Una serie de puntos para unir
by Haroldo Alfaro
Summary: Traducción de "A series of connecting dots" obra escrita en colaboración por Digitallace y DreamingInColour. Una historia turbulenta en la que Harry y Draco entran en un juego de manipulación mutua de consecuencias insospechadas. HP/DM slash.
1. Melancolía y planes malignos

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por las autoras, del original en inglés: A series of connecting dots.

Autoras: Digitallace escribe a Draco y DreamingInColour escribe a Harry.

**Nota del traductor:**

Como es común en este tipo de historias contadas desde dos puntos de vista, existen algunos solapamientos puesto que los diálogos entre ellos están relatados desde las dos perspectivas.

Que disfruten de la lectura.

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 1 – Draco: Melancolía y planes malignos**

El cielo artificial del Gran Salón reflejaba mi estado de ánimo mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado, casi como si el castillo tuviera una ventana abierta a mi espíritu.

Gris y depresivo, y el tormentoso tono del cielo nublado hacía juego perfecto con el de mis ojos, el sol era apenas distinguible detrás de las nubes, si bien algunos rayos obstinados de luz sombría lograban colarse a través de ellas.

No había sido una de las mejores mañanas e iba empeorando rápidamente a cada segundo. Me había despertado ya con un dolor de cabeza que se negaba a ceder a pesar de las pociones que había tomado para calmarlo, luego Goyle que no paraba de hablar de Clarissa Brighton, una chica Ravenclaw de cuarto año que lo tenía deslumbrado. Se negó a atender razones cuando traté de hacerle ver que incluso una Ravenclaw de primer año tendría más cerebro que él y que nunca iba a conseguir que la chica siquiera lo mirara… y ni hablar de que se enamorara de él.

Tuvo el descaro de darme, como si fuera un experto, una larga perorata sobre las relaciones románticas que según él se basaban en el amor y no en las neuronas, justamente él que hasta ahora no ha tenido ninguna novia. Yo tampoco, cabe mencionarlo, pero en mi caso se debe a una decisión personal de no apegarme demasiado a nadie. Soy un buen observador y sé darme cuenta cuando una persona no hace buena pareja con otra, ya sea por razones físicas o intelectuales. Y Goyle no hace buena pareja con Clarissa en ninguno de los dos aspectos.

Para peor, habían servido madalenas en el desayuno y cuando me senté a la mesa pude observar a Blaise haciéndose con la última de arándanos que quedaba en la panera, el resto eran todas de banana y nueces. Detesto las nueces en las madalenas. Me vi obligado a verla desaparecer mordisco tras mordisco en su boca, el jugo le teñía los labios de azul mientras me miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Él sabía que era mis preferidas, lo único que realmente me gustaba de lo que habitualmente solían servir en el desayuno. No sé bien por qué me atraen tanto, quizá sea por esa textura mantecosa que acaricia la lengua cuando se disuelven en la boca o quizá por los arándanos que parecen explotar de jugo al morderlos. Toda esa exquisitez se había perdido en la glotona garganta de Blaise y tuve que avenirme, con agria expresión en el rostro, a la fastidiosa tarea de sacarles las nueces ofensivas a mis bollitos… fue entonces que vi entrar a Potter con su andar petulante y heroico habitual.

Repelente.

Como si eso no fuera ya malo de por sí, el techo mágico eligió ese momento precisamente para tornarse una soleada y brillante mañana de primavera, como si proclamara la augusta entrada de Potter al Gran Salón.

Deje oír un gruñido y Pansy me miró inquieta, desestimé su preocupación con un simple gesto. Tiene la costumbre de comportarse como un elfo fastidioso, siempre siguiéndome atenta a todo lo que hago, pendiente de mí tratando de inmiscuirse en mi vida de una manera o de otra. Me pregunto si podría convencerla de que me hiciera algunos de los deberes y lo que me podría requerir en retribución. Probablemente no me convendría, el precio seguramente sería demasiado elevado y su moneda de cambio suele ser sexual.

No es que yo no disfrute de mi buena parte de retozos sexuales. Pero ninguna de las chicas de Hogwarts me resulta particularmente atractiva, Pansy incluida, si bien no tengo ningún reparo en usarlas para satisfacer mis necesidades. Pero sólo hasta allí llegan las cosas.

Fijé en Potter, al otro lado del salón, una de mis miradas más feroces con la esperanza de poder concentrar mi odio al punto de poder causarle un daño físico… nunca daba resultado, hoy tampoco.

Se sentó a la izquierda de Granger, no tenía a nadie del otro lado, lo cual era muy extraño porque el Weasel siempre lo flanqueaba. Pero en esta oportunidad el pelirrojo regurgitador de babosas estaba del otro lado de la sangresucia. Y nadie de los de su mesa le dirigía la palabra al Niño Dorado de Gryffindor. Más aun, parecía que todos lo fulminaban de tanto en tanto con miradas enojadas.

Curioso.

Y resultó más curioso incluso cuando los mellizos Weasley se le acercaron. Se levantaron de sus lugares mucho más alejados en la mesa y vinieron a sentarse a cada lado de Potter, uno de ellos hizo desplazar a Granger con un leve codazo para que le hiciera lugar. Yo ya conocía las tácticas predatorias de esos dos cuando elegían una infortunada víctima, pero nunca se comportaban así con Potter, ni con ninguno de sus amigos.

El año anterior habían desertado de la escuela antes de concluir su séptimo año para abrir una nueva empresa y dedicarse a ella. Se habían ido con una gran fanfarria, con impresionantes y colosales fuegos artificiales y aterrorizando a la profesora-interventora del Ministerio. O eso era lo que ellos creían entonces. Se rumoreaba que la señora Weasley los había conminado a volver. Y no sólo para que rindieran los exámenes, los obligó a que recursaran todo el año como castigo por sus fechorías. Una escena de la que, sin dudas, me habría gustado ser testigo.

Era también sabido que, cuando había alguien que los fascinaba, actuaban juntos para la seducción y la conquista. ¿Y acaso podía haber alguien más fascinante que Frentecortada mismo? Cierto era también que poco les duraban los deslumbramientos y cuando se cansaban de alguien, plantaban a la pobre victima sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo, dejándola emocionalmente angustiada y tinta de oprobio ante la sociedad escolar. Lo que me desconcertaba sobremanera era por qué habían elegido esta vez como objetivo a un amigo y compañero de Casa.

Ni siquiera los Slytherins harían algo así… bueno, quizá sí… pero no con frecuencia.

El asunto se agravó más cuando Fred —o quizá era George, nunca he podido diferenciarlos— empezó a frotar con una mano la pierna de Potter. Pude observar que los hombros de Potter se tensaron como respuesta a la caricia. Y a continuación se sonrojó, y no levemente, se puso colorado como un tomate, igual que cuando Snape le daba una severa reprimenda y lo humillaba públicamente.

¡A Potter le agradaba que lo frotara!

Por su parte, el otro mellizo había empezado a acariciarle la espalda. E incluso desde la distancia en que me encontraba podía notar los estremecimientos que el tacto de esa mano sobre la espalda le estaba provocando a Potter.

Pestañeé varias veces tratando de procesar la nueva información. El ataque de los mellizos, la indiferencia con la que todos sus compañeros de Casa lo trataban y las miradas envenenadas que de tanto en tanto le lanzaba el Weasel.

Y de pronto todo pareció encajar.

Potter debía de ser gay y de algún modo los Gryffindors se habían enterado y estaban evidentemente muy disgustados con el asunto. La mera idea de que el salvador del mundo mágico había resultado ser maricón era indiscutiblemente cómica. ¿Pero acaso no debería esperarse que sus compañeros de Casa se mostraran más comprensivos de sus inclinaciones sexuales?

Y sin embargo, en ese momento no se me ocurría ninguna otra explicación.

George —o quizá Fred— le susurró algo al oído, lo que suscitó una reacción muy diferente de parte de Potter. Era evidente que no le había gustado en absoluto lo que le había dicho puesto que se puso inmediatamente de pie y enfiló echando humo hacia la puerta seguido por el tronar de las risas rugientes de los mellizos y de varios otros que estaban sentados en la mesa.

Todo el episodio me resultó sumamente exasperante. _Yo_ debería ser el único capaz de lograr ese tipo de reacción en Potter. Su archinémesis soy _yo_ y ningún otro. Algunos podrían llegar a creer que el Señor Oscuro es su peor enemigo, pero no es así, _soy yo._

Yo he sido el que estuvo siempre en la escena, en el proscenio a veces o en el fondo en otras ocasiones, pero siempre presente, provocándolo, manipulándolo constantemente sin darle tregua. Yo soy su antítesis. El yin de su yang. La sombra de su luz, la perfidia contrapuesta a su bonhomía. Estamos vinculados desde siempre y para siempre en esta tortuosa danza de aborrecimiento mutuo.

Probablemente es la única cosa en la que realmente sobresalgo, ya que, según mi padre, he resultado un fracaso como Slytherin y como Malfoy. Esto debe seguir siendo mío. Yo debería ser el único capaz de hacerle centellear de furia los ojos verdes. Yo debería ser el único capaz de hacerlo estallar de rabia. Yo debería ser el único con derecho a burlarme de él directo a la cara o a sus espaldas.

Los mellizos estaban incursionando en mi territorio y eso no me gustaba para nada. Pero por el lado positivo, ahora contaba con una nueva arma en mi arsenal. Las referencias insultantes a sus padres muertos y las alusiones a la cicatriz ya se habían trasformado en recursos muy gastados. La nueva información podía proveerme la manera ideal de atraer a Potter… como una mosca a la tela de la araña.

Podía lograr que se enamorara de mí y una vez que se hubiera entregado lo aplastaría y lo dejaría débil y desamparado, tal como mi padre quería que hiciera ya en primer año. Se me presentaba una oportunidad excepcional para reivindicarme ante los ojos de mi padre.

La hora era llegada de derrumbar en pedazos al famoso Harry Potter.

Mis sospechas no tardaron en confirmarse. Ya en la clase de Pociones se rumoreaba que Potter prefería la verga. Yo mismo me permití una fantasía o dos.

Podía visualizar claramente los labios de Potter alrededor de mi creciente erección, su cabeza moviéndose hacia adelante y atrás entre mis muslos y luego su humillación cuando revelaba ante toda la escuela lo que había pasado… y hasta podía ser mejor, podía venderle mi memoria del momento a El Profeta.

La sola idea era alucinante, el hijo de un mortífago dándole por el culo a Harry Potter, adalid dorado de Gryffindor. Pero no cualquier hijo de mortífago, tenía que ser yo.

Yo no me considero gay, en realidad la distinción significa muy poco para mí. Sexo es sexo y un agujero es igual que otro agujero. Y si podía causarle daño a Potter y al mismo tiempo disfrutar de un momento placentero… mejor que mejor.

Tenía que ser _yo_ el que lo sometiera. Tenía que ser _yo_ el que le rompiera el culo virgen.

Si era que seguía siendo virginal… secretamente ansiaba que así fuera. Era algo que iba a tener que averiguar con certeza. Lo habían descubierto, probablemente _in flagrante delicto_, pero quizá sólo se había tratado de besos y manoseos.

Sea como fuere, lo cierto era que había alguien que me llevaba ventaja en relación a seducir y someter la inocencia de Harry Potter. Era necesario que averiguara con precisión qué era lo que había pasado.

—Pansy, —susurré, ella era la chismosa más lograda, si alguien conocía los detalles, seguramente sería ella. Me miró con malicia y se inclinó aproximándose— ¿supiste algo del escándalo de Potter?

Soltó una risa desagradable mezcla de graznido y rebuzno. —¿Sabré o no sabré? ¿Vos qué creés? —se hacía la interesante manteniendo el suspenso, yo no estaba dispuesto a mostrarme ansioso por saber, podría suscitar suspicacias, y los rumores empezaban a correr por mucho menos que eso— Al parecer los descubrieron, a él y a Michael Corner, anoche, detrás de los invernaderos.

—¿Los descubrieron haciendo qué? —pregunté impaciente.

—Besándose. —replicó ella con un susurro.

—¿Eso es todo? —demandé, quizá con más ansiedad de lo conveniente.

Pansy frunció el ceño y me miró con sospecha. —¿Y te parece poco?

—Poco… no, no me parece que sea poco. Pero me hubiera gustado más que lo descubrieran cuando estaba haciendo algo peor. —mentí. Un beso no me preocupaba demasiado, era fácil de superar; si en cambio ya habían pasado a situaciones de mayor intimidad, superar al competidor iba a requerir mayor esfuerzo.

—Tenés razón, hubiese sido mucho más divertido que descubrieran a Potter con los pantalones bajos, literalmente. —dijo soltando una risita.

—¿Quién los pescó?

—La Weaselette.

—¿Ah sí? — era demasiado bueno. Todos sabían que Ginevra Weasley y Potter eran pareja… o lo habían sido hasta la noche anterior.

—Sí. —Pansy soltó otra risita— parece que haberlo descubierto con uno de sus tantos ex la puso frenética y se fue de inmediato a informarles de la novedad a sus hermanos.

Bueno, eso explicaría el ataque de los mellizos durante el desayuno, como hermanos mayores, celosos y protectores, habían querido hacerle pasar un mal rato a Potter. Y por eso también las miradas asesinas del Weasel.

Personalmente, me hubiera gustado más que se tratara de un Hufflepuff, me hubiera facilitado las cosas; el Ravenclaw podía representar un obstáculo más difícil pero el desafío no iba a hacerme retroceder.

Todos nos sentamos rápidamente cuando Snape entró en el aula flotando como un murciélago. El hombre sólo mostraba elegancia cuando se desplazaba o cuando preparaba una poción, en cualquier otra circunstancia era vil y falto de tacto. Mi padre había mencionado en alguna ocasión que siempre había sido así, incluso cuando era chico.

Era extraño ver al profesor Snape como alguien diferente del maestro serio y hosco. Era casi imposible imaginarlo con una novia o casado y con hijos. Definitivamente no era del tipo romántico o familiar.

—¡Silencio! —vociferó, era totalmente innecesario puesto que todos nos habíamos callado apenas había entrado— Hoy van a trabajar en grupos de dos para la preparación del Filtro de los Muertos Vivos. Las instrucciones detalladas están en la página diez de sus libros de texto.

La lista de ingredientes ya estaba escribiéndose en el pizarrón, todos empezamos a tomar notas. Yo debía de ser el menos preocupado de todos, había estudiado la poción durante el verano y me sabía los ingredientes y el procedimiento de memoria.

—Sepárense en grupos y vayan a buscar los ingredientes. —ordenó, giró haciendo flotar la toga y fue a sentarse al escritorio.

Potter recorrió las mesas con la vista en busca de un potencial compañero, todos los Gryffindors lo ignoraron deliberadamente, no le quedaba otra opción que emparejarse con un Slytherin.

Mi compañero habitual era Blaise, pero no se encontraba presente, estaba en el ala hospitalaria con un ataque grave de diarrea, seguramente la madalena de arándanos le había caído mal o quizá fue el hechizo que le lancé disimuladamente como represalia por robarme la comida.

Potter y yo éramos los únicos que no teníamos compañero, la ocasión era ideal para poner mi plan en acción.

Cuando los brillantes ojos verdes de Potter apuntaron en mi dirección, titubeé un instante. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca antes hubiera notado lo semejante a gemas que parecían? Durante años me había dirigido cientos de miradas hostiles y sin embargo… Traté de recomponerme lo más rápido posible. La tarea que estaba por encarar requería el máximo de concentración. No podía cometer la imprudencia de demorarme en pensamientos sobre los ojos de Potter.

Quizá me estaba adelantando demasiado, ya me veía victorioso y en realidad el juego ni siquiera había empezado. Concentración era lo indispensable en ese momento, ya podría pensar en los ojos de Potter cuando estuvieran bañados en lágrimas por mi causa.

Sí, esos ojos rebosantes de lágrimas de pesar seguramente lucirían como esmeraldas primorosamente facetadas.

Dibujé una sonrisa afable en los labios y le hice una seña para que viniera a sentarse a mi lado. Obtenía así una ventaja adicional, Potter iba a tener que sentarse rodeado de Slytherins.

Juntó sus cosas y con renuencia caminó hasta mi mesa, cuando la desplazó para tomar asiento las patas de la silla produjeron un chirrido intenso y agudísimo, muy desagradable. Todos se volvieron para mirarlo. El profesor Snape levantó la vista y alzó una comisura, seguramente estaría pensando en todas las torturas a las que yo sometería al menos preferido de sus alumnos en el transcurso del proyecto. ¡Si él supiera!

La mirada feroz que Potter clavó en el profesor hubiera fusilado y derretido a cualquier otro con menos fortaleza que Snape, Potter estaba convencido de que no había nadie con más fortaleza que él. Y eso era lo que más me exasperaba de él. Se desplazaba siempre como si fuera el dueño del mundo, lo que en cierta forma no dejaba de estar justificado, pero hacía que su actitud resultara más insufrible aún. Poco importaba, sin embargo, eso iba a cambiar muy pronto.

Se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de mí, apretó los puños y masculló. —Tratemos de no demorar, quiero terminar lo más pronto posible.

Tuve que esforzarme para contener la risa al verlo tan contrariado. —¿Cómo es que el orgullo máximo de Gryffindor vino a terminar de compañero mío? —pregunté disimulando al máximo el tono burlón.

La expresión dolorida que le brotó en los ojos no me la había esperado, la archivé en un rincón del cerebro para procesarla más tarde. Era natural que se sintiera traicionado por sus amigos, pero se suponía que delante de mí correspondía que lo disimulara.

Fue entonces que comprendí que los ojos de Potter eran la clave. Iban a decirme mucho más que las palabras que pronunciara.

—¡Andá a cagar, Malfoy! —replicó.

Alcé los brazos defensivamente y sacudí apenas la cabeza con expresión de tristeza. —Me lastiman tus palabras, Potter, yo sólo trataba de ser amistoso. —si no hubiese sido por mis notables dotes actorales me hubiese echado a reír, era tan absurda la mera idea que había sugerido de una amistad entre nosotros, pero era parte del plan, y si tenía que seducirlo debía representar muy bien mi papel.

Potter suspiró y revoleó los ojos. —En realidad no es asunto tuyo, pero estoy más que seguro de que sabés muy bien lo que está pasando conmigo. No te hagas el que no sabés, Malfoy, no te sale bien.

A decir verdad, fingir ignorancia es una de las cosas que mejor me salen. —No es que me haga el que no sé, Potter, ¿o acaso creés que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar pendiente en todo momento de las interacciones sociales del gran Harry Potter?

La réplica me descolocó un poco. —Si esas cosas no te importan y no vivís pendiente de ellas, ¿por qué preguntás?

_Touché._

—Fue mera observación lo que suscitó la pregunta, los Gryffindors te dieron vuelta la cara y se desentendieron dejándote a merced de los lobos, por ponerlo de alguna manera. —respondí con la más lobuna de mis sonrisas.

Potter revoleó los ojos una vez más y hasta me pareció que dibujaba un esbozo de sonrisa. El gesto me pareció un progreso comparado con la agresividad inicial. —Y puesto de esa manera, ¿debería presumir que vos sos el lobo? —preguntó.

—Naturalmente. —respondí con un ligero floreo de la mano y un corta reverencia— ¿O acaso no es así como vos me ves? —pregunté alzando una ceja e inclinándome un poco hacia él. Creo que lo sorprendí con mis palabras.

Parecía estar considerando seriamente mi pregunta, lo que no dejaba de ser curioso. Me esperaba que me escupiera un comentario áspero, no fue así. —Quizá podría llegar a verte de otro modo. —dijo, y por suerte giró de inmediato la cabeza y no alcanzó a ver que me había dejado boquiabierto.

¿Realmente había dicho eso? ¿Le estaba abriendo vía libre a mi intriga? Era demasiado fácil. Me recompuse de inmediato. Cuando volvió a mirarme tenía resabios de sonrojo en las mejillas y los ojos le brillaban de manera muy extraña. Fruncí el ceño mentalmente, si bien exteriormente mantuve una máscara fría e impasible.

No era conveniente que fuera tan rápido, de ser así podría desvanecerse con igual velocidad antes de que pudiera alcanzar mi objetivo. Si ya estaba fascinado conmigo debía mostrarme reticente, que se transformara en un cazador, que se esforzara por conseguirme, no convenía hacérsela tan fácil.

—Pero yo _soy_ el lobo, Potter. No te olvides. —dije con aire misterioso, se le notó en la expresión que estaba reflexionando sobre mis palabras. Asentí satisfecho y lo dejé cocinándose en su jugo. Marché hacia el depósito del fondo a buscar los ingredientes.

Ya había juntado el asfódelo y el ajenjo y estaba buscando la raíz de valeriana cuando Snape entró en la despensa y cerró la puerta detrás de sí dejándonos casi en total oscuridad. —Profesor… —dije mostrándole mi interés en lo que tuviera que decirme.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con Potter? —no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto al pronunciar el apellido.

—No sé a qué se refiere Ud., profesor. —respondí con esa expresión y ese tono de desconcierto que se me dan tan bien.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Un mínimo desliz a estas alturas podría significarte el cuello… y el de tu madre también. —declaró con aspereza.

Enderecé la postura y lo miré fijamente. —Sé muy bien lo que está en riesgo, profesor. Y ésta es mi oportunidad de mejorar las cosas. —dije con sinceridad.

Mi padre ya no estaba en Azkaban pero la Mansión estaba estrechamente controlada por los aurores, así y todo y a pesar de la vigilancia el Señor Oscuro iba y venía a su antojo, amenazando a mis padres y a cualquier otro mortífago que se le pusiera a mano.

Ahora yo también formaba parte de sus filas, portaba la Marca Oscura oculta bajo la manga. Nada se esperaba de mí hasta que me graduara, pero yo quería asegurarme una buena posición entre los rangos más altos, no quería verme obligado a tener que ir trepando lentamente de categoría cuando terminase los estudios. Si podía entregarle a Potter al Señor Oscuro probaría que soy incluso más valioso que mi padre, y si además puedo divertirme y disfrutar del proceso… ¿qué mejor?

Y seducir, subyugar y quebrar a Potter iba a ser divertido.

—Esta mañana llegó un paquete de tu padre. Lo encontrarás en el lugar de siempre. —dijo Snape poniéndome en la palma la raíz de valeriana y los porotos de Sopophoros— No te dejes engañar por sus artimañas.

—¿Potter? —solté desestimándolo con una risa— Potter no tiene artimañas. Es un Gryffindor… ¿ya se olvidó?

Snape negó con la cabeza. —No completamente. —dijo misteriosamente y salió de la despensa entre flotantes vestiduras negras.

¿Qué carajo había querido insinuar? _¿No completamente?_

Tuve que pestañear varias veces para reacomodarme a la luz del exterior, cuando volví a la mesa Potter seguía reconcentrado, probablemente cavilando aún sobre mis últimas palabras.

—¿Qué quería? —me preguntó Potter cuando me senté, como si eso fuera asunto suyo. Por cierto, técnicamente habíamos estado hablando de él, pero ¿qué le hacía pensar que podía meter la nariz en conversaciones ajenas?

—Sólo quería asegurarse de que te martirizara lo suficiente para hacerte sentir miserable todo el día. —lo cual no era del todo una mentira y Potter seguramente se lo creería.

—¿Ése es tu plan?

Me limité a encoger los hombros, que pensara lo que quisiera.

—Porque si ése es tu plan la verdad es que no estás haciendo muy buen trabajo. —agregó alzando una comisura pícara.

¿Había alzado una comisura! Eso era inaceptable. Ese gesto no correspondía en absoluto en el rostro de Potter… ni en el de ningún Gryffindor, ya puestos.

—Algo que me dijo me resultó bastante raro. —no era mi intención revelarle nada importante de la conversación pero algún detalle menor podía permitirme para satisfacer mi curiosidad. Potter quedó perplejo de que fuera a contarle algo, pero puso toda su atención para escuchar— Me dijo que vos no eras completamente Gryffindor… ¿qué me habrá querido decir?

Potter ladró de risa y desvió la cara. —Si hay alguien que puede saberlo… es él.

—¿Saber qué?

Potter se mostró renuente a responder se quedó callado con la vista baja mirándose los pies; resignado, pues todo indicaba que no iba a contestar, me encogí de hombros y suspiré dramáticamente: —Oh, está bien, Potter. No es necesario que me cuentes nada, seguramente se trata de algo muy personal. —dije con un tono que no dejaba de ser una provocación.

Alzó los ojos y me escrutó unos instantes, luego asintió y empezó a hablar. —En cierta forma _es_ algo personal, pero no creo que tenga nada de malo que vos lo sepas, supongo. ¿Te acordás del día de la distribución en Casas?

Tuve que contenerme para no revolear los ojos, por supuesto que me acordaba del primer día de clase, el día en que él había rechazado la mano que le tendí en amistad; hice, en cambio, un corto gesto demostrando interés.

Se sonrojó un poco. —Perdón, obviamente te acordarás del primer día. Fue una pregunta estúpida… Bueno, yo casi fui asignado en Slytherin.

—¿Casi? ¿Cómo es eso de que _casi_ fuiste asignado en otra Casa? El sombrero sabe siempre y exactamente dónde tiene que ponerte. —declaré. El sombrero había sabido con precisión en qué Casa ponerme. Jamás escuché de un caso en el que se hubiera equivocado. ¿Y si Potter hubiese sido asignado en mi Casa? ¿Cómo de diferente hubiesen sido las cosas? ¿Estaría ahora de nuestro lado en la guerra? ¿Seríamos amigos él y yo?

Se abría un abanico amplio de posibilidades, cada una más sorprendente que la otra.

Potter se encogió de hombros. —Yo sólo te cuento lo que me pasó a mí. El sombrero me dijo que yo podía llegar a ser un gran mago y que Slytherin podía ayudarme a hacer realidad esa grandeza. Le dije que no, que prefería estar en otra Casa, primero trató de convencerme de que cambiara de opinión, finalmente me puso en Gryffindor.

No sabía cómo responder a eso. —Pero es ridículo, Potter. ¿Por qué no le hiciste caso a lo que te decía el sombrero? Podrías haber arruinado tu vida entera. —fue lo que dije y era cierto.

Hizo una cara que mezclaba un ceño fruncido y una risa. —No creo que haya arruinado mi vida. —miró alrededor e hizo una mueca—Al menos no hasta ayer.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —pregunté, quería oírlo de primera fuente.

—¿Vos pensás que se trata de algo que yo hice? — preguntó ofendido. Por un segundo hasta llegué a pensar que Pansy me había contado un chisme falso.

Encogí apenas los hombros. —Se me ocurre lo más plausible, viendo que todos están enojados con vos y que vos parecés _sentirte culpable_. —agregué con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, esta vez sí fui yo, generalmente no es así. —se apresuró a aclarar.

—¿Voy a verme obligado a preguntártelo de nuevo? ¿Tendré finalmente que recurrir a alguna de las chismosas de Slytherin para enterarme de lo reprobable de tu mal comportamiento? —pregunté riendo para mis adentros.

Suspiró y se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla. —Engañé a Ginny. —confesó.

Me sorprendió que fuera tan directo y que no me contara una larga historia que lo hiciera quedar como la víctima. —¿Y eso es todo? —dije, sugiriendo indirectamente que yo podría estar de _su_ lado.

Me miró con incredulidad. —¿Y te parece poco?

—¿Que justifique que todos los de tu Casa se te pongan en contra? Hasta los Slytherin somos más leales que eso. ¿Acaso vos no sos el ícono de los Gryffindors?

Suspiró profundamente. —Soy su héroe cuando les conviene, la mayor parte del tiempo no soy más que un fenómeno anormal que comparte la sala común.

Era un dato interesante sobre la vida cotidiana de El Niño Que Sobrevivió. —¿Te parece que serviría de algo que yo hablara con ellos? —ofrecí, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de llevarlo a cabo.

—¿Lo harías? ¡Sí, dale! —replicó entusiasmado con una sonrisa que parecía genuina. Mi sonrisa se desdibujó de inmediato y él se echó a reír. —Era una broma. Serviría de poco, tanto como si los dejara que me cogieran entre todos.

Se me cayó de la mano el cuchillo de plata que había estado usando para aplastar los porotos. El texto decía que había que cortarlos pero durante el verano mi padre me había enseñado que aplastarlos era lo más efectivo. La afirmación de Potter me había sobresaltado, pero el Draco que estaba representando también se habría sobresaltado así que no me había delatado con la reacción.

Se rió y se sonrojó. —Perdón, no te había contado la otra parte. Están también enojados así porque engañé a Ginny con un chico.

—No tenía la menor idea. —dije simulando un asombro que me salió perfecto. Lo cierto era que todavía me duraba algo del asombro de la mañana cuando me había enterado de que a El Niño Dorado de Gryffindor le gustaba más la verga.

—Nadie sabía, excepto Mike.

—¿Mike?

—Michael Corner, mi novio. O al menos lo era hasta que se destapó todo. Ahora ya no estoy seguro.

—No sé qué decir, Potter. Yo creía que conocía a todos los chicos gay de Hogwarts. Pero lo cierto es nunca había sospechado de Corner ni _de vos._ —dije con toda intención para que sonara como velada insinuación.

—¿Me… me estás diciendo que vos sos gay?

Había saltado de inmediato a la conclusión, era lo que yo quería. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sonreírle para confirmárselo. Pero no había tenido necesidad de confesarme gay explícitamente. Potter me la estaba haciendo muy fácil.

Potter respondió a mi sonrisa con una más amplia. —Bueno, veo que tenemos en común más de lo que yo había pensado.

—Es posible. —dije yo sonriendo pero sin comprometerme demasiado.

Los progresos que estaba haciendo en un solo día iban mucho más allá de lo que pudiera haber imaginado. El rechazo de sus compañeros de Casa debía de haberlo afectado muy profundamente si lo estaba empujando a hablar con tanta sinceridad justamente conmigo.

Pero quizá había algo más. Quizá se sentía genuinamente atraído por mí y por eso se mostraba menos cauto. Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo con certeza.

Estaba revolviendo la poción en sentido antihorario como lo indicaba el manual, le apoyé una mano suave sobre la suya, sin mirarlo directamente, pero de reojo muy atento a sus reacciones. —¿Vos confiás en mí? —pregunté con un susurro casi inaudible.

Primero, todo el cuerpo se le tensó luego asintió apenas. Después del sexto giro cambié la dirección al sentido horario durante una vuelta y luego volví al antihorario para los últimos seis. Durante el proceso Potter me estuvo observando como un cachorro en celo.

—¿Cómo sabías que era así? —preguntó cuando la poción adquirió el tono lila requerido. Mirando alrededor se podía observar que a ninguno de los demás le estaba saliendo tan bien… y las pociones de algunos eran desastrosas.

—Tomé clases privadas durante el verano. Ésta es la materia que más me gusta. —lo cual era cierto, una pizca de verdad en un caldero lleno de mentiras; el resultado sería un Potter totalmente deslumbrado por mí.

Se produjo un momento de silencio. La clase ya terminaba. Necesitaba que él sugiriera que fuéramos caminando juntos a la siguiente clase, quería que nos vieran juntos y que la novedad llegara a oídos de Corner.

Snape se acercó a la mesa para poner nuestra poción en estasis. Mientras juntaba mis cosas "accidentalmente" posé una mano sobre la de Potter, cuando lo miré a los ojos comprobé que había conseguido el efecto buscado.

—Terminaremos la poción mañana, hay algunos que tendrán que empezar desde el principio —dijo Snape mirando hoscamente a Longbottom— Pueden retirarse.

Potter se había sonrojado una vez más. —¿Qué clase tenés ahora? —me preguntó de repente.

No pude evitar una sonrisa. Él sabía perfectamente la respuesta porque también era una clase que teníamos juntos. Contesté, no obstante, con tono casual. —Adivinación.

El rubor se le intensificó. Hacer ruborizar a Potter me estaba resultando un juego de niños. —Yo también. —murmuró.

Me quedé esperando que sugiriera que fuéramos juntos pero no dijo nada. Terminé de juntar mis útiles y me puse en marcha, él me siguió.

Cuando crucé la puerta, Snape me lanzó una mirada llena de suspicacia. Potter venía detrás, ¿se me uniría o recorrería todo el camino hasta la torre de Trelawney guardando prudente distancia?

oOo


	2. Mi nueva vida

.

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 2 – Harry: Mi nueva vida**

He estado pensando tanto en mi vida en las últimas horas, como nunca antes. Siempre me resultó difícil pensar sobre mi vida, es mucho más fácil limitarse a vivirla sin pensar demasiado. Hermione diría, y yo probablemente me mostraría de acuerdo, que si uno piensa demasiado en las cosas, en los _por qué_ y en los _y qué si_, termina por volverse loco. Por supuesto, no creo que ahora me haría un comentario como ése, sospecho que a partir de ahora ya no me hará comentarios de ningún tipo. Verán, sucede que ayer me cagué la vida muy seriamente.

Relacionado con eso, pero en rubro aparte, está también la cuestión de que los que solían llamarse _mis amigos_ me han abandonado por completo. Es cierto, cometí un error, pero ¿quién no mete la pata de vez en cuando? Pero siendo personas —estoy pensando en dos en particular— que han arriesgado la vida conmigo y por mí, uno esperaría que se mostraran más comprensivos y que brindaran más apoyo aunque hubiera cosas que no llegaran a entender o cosas que desaprobaran. Por lo visto no ha sido así.

Y heme aquí ahora transitando el largo trecho hasta la clase de Adivinación caminando a unos pocos pasos detrás de la persona que odié siempre y que creía que odiaría siempre, y heme aquí decía, considerando las posibilidades que la susodicha persona parece estar abriéndome. Creo que él es la clave de mi nueva vida, de mi nuevo futuro. Pero me parece que me estoy adelantando demasiado. Volvamos al momento que me cambió la vida por completo. Anoche.

Había quedado con mi novio, Michael Corner de encontrarnos detrás del invernadero 3, nuestro lugar habitual. Recuerdo las oleadas de calores que me venían mientras me desplazaba por los corredores del castillo oculto bajo mi manto de invisibilidad. Ya la tenía parada en anticipación de este particular encuentro con Mike, habíamos convenido que progresaríamos "al siguiente nivel". La primera vez que íbamos a tener sexo con todas las letras. Mike y yo hemos estado juntos desde la mitad del período pasado, lo conocí más de cerca cuando empezó a salir con Ginny, empezamos jugando un poco con besos y caricias de cuando en cuando —experimentando como quien dice— nada significativo y no muy seguido, cada dos o tres semanas. Y no fue sino hasta varios meses después que por primera vez alcanzamos el orgasmo explorándonos uno al otro. Recuerdo la vez, al final del período pasado, que Ginny le contó llorando a Hermione que iba a romper con Mike porque siempre estaba distraído y no parecía mostrar interés en ella, ni física ni sexualmente. Me dio mucha vergüenza y me sentí muy culpable porque era consciente de que su relación se había arruinado por mi culpa.

Después de eso, —ahora que lo pienso— creo que subconscientemente busqué repararle de alguna forma el daño que le había hecho y empecé a pasar mucho tiempo con ella, a brindarle mucha atención; y cuando quise acordar estábamos en una relación que me obligaba doblemente, por ella y por los lazos que me unen a Ron y su familia. Fue también a final del período pasado que Mike se me acercó un día y me declaró —en términos que no dejaban resquicio de duda— lo mucho que me deseaba, lo dijo de una forma que me produjo estremecimientos de placer. Era demasiado tentador para negarme, mi cuerpo lo deseaba con un ansia extrema, arrolladora, colosal, que no tenía ni punto de comparación con el deseo más bien moderado que me inspiraba Ginny. Mi deseo ardiente clamaba satisfacción y sabía que sólo la alcanzaría con él, fue así que empecé a hacer algo de lo que nunca me hubiese creído capaz, empecé a engañarla… varias veces, muchas veces… tantas que terminó por transformarse en algo "normal" … retorcida, pervertida normalidad cabría considerarla.

Anoche me descubrió con él. Por suerte para mí nos descubrió al principio, no habíamos empezado a sacarnos la ropa… nos vio besándonos. No sé si significó mucha diferencia, eso sólo bastó, sus hermanos tienen mucha influencia y han puesto a toda la Casa de Gryffindor en mi contra, todos me rechazan o me ignoran. Pensé, en un primer momento, que podría tratarse de algo pasajero, que una vez superado el shock inicial las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Pero ya no creo que vaya a ser así, lo que pasó con Fred y George durante el desayuno… Los mellizos siempre me han resultado agradables, su natural jovial y divertido le levantan el ánimo a cualquiera incluso en los momentos más difíciles… ni siquiera los Slytherin pueden resistirse del todo al encanto de esos dos. Por eso cuando Fred me empezó a acariciar la pierna no pude evitar una reacción positiva y luego se sumaron las manos de George y el estímulo táctil combinado me hizo estremecer. Duró apenas un momento, hasta que Fred se inclinó aproximándose y me susurró que yo era un "mariconcito divino", que se sentía tentado de darme la oportunidad de demostrarles cuán bueno era mamando vergas y que era una verdadera lástima que fuese además un "puto reventado", con toda seguridad plagado y portador de indecibles enfermedades.

No me quedé para escuchar qué más me iban a decir. Al menos ahora ya sé lo que puedo esperar de ellos.

Igual seguía teniendo esperanzas de que mi relación con Ron y Hermione podía salvarse a pesar de que me habían ignorado olímpicamente durante el desayuno. Mi amistad con Ron ha sido algo inestable, con altibajos, sabía que iba a pasar bastante tiempo antes de que pudiéramos recomponer vínculos. Me imaginaba que Hermione me expresaría claramente su decepción y desaprobación, pero nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que me abandonaría.

Mucho me equivocaba.

Logré alcanzarla durante un breve momento antes de la clase de Pociones, fue un intercambio de palabras muy breve pero contundente. Me dejó en claro que ya no somos más amigos.

—Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos, Harry. Otras veces que te enemistaste con Ron me puse de tu lado, pero no esta vez. Tendrías que haberlo pensado antes, tendrías que haber anticipado que te iba a costar muy caro. —fue lo que me dijo y se marchó sin más.

Su tono no había sido ni frío ni enojado, me lo dijo con tristeza. Su relación romántica con Ron empezó a florecer hace poco y naturalmente no quiere ponerla en peligro, ni siquiera por uno de sus mejores amigos.

Me pregunté si alguna vez querría volver a ser mi amiga otra vez. Me pregunté también si yo querría volver a ser amigo de ella.

Mi situación de soledad se me hizo muy patente cuando Snape nos dijo que nos dividiéramos en grupos de dos para la poción que debíamos preparar. Me dejaron desamparado y obligado a hacer pareja con un Slytherin, algo que nunca antes había ocurrido.

Miré alrededor y finalmente mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Draco Malfoy, mi Némesis en la escuela, era el único que no tenía compañero.

Mierda.

Hubiera preferido que me fulminara un rayo antes de tener que formar pareja con Malfoy. Por un momento pensé que ése era el peor día de mi vida, pero me di cuenta enseguida de que estaba equivocado. En mi vida he tenido muchos días muchísimo peores.

Mi vida da asco.

Me hizo una seña para que me le acercara y dado que no me quedaba alternativa tuve que avenirme. Junté mis cosas y crucé el aula arrastrando los pies mostrando mi renuencia. Evité deliberadamente mirar a nadie incluso cuando todos se dieron vuelta para mirarme tras el chirrido horrible que hizo la silla cuando la corrí para sentarme.

Con el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Malfoy estaba mirando a Snape, quien tenía una mueca de suficiencia en los labios, seguramente estaba disfrutando perversamente que hubiera caído en desgracia frente a los míos y que me viera compelido a formar un grupo con Malfoy. Yo mismo tuve que reconocer lo bajo que había caído. Aunque no por mi gusto, la Casa de Gryffindor había hecho de mí su "Niño Dorado" —algo que Malfoy y otros Slytherins se encargaban asiduamente de recordarme— y ahora había pasado a ser nadie para ellos. Snape debía de estar regocijándose y disfrutando cada segundo, el muy hijo de puta, lo fusilé con una mirada de furia que no le arrancó ni una mueca.

Era muy consciente de la presencia de Malfoy; esperaba que me descerrajara una descarga de batería de comentarios "gay", sabía que estaba enterado de lo que había pasado, al igual que toda la escuela. Ginny se había encargado de que así fuera. Todo el día había oído muchos "puto" velados por supuestas toses mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Me pregunté como estaría llevándola Mike. ¿Igual que yo? ¿Burlas y ridículo? Me pregunté si me daría apoyo o si decidiría darme vuelta la cara como todos los demás. Por el momento no lo sabía.

Me senté a la mayor distancia posible de Malfoy. Estaba tenso por el estrés que me provocaba la incertidumbre sobre mi futuro. Bueno, incierto parcialmente. Con amigos o sin ellos todavía estaba destinado a enfrentarme con el psicópata de Voldemort. Amigos o no amigos se seguía esperando de mí que luchara por su libertad, y posiblemente que muriera por su libertad. Imbéciles ingratos. Por mucho que me hubiese gustado mandarlos a todos al carajo y ver cómo se las arreglaban para enfrentar a Voldemort sin mí, sabía que nunca haría una cosa así. Y todavía quiero vengarme por la muerte de mis padres. Mi propósito sigue siendo enfrentarlo, pelear contra él, matarlo… sólo que ahora me va a tocar hacerlo solo.

Dejé caer los hombros, ¿acaso me sería posible enfrentar a Voldemort solo y salir victorioso? ¿Acaso no era eso mi mayor ventaja sobre él? ¿Mis amigos, mi familia, mi capacidad de amar y de ser amado? ¿Y ahora cómo había quedado? Privado de amor y solo… quedaba igualado a Voldemort… ¡estaba condenado a fracasar!

—Tratemos de no demorar, quiero terminar lo más pronto posible. —mascullé para que nos pusiéramos a trabajar cuanto antes en la poción… el Filtro de los Muertos Vivientes. Se me cruzó por la cabeza en ese momento si ésa sería la misma poción que había tomado Julieta para fingir su propia muerte… lástima que terminara saliéndole tan mal.

—¿Cómo es que el orgullo máximo de Gryffindor vino a terminar de compañero mío? —preguntó Malfoy, no logró disimular del todo el tono divertido, él sabía muy bien la respuesta, toda la puta escuela la sabía.

La pregunta me hizo revivir todo una vez más y me invadió otra oleada de tristeza. Seguía queriendo a mis amigos. Los iba a extrañar terriblemente. Una parte de mí sabía que me lo tenía merecido, otra parte seguía convencida de que los amigos deben seguir siendo amigos sin importar lo que pase.

—¡Andá a cagar, Malfoy! —repliqué.

¡Cómo si fuera asunto suyo! Me jugaba a que quería todos los detalles para después retransmitirles dramáticamente todo a sus compañeros en la sala común de Slytherin, para hacerlos reír a costa mía.

Alzó las manos en gesto de capitulación. —Me lastiman tus palabras, Potter, yo sólo trataba de ser amistoso. —respondió.

Si claro; si hasta te voy a creer y todo.

Me volví a mirarlo para replicarle, lo que visto en perspectiva ahora quizá fue mi primer error. Con la experiencia he llegado a convencerme de que Malfoy es un idiota. Puede burlarse y abusarse de uno con una destreza que nunca he visto antes en nadie, ni siquiera en Dudley, pero es además y fundamentalmente un mocoso quejoso y caprichoso que no dice más que mentiras. No obstante su lenguaje corporal lo delata, como si encendiera un gran cartel centellante de luces de neón con la frase: "¿No ves que estoy mintiendo? ¿O acaso no te das cuenta?"

Pero en ese momento no me pareció que estuviera mintiendo, creí ver en él sincera comprensión, no lástima o algo así, parecía que entendía lo miserable y terriblemente mal que me sentía. Parecía un absurdo, un total despropósito… ¡Malfoy mostrando empatía!

La revelación me había tomado desprevenido pero lo disimulé bien. Revoleé los ojos. Malfoy no estaba señalándome con el dedo riéndose, ni me estaba pateando al verme caído, pero igual no iba a cometer la estupidez de abrirle mi corazón por la simple razón de que no tenía a nadie más con quien desahogarme. Ni siquiera él esperaría que actuara así. —En realidad no es asunto tuyo, —repliqué— pero estoy más que seguro de que sabés muy bien lo que está pasando conmigo. No te hagas el que no sabés, Malfoy, no te sale bien.

—No es que me haga el que no sé, Potter. —dijo— ¿O acaso creés que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar pendiente en todo momento de las interacciones sociales del gran Harry Potter?

Y con eso había dejado en claro lo que pensaba de mí. Me hubiera echado a reír de no haberme sentido tan fastidiado. Me hubiera reído de que Malfoy, de quien hubiera esperado más, encajara perfectamente en el grupo de idiotas que leían mi historia, veían mis fotos y concluían con eso que me conocían. Todos estaban convencidos de que me regodeaba en la fama que ellos mismos me atribuían y en la atención que ponían en mí. Creían que me empapaba y me bañaba en eso, que estaba obsesionado conmigo mismo así como ellos estaban obsesionados conmigo. Idiotas, todos ellos. Los únicos que realmente me conocían me habían arrojado a un lado como a un diario de la semana anterior. Me hacían sentir que no valía nada.

—Si esas cosas no te importan y no vivís pendiente de ellas, ¿por qué preguntás?

Boludo, pensé con desdén. Casi sonrió. Casi dejó traslucir lo impresionado que lo había dejado mi réplica.

—Fue mera observación lo que suscitó la pregunta, los Gryffindors te dieron vuelta la cara y se desentendieron dejándote a merced de los lobos, por ponerlo de alguna manera. —declaró con una expresión que le confería en cierta forma aspecto de lobo.

Debía de estar equivocado con seguridad, pero por un momento tuve la impresión de que estaba flirteando conmigo. Sentí como burbujas en el estómago porque me di cuenta en ese instante que estaba realmente disfrutando de esa conversación con Malfoy. ¿Me gustaba que flirteara conmigo? Claro que no. Pero decidí seguirle el juego.

—Y puesto de esa manera, ¿debería presumir que vos sos el lobo?

—Naturalmente. —dijo e hizo una especie de reverencia como si formalmente se estuviera presentando en ese instante. Si bien nos conocíamos desde hacía años creo que ésa era la primera conversación "normal" que manteníamos. —¿O acaso no es así como vos me ves? —agregó con petulancia.

Humm… ¿Era así? Quizá no. Lo seguro era que me divertía la conversación. La estaba pasando bien con Malfoy. Había sido un día de mierda, para que negarlo, y era Draco Malfoy, nada menos, el que estaba allí conmigo levantándome el ánimo. Me dije que de ahí en más cualquier cosa era posible y dejé la cautela de lado. —Quizá podría llegar a verte de otro modo. —contesté y aparté la mirada. No quise ver su reacción a mis palabras. Estaba seguro de que él sabía que yo era gay y que sabía además que estaba flirteando con él. Aunque ni yo mismo sabía _por qué_ lo estaba haciendo.

Creo que debo de haberlo dejado anonadado con mis palabras porque no respondió de inmediato. Me dio tiempo para pensar sobre él y en por qué estaba yo haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Yo todavía seguía con Mike. Y no estaba seguro de que pudiera llegar a tolerar una relación con Malfoy. Quiero decir… Malfoy es atractivo —bueno, está bien… muy atractivo… una apostura celestial para ser sincero… es divino— pero si bien para mí la apariencia es importante, también busco personalidad en la persona que quiero a mi lado, necesito conocerla y me tiene que gustar su modo de ser. A ver… yo podría hacerme la paja mirando fotos de Malfoy, podría incluso llegar a arreglarme con él con el sólo propósito de fastidiar a Ron… y si bien esa prospectiva me resultaría por demás de atrayente… era cierto también que me acarrearía un montón de problemas.

Ya con más cinismo, empecé a considerar otra faceta positiva de Malfoy, su proximidad a Voldemort. Era evidente que iba a necesitar un nuevo plan para vencerlo. Me había quedado solo, sin amigos que me apoyaran, necesitaba un plan distinto. Quizá Malfoy mismo no estaba todavía inserto en el círculo de Voldemort, pero su padre sí que lo estaba. Visto desde esa perspectiva Draco Malfoy empezaba a brillar resplandeciente con un nuevo gran valor, podía utilizarlo para llegar a Voldemort. Todavía no sabía cómo iba a hacer para sacarle provecho a eso pero me abría alternativas muy interesantes.

—Pero yo _soy_ el lobo, Potter. No te olvides. —me recordó.

Sí, es cierto. Es el lobo y me conviene no olvidarme. Es preciso que me maneje con mucha prudencia.

Ya había decidido a esa altura que iba a entablar una relación con Malfoy, cualesquiera pudieran llegar a ser las consecuencias e iba a observar atentamente cómo se irían desarrollando los eventos. Se podría decir que estaba decidido a establecer vínculos con él.

Todo indicaba que se abría un nuevo capítulo sobremanera interesante en las crónicas de Harry Potter.

Malfoy había ido al depósito del fondo a buscar los ingredientes y Snape lo había seguido y había cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Me pregunté de qué estarían hablando.

—¿Qué quería? —le pregunté cuando volvió, me sorprendió un poco lo natural que me había salido la pregunta, había sido como si le hubiera preguntado algo a Ron, como si Malfoy fuera un amigo que no tuviera razón para ocultarme nada.

—Sólo quería asegurarse de que te martirizara lo suficiente para hacerte sentir miserable todo el día. —me contestó medio en broma. Pero sonaba como algo que Snape bien podría haber dicho.

—¿Ése es tu plan? —pregunté como al pasar.

Se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse.

—Porque si ése es tu plan la verdad es que no estás haciendo muy buen trabajo. —agregué alzando una comisura intencionada.

Me miró sorprendido, ni yo mismo sabía qué estaba tratando de hacer. Al parecer mi idea original de "establecer una relación con Malfoy" de la naturaleza que fuera, estaba transformándose por su cuenta y sin mi consentimiento en "seducir a Malfoy". Me di cuenta de que no saber bien lo que estaba haciendo podría resultar muy peligroso, iba a tener que manejarme con más prudencia.

—Algo que me dijo me resultó bastante raro. —dijo con cautela como si quisiera que yo le confirmara algo, era sorprendente que fuera a confiarme siquiera parte del diálogo con el profesor— Me dijo que vos no eras completamente Gryffindor… ¿qué me habrá querido decir?

No pude evitar la risa. Me reí por Snape que sabía que hubiese podido estar en su Casa pero también por Malfoy y su primer atisbo sobre lo compleja que es mi vida. Me pregunté si llegaría a darse cuenta de la importancia de ese instante, estaba a punto de enterarse de algo que se contradecía con la imagen que tenía de mí: el famoso Niño Dorado, superficial y ávido de atención.

—Si hay alguien que puede saberlo… es él. —comenté misteriosamente.

—¿Saber qué?

¡Oh, sí! Malfoy me iba siguiendo como un cachorrito ansioso de información. Sentía curiosidad sobre mí y sobre esa extraña interacción que se estaba estableciendo entre los dos.

No sé mucho sobre flirteos o tácticas románticas. Pero una vez había oído a Parvati aconsejándole a Hermione que _se hiciera la difícil_ para atraer a Ron. En ese momento me reí para mis adentros, Ron es de los que no se enteran de nada, ese tipo de tácticas no funcionan con él. Pero con Malfoy… _hacerse el difícil_ podía resultar. Quería que tuviera que cazarme. Era preciso que pensara que cualquier _amistad _que surgiera entre nosotros había sido idea suya, que él había sido el artífice y que yo no ocultaba ningún solapado propósito ulterior. Yo no soy bueno para mentir, por fortuna para mí, Malfoy tampoco. Pero así y todo tenía que manejarme con mucho cuidado.

Bajé los ojos fingiendo estar nervioso, como si se tratara de una información demasiado jugosa que me mostraba reticente a darle a conocer. Por desgracia Malfoy me dio vuelta el tablero, no me lo esperaba.

—Oh, está bien, Potter. No es necesario que me cuentes nada, seguramente se trata de algo muy personal.

Mierda. Eso no era lo que yo quería. Quería que me rogara que le contara. Quería que él supiera que habíamos estado cerca de ser compañeros de dormitorio. Sabía que quedaría impresionado al saber de mis cualidades de Slytherin. Desdibujaría el estereotipo de Gryffindor en el que me tenía encasillado. Equilibraría el campo de juego.

—En cierta forma _es_ algo personal, —dije simulando renuencia, aunque sabía que de poco serviría, iba a sentirse muy satisfecho pensando que había ganado ese round. Y en cierto modo creo que lo había ganado, sólo que no en la forma que el creía— pero no creo que tenga nada de malo que vos lo sepas, supongo. ¿Te acordás del día de la distribución en Casas?

Apenas pronuncié la pregunta me di cuenta de lo estúpida que sonaba, me sonrojé avergonzado. ¡Si serás boludo, Harry! Por supuesto que se acordaría del primer día.

Extrañamente él se limitó a asentir sin hacer ningún comentario socarrón.

—Perdón, obviamente te acordarás del primer día. Fue una pregunta estúpida… —admití—Bueno, yo casi fui asignado en Slytherin.

Pareció muy asombrado, la reacción que yo esperaba. —¿Casi? ¿Cómo es eso de que _casi_ fuiste asignado en otra Casa? El sombrero sabe siempre y exactamente dónde tiene que ponerte. —aseveró con determinación como si no pudiera haber otra manera posible puesto que así era como él lo había experimentado.

Encogí apenas los hombros. —Yo sólo te cuento lo que me pasó a mí. El sombrero me dijo que yo podía llegar a ser un gran mago y que Slytherin podía ayudarme a hacer realidad esa grandeza. Le dije que no, que prefería estar en otra Casa, primero trató de convencerme para que cambiara de opinión, finalmente me puso en Gryffindor.

Pareció escandalizarse. —Pero es ridículo, Potter. ¿Por qué no le hiciste caso a lo que te decía el sombrero? Podrías haber arruinado tu vida entera.

¡Oh, Malfoy! Siempre tan tremendista, deberías pulir esa faceta tuya porque es signo de inmadurez.

—No creo que haya arruinado mi vida. —dije, si bien en ese momento me hubiera gustado estar en Slytherin, los Gryffindors son demasiados celosos en cuestiones de lealtad; si hubiese estado en Slytherin lo que había hecho me habría ganado el desprecio de algunos, pero no de todos— Al menos no hasta ayer. —agregué con una mueca dirigiendo la mirada a mis "amigos" Gryffindors.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —me preguntó.

Reaccioné por instinto y con brusquedad. —¿Vos pensás que se trata de algo que yo hice? —me arrepentí de inmediato, no quería que volviéramos a la agresividad tradicional entre nosotros, quería congraciarme con él.

—Se me ocurre lo más plausible, viendo que todos están enojados con vos y que vos parecés _sentirte culpable_. —respondió con naturalidad y una sonrisa genuina.

Me sorprendía una vez más y no alcancé a disimularlo, las siguientes palabras me salieron balbuceadas. —Bueno, esta vez sí fui yo, generalmente no es así.

Se rió apenas. —¿Voy a verme obligado a preguntártelo de nuevo? ¿Tendré finalmente que recurrir a alguna de las chismosas de Slytherin para enterarme de lo reprobable de tu mal comportamiento?

Realmente me desconcertaba. ¿Cómo hacer para procesar a este Malfoy totalmente distinto, encantador, que tenía frente a mí? ¿Cómo podía ser dos personas tan distintas? Sonaron campanas de alarma en mi cabeza, quizá era mejor para el engaño de lo que yo creía.

¿Debía decírselo? ¿Y por qué no? Ya lo sabía la escuela entera.

Suspiré. —Engañé a Ginny.

—¿Y eso es todo? —dijo como si no tuviera tanta importancia. Confirmó mis presunciones de que si hubiese estado en Slytherin no estaría en la pésima situación que me encontraba. Por otro lado era preocupante que se mostrara tan indiferente ante la infidelidad, otra razón para andarme con mucho cuidado con él, podría romperme el corazón.

—¿Y te parece poco? —dije sin disimular mi perplejidad ante su actitud despreocupada en relación al engaño.

—¿Que justifique que todos los de tu Casa se te pongan en contra? Hasta los Slytherin somos más leales que eso. ¿Acaso vos no sos el ícono de los Gryffindors?

¿Leales? Ellos son leales. Pero no conmigo. Respiré hondo buscando una forma de poder explicárselo. Él en realidad no entendía, ni a mí ni a mi vida. —Soy su héroe cuando les conviene, la mayor parte del tiempo no soy más que un fenómeno anormal que comparte la sala común.

—¿Te parece que serviría de algo que yo hablara con ellos? —ofreció.

Sabía que nunca lo haría, decidí ponerlo en evidencia.

—¿Lo harías? ¡Sí, dale! —dije con la más inocente de mis sonrisas; hizo una mueca, no se esperaba que le aceptara la oferta, me eche a reír —Era una broma. Serviría de poco, tanto como si los dejara que me cogieran entre todos.

Era consciente de lo crudo del comentario pero quería presionarlo para que empezara a contemplarme bajo una luz totalmente distinta. Dio resultado, se le cayó el cuchillo que sostenía en la mano, perfecto, la expresión de su rostro era exactamente la que yo quería ver.

—Perdón, no te había contado la otra parte. Están también enojados así porque engañé a Ginny con un chico. —lo dije con tono distraído dando a entender que no era algo a lo que le diera importancia y que esperaba que tampoco la tuviera para él.

—No tenía la menor idea. —dijo, sonó sincero.

—Nadie sabía, excepto Mike. —admití.

Mike. Maldición. Había pensado muy poco en él durante el día. Me pregunté otra vez cómo la iría llevando, si se habría encontrado con el mismo rechazo que me había tocado a mí. Pero no eran iguales las circunstancias. Mike tiene una familia; que se preocuparían mucho si se enteraban, sobre todo su padre. Mike había sido inflexible respecto de que debíamos mantener nuestra relación secreta.

—¿Mike?

—Michael Corner, mi novio. —dije con tono despreocupado, como forma de instarlo a la aceptación— O al menos lo era hasta que se destapó todo. Ahora ya no estoy seguro.

Era cierto, por lo que sabía hasta el momento. Era posible que Mike negara todo y mantuviera un perfil bajo hasta que pasara el temblor. No podía imaginármelo a mi lado declarando conmigo públicamente el amor que nos profesábamos. No era el tipo de persona que haría algo así.

—No sé qué decir, Potter. Yo creía que conocía a todos los chicos gay de Hogwarts. Pero lo cierto es nunca había sospechado de Corner ni _de vos._ —lo dijo como sugiriendo que conocía _íntimamente_ a todos los chicos gay de la escuela.

—¿Me… me estás diciendo que vos sos gay? —pregunté balbuceando, me había dejado perplejo una vez más.

Sonrió como confirmando mis palabras. ¿Malfoy era _gay_! Y no sólo gay sino que además parecía hacer honor a la fama de libertino que tenía. Y de repente noté la forma en que me miraba… arrogante y… predatoria; y de pronto todo parecía encajar, "el famoso Harry Potter", ¿qué mejor trofeo para agregar a su colección?, para alardear después delante de todos. ¡Que el Cielo me asista si se llega enterar de que todavía soy virgen!

Iba a tener que hacer la siguiente movida con extremo cuidado.

Sonreí ampliamente. —Bueno, veo que tenemos en común más de lo que yo había pensado. —musité.

—Es posible. —dijo sonriéndome como si ya me tuviera desnudo en su cama.

No todavía, Malfoy. No todavía.

Hacia el final de la clase ya era evidente que quería agregarme a su probablemente larga lista de conquistas. Se hacía el distraído tocando mi mano mientras revolvíamos juntos. Y llegó a susurrarme muy bajito: —¿Vos confiás en mí? —cuando me llevó la mano para cambiar el sentido del giro. Completamos esa etapa de preparación de manera excepcional, gracias a él por supuesto y él lo sabía, alardeó ante todos y ante mí mostrando su orgullo sin reparos.

Y heme aquí ahora, siguiendo a Malfoy a la clase de Adivinación. Aturdido por todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, las decisiones muy significativas que he tomado, sin saber muy bien qué es lo que estoy haciendo y adónde pueden terminar llevándome. Tengo mucho en qué pensar pero no demasiado tiempo.

Sigo a Malfoy hasta la torre, formamos un grupo de dos para hacer una lectura básica de las hojas de té. Trelawney alega que se trata de algo más complejo que lo que vimos en tercer año, puras excusas, no hay mayor diferencia, lo cierto es que se le agotaron los temas nuevos.

Malfoy y yo bebemos el té e intercambiamos las tazas para intentar una lectura. Siento como una daga invisible que me traspasa el corazón, si lo de anoche no hubiese pasado estaría haciendo esto mismo con Ron, estaríamos bromeando todo el tiempo pronosticándonos mutuamente la muerte de decenas de formas distintas, una más truculenta que la otra.

Observo el poso de la taza de Malfoy tratando de discernir los extraños significados de las formas borrosas. De repente, Trelawney se nos aproxima y le quita a Malfoy mi taza de las manos. Me mira con esa expresión triste que parece estarme diciendo siempre "vas a morir pronto" y luego baja la vista a la taza. Me preparo para oírle decir lo habitual: _el grim. _Ella siempre ve al perro demoníaco.

—Interesante… —dice, lo cual es una novedad— Esto semeja el lazo del ahorcado pendiendo de un árbol, es el símbolo de Judas y de la traición… pero hay también una paloma en vuelo, imagen del amor… y un anillo que se asocia a la longevidad o a la eternidad. Todo indica que lo aguarda un futuro muy turbulento, señor Potter.

Me quedo boquiabierto, es claro que éste es un día de sorpresas. Incluso el rostro de Malfoy adquiere una expresión de desconcierto.

—Lea la mía. —le pide Malfoy, está pensando lo mismo que yo, que las predicciones que me ha hecho no han sonado ridículas como es lo habitual en ella.

Ella toma la taza de mis manos y la alza. —Bien, señor Malfoy, tiene Ud. aquí un fénix, que por lo general simboliza una nueva vida… a veces puede indicar un nuevo amor, a veces un bebé… con menos frecuencia puede indicar un cambio muy significativo en la vida presente, si uno crea un cambio muy profundo en la vida es como si adquiriera una nueva. Menciono esto último porque también hay una libélula símbolo de cambio y de madurez. Todo indica que va a madurar mucho en los próximos meses, señor Malfoy.

Levanto las cejas con incredulidad. ¿Malfoy madurando? Sí, claro. Me gustaría verlo.

¿Pero acaso no he descubierto hoy mismo en él signos de que está madurando?

No sé bien lo que está pasando. Pero algo me dice que tanto a Malfoy como a mí nos espera un futuro incierto y complicado.

oOo


	3. Todo que ganar

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 3 – Draco: Todo que ganar**

No veía la hora de que terminara la clase de Adivinación, tenía la piel de gallina y erizados los pelos de la nuca por lo inquietante de la lectura de las hojas de té que Trelawney había hecho. Siempre parecía más divertido cuando les hacía la lectura a otros, pero no me gustaba para nada que la vieja estrafalaria leyera mi futuro, por más desacertadas que sus predicciones pudieran ser. Podía sentir los ojos de Potter clavados en mí como si observara un espectáculo de feria. Era casi insoportable…

Traté de mantenerme calmo, burlándome indirectamente de las palabras de la profesora —si es que a alguien como ella se le puede dar el título de profesora— recuperé la taza e hice de cuenta que la estudiaba con atención. —¿Está segura? No le parece que podría ser el Grim o alguna de esas otras tonterías habituales.

Potter graznó de risa, bueno… por lo menos estaba distrayéndolo de lo que había pasado antes. Mi lectura no era tan grave. Claramente apuntaba a mi nueva vida a la diestra de Voldemort después de graduarme, predecía que tendría éxito entregándole a Potter en bandeja al Señor Oscuro y el regocijo en la gloria que obtendría como recompensa.

La libélula no era más que una coincidencia. Probablemente todos los alumnos tenían una en sus tazas. Todos estábamos madurando. Incluso una vidente muggle de ínfima categoría podía hacer una predicción tan vaga como ésa.

Charlatana.

Me preocupaba mucho más lo que le había predicho a Potter. Y Potter la había escuchado tragándose sus palabras con avidez y deleite como si fueran una tarta de membrillo casera. Lo último que yo quería era que le dieran siquiera la más mínima pista de lo que tenía planeado para él. ¡La soga del ahorcado! ¡Ni que fuera a propósito! ¡Era como si le proclamara toda la información! ¿Por qué, ya que estaba, no se lo había dicho directamente? _¡Oh, Harry querido! Parece que las hojas han formado una imagen de Draco Malfoy blandiendo un puñal. Oh… y esto aquí parece indicar que te lo clava por la espalda… Quizá te convendría mantenerte lo más lejos posible de él…_ Si parece mentira…

Y más aun… ¿la paloma y el anillo? ¿De dónde salía toda esa basura? Potter no iba a tener tiempo de conocer el verdadero amor. Tenía los días contados… salvo que…

¿Estaría Potter enamorado de Corner? Si era así… arrebatárselo me iba a resultar mucho más difícil de lo que había supuesto en un principio. Iba a tener que afilar al máximo mis recursos y mis tácticas.

Trelawney nos dejó y se desplazó hacia otro grupo. Decidí que era indispensable obtener más información sobre ese don nadie, Michael Corner, con el que Potter se había estado viendo. Alcé los ojos, Potter seguía con la mirada fija en el fondo de la taza y se mordía apenas el labio inferior.

Por un segundo pensé en cómo se sentiría si fuera yo el que mordiera ese labio en medio de un beso ardiente. Aparté la imagen de inmediato. No podía permitir que fuera mi pito el que hiciera los planes y el que se encargara de llevarlos a cabo. Aunque si las cosas salían como yo quería, iba a gozar de deliciosos beneficios adicionales más allá y por encima de la recompensa que me depararía la complacencia del Señor Oscuro por los servicios prestados.

Cogerme a Potter sería parte de la retribución por mis planes ingeniosos y por el trabajo arduo empeñado para realizarlos. Creo que dadas las circunstancias, ni siquiera mi padre lo juzgaría de mal gusto o censurable. Es lo que me corresponde. Merezco poder regocijarme por mis logros a plena luz del día y no verme obligado a agachar la cabeza a la sombra de los que me rodean. El primer escalón sería borrar a Potter, de allí en más el cielo sería el límite… llegaría, incluso, a superar a mi padre.

—Qué loca, ¿no? —dije para llamarle la atención, no me convenía que Potter siguiera rumiando sobre las predicciones.

Alzó la vista de la taza y frunció el ceño con desconcierto. —¿Cómo? —preguntó, no había estado prestándome atención.

Hice un gesto hacia Trelawney que ese momento le estaba pronosticando a Lavender Brown un amante gallardo y una boda para el próximo verano.

Potter rió y asintió. —Totalmente chiflada.

—No alcanzo a explicarme cómo es que le permiten seguir trabajando acá. Me quejé al respecto varias veces ante mi padre, pero siempre me responde que Dumbledore se muestra inflexible cuando se lo plantean, no quiere saber nada de que se vaya. —comenté como si pensara en voz alta. Me esperaba que reaccionara de manera hostil por haber mencionado a mi padre.

Reaccionó, pero no exactamente del modo que había presumido. —¿Siempre corrés a quejarte a papito cuando hay algo que no te gusta? —preguntó. Había sonado grosero y hostil pero creí adivinar también una pizca de curiosidad en el tono.

—Mi padre y yo somos muy unidos. —contesté con tono neutro— Uno no debe juzgar lo que no entiende.

Se le dibujó una mueca de fastidio en la cara, luego sus rasgos se distendieron. —Es un mortífago según tengo entendido. —tuve que contenerme para no reírme y para no espetarle: "yo también".

Mi padre es un mortífago, naturalmente; todo sangrepura sensato se ha sumado a las filas de Voldemort. Desde siempre ha sido claro quién es el que va a ganar. ¿A quién se le ocurre que un chico podría vencer al más poderoso mago de la época? Un chico flacucho como éste, que sólo conoce los hechizos que le han enseñado en la escuela, ¿cómo podría suponerse que llegara a ser capaz de matar a un mago tan oscuro a quien ni la muerte misma puede vencer? Ridículo.

Pero Potter difícilmente entendería esas razones. —Mi padre siempre ha hecho lo necesario para mantenernos seguros. Tomó la única decisión sensata, unirse al lado más poderoso. —repliqué sin confirmar ni negar que mi padre fuera un mortífago. Yo sabía que Potter se había enfrentado con mi padre por lo menos en una batalla, pero lo que yo sabía no era algo que tuviera que informarle.

—Siempre hay más de una opción, Malfoy. —me contestó. Creí que iba sermonearme sobre el bien y el mal pero no dijo nada más y tuve la impresión de que daba la discusión de la cuestión por terminada.

Revoleé los ojos y posé la taza en el platito. —No quiero sonar ofensivo, Potter, pero vos mejor que nadie deberías saber lo que habría significado tomar una decisión distinta. —siempre le he tenido lástima a Potter por la muerte de sus padres. Es una terrible injusticia que los hijos sufran el castigo por los errores de los padres. Una verdadera pena. A veces pienso en lo que me hubiera ocurrido si mi padre hubiera optado igual que los Potter.

Probablemente estaría muerto y enterrado, junto a mi padre y a mi madre, considerados héroes por haberle hecho frente a alguien más poderoso. ¿De que vale ser héroe si uno está muerto?

Con todos sus defectos, nadie es perfecto, yo amo a mis padres. Y prefiero que estén vivos, incluso si eso implica sometimiento a los antojos de un mago oscuro enajenado.

Era evidente que Potter no lo veía así, por un momento pensé que me iba a increpar con algo del tipo: "no hables de mis padres", siguió mirándome en silencio.

—Sinceramente, Potter, ¿en ninguna oportunidad, al menos por un instante, lamentaste la decisión que tomaron tus padres? Si hubieran hecho lo mismo que mi padre estarían vivos y con vos.

—Voldemort me habría matado. —dijo con voz fría— La decisión no pasaba por unirse a él o no hacerlo. La decisión era morir o dejar que me matara. ¿Cómo podría lamentarlo siquiera por un segundo? Entregaron la vida para que yo pudiera vivir.

No sabía cómo responder a eso. —¿El Señor Oscuro quería matarte? —pregunté. Yo siempre había creído que la vendetta del Señor Oscuro contra Potter se había originado después de que casi había muerto, no antes.

No contestó directamente, con la mirada esmeralda fija en mí preguntó: —¿Qué habría hecho tu padre si Voldemort le hubiera planteado ese dilema? ¿Te habría salvado a vos o a sí mismo y a tu madre?

—Dos vidas son más valiosas que una. —respondí automáticamente y me dieron arcadas. La lógica Malfoy establece que uno se sacrifica sólo si de esa forma puede salvar a más de uno de la estirpe. Mi padre me habría entregado a Voldemort, mi madre habría protestado pero al final siempre se hace lo que quiere mi padre. Siempre es así. Habrían engendrado otro heredero y ya.

Me miró con pena, me dieron ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara presuntuosa. ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de mirarme con lastima? Yo tengo padres. Yo tengo riquezas… y poder y un lugar privilegiado en las hordas de los mortífagos. Tengo un arsenal de poderosos artefactos y de hechizos oscuros a mi disposición. Yo tengo un futuro. ¿Qué es lo que tiene Potter? Nada.

—Me parece demasiada frialdad la de tus padres—estiró una mano consoladora, se la aparté con brusquedad. Al diablo las consecuencias, no iba a permitirle que me tuviera ni un gramo de lástima por más Niño Que Sobrevivió que fuera.

—No te creas que una conversación civilizada te da el derecho de juzgar mi vida, Potter. Guardate tus elevados y nobles sentimientos. —dije tratando de contener la ira que amenazaba con desbordárseme.

Trelawney dio por terminada la clase en ese momento y nos autorizó a retirarnos. Salí disparado del aula y bajé corriendo la escalera caracol; me metí en el baño que se encuentra al pie.

No sabía bien por qué había perdido el control y me temía que hubiera arruinado todo el asunto de Potter. Un nuevo fracaso. Arruino todo lo que toco. Empecé a caminar de un lado al otro tratando de decidir cuál sería mi siguiente movida. Sentí que se abría la puerta, giré de inmediato con la varita en alto… era Potter.

Bajé la varita y sonreí para mis adentros. No lo había espantado después de todo, más aun, había venido a buscarme… evidentemente estaba muy interesado en mí.

—¿Venís a refregarme una vez más tu superioridad, Potter? — dije apartándome un poco demostrándole indiferencia, pero me sentía realmente herido y creo que eso en parte se me notaba.

Hizo una mueca. Me hubiera gustado que se disculpara, pero era demasiado pedir. Seguramente el consentido Niño Dorado de Gryffindor nunca se rebajaría a pedir perdón.

—Oíme, Malfoy… —empezó a decir pero no pudo seguir, marché hacia él, le agarré las muñecas y lo aplasté contra la pared.

—No, oíme vos. —le susurré airado— No voy a tolerar vapuleos, Potter. Traté de mostrarme amable con vos, traté de mostrarme comprensivo, puse todo de mi parte para dejar de lado rencores y vos me retribuís con ofensa.

Podía sentir su pulso acelerado en las yemas de los dedos, lo tenía fijado con los brazos en alto en una posición que era dominante y sugestiva a la vez. Le apreté un muslo entre las piernas y lo deslizaba frotándole apenas la bragueta, los jadeos que le arrancaban mis movimientos eran deleitables.

Lograr que Potter se enamorara de mí sería la más resonante de las victorias. Ya podía sentir su aliento en mi lengua, ya podía sentir su cuerpo retorciéndose debajo del mío, ya podía sentirle el corazón latiendo desbocado por mí.

¿Estaba nervioso? Quizá. Pero con Corner debía de haber ido un poco más allá que cuerpos apretados. ¿Estaba excitado? Era innegable que me deseaba… ¿y quién no?... pero yo sabía que no se me entregaría tan fácilmente. Yo era el enemigo, y el rechazo de sus amigos no cambiaba eso. Y años de aborrecimiento no se olvidan de un día para el otro, y Potter no era de los que se dejaban llevar por la desesperación. Potter también tenía una intención oculta… no era sexo lo que buscaba… o al menos no solamente sexo.

—Estoy teniendo un muy mal día, Malfoy, eso es todo. —dijo, pero se quedó quieto sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

—Todos tenemos días malos, Potter. Eso no te da el derecho de ser cruel. —escupí.

Respondió con una risa áspera que yo ya me esperaba. Yo lo había provocado. Era mi culpa que se hubiese pasado de la raya… y yo se lo había permitido… por mala preparación… Si hubiera conocido más a mi enemigo no le hubiera dado la oportunidad de superarme con dialéctica. Y el problema era ése… que no conocía lo suficiente a Potter y tenía que llenar los agujeros con especulaciones o con lo que se murmuraba en los corrillos chismosos.

Me habían bastado unas pocas horas juntos para darme cuenta de lo complejo que era, de lo compleja que era su vida y de lo erradas que estaban muchas de las ideas que de él tenía. Tenía que compartir más tiempo con él para conocerlo a fondo, eso me facilitaría las cosas al final cuando lo hiciera caer. Bastaba ver lo fácil que les había resultado a Granger y al Weasel quebrarle el corazón.

Tenía que lograr mayor intimidad. Tenía que meterme en su mente, meterme en su corazón… y por supuesto en su cuerpo. Mi traición al final lo devastaría, lo destrozaría por completo.

—No fue crueldad. —replicó— Hablé con sinceridad. Y fuiste vos el que sacó el tema de nuestros padres.

—Está visto que no podemos mantener una simple conversación. —susurré con expresión decepcionada— ¿Dónde nos ubica eso entonces? —pregunté inclinándome al máximo, tan próximo. Me surgió un violento impulso de besarlo, de partirle la boca, de dejarlo sin aliento. Pero me contuve, todavía no estaba listo. Seguí abrevando de esa tensión entre nosotros, que venía prolongándose desde hacía años… como una cinchada eterna.

Las gemas de sus ojos estaban clavadas en los míos, pero no podía discernir lo que estaba pensando. Era algo que necesitaba. Necesitaba poder leerlo como a un libro, lo necesitaba para hacerlo caer al final. Escruté la profundidad oscura de sus ojos buscando respuestas a mis preguntas… pero vano fue mi intento.

De pronto Potter contuvo una exclamación, pensé por un segundo que había dejado escapar alguna palabra involuntaria que me había delatado, no había sido así por suerte. Me volví sobre mi hombro hacia el foco que apuntaba la mirada de Potter.

Alguien nos observaba desde la puerta, boquiabierto.

—¿Qué es esto, Harry? —preguntó el intruso de cabellos oscuros que había interrumpido nuestro momento íntimo. No conozco a muchos Ravenclaws pero deduje, dado que era más o menos atractivo, que lo había llamado Harry y que seguía dirigiéndole la palabra, debía de tratarse de Michael Corner.

Hice todo un show de mirarlo entrecerrando los ojos y luego volviéndolos posesivo hacia Potter antes de soltarle las muñecas. Pero no me aparté de él, por el contrario me incliné y le susurré al oído: —Siento curiosidad por saber hasta dónde nos llevará esto. —usé ese tono grave de voz que hubiese hecho derretir a cualquiera con menos entereza que Potter— Me intrigás, Potter.

Me separé entonces y con la mano le hice un gesto a Corner indicándole que Potter volvía a ser todo suyo. Algo de lo que yo había hecho o dicho debía de haber surtido algún efecto intenso porque Potter ni siquiera miró a su novio, sus ojos me siguieron todo el trayecto hasta la puerta. —Ya sabés donde encontrarme. —le dije por último por encima del hombro y salí.

Aguanté hasta haber bajado al siguiente piso y exploté en carcajadas. Lo desorbitado de los ojos de Potter ante la desfachatada proximidad física era casi demasiado, no pude contenerme más.

Era un riesgo dejarlo solo con Corner durante esta etapa temprana, el Ravenclaw podía estar birlándome la virginidad de Potter en ese preciso momento, si bien lo dudaba. Era inevitable que en algún momento se quedara a solas con su otro pretendiente mucho menos meritorio que yo, era mejor que fuera ahora cuando todavía tenía en la oreja el aliento de mis palabras. Así y todo, volví a preguntarme cuán lejos habrían llegado entre ellos. Potter había sido muy impreciso al respecto, era algo que no me gustaba. ¿Ya habían recorrido todo el camino? ¿Potter ya se le había abierto de piernas y le había entregado el corazón a ese insignificante Ravenclaw?

Me estaba poniendo lívido ante la imagen, por suerte en ese momento surgió una oportuna distracción.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre vos y Potter? —preguntó Pansy que en ese momento me había alcanzado y se había puesto a caminar a mi lado. —Entiendo lo de Pociones, prácticamente te viste obligado a trabajar con él pero… ¿en Adivinación también?

Revoleé los ojos. Nadie mejor que Pansy, Slytherin inferior si las hay, para apresurarse a sacar conclusiones de cosas que ni siquiera empezaba a entender. —Formé grupo con él adrede. —no iba a tomarme el trabajo de explicarle detalladamente mi asombroso talento para el engaño a alguien que no tenía la capacidad suficiente para apreciar la notable destreza desplegada para tal fin.

—¿Pero para qué? —preguntó levantando la nariz, ese gesto tan poco atractivo y tan característico de ella. Por lo menos Potter lucía adorable cuando mostraba su desagrado ante algo.

—Porque, mi querida Pansy, tengo todas las intenciones de cogérmelo. —le dije y era la verdad, al menos por lo que a ella le concernía. No podía hacerle saber de mi plan a nadie porque terminaría arruinándose todo. Y no venía mal recordarle que yo iba también detrás de otros que no eran ella. Para que no se volviera demasiado apegada.

Rompió en escandalosas carcajadas y me dio un golpe en el brazo. —Esa sí que estuvo buena. —graznó.

Me limité a bajar la vista al punto de mi brazo donde me había golpeado y puse una expresión que le demostrara lo disgustado que estaba por su acción. Cesó de reír al instante. —No se trata de una broma, Parkinson.

Y no lo era. No estaba seguro de cuándo lo había decidido, pero en algún momento había tomado consciencia cierta de que no iba a entregarlo hasta que no le hubiera sacado todo el provecho para mí. Habría sido un gran desperdicio que toda esa tensión creciente durante años entre nosotros quedara sin resolución dejándome insatisfecho, sólo porque tenía que llevárselo a Voldemort para que lo matara. Yo era el que estaba haciendo el trabajo. Yo era el que corría los riesgos. Me merecía el premio; y el premio que yo quería era a Potter en mi cama.

Yo obtendría primero lo que quería y luego se lo pasaría a Voldemort para que hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

—¿Pero por qué diablos este capricho de cogerte a Potter? —preguntó la muy ignara— ¿Para qué ir tras él cuando tenés un montón que estarían más que felices de complacerte?

—¿Un montón como vos? —pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

—Naturalmente. Vos sabés que yo por vos haría cualquier cosa. —se regaló guiñándome un ojo.

Gruñí y sacudí la cabeza. —A ver si lo entendés de una vez, Pansy. Ya conozco muy bien lo que tenés para ofrecer y sinceramente no es para tanto.

Tensó la mandíbula y me fusiló con la mirada. —Sos un pelotudo, Draco Malfoy. No sé para qué me tomo tantas molestias. —bufó ofendida y enfiló a grandes pasos hacia la sala común dejándome atrás.

—¡Yo tampoco! —le grité con una breve carcajada y partí luego en dirección opuesta.

Tenía que retirar un paquete. Mi padre había estado mandándome cosas a través de Snape durante años y al parecer había algo que me estaba esperando. A veces se trataba sólo de cartas pero que contenían alguna información secreta que hubiese sido imprudente mandar con lechuza; a veces era un artefacto oscuro que mi padre no quería que encontraran en la Mansión en caso de una requisa ministerial; y a veces era simplemente un regalo para mí. Camino al lechucero, me preguntaba de qué se trataría esta vez.

De todas las torres de Hogwarts, la Oeste era la segunda en altura. No había ventanas desde la mitad hasta la punta, allí sí había troneras para permitir el ingreso y la salida de las lechuzas. Yo no iba hasta la cúspide —el lechucero propiamente dicho— en ese momento, sino un tramo de escaleras más abajo.

En el descanso había una puerta que siempre estaba cerrada. Pero cualquiera que hubiese entrado sólo habría visto un depósito de utensilios de limpieza. Usé un encantamiento sencillo para abrir y entré en la oscura habitación. Fui hasta la pared del fondo que era de madera y que estaba cubierta por un gran tapiz con la imagen de un árbol que sacudía sus ramas agitado por una brisa inexistente.

—Stinson. —llamé, una cara bronceada se asomó de detrás del tronco del árbol— Vengo por mi paquete.

El enano, que de uno de ellos se trataba, arrugó apenas la frente y caminó alrededor del tronco hasta ubicarse en primer plano. Vestía una casaca rústica marrón, que parecía hecha de corteza de árbol, y un birrete cónico cuya punta doblada le caía sobre un hombro. Tenía una barba gris poblada y áspera, nariz bulbosa y ojos negros pequeños y brillantes.

—Contesta a mis preguntas y tendrás tu premio. —dijo, tuve que contenerme para no revolear los ojos. En una ocasión había fastidiado al enano y estuve durante meses sin poder retirar nada de lo que mi padre enviaba.

Asentí sonriendo. Evidentemente ése era su único entretenimiento, mucho dudo que Snape se prestase a estos jueguitos. Hice una nota mental para preguntarle cómo se las arreglaba con el exasperante enano.

—¿Qué es lo más precioso para ti?

—Ésa no es el tipo de pregunta habitual, Stinson. —dije frunciendo el ceño. Generalmente me preguntaba cosas triviales como: "¿Cómo está el tiempo? o ¿De qué color son mis zapatos?"; los días que estaba de mal humor generalmente era una pregunta de Historia de la magia. —¿Cómo sabrías si te estoy diciendo la verdad?

—Stinson siempre sabe. Contesta la pregunta. —replicó golpeando el suelo con un pie.

Tras unos segundos de reflexión respondí. —Yo mismo.

Sonrió asintiendo. —Sí, eso es verdad. ¿Estás listo para la siguiente?

Suspiré resignado y asentí. Carraspeó. —¿Cuál es la velocidad de vuelo de una golondrina africana sin carga? (*)

—¿Cómo? —balbuceé perplejo.

—Sólo bromeaba, chaval. Creo que por hoy es suficiente. —soltó un corta risa burlona, chasqueó los dedos y el tapiz se enrolló hacia arriba revelando una grieta en la pared.

Tomé el pequeño paquete que estaba envuelto de manera simple con papel madera y cordel. —Gracias, Stinson. —dije y salí. Me guardé el paquete en un bolsillo y marché todo el camino directo a los subsuelos y a la sala común de Slytherin.

Ignoré las miradas hostiles del grupo de chicas que estaban en un rincón reunidas alrededor de Pansy escuchando su relato. No me importaba en lo más mínimo que divulgara mis intenciones con respecto al Gran Harry Potter.

Era gracioso que a Potter lo fastidiase tanto su fama. Era evidente que no le gustaba ser constantemente el centro de atención; _no obstante tengo la impresión de que exagera un poco, pero es claro que no lo disfruta… en cambio yo, sí que lo disfrutaría._ No hay duda de que no le gustaba que sólo lo tuvieran en cuenta por la cicatriz y lo que ella implicaba. _Por mi parte, estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que como persona es mucho más complejo. Tengo que conocerlo mucho más profundamente_, "conoce a tu enemigo". Así me iba a resultar más fácil entregárselo al Señor Oscuro.

Pero lo primero era ganarme sus afectos. Las cosas no estaban saliendo del todo de acuerdo al plan, pero el plan tampoco había fracasado. Podía sentir la atracción de Potter por mí, pero eso no bastaba. Estaba todavía lejos de la irrefrenable y ardiente pasión. Y estaba el riesgo de Corner. Si Corner llegaba a convencerlo de que lo amaba… me bloquearía los avances. Pero dudaba que llegara a ser así, a pesar de la discusión que habíamos tenido, Potter seguía interesado. Difícilmente el insulso Ravenclaw iba poder contra eso.

Fui a mi dormitorio y me encerré en mi cama corriendo las cortinas. Abrí el paquete, había una pequeña caja de terciopelo y dentro de ella un anillo.

Era un anillo que mi padre había llevado puesto siempre desde que tengo memoria. Me pregunté por un segundo si se trataría del mismo anillo o si sería una réplica. Banda de plata y una gema de ágata negra con el emblema de los Malfoy. Podía sentir la magia que irradiaba la alhaja.

Una nota acompañaba al anillo.

_Draco:_

_El Ministerio se ha enterado de que este tesoro familiar es un artefacto oscuro. Me informaron que van a allanar la Mansión para requisarlo, no lo van a encontrar. Quedatelo hijo, igualmente iba a ser tuyo luego de que te graduaras._

_Asegurate de llevarlo siempre puesto. Porta encantamientos protectores poderosísimos._

_Sirve además como medio de transportación. Te traerá a la Mansión desde dondequiera que estés, incluso desde Hogwarts. Para activarlo, sólo hace falta hacerlo girar sobre tu dedo y pronunciar la fórmula _Illic est haud locus amo domus.

_Un cordial saludo, hijo._

_Lucius._

Podía llegar a resultarme muy útil. Me lo calcé en el dedo medio de la mano derecha y sonreí, pude percibir la magia protectora envolviéndome como un lienzo blanco. Poco a poco las posesiones de los Malfoy pasarían a mí. Me invadió una extraña sensación, algún día, quizá no muy lejano, reemplazaría a mi padre como cabeza de la familia. Esperaba poder desempeñar esa función con honor. Un honor que, por lo menos en parte, obtendría gracias a la sangre de Potter.

Fui a tomar una ducha, bajo el chorro caliente sentí como si todos mis pesares fueran desprendiéndose arrastrados por el agua. Mis propósitos se consolidaron. Era como si mi padre hubiese intuido mis planes y el anillo en mi dedo era como una señal de aprobación, una especie de bendición.

Mientras me secaba demoré la vista un instante en la marca verde oscuro en mi antebrazo, una serpiente y una calavera, como tatuaje dejaba bastante que desear, pero no había sido yo el que lo había elegido.

Me pregunté lo que pensaría Potter si la viera, le daría un ataque con toda seguridad. No podía permitir que la descubriera, significaría el fracaso del plan.

Mi padre me había proporcionado un ungüento cosmético que permitía ocultarla, hasta ahora no lo había usado nunca, no era necesario, todos los Slytherin ya sabían que la tenía. Pero con Potter iba a tener que utilizarlo.

Para que el plan diera resultado tenía que enamorarse de mí. Y eso nunca ocurriría si se enteraba de lo que yo era. Harry Potter nunca podría amar a un mortífago.

Me unté el líquido oleoso y observé como la Marca iba desapareciendo, absorbiéndose en la piel blanca. Segundos después no quedaba ningún rastro.

Fui a acostarme sintiéndome muy satisfecho. Fantasías de un Potter desnudo poblarían mis sueños y al día siguiente reemprendería mis esfuerzos para lograr hacerlas realidad.

oOo

(*) Hace referencia a una línea de diálogo de la película "Santo Grial" de los Monty Python.

.com/watch?v=_7iXw9zZrLo&feature=related

Hacia el final de la secuencia se registra el siguiente diálogo:

Guardián del puente: Je, je, je… ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?  
Rey Arturo: Arturo, rey de la Gran Bretaña.

Guardián del puente: ¿Cuál es vuestra misión?

Rey Arturo: Hallar el Santo Grial.  
Guardián del puente: **¿Cuál es la velocidad de vuelo de una golondrina sin carga?  
**Rey Arturo: ¿De una golondrina africana o de una europea?

Guardián del puente: ¿Eh…? ¿Cómo…? Eso es algo que no sé…  
[es arrojado al volcán]  
Guardián del puente: _¡Aaaauuuuuu!_  
Sir Vedebere: ¿Cómo es que sabéis tanto de golondrinas?  
Rey Arturo: Veréis, son cosas que uno tiene que saber cuando se es rey.


	4. Mal día

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 4 – Harry: Mal día**

Malfoy pestañeó varias veces tras oír la predicción, pero era claro que la consideraba una sarta de disparates, ¿y quién no?, teniendo en cuenta que los ojos que sondeaban el futuro eran los de Trelawney.

—¿Está segura? —apuntó burlón— No le parece que podría ser el Grim o alguna de esas otras tonterías habituales.

Reí, Malfoy debía de haber oído ya otras predicciones de Trelawney sobre mí. En realidad me sorprendía un poco que cursara Adivinación, uno hubiera supuesto que se consideraría demasiado bueno como para perder el tiempo con una materia como ésa. Pero por otro lado yo no lo conocía tanto.

En contraste con la poca importancia que le dio Malfoy a la lectura de las hojas de té, a mí me afectó bastante. No sabía bien cómo tomar las palabras de Trelawney. En general, lo que ella dijera solía tomarlo con mucho escepticismo; esta vez, sin embargo, no estaba tan seguro. En tercer año había sido testigo de una de sus profecías _genuinas,_ había entrado en trance y después no se acordaba lo que había dicho. Hoy, en cambio, había estado completamente lúcida, pero igual lo que había dicho me había sonado genuino.

_¿Judas? ¿Traición?_ Bueno, no se necesitaba videncia para eso, bastaba un poco de observación. Mis amigos y mi Casa —gente que alguna vez había considerado como familia— todos me habían traicionado y abandonado. No digo que lo que yo hice sea aceptable, ni que no tengan derecho a estar enojados, pero, ¿hacerme a un lado como a un trapo? Eso es demasiado extremo, realmente me sentía traicionado.

¿Se trataba de una predicción auténtica de Trelawney? Ella podía haberse enterado de los rumores o podía haberlo deducido al verme hoy. Heme aquí, el Emblema Dorado de Gryffindor —según me llama Malfoy— sentado junto a un Slytherin —y hasta podríamos decir el Emblema Dorado de Slytherin— cuando hay alrededor un montón de Gryffindors con los que hubiera podido sentarme.

_¿Amor y longevidad?_ ¡Eso sí que sonaba desmesurado! Nadie pensaría en longevidad al verme. Puedo adivinarlo cuando me miran, se están preguntando siempre cuánto más voy a vivir, ¡hasta yo mismo me pregunto cuánto más voy a vivir!

Se podría pensar que se lo había inventado, pero Trelawney —según mi experiencia— carece totalmente de imaginación, siempre que "veía" mi futuro veía al Grim y una muerte precoz. En realidad, _todos _me auguraban una muerte temprana. Ella y todos sabían que algún día yo, un chico de dieciséis años, habría de enfrentarme con el mago más poderoso de la época. ¿Entonces por qué me había predicho una vida larga? No tenía sentido.

_Amor._ Mi otra preocupación. ¿Amor? De sólo pensarlo me pongo nervioso. Soy una persona muy emocional, siento las cosas con mucha intensidad, es por eso que a veces tiendo a los desbordes. Cuando soy amigo de alguien, lo soy hasta las últimas consecuencias: lealtad incondicional, fe total, completa confianza. Y es por eso que el abandono me lastima tan hondamente. Y lo mismo cuando odio, odio con pasión. Y es por eso que esta… interacción con Malfoy me resulta tan extraña. Y si alguna vez se me concediera el don del amor… amaría a mi pareja sinceramente, con todo mi ser y hasta mi último aliento. Pero enamorarme es algo que no puedo permitirme, estoy predestinado a una vida corta, la conciencia me dicta que no puedo hacerle eso a la persona que me ame, condenarla a una viudez prematura quiero decir.

—Qué loca, ¿no? —la voz de Malfoy me arrancó sin ceremonias de mis pensamientos, volví de golpe a la realidad, seguía en clase de Adivinación sentado a su lado.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté todavía distraído. Hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia la profesora que ahora estaba con Lavender augurándole un Príncipe Azul y una boda en junio.

Instantáneamente me sentí mejor. La profesora estaba como una cabra y todas sus predicciones eran infundios.

—Totalmente chiflada. —dije riendo.

—No alcanzo a explicarme cómo es que le permiten seguir trabajando acá. Me quejé al respecto varias veces ante mi padre, pero siempre me responde que Dumbledore se muestra inflexible cuando se lo plantean, no quiere saber nada de que se vaya. —comentó con pomposidad.

¡Qué pelotudo engreído! Me exasperaba tanto que todo su mundo —que para él era todo el mundo— girara alrededor de la familia Malfoy y en particular de su padre, Lord Malfoy. ¡Ridículo! _Lord Malfoy,_ el mismo que se arrodilla a los pies de un lunático. El preclaro _Lord Malfoy_ que le lustra los zapatos al monstruo que se acobarda ante mi mera existencia. ¡Me causa _taaaanta_ impresión! A veces me gustaría poder infundirle en la cabeza algo de sentido común para que se dé cuenta de que su padre no es más que un farsante.

Traté de contener la ira y creo que, en mayor medida, lo logré. Aborrecía que tuviera tal talento para hacerme poner furioso y aborrecía aun más, si cabe, que se complaciera al lograrlo. Esta vez no le iba a dar tal satisfacción.

—¿Siempre corrés a quejarte a papito cuando hay algo que no te gusta? —pregunté con tono calmo aunque no pude eliminar del todo la aspereza.

—Mi padre y yo somos muy unidos. —contestó simplemente— Uno no debe juzgar lo que no entiende.

Sentí como si me hubiera dado un puñetazo. Como todas las veces que me refregaba el hecho de que él tenía padres y yo no. Pero peor porque en ese momento ni siquiera podía consolarme pensando que al menos tenía a mis amigos, Ron y Hermione.

_¡Como si tu padre fuera algo digno de envidiar, Malfoy!_, pensé, _¡No es más que un mortífago!_

Me invadió una nueva oleada de ira, pero no pude controlarla como antes. Así y todo, era _muy_ consciente de que todavía estábamos en clase y traté de no llamar demasiado la atención de los otros. —Es un mortífago según tengo entendido. —me limité a decirle.

No esperaba ninguna respuesta reveladora. Sólo quería que él supiera que yo sabía. Por eso me dejó perplejo cuando replicó abiertamente: —Mi padre siempre ha hecho lo necesario para mantenernos seguros. Tomó la única decisión sensata, unirse al lado más poderoso. —había sabido elegir muy bien las palabras, pero el significado era claro. Su padre _era _un mortífago y para él no era algo reprochable, todo lo contrario. Además me había dicho indirectamente que él creía que yo iba a fracasar.

—Siempre hay más de una opción, Malfoy. —dije con voz queda. Malfoy parecía saber tan poco de la vida… y sabía tan poco de la muerte. Quería decirle que había cosas que eran más importantes que la propia vida y cosas peores que la muerte… pero no lo hice, la importancia que le atribuía a su padre y la que se atribuía a sí mismo no le permitía ver más allá, y lo que Lucius determinaba era el Evangelio.

Revoleó los ojos y me dolió pensar que no estaba haciendo nada para apartarlo de un sendero que lo conduciría a su propia destrucción. —No quiero sonar ofensivo, Potter, pero vos mejor que nadie deberías saber lo que habría significado haber tomado una decisión distinta. —dijo.

¡Ay! Otra puñalada a mis padres. ¿Realmente estaba convencido de que yo estaría mejor en su situación? ¿Un hijo de la oscuridad que todavía tenía a sus padres? Mis padres ya había elegido mucho antes de que yo naciera… pero después de que nací y con la profecía… no les quedaba sino una opción. Era yo o Voldemort.

—Sinceramente, Potter, ¿en ninguna oportunidad, al menos por un instante, lamentaste la decisión que tomaron tus padres? Si hubieran hecho lo mismo que mi padre estarían vivos y con vos. —insistió.

Malfoy debería aprender que a veces es mejor callarse. ¿Pensaría que porque le conté de Mike, también estaba dispuesto a una charla sobre mis padres, una charla que pulsara las fibras más sensibles? ¿Cómo si ya se considerara mi _amigo_ y pudiera, por lo tanto, hablar conmigo de cualquier tema?

_Pero por otro lado, ¿acaso no es eso lo que vos querés, Harry?,_ me pregunté. Apenas una hora antes había decidido tratar de cultivar una relación con Malfoy para ver adónde nos podría llevar, para ver si de alguna forma eso me podía ayudar contra Voldemort. Y la oportunidad se me presentaba de revelarle una cruda verdad al Slytherin… que quizá le suscitara comprensión. Decidí aprovecharla.

—Voldemort me habría matado. —dije con más frialdad de la que había sido mi intención, detestaba que hablara de mis padres— La decisión no pasaba por unirse a él o no hacerlo. La decisión era morir o dejar que me matara. ¿Cómo podría lamentarlo siquiera por un segundo? Entregaron la vida para que yo pudiera vivir.

Pareció perplejo al oír la nueva información, quizá había conseguido en él el efecto que había estado buscando. —¿El Señor Oscuro quería matarte? —preguntó muy confundido. ¿Cuál era la lógica de que un Señor Oscuro tan "importante" como Voldemort estuviera empeñado en matar a un bebé? Ninguna, si uno desconocía la profecía. Pero esa información no tenía intención de dársela. Eso se lo había contado a unos pocos y selectos, gente en la que confiaba… o en la que alguna vez había confiado…

Decidí redirigir la conversación hacia él, tratando de hacerle entender. —¿Qué habría hecho tu padre si Voldemort le hubiera planteado ese dilema? ¿Te habría salvado a vos o a sí mismo y a tu madre? —pregunté.

—Dos vidas son más valiosas que una. —respondió de inmediato, como un robot programado, como el perro de Pavlov, como alguien al que le han lavado el cerebro y le han insertado nuevas ideas machándoselas constantemente.

Sentí arcadas al oírselo decir.

Pobre Malfoy. Parecía que él también tenía ganas de vomitar. Me dio pena. ¿Acaso los padres no deberían amar más a sus hijos que a sí mismos? ¿No forma eso parte del instinto de la procreación?

—Me parece demasiada frialdad la de tus padres—dije en voz muy baja. Me di cuenta entonces de que lo que había dicho lo iba a hacer sentir peor y automáticamente estiré una mano consoladora. Me la apartó con brusquedad.

—No te creas que una conversación civilizada te da el derecho de juzgar mi vida, Potter. Guardate tus elevados y nobles sentimientos. —me espetó recordándome con quién estaba hablando.

Me amonesté a mí mismo por haberlo olvidado por un instante. Iba a tener que andar con más cuidado con él, Malfoy podría hacerme mucho daño, tenía que ser muy prudente.

La clase terminó en ese momento, Malfoy ya estaba a mitad de camino hacia la puerta.

—¿Venís a refregarme una vez más tu superioridad, Potter? —dijo con voz neutra pero se lo veía herido. No sé porque lo había seguido. Mi mente había entrado momentáneamente en cortocircuito y para cuando quise acordar… ahí estaba en el baño parado frente a él.

Hice una mueca. Él sabía que ya me sentía mal, quería hacerme sentir peor. _Felicitaciones, Malfoy, estás haciendo muy buen trabajo._ No estaba dispuesto a pedirle disculpas, sin embargo. Había ciertas duras realidades que era preciso que enfrentara si es que iba a ganármelo para mi lado, para ponerlo de alguna forma. Sentí una nueva ola de culpa al pensar que si llegaba a ganármelo iba a tener que usarlo para hacer caer a Voldemort y a sus seguidores… incluyendo a su padre.

—Oíme, Malfoy… —empecé a decir, haciendo a un lado la culpa y con la intención de reparar la tregua frágil que tácitamente habíamos establecido, no quería que se malograra, era una ventana que me permitiría llegar a Voldemort.

Antes de que pudiera empezar con mi parlamento sobre "mejor dejemos el tema de los padres de lado", me agarró las muñecas y me empujó bruscamente contra la pared. Me inmovilizó las manos por encima de la cabeza y se inclinó sobre mí, muy próximo. No opuse resistencia. No quería oponérsela.

—No, oíme vos. —susurró airado— No voy a tolerar vapuleos, Potter. Traté de mostrarme amable con vos, traté de mostrarme comprensivo, puse todo de mi parte para dejar de lado rencores y vos me retribuís con ofensa.

Percibí en los labios el cosquilleo cálido de su aliento y de repente me sentí muy vulnerable; no era que pensara que iba a hacerme daño, lo que me preocupaba era que yo _podría querer_ que "me hiciera daño"… un _daño_ que podía resultar de lo más placentero. Sentí su pierna frotándome la bragueta y el brillo malicioso en sus ojos me decía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Se tornaba más atrevido, ya no se trataba de flirteo sugestivo… Malfoy iba en serio. Ya no estaba preocupado de perder la ventana a Voldemort, ahora me preocupaba el hecho de que podía perder la virginidad ahí mismo en el baño… con Draco Malfoy.

El corazón me latía a mil y jadeaba, era la única forma de seguir respirando. Sabía bien que no me convenía ceder a mis deseos y entregarme a Malfoy para que me hiciera lo que se le antojara… aunque ansiaba dejarme llevar por las sensaciones, ansiaba perderme en la delicia del placer aunque más no fuera por un momento… si bien sabía que lo único que él quería era tenerme para después poder tacharme de su lista "gente que todavía no me cogí".

—Estoy teniendo un muy mal día, Malfoy, eso es todo. —suspiré.

—Todos tenemos días malos, Potter. Eso no te da el derecho de ser cruel. —dijo con todo descaro.

_¿Yo soy el cruel? ¡Ésa si que es buena!_ No pude evitarlo, tenía que reírme. _¡Lo que hay que oír!_

—No fue crueldad. —repliqué— Hablé con sinceridad. Y fuiste vos el que sacó el tema de nuestros padres.

—Está visto que no podemos mantener una simple conversación. —susurró, ya no parecía enojado sino más bien decepcionado— ¿Dónde nos ubica eso entonces? —preguntó inclinándose sugestivamente aun más próximo.

Por un segundo pensé que iba a besarme, pero no me moví… ni me resistí. Yo sabía que si me besaba lo más probable era que le respondiera al beso. Me le entregaría entero. Me sentía tan quebrado. Si bien mi intención era tratar de olvidarme de mis amigos… tratar de superarlo… no podía… los seguía queriendo… y quería ver si Malfoy podía darme un momento de paz, para olvidarme de todos mis problemas en un orgasmo vibrante y arrebatador.

No me besó. Se quedó allí, cerniéndose sobre mí… me pareció que esperaba que fuera _yo_ el que lo besara. Eso hubiera sido ir demasiado lejos. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar todo, pasivamente, pero no a tomar el rol activo.

Fue en ese instante que noté que la puerta del baño se abría y tomé total consciencia de la sugestiva posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Estupendo. Más rumores para agregar a la colección de los que ya circulaban sobre mí. _Harry Potter está con Ginny Weasley, Michael Corner Y Draco Malfoy. ¿Con quién más se está encamando el Gryffindor más depravado?_

Y luego le vi el rostro al recién llegado. Se me escapó un grito contenido. Era Mike. _¡Mierda!_ Me habían sorprendido una vez más. ¿Haciendo qué?... ni yo lo sabía.

Debería haberme retorcido un poco, mostrar como que trataba de liberarme del agarre de Malfoy, pero estaba como paralizado debajo de él. _¡No otra vez! Primero Ginny me descubre con Mike y ahora_ —no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas— _Mike me pesca con Malfoy._

Quería gritarle que no era lo que parecía, que no lo estaba engañando. Pero la lengua parecía habérseme pegado al paladar.

—¿Qué es esto, Harry? —preguntó Mike, sonaba herido, como si pensara que yo no era otra cosa que un infiel vil y rastrero.

Malfoy miró hacia la puerta y luego volvió a girar la cabeza hacia mí. No parecía para nada contento con la intrusión. —Siento curiosidad por saber hasta dónde nos llevará esto. —me susurró seductor al oído— Me intrigás, Potter.

Sentí como si las entrañas se me transformaran en gelatina, ¡Merlín, Malfoy rebosaba _sex appeal_!

Malfoy me soltó y marchó hacia la puerta. —Ya sabés donde encontrarme. —me dijo antes de salir, dejándome solo y desamparado con un Mike muy cabreado.

No sabía qué decirle, no podía decirle la verdad… que estaba intentando seducirme y que antes de que él entrara yo había estado peligrosamente cerca de rendírmele… Malfoy era una amenaza sexual suelta en Hogwarts… si se le antojaba podía arrebatarle el novio a cualquiera… o la novia, al parecer Malfoy no hacía diferencia entre uno u otra.

—Hola. —saludé a Mike con cautela.

—¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decirme? —preguntó con incredulidad y desdén, se suponía que él fuera el amante, _el otro_, no el engañado.

—No sé qué decirte. Se debe de haber visto como… muy mal. Pero no pasó nada, de verdad.

—¿Ah no? ¿Eso fue lo mismo que le dijiste a Ginny? —preguntó con acritud.

—¡Por Dios, no, Mike! —había sido un golpe por debajo del cinturón— ¡Detesto a Malfoy! ¡Y él me detesta! ¡Y se aprovecha para darme con todo ahora que se enteró que soy gay!

—Sí, no hacía falta que lo dijeras, pude verlo.

Ahí me di cuenta que no había elegido bien la formulación de la excusa.

—¡No fue eso lo que quise decir! Se comportó como un pelotudo, dijo cosas para humillarme, que el gran Harry Potter resultó maricón y así, y que quería asegurarse de que yo supiera que él lo sabía.

—_Todos_ saben, Harry. —dijo Mike con voz más calma.

—Ya sé. —dije suspirando— Y todos saben de vos también. No me gusta que se haya sabido así.

—Sí, a mi papá no le gustó nada. —fue su turno de suspirar.

Era lo que me había temido. Me había dicho que su padre era homofóbico.

—Si hubiera sido con cualquier otro que no fueras vos, me habría repudiado. —confesó.

—¿En serio? —dije ahogando una exclamación. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podría terminar siendo tan grave.

—Primero me dijo de todo por haberle salido maricón y después agregó, "¿Así que con Harry Potter, eh?" y ahí terminó todo. —Mike se encogió de hombros— Yo creía que iba a ser mucho peor.

Sonreí. —Eso quiere decir que nosotros…

—No si Malfoy te sigue acorralando contra la pared de los baños. —interrumpió Mike, serio pero con un atisbo de sonrisa.

—Eso no va a ser un problema. —caminé hasta él, lo agarré de la toga y lo atraje contra mí. Lo besé. Con suavidad al principio, no estaba seguro todavía de que no siguiera enojado… y tampoco quería que pensara que estaba compensándolo porque me sentía culpable. Aunque en realidad, algo de eso había.

Mike sonrió, aparentemente satisfecho. —Parecía que quería matarme con la mirada cuando entré. ¿Estás seguro de que no tenía intenciones de cogerte contra los azulejos?

Me reí, tratando de no parecer nervioso. Estaba totalmente seguro de que había sido precisamente así. Revoleé los ojos. —¡Pero, por favor! ¡Como si yo lo hubiera dejado! ¡Es un condenado Slytherin, por Merlín! Además… vos sos tan delicioso… —definitivamente estaba sobrecompensando.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Mike provocativo y muy sexy— ¿Lo decís en serio?— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Se me estaba parando! _¡Y que ni se les ocurra criticarme! ¡Con dieciséis años basta que Mike estornude para que se me pare!_

—Mmhum. —fue como me salió el "sí", amortiguado dentro de su boca y trabado en mi lengua que ya jugueteaba con la suya.

—Quizá _yo_ debería cogerte contra los azulejos. —ronroneó cuando separó la boca de la mía.

Yo la tenía parada al máximo, él apretó sus caderas contra mí para hacerme saber que estaba al tanto del detalle. —Mmm… —gemí de placer al tiempo que le reclamaba otro beso. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando en todos los aspectos de la manera adecuada, pero por alguna razón no me calentaba tanto como otras veces… la entrepierna en llamas y la verga durísima, eso sí… pero faltaban las mariposas en la panza y las oleadas de calor… Me negaba a admitir que Malfoy tuviera algo que ver con eso… Era un mal día, ésa era la razón.

—¡Mierda! Perdón… —alguien había entrado y había salido de inmediato al vernos. ¡Me habían sorprendido otra vez! En cuanto a privacidad, ése definitivamente no era el mejor lugar.

Tenía ganas de arrancarle la ropa… pero hice un puchero y le dije: —Quizá sea mejor que nos vayamos de acá.

—Probablemente tenés razón. —concedió con un suspiro decepcionado.

Mike y yo decidimos no hacer ostentación de nuestra relación delante de nadie. A como estaban las cosas ya teníamos que manejar escándalo más que suficiente. Y entrar en el Gran Salón brincando tomaditos de la mano no hubiera hecho sino empeorar todo. Al menos ése era el plan por el momento.

Me senté solo durante el desayuno a la mañana siguiente. En la Torre de Gryffindor todos seguían ignorándome excepto por algunas sonrisas tímidas que me dirigía Neville a veces, era poco pero para mí marcaban un mundo de diferencia. Por lo menos ya no me hostigaban… ser invisible e ignorado por completo no era algo nuevo para mí tras haber vivido años con los Dursleys y podía sobrellevarlo relativamente bien. Pasaba los días aceptablemente tranquilo. Creo que el cese del hostigamiento había sido obra de Hermione, seguramente se había encargado de "conminarlos" a todos para que me dejaran en paz. Era un gesto simpático de parte de ella, pero seguía evitando mirarme.

Esa mañana durante el desayuno noté que Malfoy me dirigía miradas ocasionales. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron en varios momentos, me pareció percibir que lo complacía que yo me hubiese dado cuenta. Las mariposas en el estómago parecieron despertárseme de pensar que él estaba prestándome atención, pero de algún modo también era irritante. No sé si lo que me molestaba era que Mike podía darse cuenta del intercambio o si era que yo, de una manera un poco retorcida, lo estaba disfrutando.

Disgustado conmigo mismo y para que Mike no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, me levanté a mitad del desayuno y fui a buscar los libros para las clases de ese día. Bajaba de la torre de Gryffindor de camino al aula de Transfiguración, iba muy distraído pensando en la cuestión Malfoy y de pronto me choqué de lleno con otro alumno que venía en dirección contraria. Tropecé, se me cayeron los libros y se desparramaron por el suelo, maldije por lo bajo, tenía la impresión de que me habían chocado a propósito.

Me sorprendió comprobar que era Malfoy, estaba parado a mi lado sonriéndome.

—¡Jesús, Malfoy! —bufé exagerando mi descontento y luego dejé escapar un largo suspiro mirando los libros caídos. Estaba esperando que se riera o que me hiciera comentarios desdeñosos mientras me miraba juntarlos.

—Perdón, Harry. —dijo con tono despreocupado y una sonrisa, parecía contento consigo mismo— A ver, dejame que te ayude. —se agachó y empezó a recoger los útiles.

Me quedé observándolo pero no me moví para colaborar. Malfoy no haría una cosa así _por nadie_, ni siquiera por sus amigos, y sin embargo ahí estaba recogiéndome los libros.

Se incorporó. —Acá tenés. —me dijo entregándomelos.

—Eh… gracias. —respondí con torpeza y cautela. Volvió a sonreír y partió por el corredor caminando con su elegancia habitual dejándome totalmente perplejo; no se me había pasado inadvertido que me había llamado Harry.

No lo vi durante el resto del día excepto en las comidas, no me miró ni una vez. Me pregunté que se proponía, tenía la impresión de que estaba jugando conmigo y que algo tramaba.

Mi deseo seguía siendo entablar una relación con él —aunque más no fuera para obtener una vía hacia Voldemort— y no sabía cómo iba a lograrlo mientras estuviera saliendo con Mike. Naturalmente, Mike no estaba precisamente fascinado con Malfoy y no quería que ni me le acercara… y ni hablar de que le dirigiera la palabra o de que me mostrara amistoso. Pero iba a tener que encontrar alguna forma, derrotar a Voldemort era más importante que mi noviazgo con Mike. De lo que yo estaba seguro era que de no haber tenido un novio que actuara de elemento disuasivo, yo habría caído atrapado en las redes de Malfoy de inmediato y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Durante la cena del dia siguiente me encontré mirando constantemente a la mesa de Slytherin para poder capturarle siquiera por un instante los ojos, me amonesté mentalmente y decidí concentrarme en el plato de comida. Más tarde, cuando volvía de la biblioteca hacia los dormitorios lo vi acercarse por el pasillo, caminando hacia mí con su característico andar altanero.

—Hola. —me saludó. Sentí un ligerísimo estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, rogaba que no se hubiese notado.

—Hola. —respondí, no se me ocurría qué más decir.

—Te siguen tratando como a un paria, por lo que veo. —dijo provocándome con humor.

Traté de sonreír, pero lo cierto era que no me acostumbraba a estar solo, extrañaba a mis amigos. —Oh bueno, supongo que ya estoy resignado. —dije con tono forzado.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó levantando una ceja escéptica.

—No. —admití con tristeza— Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para solucionarlo.

—Podrías unírteme en Slytherin. —bromeó, era claro que intentaba levantarme el ánimo— ¿O acaso no es ahí donde realmente te corresponde estar?

—¡Oh sí! Mike estaría encantado con eso. —apunté con una risa forzada.

—Así que sigue habiendo un Mike, al parecer.

—Así es, sigue habiendo un Mike. —dije alzando apenas una comisura, le escruté el rostro buscando algún signo de descontento pero lo único que pude detectar fue moderada curiosidad.

—Interesante. —musitó— ¿Cómo tomó el incidente del baño?

—¡Oh! Estaba que no cabía en sí del gusto. —respondí sarcástico.

Soltó una risa franca. Era agradable verlo y oírlo reír. Creo que era la primera vez que lo oía reír, auténticamente quiero decir. Risitas, risas burlonas, sí… montones… pero una risa genuina, nunca hasta ese momento.

—Quiere que me mantenga lejos de vos. —le confesé, quería ver como reaccionaba a eso.

—¿Así que dijo eso? —preguntó sonriendo, la información le había caído divertida. Típico de Malfoy y su habitual arrogancia, no consideraba a Mike una amenaza. Estaba convencido de que él podía hacer todo lo que quisiera; si su deseo era acercarse a mí no iba a ser Mike quien se lo impidiera. Para Draco Malfoy no había obstáculo que fuera insuperable.

—No tan explícitamente, pero sí. —contesté con sinceridad. Pero sin sonreír, yo no lo encontraba divertido.

—¿Y vos vas a hacerle caso? —preguntó serio y quizá con un dejo de preocupación luego de oír mi reacción. Lo cierto era que los deseos de Mike eran importantes para mí y los iba a tener en cuenta. Pero Mike no podía _imponerme_ nada que yo no quisiera.

—Yo soy el que establezco mis propias reglas, Malfoy. —dije con tono dramático, sé que a Malfoy le encanta dramatizar todo. Y marché hacia la torre de Gryffindor sin demorarme un segundo más antes de que pudiera replicar.

oOo


	5. De leones y dragones

.

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 5 – Draco: De leones y dragones**

Decidí que el mejor curso de acción después del incidente del baño era darle a Potter un poco de espacio. No teníamos clases en común ese día, así que todo lo que pensaba permitirme serían miradas ocasionales desde lejos en el Gran Salón. Estaba ansioso de atraerlo de manera mucho más concreta pero debía manejarme con sensatez, no podía darme el lujo de actuar con descuido. No convenía acelerar las cosas, y aunque Potter se mostraba menos suspicaz de lo que yo había anticipado, seguía siendo una poción muy inestable que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Lo prudente era dejarlo hirviendo con fuego muy bajo por un tiempo, ya llegaría el momento oportuno de reavivar la llama al máximo para hacerlo entrar en ebullición.

Sí, seducir a Potter iba a ser como preparar una poción muy compleja. Un giro de más al revolver y todo podría malograrse. Pero si hacía todo correctamente al final tendría a Potter embotellado, con un tapón bien asegurado para impedirle escapar y así se lo entregaría, directamente en las manos de mi amo.

Un escalofrío me corrió por el cuerpo al pensar en la palabra, _amo_. Me esforzaba para no utilizarla nunca a menos que me lo exigiera mi padre o el Señor Oscuro mismo. No estoy seguro de por qué, pero el apelativo me altera, me descompone incluso. Soy un Malfoy, no debería tener un amo. Sin embargo, el Señor Oscuro es indudablemente superior a mí, el Señor Oscuro es superior a todos, y entonces… ¿por qué llamarlo de esa forma me resulta tan desagradable?

Atribuirlo a la estricta crianza de los Malfoy y al convencimiento fundado de que somos superiores a todos es la mejor justificación que se me ocurre y pensar así me permite en general calmar esa desagradable sensación en el estómago; fue lo que hice en ese momento.

Aunque tenía planes estrictos para limitar al máximo mis atenciones para con el Gryffindor, el desayuno trajo algunas sorpresas que no me había esperado.

Me complació que el rojo Gryffindor no entrara acompañado de azul Ravenclaw, por cierto esos dos colores no se conjugan bien. Potter entró al Gran Salón solo y permaneció solo todo el tiempo. Había pasado lo mismo la noche anterior para la cena, lo que me llevó a preguntarme si Corner no habría roto con Potter… o viceversa.

Vi a Potter en varias ocasiones, haciéndose el distraído tratando de ubicarme la mirada. Yo por mi parte, no intentaba ocultar que mi interés estaba completamente dedicado a él, que era algo real que no tenía necesidad de fingir. Por fortuna era algo que se correspondía perfectamente también con el papel que estaba desempeñando. Ese juego de ajedrez que había iniciado con Potter. Cada uno de mis pensamientos giraba en torno de la forma en que lo iba a engañar. Iba a conseguir que me fuera cobrando cada vez más afecto, mis palabras iban a estar calculadas sílaba por sílaba para que se correspondieran a la perfección con lo que Potter quería y necesitaba oír en cada momento.

No obstante, las cosas se habían apartado del plan más de lo que me hubiera gustado, y aunque mi intención era no interactuar con él durante un tiempo, cuando lo vi levantarse de repente y salir del Salón sin haber terminado de desayunar, sentí el impulso de seguirlo.

Me pregunté si planearía ir a encontrarse con Corner en secreto o si quizá alguno de su mesa lo había hecho enojar con algún comentario burlón u hostigador. De mala gana tuve que admitir que en alguna oportunidad había sentido envidia de Potter por los amigos que tenía, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que había sido un sentimiento totalmente infundado al ver la forma en que los así llamados "amigos" lo habían abandonado por completo. Me imaginaba que al Niño Dorado no le iba a resultar fácil acostumbrarse al aislamiento al que lo habían condenado. A mí, por mi parte, me habían educado —como a todo heredero de una familia sangrepura— en el concepto de que no había que confiar ni depender de nadie. Yo y nadie más que yo era el que guardaba la llave de la victoria o del fracaso y no debía esperar que nadie me ayudara a conseguir lo que quería. Ya desde edad temprana se me había enseñado que una persona sólo debía considerarse "amiga" cuando podía hacer algo por uno. _Hacete con todo lo que puedas y no des nada a cambio_, no era precisamente el lema de los Malfoy, pero bien podría haberlo sido.

Estuve dando varias vueltas preguntándome adónde se habría metido hasta que de repente me choqué con él, se le cayeron las cosas que llevaba y se desparramaron por el suelo. Irritado, se pasó una mano por el pelo, se acomodó los lentes y dio un paso atrás. Era claro que se había sorprendido al ver que era yo el que estaba parado a su lado. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, me miraba con disgusto y apretó los labios fastidiado.

—¡Jesús, Malfoy! —empezó a protestar y suspiró contrariado ante el desparramo de libros.

Sonreí tratando de disimular, no quería mostrarme divertido por haberlo hecho tropezar, —no había sido intencional—ni tampoco demasiado malicioso. —Perdón, Harry. —ofrecí de manera inmediata, su nombre de pila y una disculpa de mi parte en una frase tan corta seguramente iban a descolocarlo. Incluso Potter tenía que notar cuán inusitado era eso.

No dijo nada, pero pude sentir su mirada esmeralda taladrándome la espalda cuando me agaché para recoger sus cosas. ¿Se daría cuenta de lo extraordinario que era un gesto así viniendo de mí? Sólo recuerdo una ocasión en la que se me cayeron los libros, fue en tercer año, iba corriendo por el sendero de piedra hacia los invernaderos y tropecé. En esa oportunidad obligué a un chico de primer año muy asustado que pasaba en ese momento a que me los levantara. Y por supuesto, jamás me habría molestado en recogerle los libros a otro, ni siquiera con magia. Era algo inaudito y se dio cuenta, quedó perplejo. La movida improvisada me había resultado perfecta.

—Acá tenés. —dije entregándoselos con inocentes ojos de niño. Se le iluminó el rostro como un árbol de navidad, tuve que contener una risa. Los aceptó con un murmurado —Gracias.

Lo había dejado anonadado; sonreí y partí por el pasillo. Giré en el primer recodo y me metí en un aula vacía para darle rienda suelta a la risa. La expresión de su cara había sido impagable, de haber sabido lo mucho que podía afectarlo con gestos tan nimios los habría implementado como táctica muchos años antes.

Él sabía que en mi caso una acción amable como ésa se apartaba completamente de la norma. En mi mente se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de sus ojos verdes brillantes de asombro. Mi humor cambió por completo cuando bajé la vista y vi que la Marca Oscura asomaba por debajo de la manga, comenzaba a hacerse aparente de nuevo, el efecto del ungüento iba desvaneciéndose. Me bajé la manga y salí disparado hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin.

Menos mal que me había dado cuenta, hubiera sido un desastre si Potter la hubiera visto. Iba a tener que llevar el ungüento siempre encima para un retoque de emergencia cuando fuera necesario. Potter pasaba últimamente mucho tiempo en la biblioteca —solo—. No me resultó difícil evitarlo el resto del día.

Me preocupaba un poco el hecho de que Pansy estuviera contándoles a todos acerca de mis planes para con el Niño Dorado, si seguía así hasta Potter iba a terminar enterándose. Y ni hablar si el rumor llegaba a oídos de mi padre.

Otra cosa que me preocupaba era el anillo. Parecía pesarme enormemente en el dedo y me había suscitado muchas preguntas. Iba camino a la clase de Runas cuando se me ocurrió una idea brillante… como todas mis ideas, por cierto. Pero haría falta esperar hasta después de la cena.

Después de comer fui directo a los dormitorios y le escribí una nota corta pero precisa a mi padre.

_Padre:_

_Gracias por lo generoso de tu regalo. Tengo, no obstante, una pregunta al respecto. Mencionaste que tiene la capacidad de transportar a cualquiera a la Mansión, incluso a través de las defensas de Hogwarts. ¿Serviría para trasladar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Por ejemplo, ¿si invitara a alguien a pasar el fin de semana en casa?_

_Draco_

No quería revelarle mucho más de mis planes para con Potter, aunque quizá no le parecerían mal si se enterara. Pero no quería que interfiriera de ninguna forma y mucho menos que le informara al Señor Oscuro, no por el momento al menos. Estaba convencido de que mis planes tendrían éxito pero no quería por ahora tener a Voldemort acechando a mis espaldas pendiente como un buitre.

Fui a llevarle la misiva a Snape, él sabría hacérsela llegar discretamente a mi padre. Lo encontré corrigiendo deberes cuando entré, me tuvo esperando unos momentos sin interrumpir su tarea. Tuve que carraspear un par de veces hasta que se dignó a prestarme atención.

—Señor Malfoy, —saludó con frialdad— ¿qué es lo que lo trae por aquí? Faltan pocos minutos para el toque de queda.

—Necesitaría que le hiciera llegar esto a mi padre. —dije depositando la hoja de pergamino plegada sobre el escritorio.

La tomó con un movimiento rápido y se la guardó de inmediato en un bolsillo. Asentí en silencio, giré y enfilé hacia la puerta para retirarme.

—Necesito hablar unas palabras. —me llegó la voz grave y sedosa de tonalidad hipnótica; me detuve al instante y me di vuelta— Me han llegado rumores de tus planes con respecto a Potter.

—¿Y…? —arriesgué cauteloso, no sabía qué había sido lo que había oído pero Snape era un excelente observador y sumamente agudo, bien podría haber deducido todo.

—Y… creo que tus intenciones van más allá, que meterte en los pantalones de Potter no es tu único propósito.

—Es Ud. muy perspicaz. Agradecería que sus especulaciones al respecto no llegaran a los oídos de mi padre o a los del Señor Oscuro. No quisiera ser víctima de su ira en el supuesto caso de que algo saliera mal.

—Si algo saliera mal, terminarías muerto. —entonó con voz helada, me corrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

—No… si no saben nada del asunto. —repliqué.

—El precio sobre tu cabeza por engañar a Potter va a ser alto. Van a ser muchos los interesados en conseguirla, y no precisamente Slytherins, Draco.

—Creo que no entiendo lo que me quiere decir. —dije con sinceridad, parecía que Snape estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Dumbledore, empezaba a sonar igual que el director.

—¿Pensás acaso que los Gryffindors van a dejar pasar por alto una afrenta como ésa sin reaccionar? Puede que lo aborrezcan en el momento presente, pero siguen siendo leales a lo que Potter representa, tomarán severas represalias contra cualquier hombre —o chico— que sea causa de su caída. —agregó Snape, un centelleo brillante le cruzó los ojos negros.

—¿Qué mejor incentivo para no fracasar? —dije con un tono de valentía que en realidad no tenía.

—Quizá debería ser un incentivo para abortar todo… antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para retroceder. —estaba convencido de que así era. Ya había clavado mis colmillos demasiado hondo en la suculenta carne de Potter… nada me iba a disuadir de llegar hasta el final, nada iba a impedirme que obtuviera mi recompensa… así estuviera poniendo en peligro mi vida.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —A estas alturas debería ya saber que de poco vale tratar de argumentar con un Malfoy. Pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar muy feliz cuando, llegado el momento, pueda enrostrarte un: "Te lo había advertido".

—Muy generoso de su parte, de Ud. no esperaría menos. —dije sarcástico— ¿Me puedo retirar?

—Sí, de cómo salvarte el pellejo era lo único que quería discutir. Andá nomás. —hizo una seña distraída con la mano y volvió a su trabajo.

Revoleé los ojos y salí cuanto antes, no fuera que cambiara de opinión y recomenzara a sermonearme.

Se me ocurrió que antes de volver a los dormitorios podía dar unas vueltas para ver en qué andaba mi Gryffindor preferido, sospechaba donde podría estar. Tuve suerte, lo alcancé justo saliendo de la biblioteca.

—Hola. —saludé acercándomele. Parecía nervioso.

—Hola. —respondió con torpeza y sonrojándose un poco.

—Te siguen tratando como a un paria, por lo que veo. —observé en tren de broma. Se encogió de hombros.

—Oh bueno, supongo que ya estoy resignado. —replicó con tono amargo.

—¿Seguro?

Hubo un instante de silencio, movió los pies inquieto. A mí me habían enseñado a controlar mis gestos para disimular casi cualquier emoción, el lenguaje corporal de Potter, por el contrario, era muy revelador.

—No. —concedió finalmente con tristeza— Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para solucionarlo.

—Podrías unírteme en Slytherin. —sugerí con humor, aunque pensé en ese momento cuánto podría haberme divertido con Potter todos esos años si hubiéramos sido compañeros de dormitorio— ¿O acaso no es ahí donde realmente te corresponde estar?

—¡Oh sí! Mike estaría encantado con eso. —dijo soltando una risa. Los hombros se me tensaron sin mi autorización.

—Así que sigue habiendo un Mike, al parecer. —comenté distraído tratando de disimular la rabia asesina que me inspiraba oírlo mencionar a Corner. Todavía no sabía bien cuán seria era la relación entre ellos y eso me tenía inquieto.

Me miró como escrutándome, quizá mi comentario no le había sonado del todo pertinente. —Así es, sigue habiendo un Mike. —dijo finalmente.

—Interesante. —mentí, lo encontraba sumamente irritante— ¿Cómo tomó el incidente del baño? —deseaba que me dijera que Corner le había rogado que no rompiera con él, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiese sido al revés.

—¡Oh! Estaba que no cabía en sí del gusto. —replicó con tono cargado de sarcasmo.

La imagen de Corner recriminando a Potter después de habernos encontrado en una situación tan comprometedora me hizo reír. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo le habría llevado a Potter para convencer a su novio de que no estaba interesado en mí, algo que obviamente era una mentira.

—Quiere que me mantenga lejos de vos. —soltó de improviso, era en cierta forma una confirmación de lo que había ya imaginado, había evitado la ruptura con Corner mintiéndole.

Me estaba probando. Pero no me preocupó, mi reacción hubiese sido la misma aunque no hubiera estado representando un papel. Alzando la característica comisura lo miré con ojos divertidos— ¿Así que dijo eso?

—No tan explícitamente, pero sí. —lo había dicho con determinación y con tono serio. Me asusté por un momento. ¿Corner lo había conminado a que no tuviera ningún tipo de contacto conmigo? Eso era algo que no podía permitir.

—¿Y vos vas a hacerle caso? —pregunté con una nota de preocupación que traté de disimular al máximo. Pero Potter la había notado porque dibujó una sonrisa imperceptible, me había hecho caer en su trampa.

—Yo soy el que establezco mis propias reglas, Malfoy. —dijo con voz muy suave pero resoluta. Y se marchó sin agregar nada más.

Me dejó perplejo y hubiera quedado boquiabierto también, pero eso es algo que a los Malfoy nos está vedado. El cachorro de león se había atrevido a manipularme, era inaceptable. Igual no pude evitar sonreír, tenía un oponente digno de mí, iba a ser mucho más satisfactorio derribarlo. En otras épocas llegué a considerar a Potter un desperdicio de aire y tiempo, pero no era así, era complejo, multifacético, explosivo… el rival ideal, un desafío perfecto.

—Cierto es que no hubieses estado fuera de lugar en Slytherin. —susurré para mí mismo y enfilé hacia los subsuelos.

Me desperté al día siguiente bañado en sudor y con la erección más dura de la que tuviera memoria. Sólo recordaba retazos de los sueños que había tenido, pero habían estado todos centrados en Potter. Sentía crecer mi impaciencia y sabía que eso no me convenía. Igual, la sensación de tenues labios invisibles recorriéndome entero no hacía sino consolidar mi determinación. Esto era algo que iba a llevar a cabo y mi premio sería el sedoso cuerpo de Potter… debajo del mío. Podía imaginarlo sudoroso y ardiente, gimiendo de gozo con cada acometida. Podía visualizar la vívida claridad de sus ojos verdes al alcanzar el orgasmo, podía oírlo susurrando dulcemente mi nombre.

¿O acaso sería de los que gritan? Quizá me había creado una imagen equivocada y no era un delicado pimpollo sino un felino feroz como el del emblema de su Casa. Quizá era de los que muerden y clavan las garras… y rugiría mi nombre en el éxtasis. No importaba, de una forma o de la otra, sería mío.

Fui a tomar una ducha y bajo el chorro cálido empecé a masturbarme ante imágenes de Potter cabalgándome. Era la fantasía más vívida que me había permitido con Potter hasta ese momento y me dejé llevar completamente… hasta que el sonido de una tos me arrancó del ensueño sobresaltándome.

Me di vuelta. Un Blaise con expresión muy divertida sólo tenía ojos para la verga aferrada en mi mano. —Yo podría ocuparme de eso por vos, si querés. —ofreció con un guiño.

Revoleé los ojos. —Gracias, pero tengo todo bajo control. —murmuré, en tercer año le había permitido que me la chupara de vez en cuando y ahora me acosaba constantemente como si yo fuera el único con pito de Slytherin.

—Bueno… me conformaría con mirar. —susurró lamiéndose los labios, era tan irritante, de golpe me sentía mucho menos excitado, le di la espalda y le ordené que se fuera.

Terminé de ducharme, me vestí y bajé a desayunar. Potter ya estaba sentado a su mesa.

Las imágenes del sueño volvieron a fluir al verlo, mis ojos centellaban de lujuria cuando su mirada se cruzó con la mía. Para mí se había transformado en una especie de juego, ¿cuál era el tiempo más corto posible para hacerlo ruborizar? Le sonreí y él casi que me sonrió a su vez. Me di cuenta entonces que su novio Ravenclaw estaba muy atento observando nuestro intercambio, me dirigió una mueca desdeñosa.

Me reí para mis adentros, me puse de pie, me guardé una manzana en el bolsillo y salí del Gran Salón. Me quedé aguardando. Corner salió un rato después, fui tras él, me puse a caminar a su lado y le pasé un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—Vos y yo tenemos un problema. —le informé directamente.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál sería? —replicó con tono de odio, pero que trasparentaba también una nota de temor.

—Verás, parece que vos tenés a Potter, por el momento… y hete aquí que yo deseo a Potter. Y creo que no hará falta recordarte que un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere. —dije alzando una comisura.

Trató de desprenderse de mi brazo, pero yo soy más alto y más fuerte que él, no lo logró. —Harry me ama. —dijo Corner como si con eso diera por resuelta la cuestión.

—¿Él te lo dijo? —pregunté— Puedo asegurarte que a mí no me mencionó nada por el estilo.

—¿Y por qué tendría que decirte nada? Harry no te puede ni ver. —graznó con más arrojo de lo que hubiera esperado. Todo indicaba que Corner iba a oponer más resistencia de la que yo había previsto.

—¿Realmente creés que es así? — musité tratando de indicarle con el tono lo disparatado de su afirmación. Que en realidad era cierta, pero también era cierto que Potter se sentía atraído por mí, probablemente más que por el muy poco adecuado novio que caminaba a mi lado. —Bueno… si es así… supongo que no tenés que preocuparte de nada, entonces. —concluí con un guiño, lo solté y marché hacia el aula de Pociones.

Potter llegó sobre la hora, tomó rápidamente asiento a mi lado y me dirigió un atisbo de sonrisa.

—¿Y… cómo has estado? —dije como para iniciar la conversación.

—¿Desde anoche? —preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa— Bien, ¿y vos?

—Mejor que bien, diría. —repliqué recordando los sueños.

—Me alegro por vos. —dijo sarcástico.

Me encogí de hombros y nos pusimos a trabajar en silencio. En un momento levanté la vista y lo encontré mirándome con atención como si yo fuera un libro que estuviera estudiando.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—Contame algo.

—¿Contarte qué? —no entendía qué era lo que quería.

—Algo. Cualquier cosa. Pero tiene que ser verdad. —especificó.

Solté una carcajada corta y sacudí la cabeza. —¿Estás insinuando que todo lo que te dije hasta ahora no fue verdad? Creí que me tenías más confianza, Potter.

—¿Debería tenértela? —preguntó y yo volví a reír.

—No soy yo el que debe decidir eso. —le aclaré.

—Entonces contame algo. —repitió, no entendía por qué se mostraba tan insistente de repente, pero decidí darle el gusto… en parte, al menos. Pensé un momento y se me ocurrió el relato perfecto.

—Cuando yo era chico tenía una mascota, era un dragón. Le había puesto Leo de nombre porque tenía escamas doradas que parecían de fuego y una cresta grande llameante que semejaba la melena de un león. Una noche se escapó y se perdió en los bosques de los alrededores. Padre lo encontró muerto unos días después, me dijo que lo habían matado con un arma muggle. —dejé que la tristeza se me reflejara en el rostro— A Padre nunca le había gustado, mucho menos cuando le puse Leo; no me pareció que fuera un nombre que tuviera nada de malo, es una constelación. A veces yo decía que iban a ponerme en Gryffindor porque mi mascota se llamaba Leo y yo quería ser fuerte y valiente como él. Naturalmente, a mi padre no le gustaba para nada que dijera esas cosas. Siempre tuve la sospecha de que había sido mi padre el que lo mató.

—Malfoy… ¡eso es tan triste! —susurró apartando la vista.

—Es la vida, Potter. Vivimos hasta que ya no vivimos más. —dije con tono sombrío tratando de sacarle el mayor jugo posible al relato. En realidad había llegado a derramar un par de lágrimas por mi dragón perdido y por la crueldad de mi padre, pero soy un Malfoy y los Malfoy no lloran.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio después de eso. Potter me dirigía miradas de tanto en tanto. Decidí que podía pedir algo a cambio por la verdad que le había contado. —Entonces, Potter, ¿activo o pasivo? —tuve que contener la risa, se le desorbitaron los ojos y se sonrojó furiosamente. ¡De verdad, se veía deslumbrante cuando se ruborizaba!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó como si esperara que le dijera que me refería a algo trivial como voces gramaticales o algo así.

—Sexo, Potter. —aclaré sin vueltas— Te conté algo personal, ahora es tu turno. ¿Sos activo o pasivo? —todavía tenía que determinar con certeza cuán lejos había llegado con Corner y sorprenderlo con la guardia baja parecía la mejor forma de obtener una respuesta sincera.

—¿Y pensás que voy a decírtelo? —dijo con desdén, pero se puso más colorado, si cabe.

—Claro, ése es el propósito de la pregunta. —repliqué obstinado.

—¿Y por qué no me lo decís vos primero? —me devolvió la pregunta; en general no hubiese admitido ese tipo de treta pero quería ponerlo en situación incómoda y observar su reacción.

—Activo, siempre. —repliqué haciendo deslizar la lengua por el labio inferior —Tu turno.

—¿Y qué si te digo que yo también soy activo? —me increpó desafiante.

—¿Es eso cierto? —pregunté con curiosidad; yo lo preferiría pasivo pero quizá a Corner le gustaba al revés.

Revoleó los ojos y me hizo una especie de puchero desdeñoso que lo único que consiguió fue despertarme ganas de hundirle los dientes en los labios— Bueno, me temo que es algo que nunca vas a averiguar porque ya tengo novio, ¿o ya te olvidaste?

—Me acuerdo… pero si no me equivoco vos ya tenías novio cuando estabas acorralado contra la pared del baño el otro día y no me pareció que te desagradara el avance. —dije recorriéndolo con los ojos de arriba abajo.

Se le reavivó el rubor, pero sus palabras no lo traicionaron como sus mejillas. —Creo que la palabra clave es "acorralado", Malfoy.

Me permití una corta carcajada. —No soy tonto, Potter. Disfrutaste cada segundo. Y te quedaste quieto, sin resistir, como un muñeco en mis manos, me habrías dejado hacerte cualquier cosa que se me antojara.

—¡Claro que no! —protestó apretando los labios.

—¿Estás seguro? —le susurré al oído mientras le iba acariciando la pierna con los dedos. Percibí su estremecimiento como respuesta al contacto. Alzó los ojos buscando al profesor pero Snape estaba ocupado con otra cosa totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba pasando. Le hundí las yemas en la carne del muslo muy cerca de la entrepierna.

Siseó aspirando el aire y bajó los párpados lentamente, corrió una cortina de pestañas negras por encima de los iris verdes.

—¿Corner puede calentarte así? —pregunté sugestivo haciendo que mi voz le ronroneara por todo el cuerpo.

—Mike es muy buen tipo. —declaró esquivando la pregunta.

—Es claro que no se puede decir lo mismo de mí. Pero creo que yo tengo para ofrecer mucho más de lo que podrías obtener nunca con Corner. —mis dedos seguían peligrosamente cerca de su creciente erección.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó incisivo, le había brotado una chispa repentina que pareció arrancarlo del trance en el que mis caricias lo habían sumido.

—Yo puedo desafiarte de maneras que él nunca podría. Vos y yo somos tal para cual, Harry. Las dos caras de una misma moneda. La oscuridad y la luz. El frío y el calor. Nuestra pasión va arder más brillante que cualquier llama que puedas concebir. —susurré sin saber de dónde me nacían las palabras, pero sabía que eran la verdad apenas las hube pronunciado.

—Yo no busco desafíos. Yo quiero alguien que me brinde apoyo, que me quiera, que me ame. —dijo con voz queda y luego apartó la cara como si se arrepintiera por haber hablado de más.

—¿Y qué si yo pudiera brindarte también eso? —pregunté alzando las cejas con una expresión que reflejaba la curiosidad que sentía. ¿Iba a hacer falta eso para ganarme a Potter? ¿Amor? ¿Iba a poder simularlo de manera lo suficientemente convincente como para que me creyera y se me uniera? Un Malfoy puede lograr cualquier cosa.

—No podés. —dijo con tono sombrío.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirí recorriéndole con la mano el flanco hasta la cintura. Él me la apartó.

—Sí, estoy seguro. —respondió con firmeza— Como mucho, vos y yo podríamos llegar a ser amigos. Pero eso es todo.

—Eso no alcanza. —protesté sin poder contenerme.

Revoleó los ojos. El rubor había desaparecido de sus mejillas. Habló con tono serio. —Es eso o nada en absoluto.

Entrecerré los ojos y sacudí levemente la cabeza. Los Malfoy no nos damos por vencidos con facilidad y ni qué decir tiene lo mal que nos caen los ultimátums. Respiré hondo y traté de contener la rabia que me provocaban sus imposiciones, sonreí débilmente y le acomodé una mecha negra por detrás de la oreja. —Si es eso lo que vos querés… —dije con el tono más herido que pude conseguir. Luego me aparté y puse toda mi atención en la poción.

Se quedó mirándome sin decir nada. No expresó ni su acuerdo ni su rechazo. Iba a tener que bastarme por el momento. Mientras no me apartara definitivamente seguía teniendo posibilidades de ganármelo. Cuando la clase terminó, junté mis cosas y le sonreí triste. —Nos vemos más tarde, Harry. —dije y salí sin esperar respuesta; que se tragara un sorbo de su propia medicina.

oOo


	6. La batalla, pero no la guerra

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 6 Harry: La batalla, pero no la guerra**

Sabía que el incidente del baño había fastidiado a Mike más de lo que había dejado ver. No volvió a mencionarlo, pero podía adivinarlo en sus ojos cada vez que Malfoy andaba cerca. Lo miraba cuando estábamos en el mismo recinto —no fijamente sino por momentos— y luego "disimuladamente" me miraba a mí para ver si yo "por casualidad" también tenía los ojos sobre el príncipe de hielo de Slytherin. Eso era lo más difícil para mí porque… bueno… siempre que Malfoy estaba presente… atraía mis ojos como si fuera un imán.

Eso fue lo que pasó al día siguiente durante el desayuno. Malfoy me estaba mirando como si yo fuera un budín de chocolate al que quisiera hincarle el diente y degustar enteramente con la lengua y Mike tenía los ojos clavados en Malfoy mirándolo como si fuera la encarnación del diablo. Todos esos cruces de miradas estaban poniéndome muy nervioso. Sentía que algo estaba por pasar pero no sabía qué, y tampoco sabía a quién de los dos me convenía observar con mayor atención, así que decidí ir alternando la mirada entre ambos.

Me quedé en el Gran Salón esa mañana hasta casi la hora de ir a clase; siempre hacía así, o me iba antes o casi a lo último para no coincidir con los otros Gryffindors —sobre todo con Ron— cuando subía a la torre a buscar los libros. Me demoré más de lo debido y estuve a punto de llegar tarde a la clase de Pociones, entré en el aula sobre la hora y me senté en mi lugar al lado de Malfoy.

—¿Y… cómo has estado? —me preguntó. Esperaba no lucir tan cansado como me sentía. Pero él no hizo ningún comentario sobre eso.

—¿Desde anoche? —pregunté con una sonrisa de sacarina. Si me ponía a pensar en lo pésima que se había vuelto mi vida me entraban ganas de arrojarme al vacío desde lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía; quiero decir, las cosas debían estar muy mal si era la compañía de Malfoy lo que me hacía sentir mejor, ¿no les parece? —Bien, ¿y vos?

—Mejor que bien, diría. —me contestó. Tenía un aire presumido y satisfecho en el rostro como si la noche anterior hubiera echado un polvo. Y probablemente había sido así, no me hubiera sorprendido.

—Me alegro por vos. —dije sin mostrarme impresionado. Por alguna razón, la idea de Malfoy teniendo sexo con alguien no me sentaba bien del todo. No debería importarme, no era asunto mío… y además yo tenía a Mike.

Se limitó a encoger los hombros y se puso a preparar todo para la siguiente etapa de la poción, estuvimos trabajando durante un rato en silencio.

Me pregunté con quién sería que se estaba acostando y si significaría algo especial para él. Probablemente no, me dije, la única persona que significaba algo para Malfoy era Malfoy mismo. Probablemente era Blaise Zabini, _siempre _ anda atrás de Malfoy y es de los que se encaman con cualquiera sin hacer ningún tipo de distinción; incluso he oído que ha seducido a algunos chicos hetero. Recuerdo una noche que llegó a hacerle un avance a Ron, fue durante una fiesta en la Torre de Gryffindor en la que los Slytherin se habían colado como es su costumbre. Ron se había escandalizado y no paró de hablar indignado sobre el asunto durante semanas: fue así que me di cuenta de que nunca podría decirle a mi mejor amigo que era gay, Ron es un homófobo de los peores.

Pero dudo que Malfoy se arriesgue a contagiarse algo de alguien como Zabini. No, si Malfoy había tenido sexo la noche anterior, definitivamente no había sido con ese… con ese _depravado_ de Zabini. No, no podía ser…no…

¿O sí?

A decir verdad, no podría afirmar nada al respecto con certeza. Según algunos rumores, Malfoy era desenfrenado como el que más… pero eso eran sólo rumores… ¿o cuando el río suena…? Bueno, lo cierto es que… si no se tratan sólo de rumores… es también lo suficientemente astuto como para mantenerlo bastante bien tapado. No como Zabini que prácticamente coge con quien sea, donde sea y delante de quien sea. Yo siempre creí que Malfoy es mucho más listo de lo que parece, Hermione solía decir que a veces dejaba escapar accidentalmente algo de información, yo nunca la contradije, pero siempre estuve en desacuerdo con eso. Si bien me negaba a admitirlo, incluso ante mi mismo, siempre tuve la impresión de que Malfoy deja ver abiertamente sólo lo que él quiere que los demás vean.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó frunciendo el ceño y con una extraña emoción en los ojos. Me había pescado mirándolo fijamente. Maldición.

Me seguía preguntando cómo era el verdadero Malfoy. El que se guardaba sólo para él. —Contame algo. —le pedí de improviso con el propósito de aproximarme más a ese Malfoy, para saber cómo era realmente. Estrictamente para que me resultara más útil para vencer a Voldemort, me recordé.

—¿Contarte qué? —preguntó arrugando todavía la frente, pero algo de la tensión en sus facciones había cedido.

—Algo. Cualquier cosa. Pero tiene que ser verdad.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza y se rió. —¿Estás insinuando que todo lo que te dije hasta ahora no fue verdad? Creí que me tenías más confianza, Potter.

—¿Debería tenértela? —repliqué. Malfoy no es famoso precisamente por su sinceridad.

Volvió a reírse. —No soy yo el que debe decidir eso.

—Entonces contame algo. —insistí.

No creí que fuera a darme el gusto, al menos no de la forma que yo quería. Pero me sorprendió contándome una historia de su infancia. Un infundio total, por supuesto. ¿Que estaba convencido de que lo pondrían en Gryffindor porque tenía un dragón de mascota al que le había puesto nombre de león? ¿Quién se tragaría algo así? Yo puedo hablar con las serpientes y no por eso terminé en Slytherin… aunque podría haber…

Creo que es mejor quedarme con mi impresión original: Malfoy es un embustero, un falso de mierda.

Me dolió un poco que no pudiera ser sincero conmigo, ni siquiera por un segundo, incluso cuando podía elegir qué contarme. Podría haberme contado alguna tontería sin importancia pero cierta. Pero no, se había inventado ese disparate sobre el dragón mascota muerto.

—Malfoy… ¡eso es tan triste! —susurré siguiéndole el juego, no quería ponerlo en evidencia por el embuste, habríamos terminado peleando. No podía mirarlo. Yo había sido sincero con él todo el tiempo… bueno, _casi _todo el tiempo… y él no podía ni siquiera… ¡arjj, era tan exasperante!

—Es la vida, Potter. Vivimos hasta que ya no vivimos más. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sí, nadie mejor que un futuro mortífago para sostener una actitud tan displicente sobre el valor de la vida. Seguimos trabajando en silencio durante otro rato y de repente me preguntó a boca de jarro. —Entonces, Potter, ¿activo o pasivo?

_¡Maldición, me estoy sonrojando!_ Después del incidente del baño se había vuelto más atrevido, pero sacar el tema del sexo en medio de una clase… era llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, se estaba pasando. Fue entonces que me acordé de que _yo_ había estado discurriendo sobre la vida sexual de Malfoy apenas unos momentos antes.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté haciéndome el que no había entendido.

—Sexo, Potter. —dijo con franqueza, como si expresara tácitamente que sabía que yo estaba intentando esquivar la cuestión y que no estaba dispuesto a permitírmelo. Te conté algo personal, ahora es tu turno. ¿Sos activo o pasivo?

¡Como si eso fuera asunto suyo! Él ni siquiera me había contado algo cierto. —¿Y pensás que voy a decírtelo? —repliqué, y me ruboricé todavía más porque en ese momento me vino a la mente que quizá algún día _podría llegar_ a ser asunto suyo; ¿estaba tratando de averiguar si éramos compatibles?

—Claro, ése es el propósito de la pregunta. —insistió.

—¿Y por qué no me lo decís vos primero? —dije tratando de cambiar el centro de la conversación.

—Activo, siempre. —respondió sin vacilar un segundo —Tu turno.

Puede que —técnicamente— siga siendo virgen pero yo sé que soy _versátil _según suele decirse. Ambas posiciones me resultarían igualmente placenteras. —¿Y qué si te digo que yo también soy activo? —dije para sacármelo de encima, quizá si pensaba que iba a tener que ser pasivo para mí se le apagaría todo ese entusiasmo que demostraba.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó. Pareció sorprenderse. Nadie mejor que Malfoy para hacer presunciones sobre mí así como así sin fundamento cierto. Él cree que sabe todo sobre mí. Si fuera así sabría que a mi me gusta la igualdad en las relaciones, dar y recibir, mitad y mitad.

Revoleé los ojos para darle a entender que sus presunciones y sus preguntas personales me tenían muy sin cuidado. Pretendía que le contestara a sus preguntas y él no era capaz de contarme algo cierto. No veía razón para contestarle. —Bueno, me temo que es algo que nunca vas a averiguar porque ya tengo novio, ¿o te habías olvidado? —le dije, si bien admito que me di cuenta de lo infantil que sonaba.

—Me acuerdo… pero si no me equivoco vos ya tenías novio cuando estabas acorralado contra la pared del baño el otro día y no me pareció que te desagradara el avance. —me dijo con arrogancia.

Se me reavivó el calor en las mejillas. Tenía razón, en ese momento en el baño lo habría dejado hacerme lo que quisiera. Recurrí a la táctica habitual. Negar. Negar. Negar. —Creo que la palabra clave es "acorralado", Malfoy. —dije casi sin inmutarme.

Se me rió en la cara. —No soy tonto, Potter. Disfrutaste cada segundo. Y te quedaste quieto, sin resistir, como un muñeco en mis manos, me habrías dejado hacerte cualquier cosa que se me antojara.

—¡Claro que no! —le espeté, de pronto me dio rabia que Malfoy lo dijera haciéndolo sonar como si yo fuera un mariconcito rogando que se lo cogieran.

—¿Estás seguro? —me susurró en la oreja. Su aliento en el lóbulo combinado con sus dedos diestros que en algún momento habían empezado a acariciarme el muslo me hicieron estremecer. No podía creer que estuviera manoseándome en mitad de una clase. Alcé los ojos buscando a Snape, pero estaba ocupado en otra cosa, no supe decidir si era mejor así o no.

Apretó los dedos y me clavó las uñas en la carne muy cerca de la verga, que se había amotinado y estaba aumentando de tamaño sin mi consentimiento. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el dolor pudiera sentirse tan delicioso. Si sus uñas llegaban a abrir la piel juro que habría perdido el control por completo, menos mal que la tela del pantalón se interponía. Pero tuve que quedarme quieto, mordiéndome la lengua, inhalando el aire con un siseo, conteniéndome, tratando de vencer el impulso de arrancarle las ropas a Malfoy ahí mismo.

—¿Corner puede calentarte así? —preguntó con voz sexy, pero había cometido un error, mencionar a mi novio me hizo volver a la realidad. Permitime un consejo Malfoy, cuando estés tratando de seducir al amante de otra persona, no le recuerdes que está engañando a su pareja: es contraproducente.

—Mike es muy buen tipo. —se lo estaba recordando a Malfoy pero también me lo recordaba a mí mismo.

—Es claro que no se puede decir lo mismo de mí. Pero creo que yo tengo para ofrecer mucho más de lo que podrías obtener nunca con Corner. —afirmó con alarde. Sus dedos me seguían apretando pero ya no me parecían tan agradables… me sentía mal por Mike.

—¿Cómo qué? —pregunté con brusquedad. Sabía que no podía echarle toda la culpa. Él se había vuelto agresivo en su avance pero yo no lo había disuadido ni resistido como debería haberlo hecho. Pero experimentaba una especie de retorcido placer al responsabilizarlo sólo a él.

—Yo puedo desafiarte de maneras que él nunca podría. Vos y yo somos tal para cual, Harry. Las dos caras de una misma moneda. La oscuridad y la luz. El frío y el calor. Nuestra pasión va arder más brillante que cualquier llama que puedas concebir. —su voz era ardiente y si yo no hubiera estado hundido en la helada culpa que sentía habría entrado en llamas también.

—Yo no busco desafíos. Yo quiero alguien que me brinde apoyo, que me quiera, que me ame. —era verdad. Yo quería eso. Lo quería más que nada porque sabía que era algo que podía llegar a no tener nunca.

En los últimos días había llegado a resignarme al hecho de que no sobreviviría a mi enfrentamiento con Voldemort y por ninguna otra razón sino porque no quería sobrevivir. No tendría razón para seguir viviendo una vez que hubiera cumplido con mi destino profetizado. Vencería a Voldemort por mis padres, por Sirius y por todos aquellos a los que seguía queriendo, aunque hubiesen dejado de quererme; pero no abrigaba esperanzas de sobrevivir. Igual no tenía nada por qué vivir.

—¿Y qué si yo pudiera brindarte también eso? —preguntó alzando las cejas, daba el aspecto de quien estuviera haciendo una oferta sincera.

—No podés. —dije con voz muy suave. _Nadie puede._

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo aflojando la presión sobre el muslo y desplazando la mano suavemente hacia arriba hasta mi cintura.

—Sí, estoy seguro. —respondí con determinación haciéndole quitar la mano— Como mucho, vos y yo podríamos llegar a ser amigos. Pero eso es todo.

—Eso no alcanza. —dijo casi con altanería.

¡Oh Malfoy! El niño rico malcriado y consentido. Genio y figura… —Es eso o nada en absoluto. —dije muy serio. _Lo siento, está vez no vas a obtener todo lo que deseás._

Me sonrió y me hizo una especie de caricia en el rostro, pero en los ojos podía verle la rabia por el rechazo. Supongo que era algo totalmente inusitado para el joven Lord Malfoy, Príncipe de Slytherin y niñito caprichoso de tiempo completo. Si él pudiera mirar más allá de sus propios deseos y necesidades… quizá yo podría llegar a considerar la posibilidad… —Si es eso lo que vos querés… —dijo, había sonado realmente herido, lo cual, debo admitir, no dejó de sorprenderme.

Seguimos trabajando en la poción casi sin intercambiar palabras más allá de "pasame eso" o "¿en qué sentido hay que revolver?". Cuando la clase terminó se despidió con un "nos vemos más tarde" y se fue antes de que pudiera responderle.

Probablemente yo no le hubiera respondido nada.

Me ignoró durante el almuerzo. Supongo que seguiría enojado por el parate que le había interpuesto a sus avances. Yo no soy una persona mala y en parte me sentía mal por haberlo fastidiado pero decirle no a Malfoy era algo a lo que estaba obligado por respeto a Mike. Cuando estaba simultáneamente con Ginny y Mike me sentía muy mal todo el tiempo, no quería volver a eso. Además, estaba seguro de que a Malfoy se le iba a pasar rápido apenas encontrara un nuevo objetivo para conquistar. O eso era lo que yo creía, esa noche durante la cena no me sacó los ojos de encima ni por un segundo. Hubiera sido sólo un poco irritante si Mike no nos hubiese estado mirando todo el tiempo, pero estaba ahí también y eso me hacía sentir sumamente incómodo, mis ojos iban del uno al otro y me removía inquieto en el asiento.

Era seguro que la situación iba a terminar mal.

El desayuno al día siguiente fue igual, una nueva competencia de miradas hostiles entre ellos y muy preocupadas de mi parte. La tensión crecía y amenazaba con explotar en cualquier instante. Creo que hasta los profesores se habían dado cuenta porque parecían estar controlándolos con atención. Y quizá fue por eso que ninguno de los dos sacó la varita. Yo tenía la mía junto al plato por si tenía que intervenir… aunque no sabía bien lo que haría si me tocaba intervenir… ¿a cuál de los dos haría retroceder? ¿a Malfoy o a Mike?

Pero Mike eligió una manera distinta de imponerse, se levantó de su sitio y vino hacia mí; yo sospechaba lo que estaba por hacer, no por nada era un brillante Ravenclaw mi apuesto novio.

—Hola, Cielo. —me dijo sonriendo cuando llegó a mi lado. Yo ya había tragado lo que tenía en la boca anticipando el beso. Le sonreí a mi vez y traté de aguantar la risa, la cara de Malfoy debía de estar pasando por todos los colores del arcoíris de la furia.

—Hola. —dije y me paré para recibir su abrazo— Si serás ladino… —ronroneé. Él sonrió y me besó suave y tiernamente en los labios.

Le tomé la cintura con las manos, el beso era para dejarle en claro a Malfoy que yo ya tenía dueño. En realidad no me gusta pensar de esa manera, yo no _pertenezco_ a nadie más que a mí mismo, y sé que Mike tampoco lo ve de ese modo, pero en ese momento era necesario demostrárselo a Malfoy así, para que interrumpiera sus flirteos. También era posible que me dejara de dirigir la palabra para siempre, si resultaba así, iba a tener que buscar otra forma para poder llegar a Voldemort.

Mike se mostró muy caballeroso para nuestro primer beso en público, no usó la lengua ni me agarró el trasero, ni nada por el estilo. Me fue dando besos tiernos en los labios, uno tras otro, haciéndome estremecer. No sé bien cuanto duró, quizá unos segundos… quizá una eternidad… pero nos separamos inmediatamente cuando oímos un aullido bestial y el estrépito de una copa metálica estrellándose contra el suelo.

Alcancé a ver a Ginny saliendo del Gran Salón roja de rabia y echando humo. Su jugo de calabaza, derramado y la copa que había azotado contra el suelo rodaba hacia la mesa de los Hufflepuffs. Nuestra escena había sido para Malfoy pero todos nos estaban mirando, se había hecho de golpe un gran silencio. Me puse colorado hasta los cabellos y sepulté la cara en el hombro de Mike murmurando¡Ay, Dios… ay, Dios!

Era claro que no me había detenido a prever las consecuencias.

No me pareció sensato que nos fuéramos juntos en ese momento, lo hice sentar a mi lado mientras yo terminaba de desayunar. Ya me imaginaba el titular de El Profeta al día siguiente: _Harry Potter escandalizó a Hogwarts con un beso gay en público_.

Fantástico.

Por el lado positivo, Malfoy parecía que se hubiera tragado un limón. No miré en ningún momento a los Gryffindors de la mesa, no hubiera podido soportar miradas agresivas y llenas de odio.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, tomé a Mike de la mano y salimos juntos, teníamos clase de Encantamientos, en ese momento no hubiera podido sentirme más contento de su compañía.

La clase de Encantamientos transcurrió serena. Nos sentamos juntos. Hubo murmullos y miradas, nada intolerable, sin embargo. Pero después de la clase… ¡eso ya fue diferente!

Mike partió para el baño y me dejó solo. Malfoy, que seguramente había estado acechando, se me acercó.

—¡Qué show más adorable montaron durante el desayuno! —dijo con tono melodramático. Sabía que yo me sentía muy mortificado por lo que había pasado y me lo estaba refregando.

—Gracias. —repliqué ignorando por completo la ironía y empecé a caminar para alejarme de él.

—Seguramente hasta _vos_ sos capaz de reconocer un tono de sarcasmo. —dijo con una expresión de desdén que trataba de ocultar los celos que sin dudas sentía.

—Sí, por cierto. —dije sonriendo.

Para mi sorpresa, él sonrió a su vez. Y fue agradable ver que le cambiaba la expresión, enojado lucía feo. —Él no es suficiente, ni bueno para vos, Harry. —me pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros, me ponía nervioso cada vez que me llamaba Harry, para mí seguía siendo Malfoy incluso cuando pensaba en él.

—¿Y en cambio vos sí? —dije escéptico agachándome para liberarme. Mike había salido del baño y venía hacia nosotros; Malfoy me soltó pero permaneció a mi lado.

—Quizá. —me dijo sonriendo— ¿No te parece que valdría la pena averiguarlo? —no había notado todavía a Mike que se acercaba con los ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados.

—Sinceramente, —dije hablando lo más rápido posible, antes de que Mike estuviera demasiado próximo— creo que tendríamos que trabajar más por el lado de la amistad antes de… —me interrumpí, Mike llegó hasta nosotros, recién entonces Malfoy notó su presencia.

—Tenés que aprender a mantener las manos quietas, Malfoy. —lo increpó Mike con brusquedad.

—Lo que haga con mis manos es asunto mío, no tuyo, Corner. —le replicó altanero.

—Es asunto mío porque las tenías encima de _mi novio._ —rebatió Mike.

Me pregunté si tener a dos hombres gallardos y apuestos peleándose por uno se sentiría siempre así… tan bien… quizá sólo se trataba de mi vanidad. Pero empecé también a temblar de miedo al verlos mostrándose los dientes por mi causa. Y también me sentía algo fastidiado porque a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle lo que yo pudiera opinar sobre la cuestión.

—Oh, pero si a él no lo incomoda. ¿No es así, Harry? —dijo Malfoy alzando una comisura y guiñándome un ojo.

Eso era un golpe bajo. Sabía que estaba haciendo alusión al episodio del baño y a los manoseos en la clase de Pociones. Levanté la vista, noté que se empezaba a congregar mucha gente a nuestro alrededor. Era preciso que le pusiera freno a la situación sin demora.

—No… Vuelvas… A acercarte… A _mi…_ Novio. —aulló Mike. La cosa se ponía peor a cada segundo.

—¿Y qué es lo que pensás hacer para impedírmelo, Corner? —replicó Malfoy con displicencia. Sabía muy bien qué palabras elegir para hacerle perder el control.

Supe que tenía que interponerme cuando Mike sacó la varita y Malfoy hizo otro tanto. Ya me lo estaba esperando y estaba preparado para saltarles en medio. El intercambio de palabras podía pasar… el cruce de varitas iba demasiado lejos.

—¡Sooo…! ¡Ya basta! —dije con firmeza, centré la coerción en Mike, estaba seguro de que Malfoy sabría contenerse si yo le ponía fin a la "provocación" de Mike. Malfoy se cuidaba siempre de tener una excusa en caso de que algún profesor interviniera y empezara a repartir penitencias. —Calmate, Cielo. —le dije con tono suplicante tomándole la cintura con ambas manos— No conviene que nos metamos en problemas… mejor vayámonos a otro lado… ¿te parece? —Mike me miró con renuencia— Vamos, Corazón… —arrullé—… vos y yo solos… ¿sí?

Cedió finalmente, lo sentí distenderse bajo mis manos. Me abrí camino entre los curiosos y lo conduje por un largo trecho de corredores hasta un aula en desuso apartada, entramos, cerré la puerta tras de mí y le puse cerrojo.

Me invadían en ese momento emociones conflictivas, por un lado me sentía halagado, pero no me había gustado haber dado un espectáculo delante de tanta gente y me dolía que Mike no confiara en mí cuando Malfoy andaba rondándome y que recurriera a marcarme públicamente como su territorio igual que un perro que mea un árbol. Debo reconocer, no obstante, que yo tampoco confiaba en mí mismo cuando Malfoy estaba cerca… ¡pero no confiar en uno mismo y que tu novio no te tenga confianza son dos cosas distintas!

—¿Qué carajo estabas por hacer? —le reproché enojado.

—Nada. —bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

_¿Nada?_ ¿Cómo que _nada_? Eso no había sido "nada_"_.

—¡Mike, estuviste a punto de atacarlo! —le recriminé.

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso vos pensás que no puedo vencerlo?

—¡Claro que podrías! —dije con un suspiro, en realidad no sabía si era algo cierto o no¡Pero es _Malfoy_! Él sólo juega sucio y vos sos demasiado bueno para usar el mismo tipo de recursos.

—Con lo cual me lo confirmás, vos no creés que yo pueda vencerlo. —dijo frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero.

—¡Eso no fue lo que dije! —resoplé— ¿Pero qué fue lo que te agarró de golpe! Yo creía que me tenías más confianza. Yo puedo manejar a Malfoy, sé como manejarlo… ¡no hacía falta que hicieras una escena!

—¡Él ya me había provocado! —me espetó¡Fue él el que empezó!

—¿Qué es lo que me querés decir? —pregunté con cautela, evidentemente había pasado algo antes de lo que yo no tenía conocimiento.

—Ese Slytherin pelotudo me dijo que _te deseaba_. —replicó Mike con voz cargada de emoción— Me dijo que te iba a conseguir "porque los Malfoy siempre obtienen lo que desean¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡se cree que vos sos algo que pueda quitarme y que yo lo voy a dejar?

—¡Y a ninguno de ustedes dos se les ocurre que soy yo quien decide con quien quiere estar! —estaba furioso, ¡me trataban como a una cosa! _¡saldría ganando si me deshiciera de los dos dándoles una patada en el culo!_

—No fue eso lo que yo… —empezó a decir con tono cargado de vergüenza, estiró las manos para alcanzarme pero yo esquivé el contacto.

—¡Pero fue así como sonó! —proseguí despotricando, no haciendo caso alguno a sus intentos de disculpas— Te propongo lo siguiente, ¿por qué Malfoy y vos no se ponen de acuerdo en un juego de ajedrez? Yo sería el premio y el que gane tiene vía libre para cogerme hasta hacerme olvidar de cómo me llamo. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Está bien, perdón! —rogó, corrió hasta mí y me abrazó desde atrás apretándome con fuerza contra sí, su pecho en íntimo contacto con mi espalda— Ya entendí, soy un pelotudo… —me ronroneó al oído.

Me derretí entero, mi determinación flaqueó y me di vuelta para mirarlo —No sos un pelotudo. —le di un piquito en la nariz— Es preciso que confíes en mí. Malfoy está lleno de mentiras, podría llegar a decirte que le crecieron alas rojas con lunares negros y que se transformó en una mariquita… pero eso no quiere decir que sea cierto.

Soltó una risa. Debía de haberse dibujado la misma imagen mental que yo: Malfoy, la Mariquita. —Perdón. —me susurró— Ya sé que Malfoy es un pajero, pero tengo que reconocer que es sexy… y cuando me dijo que te _deseaba_… me volví loco. No podría soportar perderte… y puestos Malfoy y yo juntos… ¿quién no lo elegiría a él?

El corazón se me rebeló en el pecho, por un momento pensé que Mike iba a decirme que me amaba… yo todavía no podía decirle que me inspiraba ese sentimiento. Pero no lo dijo. Y me dio vergüenza… porque de alguna forma me sentí aliviado.

—No hace sino hablar todo el tiempo presumiendo, para mí eso _no_ es sexy. —dije en tono de broma.

Él se sumó a la chacota de inmediato. —Pero siempre podrías hacerlo callar metiéndole una media en la boca mientras te lo estás cogiendo.

—¡Callate! —dije, siempre jocoso, dándole una palmada en el pecho¡Las cosas que se te ocurren! —pero ante la imagen de Malfoy gimiendo con una media en la boca ya se me empezaba a parar, me inundó otra ola de culpabilidad— Vení, —dije con tono imperativo— aunque me fastidió tu arranque de hace un rato, al verte así, actuar tan protector… medio que me calentó. —lo cual era verdad, pero hubiera podido aplicarse a cualquiera de los dos, lo que me calentaba era verlos peleando por mis favores… _si es que he resultado toda una doncella… ¿quién lo hubiera dicho!_

—¿Ah sí…? —me ronroneó.

—¿Por qué no explorás un poco debajo de la toga para comprobar en qué medida? —susurré seductor.

La verga se me estaba parando rápidamente por el recuerdo de la pelea, la imagen de Malfoy gimiendo amordazado con una media roja de Gryffindor y la mirada lujuriosa de Mike. Por un momento se me presentó un cuadro de Malfoy, Mike y yo, los tres juntos en una cama de tres plazas… y eso fue lo más, ya no necesitaba más estímulo.

—¡Sí que la tenés dura! —confirmó Mike jubiloso apretándome la verga por encima de la toga.

Se arrodilló y se abrió camino rápidamente entre el género para reclamar su premio. La tomó de inmediato en la cálida humedad de su boca. Gemí de placer, la lengua me aplacaba el dolor pero al mismo tiempo me inflamaba de sensaciones que se distribuían como corrientes extáticas por mis miembros. Si bien por naturaleza tiendo a gritar durante el sexo, incluso cuando me masturbo, he aprendido a controlarme mordiéndome la lengua por miedo de que me descubran. Pero en esa oportunidad no, estábamos solos y el aula se hallaba muy alejada del paso. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y gemí sonoramente y sin restricciones como respuesta a cada uno de los deleitables estremecimientos placenteros.

Justo había una mesa detrás de mí, usé la mano izquierda para soportarme, en tanto que con la derecha iba guiando la cabeza de Mike en acompasado vaivén, hacia delante y hacia atrás, a lo largo de mi verga. ¡Dios!, lo sentía mucho mejor que de costumbre y eso que Mike siempre ha sido muy bueno con ese tipo de atenciones. No iba a poder aguantar mucho más.

Justo cuando estaba por alcanzar el clímax alcé los ojos hacía la puerta, tenía un pequeño panel con un vidrio bastante sucio, pero dejaba ver lo suficiente.

Alguien nos estaba observando del otro lado. Era Malfoy. El rubio platinado de los cabellos era inconfundible. Se apartó de inmediato apenas se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Pero ése fue el estímulo final que me llevó al orgasmo. Saber que Malfoy me estaba observando mientras me daban una mamada… me volvió loco. Solté un alarido de placer estridente, deseando con toda mi alma que Malfoy hubiera alcanzado a oírlo.

oOo


	7. Cosas aprendidas

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 7 – Draco: Cosas aprendidas**

Finalizadas las clases del día volví a mi dormitorio y encontré a Snape de pie junto a mi cama. Era algo muy extraño, lo miré con inquisitiva curiosidad, se limitó a devolverme una mueca desdeñosa. —Tengo otra carta de tu padre. —me informó y me tendió una hoja de pergamino esmeradamente enrollada.

—¿Por qué no la dejó en el lugar habitual? —pregunté, ¿qué había estado haciendo en nuestros aposentos? ¿había venido a husmear?

—Me pidió específicamente que te la entregara personalmente. —humm… sí quizá… pero igual había algo que no me cerraba del todo.

Tomé la carta, rompí el sello y la leí rápidamente al tiempo que le hacía una seña con la mano indicándole que ya podía retirarse. Bufó contrariado por la insolencia del gesto displicente pero yo estaba demasiado abstraído por lo que leía y no le presté ninguna atención a su reacción disgustada. Salió y me dejó a solas.

Leí la carta una vez más tratando de descubrir cualquier significado o matiz oculto que se me hubiese pasado por alto.

_Draco:_

_El objeto es un recordatorio, nunca debés olvidar quién sos._

_Me alegra saber que el paquete te llegó sin inconvenientes y que has tomado un interés particular por este legado. Para ser franco, no puedo contestar a tu pregunta con certeza, puesto que nunca lo he usado sino para transportarme a mí mismo de regreso a la Mansión. Podría presumir que actúa como cualquier otro encantamiento de transporte y que te permitiría trasladar simultáneamente cualquier objeto o persona que esté en contacto con vos. Pero un Malfoy nunca hace presunciones cuando de magia se trata._

_Lo que quiero saber es ¿qué fue lo que te suscitó una pregunta como ésa?_

_Lucius_

Enrollé la carta y la guardé en mi baúl. Me puse a caminar de un lado al otro del dormitorio compartido. Mi padre había elegido muy bien las palabras, como siempre, pero había algo que me desconcertaba. Nunca antes había recibido de él un "no sé" por respuesta. Y sin embargo, ése era el núcleo de la misiva.

Y quería saber por qué se lo había preguntado. Su curiosidad era algo que ya había previsto, pero por el momento no quería darle demasiada información. Información que él le comunicaría sin demora al Señor Oscuro. Difícilmente mi padre estaría dispuesto a ofrecerme como carnada porque sí, pero presionado por el Señor Oscuro, su propia seguridad siempre tendría precedencia sobre la mía. Con mi madre hubiera sido distinto, la relación con mi madre era diferente.

Ella había sido la que me cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo, la que me defendía ante mi padre; fue ella la que me consoló cuando se murió mi dragón mascota. Si había alguien en el mundo a quien yo amara, ésa era mi madre.

Pero poco era lo que ella podría hacer ante Voldemort. Si Voldemort estuviera al tanto de mis planes y finalmente yo fracasaba, poco podría hacer ella para librarme del correspondiente castigo. Y mi plan podía fracasar debido a Corner. Iba a tener que hacer algo para sacarlo del medio. Por el momento me aboqué a redactar una breve respuesta a mi padre.

_Padre:_

_Sólo pregunté por mera curiosidad, lamento mucho haberte hecho perder el tiempo. Dale mis cariños a mi madre._

_Draco_

Mi padre se iba a dar cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo, pero era mejor que se fastidiara por no decirle la verdad antes que tener al Señor Oscuro con la varita apuntándome al pecho. En su momento, cuando se enterara de cómo había sido todo, mi padre entendería… o al menos eso era lo que yo esperaba.

Bajé a cenar, tenía que tratar de ver mis empeños desde una óptica más optimista. Iba a tener éxito. Me ganaría a Potter, le sacaría a su delicioso culito todo el provecho para mí y luego se lo pasaría al Señor Oscuro y obtendría la recompensa correspondiente. Corner representaba un obstáculo, pero terminaría superándolo. Potter estaba resultando ser más fácil de lo que había pensado en un primer momento, con un poco de aplicación y un poco más de oportuno cortejo, lo tendría en breve rendido a mis pies.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Con renovada confianza estuve observando a Potter durante la comida, ignoré por completo las miradas envenenadas de Corner y más tarde me fui a dormir muy satisfecho; soñé toda la noche con mi premio.

Pero a la mañana siguiente todo pareció irse al carajo.

Observar a Potter removiéndose incómodo en su asiento se había vuelto mi pasatiempo preferido. Pero no había dejado de notar que Corner no parecía para nada dispuesto a cederme su dominancia sobre las atenciones de Potter, iba a presentar batalla. Como Ravenclaw —se supone que son inteligentes— debería haberse dado cuenta ya, que yo tengo mucha más capacidad para atraer la atención de cualquiera, mucha más de la que él llegaría a tener nunca. Igual me resultaba fastidioso que ese Ravenclaw aburrido y no muy atractivo estuviera todavía en carrera compitiendo conmigo. Las prioridades de Potter siempre se desvían de lo común y sensato.

Era claro que Potter veía algo en el imbécil, ¿qué podía ser?, no tenía la menor idea. ¿Sería que ya se había bajado los pantalones para Corner? ¿o tendría que ver más con la boludez que me había dicho el día anterior, "él es muy buen tipo"?

Buen tipo o no, el Ravenclaw pareció cansarse de la competencia de miradas y tomó la iniciativa. Se puso de pie y marchó en dirección a Potter dispuesto a levantar la apuesta. No fueron sus intenciones lo que más me molestó, si bien eran claras para mí y para todos los que estaban alrededor observándolo, cientos de testigos para la demostración abierta y pública de afecto. No, lo que más me molestó no fue que Corner planeara besar a Harry delante de cientos de pares de ojos curiosos, —una movida muy atrevida por cierto, considerando lo reservado que es Harry— lo que más me molestó fue la mirada de Harry y la expresión de su rostro.

Podría haberlo atribuido a un intento de hacerme sentir celoso… y tratar de conformarme de ese modo, pero ni siquiera eso logré. La expresión de Harry era propiamente la de un romance de cuento de hadas, sus ojos verdes brillaban embelesados… ¡y no estaban dirigidos a mí!

Por lo que había aprendido sobre Harry Potter últimamente, sabía que no le gustaba atraer la atención y mucho menos si eso le iba a ganar un mayor desprecio de parte de sus ex amigos. Y sin embargo allí estaba, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja a Corner, dándole la bienvenida con entusiasmo. Fue la primera vez que consideré seriamente la posibilidad de que podía llegar a perder, que quizá la relación entre ellos no era algo trivial como yo lo había supuesto. Quizá me había adelantado demasiado en mis presunciones —recordé lo que había mencionado mi padre en su carta— hay cosas que se aprenden equivocándose.

El tiempo y mis entrañas parecieron congelarse cuando Harry se le acercó y lo besó delicadamente. Y no digo delicado como sinónimo de casto, sino de tierno… mucho más tierno de lo que yo hubiese imaginado nunca de Potter y que no se correspondía con mis fantasías… en mis sueños siempre eran besos ardientes de pasión, mucho más apropiados para temperamentos como los nuestros.

El beso pareció prolongarse por una eternidad, tuve que respirar hondo y contenerme para no levantarme y correr a destrozar a Corner a hechizos. Y esperé… me quedé esperando lo que sabía que pasaría a continuación.

Y pasó.

La sonrisa de Harry se trocó en un ceño fruncido cuando se dio cuenta. La audiencia no era yo solo sino muchos más. Hubo un chillido y un estruendo que abrieron paso al nuevo nivel de caos, la reacción de la Weasel hembra al verlos besándose; desvié la mirada hacia el Weasel, humeaba de furia. A su lado, Granger, con la vista clavada en el suelo y una expresión mortificada por demás exagerada, no era para tanto, ¡tampoco era que se habían arrancado las ropas y estaban cogiendo desaforados sobre la mesa entre la manteca y las medialunas!

Corner se había quedado momentáneamente sin habla y Harry le sepultó la cara en el hombro. Ya no alcanzaba a verle la expresión, quizá lo más sensato hubiera sido preocuparme de mantener una máscara impasible en mi rostro. Pero era demasiado esfuerzo contenerme para no destripar a Corner y además fingir indiferencia. Me sentía herido, como si me hubiesen dado una cachetada, pero aparte de eso también sentía lástima por Harry, quien en ese momento me sorprendió cuando tomó al Ravenclaw del brazo y lo hizo sentar a su lado. Yo había supuesto que se irían.

Con tantos ojos mirándolo, los míos deberían haber pasado a un segundo plano, sin embargo los iris verdes buscaron el gris de los míos, para refregarme su victoria. _¡Oh, está bien, ganaste!… ¿pero a qué costo? Pírrico triunfo… si los hay._

Hice tronar los nudillos —una costumbre que mi madre siempre me reprochaba— mientras aguardaba en las proximidades de la puerta del aula de Encantamientos hasta que Potter saliera. Por suerte tenía dos horas libres ese día.

Potter emergió seguido de su Ravenclaw. Tenía los hombros más caídos que lo habitual pero no se lo veía tan mal. La fortuna me sonreía, Corner partió hacia el baño, dejándome una perfecta oportunidad para abordarlo.

—¡Qué show más adorable montaron durante el desayuno! —comenté burlón.

—Gracias. —fue su única respuesta.

Revoleé los ojos y mantuve el paso a su lado.

—Seguramente hasta _vos_ sos capaz de reconocer un tono de sarcasmo. —agregué desdeñoso, pero el insufrible Gryffindor no mordió el anzuelo.

—Sí, por cierto. —replicó con una enfermante sonrisa de cachorrito.

Bueno… yo podía seguirle el juego, si Potter quería un Malfoy edulcorado y romántico, se lo iba a dar. Le sonreí dulcemente a mi vez y estoy seguro de que no se lo esperaba, pareció desconcertarse.

—Él no es suficiente, ni bueno para vos, Harry. —dije con sinceridad y le puse un brazo por encima de los hombros. El contacto me produjo una especie de corriente eléctrica.

—¿Y en cambio vos sí? —replicó, la audacia de la movida le había hecho gracia al parecer, pero se agachó y con elegancia se deshizo de mi brazo.

Yo era bueno para él en el sentido de que podía llevarlo hasta cimas insospechadas de éxtasis… antes de entregarlo para morir en manos de su enemigo. Pero no, yo no era bueno para nadie excepto para mí mismo.

—Quizá. —fue lo que sugerí— ¿No te parece que valdría la pena averiguarlo? —yo estaba convencido de que Potter y yo juntos seríamos explosivos, podía adivinarlo cada vez que me taladraba con sus ojos verdes, era el tipo de persona con quien yo podría perderme.

Su mirada se desvió un segundo por encima de mi hombro y empezó a hablar rápidamente, quise volverme pero sus ojos me mantenían cautivo. —Sinceramente, creo que tendríamos que trabajar más por el lado de la amistad antes de… —se interrumpió debido a la llegada de un intruso.

—Tenés que aprender a mantener las manos quietas, Malfoy. —me dijo Corner entrecerrando los ojos.

—Lo que haga con mis manos es asunto mío, no tuyo, Corner. —repliqué, no podía importarme menos lo que pensara esa pobre excusa de persona pero por el momento él era el que ostentaba oficialmente el derecho sobre Harry.

—Es asunto mío porque las tenías encima de _mi novio_. —me increpó, yo me limité a revolear los ojos.

Con un guiño y una comisura en alto me aproximé un poco más a Harry. —Oh, pero si a él no lo incomoda. ¿No es así, Harry?

Harry me miró con mala cara y dio un paso alejándose. El imbécil de Corner se envalentonó. —No… Vuelvas… A acercarte… A _mi…_ Novio. —chilló, lo hubiera atacado ahí mismo, pero estaba empezando a congregarse mucha gente alrededor. Preferí no ser el primero, con tanto testigo después no hubiese podido mentir excusas.

—¿Y qué es lo que pensás hacer para impedírmelo, Corner? —lo incité para que perdiera el control.

El muy necio sacó la varita y la mía estuvo en alto un segundo después apuntando directo al pecho de mi atacante. Pude percibir de inmediato, rodeándome, el cosquilleo protector del anillo. Pero antes de que pudiésemos pronunciar palabra, Potter se interpuso, pero no para recriminarme o advertirme, se volcó de lleno sobre Corner. Una nueva forma de mostrarme su rechazo, estuvo a punto de escapárseme una exclamación contenida.

—¡Sooo…! ¡Ya basta! —gritó y se abrazó al Ravenclaw. El resto de lo que dijo no alcancé a oírlo, fueron arrullos y susurros para su novio. Corner terminó guardando la varita y los dos se alejaron juntos por el corredor tomados de la mano.

Ni una palabra más, ni una amenaza… ¡me habían dejado pagando! Los curiosos se dispersaron rápidamente en vista de que el espectáculo se había cancelado. Alcancé a divisar a lo lejos que Potter y Corner doblaban en un recodo del pasillo. Decidí seguirlos. No tuve problemas en ubicar el aula en desuso en la que habían entrado.

Podía verlos por el pequeño panel de vidrio de la puerta, lástima que estuviera tan sucio. Me sentía como un predador, vigilando a Harry como si fuera algo mío… y como si fuera yo el que tuviera que protegerlo de Corner y no al revés. Era disparatado, lo sabía… pero yo deseaba a Harry, lo _necesitaba_ para mí… no podía permitir que ese Ravenclaw pajero se interpusiera.

Al principio parecían estar discutiendo, lo que me alegró inmensamente, no podía entender bien las palabras pero Harry gritaba. Sin embargo, la cosa cambió enseguida y pasaron a abrazarse y a besarse. Sentí náuseas cuando Corner le entró a manosear la entrepierna. Y luego se le arrodilló delante y Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tenía las mejillas encendidas y los labios entreabiertos y gemía de placer por las atenciones de las que era objeto. Cuando Potter le llevó una mano a los cabellos para guiarlo en los movimientos… fue a un mismo tiempo la imagen más excitante… y la más abyecta de la que tuviera memoria.

Los sonidos que me llegaban del interior iban creciendo en intensidad, estaba a punto de irme, no quería mirar a Potter llegar al orgasmo por los estímulos que le prodigaba otro. Fue entonces que dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta y me vio. Me quedé paralizado por un segundo antes de poder escapar de allí lo más rápido posible.

Pude oír el grito del clímax resonando por el pasillo. Quizá no había sido tan intenso, pero a mí me sonó estruendoso y me fue persiguiendo como un eco en los oídos. Sabía que era irracional, pero me sentía traicionado. Apreté el paso hacia los subsuelos y los dormitorios de Slytherin. Llevaba las manos apretadas en puños. No fue sino hasta que oí la exclamación de Pansy cuando me vio entrar, que me di cuenta del aspecto crispado que debía de estar ofreciendo, noté incluso que llevaba todavía la varita en la mano, no la había guardado desde el abortado cruce con Corner.

Corrí a mi dormitorio y me encerré tras las cortinas de mi cama. La cabeza me latía, tenía un grito atragantado en el cuello, las uñas habían hecho brotar sangre de mis palmas. Cerré los ojos y de mala gana traté de repasar todo lo ocurrido. Y terminé arribando a una conclusión sorprendente.

Había cometido un error.

Un grave error. Por estar pensado en otras cosas y no prestar la debida atención, había puesto a Potter en bandeja de plata y se lo había entregado a Corner. Lo que se me había pasado por alto puede parecer trivial pero encerraba significativa importancia. _… creo que tendríamos que trabajar más por el lado de la amistad __**antes de**__…_ había dicho cuando Corner nos interrumpió. Y ese "antes de…" le estaba abriendo paso a algo más que amigos. Por lo menos en parte él no quería quedarse en "sólo amigos". Tenía la certeza de que era así.

Me tembló el cuerpo ante la revelación repentina. Luego alcé una comisura… me había enterado de algo más.

Potter es de los que gritan.

Tenía que ser cuidadoso, más que cuidadoso, como un ninja avanzado en las sombras… tenía que planear minuciosamente mis siguientes movidas.

Sabía muy bien cómo dominar mis emociones, me lo habían enseñado desde mi tierna infancia. El enemigo puede usarlas contra uno si uno las demuestra. Y yo había estado gritándole mis celos a Potter con un _Sonorus_ y eso le otorgaba poder sobre mí. Tenía que reconocer ante mí mismo que yo me sentía más que atraído por Potter pero era algo que de ningún modo debía dejar traslucir. Demostrar afecto no estaba mal —me ayudaría a parecer más sincero— pero los celos debían desaparecer.

Dos días más tarde cuando Potter se sentó a mi lado en clase de Pociones, tenía todo bajo control, me mostré muy calmo y compuesto. Pero Potter no.

—¡Tenemos que hablar! —demandó con un siseo incisivo que no auguraba buenos aires.

—¿Sobre qué? —dije con tono distraído haciéndome el que repasaba las notas de la clase anterior. Si quería mostrarse enojado, allá él.

Potter entrecerró los ojos furioso. —¡No te hagas el desentendido! ¡Yo te vi!

—Vas a tener que ser un poco más específico, Harry. Nosotros nos vemos seguido. —sabía perfectamente a qué se refería —no había pensado más que en eso desde entonces— pero quería que fuera _él_ el que lo dijera.

—¿Querés que sea más específico? De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece hace dos días en un pasillo poco frecuentado, frente a la puerta de un aula en desuso, más o menos a las cuatro?

—¡Ah! —dije suspirando como si de pronto me acordara— ¿Vos te referís a esa oportunidad en la que Corner te estaba dando una mamada? —pregunté— Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?

Harry hizo una mueca y se puso adorablemente colorado pero logró mantenerse compuesto. —Vos me estabas espiando… —empezó a decir pero yo lo corté con una risa.

—¿Ésa es la forma que tenés de hacerlo callar? ¡Grande, Potter! —dije burlón, pero a él no le pareció para nada gracioso.

Me miró hostil y malevolente y prácticamente gruñó las siguientes palabras. —¿Qué carajo estabas haciendo ahí?

—Saliste corriendo con un chico que estaba muy alterado. Hice lo que todo buen amigo haría, ir a controlar que no te pasara nada malo. —y hasta era cierto en parte, hubiera matado a Corner si le llegaba a tocar siquiera uno de los cabellos negros, si se le hubiera ocurrido volcar su ira sobre Harry. Harry era mío, aunque él todavía no lo supiera. Yo había ido a defenderlo en caso de que fuera necesario. Obviamente era claro que el Ravenclaw no le iba a hacer nada, pero eso era irrelevante.

Revoleó los ojos. —¿Realmente pensás que voy a creerte eso?

Me encogí apenas de hombros y empecé a alinear los ingredientes. —Pensá lo que quieras Harry, pero vos me dijiste que querías que fuéramos amigos, yo trato de comportarme como tal, sólo eso. Corner es sin dudas el dueño de tu corazón, yo retrocedo y le doy su lugar, y ocupo el mío como amigo.

—¿Ahora resulta que ibas en pos de mi corazón? —resopló, yo puse mi mejor expresión dolorida pero permanecí en silencio— ¡Estoy hablando en serio, Malfoy! —insistió— ¡Creo que habías dejado bien en claro que lo único que querías era cogerme!

Respiré hondo y fui soltando lentamente el aire con mi mirada fijamente clavada en él. Le dejé ver cuán decepcionado me sentía, aunque él presumiría que era por otra causa. Pero decepción es decepción cualquiera sea la razón que la origine. Harry interpretaría que yo me sentía decepcionado por el rechazo, porque él había preferido a Corner. Eso para mí era decepcionante sólo a medias, había perdido una batalla sí, pero seguía decidido a ganar la guerra. Mi mayor decepción era porque me iba a llevar mucho más tiempo y yo quería llevármelo a la cama ya, e iba a tener que resignarme a esperar.

—He aprendido a valorarte, Potter. —no era una mentira— Al principio pensé que podías ser una conquista divertida y que incluso podías llegar a ser una aventura fogosa y algo más prolongada. Ahora me doy cuenta que vos estás para mucho más que eso, que vos te merecés mucho más que eso. En tanto Corner te haga feliz… yo me conformo con el segundo lugar, ser tu amigo… si es que la oferta sigue en pie. —agregué con expresión contrita y acongojada. Era una expresión totalmente fuera de lugar en el rostro de un Malfoy, realmente lo desconcertó. Era claro que también le despertaba sospechas, pero eso era de esperar.

—Así es… digo… la oferta sigue en pie… —tartamudeó y otra vez el rubor encantador le coloreó las mejillas, sentí unas ansias violentas de besarlo ahí mismo en frente de toda la clase, pero eso hubiera significado arruinar todo, aparte de que lo pondría furioso. Tuve que contenerme.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio que yo interrumpí: —¿Nos ponemos a trabajar si te parece? —propuse señalando el caldero.

Asintió dócil, pero su frente seguía arrugada y sus ojos me escrutaban por momentos. Seguimos trabajando en silencio hasta que terminó la clase y Snape nos autorizó a que nos retiráramos. Junté mis cosas sin mirarlo pero sabía que tenía los ojos clavados en mí. Di un par de pasos hacia la salida y entonces me di vuelta sobre el hombro. —¿Vamos a almorzar? —propuse con una seña hacia la puerta.

—Ehh… —vaciló unos segundos, luego negó con la cabeza.

—Entiendo. A Corner no le caería bien. —murmuré encogiéndome de hombros y sin ocultarle mi decepción— Amigos en secreto… supongo que así habrá de ser. —agregué afligido. Harry no dijo nada. —Nos vemos más tarde.

Tuve la impresión de que quería decirme algo, algo que tenía atragantado… pero no esperé a que se decidiera, le di la espalda y marché hacia la puerta.

No fui a almorzar, el día anterior tampoco había ido. Me fui a comer algo a la orilla del lago. Allí todas las cosas parecían mejor —pacíficas— y no tenía que aguantar las miradas negras de Corner.

Me parecía que, dentro de todo, las cosas no habían resultado del todo mal en Pociones. Pero no podía estar del todo seguro… no todavía.

Observé que desde lejos un pájaro blanco venía volando hacia mí, la reconocí de inmediato, era la lechuza de Potter. Me alcanzó y se posó sobre mi hombro clavándome las uñas. Hice una mueca. Luego alzó una pata, desaté la nota que me ofrecía.

Le acaricié la cabeza, despeinó apenas las plumas y ululó cálida en mi oreja. Era un animal sagaz, apacible y orgulloso… debía complementarse bien con el natural precipitado de Potter. Esperé hasta que hubo retomado vuelo, desplegué la nota, la leí y sonreí.

_Malfoy:_

_Reunite conmigo esta noche. Yo te voy a encontrar._

_HJP_

Curioso. Siempre lograba sorprenderme. Yo había estado esperando una especie de disculpa velada o una promesa de ser más amable en el futuro. Pero esto superaba incluso mis expectativas de máxima… ¿o quizá no? Quizá estaba metiéndome en una trampa Gryffindor, ¿se preparaban Corner y Potter a emboscarme? Bueno, no me costaría vencerlos si fuera así, y estoy bien protegido por el anillo. Quizá Potter sólo quería decirme que incluso ser amigos era imposible. Su nobleza lo obligaría a comunicarme algo así personalmente y durante la clase de Pociones primero estaba muy enojado y después casi no había hablado. Quizá mi supuesta capitulación había sido demasiado apresurada, quizá desconfiaba, quizá lo había espantado.

No tenía que seguir enredándome con tantas suposiciones. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? No era algo propio de un Malfoy. Y ciertamente no se justificaba tanto devaneo sobre un Gryffindor, sobre el corazón de un mocoso Gryffindor. Lo que Potter tenía planeado para esa noche era algo que desconocía y que no podía cambiar, pero no iba a hacerle el juego —intencional o no de su parte—, no iba a seguir estrujándome la cabeza tratando de discernir sus propósitos. Bajé la vista al anillo y me volvieron a la mente las palabras de mi padre en la nota: _El objeto es un recordatorio, nunca debés olvidar quién sos._ No lo iba a olvidar. La sangre por encima de la carne. El deber por encima del amor. La obediencia por encima de la razón. El poder por encima de la debilidad. Y la sabiduría que nace de la grandeza y de la pureza de sangre para sojuzgar a todos los demás.

Yo soy un Malfoy.

oOo


	8. ¿En quién confiar?

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 8 – Harry: ¿En quién confiar?**

He estado conteniéndome ya durante tanto tiempo y ni siquiera sé bien por qué, es sólo que parecía importante convencerme de que "estoy bien". Lo cierto es que no estoy bien. Estoy tan agotado que ya ni mentirme puedo. Pero admitir que no puedo tolerarlo más es algo incluso más duro. El problema es que ya no tengo capacidad de seguir ignorándolo, particularmente ahora que estoy seguro de que me he vuelto loco. Me pregunto si la demencia era algo inevitable en mi caso, cualquiera que esté decidido a vencer a un psicópata como Voldemort no puede sino terminar demente, ¿no les parece? He perdido todo lo que alguna vez amé. Y lo último que perdí no es algo por lo que pueda culpar a Voldemort. A veces pienso que me merezco las consecuencias de mis errores, pero en otras ocasiones pienso si en realidad alguna vez tuve lo que yo creía que tenía. Y uno mal puede perder lo que nunca ha tenido. Yo estaba convencido de que la verdadera amistad trasciende todas las cosas, todos los errores. Me pregunto si alguna vez tuve amigos verdaderos en Ron y en Hermione. Quizá yo había idealizado el concepto, quizá sea una fantasía, amigos para siempre que te apoyan a lo largo de la vida en todas las circunstancias, cualesquiera que fueren.

Últimamente, también he estado pensando mucho en Malfoy, demasiado quizá, pero no consigo sacármelo de la mente. Es exasperante el modo en que se ha encajado en mi vida; pero no estoy seguro de si es su presencia o si es la manera como reacciono ante él lo que me fastidia más. Pierdo la cabeza cuando está cerca de mí. No puedo creer que yo haya permitido que Mike me besara en público, no puedo creer que haya cometido tal disparate sin medir las consecuencias. Para mí en ese momento era como si fuera Malfoy el único que nos estaba mirando. Por supuesto que la realidad era muy distinta, el Gran Salón estaba lleno… y ahora Ron ni siquiera quiere permanecer un segundo en el mismo recinto que yo si puede evitarlo.

Está también el aspecto menos público de mis reacciones hacia Malfoy. Ayer me hice una paja con la imagen de su cara mirándome mientras Mike me la chupaba, me imaginaba que era la boca de Malfoy y no la de Mike. Pero no es eso lo que me atemoriza más, está también la cuestión de que sigo siendo virgen. Con dieciséis años mi principal objetivo en la vida debería ser tener sexo —en mi caso es un tanto exagerado por la cuestión de Voldemort… pero ustedes me entienden— ¿Entonces por qué técnicamente sigo teniendo la verga y el culo dolorosamente vírgenes? Mike ha estado insistiendo mucho respecto de darle solución a esa cuestión, hasta diría que se está poniendo pesado con el asunto, y yo no he hecho sino buscar una excusa tras otra para posponer la inevitable culeada. Antes de que Ginny nos descubriera yo estaba totalmente decidido, ansioso incluso, pero ahora ya no estoy seguro; y es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Mike se las ingenie para proveer "la habitación y la cama apropiadas" —requisito que yo le impuse— y cuando lo consiga voy a tener que ceder. No sé que es lo que me pasa, hace unas semanas hubiera estado más que feliz de perder la virginidad ¡cogiendo de parado contra las ventanas del invernadero 3! Y la única explicación que se me ocurre para justificar el cambio de actitud es Malfoy, aunque todavía no sé por qué. ¿Por qué de golpe me surge esta renuencia a que mi primera vez sea con Mike? ¿Me estoy guardando para Malfoy? No, ¡eso es ridículo!... a ustedes también debe de parecerles ridículo, ¿no? Sí es cierto que él ha sido el foco de mis pensamientos todos estos días. Sí es cierto que basta una mirada de él para que el pecho se me encienda… pero eso es explicable… Malfoy puede hacer que todos sientan de esa forma. Es el arquetipo del chico malo que puede hacer derretir el corazón de los espíritus más puros… ¡en particular a los de los espíritus más puros! Pero eso no significa que yo quiera que sea mi novio. Mike es una opción mucho más "segura" y en mi vida la "seguridad" es algo que escasea. Es más sensato que me decida por lo más seguro, ¿no les parece?

Necesitaba algo para dejar de pensar en Malfoy y la nota que en ese momento tenía en la mano parecía proveer un buen punto de partida. La había recibido por lechuza tarde la noche anterior, claramente Remus no había querido que me la entregaran demasiado públicamente por eso no había llegado con el correo habitual del desayuno. Ron se había despertado por el aleteo en la ventana, por un instante me pareció que me iba a preguntar de quién era, poco me duró la ilusión, me dio la espalda sin abrir la boca, otra decepción. En ese momento comprendí que si alguna vez él expresaba deseos de que reanudáramos la amistad yo consentiría. De pedírmelo, obtendría todo, porque seguía siendo para mí como un hermano, aunque ya no me hablara; quizá la verdadera amistad sí existía después de todo si bien no siempre era mutua. Estaba tan enojado conmigo mismo que casi expresé mi frustración con un grito en la quietud nocturna del dormitorio. ¿Por qué me dominaba tanto el corazón? ¿La razón quedaba siempre relegada? Nada de lo que pensaba parecía tener sentido últimamente.

Mi vida —mi salud mental— parecía escapárseme como arena entre los dedos y yo no tenía posibilidad alguna de retenerla.

Remus, obviamente, se había enterado de mi condición de marginado en Gryffindor —y en todo Hogwarts— y en su nota me pedía que me reuniera con él esa noche a la medianoche en el Antro de los Alaridos. Probablemente querría que le explicara lo que había pasado, no sabía qué opinión podría llegar él a tener cuando lo supiera. No sé siquiera que opinión podría llegar a tener _yo_ si fuera algo que le hubiera pasado a otro. Bajo el manto de invisibilidad me dirigí hasta el Sauce Golpeador, apreté el nudo para inmovilizarlo y me introduje en el túnel.

Cuando emergí en la casa silenciosa estaba mugriento. Cubierto de telarañas y de barro.

—Gracias por venir, Harry. —dijo saliendo de las sombras— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí. Sirius también estaba. —agregó, la tristeza me creció en el pecho al recordar a mi padrino— ¿Cómo estás?

Me limité a encogerme de hombros, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco decirle lo mal que me sentía. Cuando Mike me preguntaba siempre le respondía "bien", aunque él bien sabía que no era así.

—Me enteré de lo que pasó con Ginny. ¿Cómo fue que pasó? —preguntó serio, casi como un padre.

Me puse tenso. —Soy un infiel miserable, ¿eso no te lo contaron?, estoy muy pagado de mí mismo, engreído por mi fama, alguien que engaña y al que no le importa en absoluto si hiere a otros. —escupí con rabia, eran todos insultos y acusaciones que había oído de mis compañeros de Casa.

—¿Te dijeron esas cosas? —gruñó furioso pero su disgusto no estaba dirigido a mí sino hacia mis ausentes compañeros de Casa— No vine a acá para sermonearte. —prosiguió con tono tranquilizador y dio resultado porque tuvo un efecto inmediato de sosiego sobre mi humor turbulento— Vine para ofrecer cualquier tipo de ayuda, debe de ser una situación muy difícil para vos. Me sorprende mucho la actitud de Ron y Hermione.

Dejé caer los hombros, había estado conteniendo tanto dolor y rabia durante tanto tiempo… ya no aguantaba más. Estaba furioso y tenía miedo… y estaba solo. No tenía a quién recurrir, nadie que me consolara o me apoyara… era demasiado. Remus había venido en el momento justo. Me abracé a él y me puse a llorar por toda la injusticia que estaba sufriendo. Le conté lo que había pasado con Mike y cómo había terminado en una relación con Ginny casi sin darme cuenta. No recuerdo un momento específico en el que haya aceptado la relación, ella había empezado a decirles a todos que yo era su novio y yo… estúpido de mí… no la contradije. Le conté lo mal que me trataban todos y cómo Ron y Hermione me habían abandonado sin siquiera tratar de entender.

—Tenés que obligarlos. —me dijo— Sé que es doloroso… su actitud ha sido inmadura y muy injusta para con vos… quizá ellos también se dejaron engañar con la imagen del héroe y se olvidaron de que sos tan humano como cualquier otro… pero me gustaría que consideraras la idea de volver a ganártelos.

—¿Volver a ganármelos? ¿Cómo? —la sugerencia me había sacudido y estaba perplejo. Recuperarlos era lo que más quería. ¿Pero qué más pensaba él que yo podría hacer? E incluso si se avinieran, la amistad entre nosotros ya no sería igual que antes. Además, habían sido ellos los que me habían dejado, los que habían desertado. ¿Acaso no correspondía que fueran ellos los que intentaran restablecer los vínculos?

—¿Les suplicaste? —dijo con una especie de risa como si bromeara, aunque daba toda la impresión de que la pregunta iba en serio.

—¡No, claro que no supliqué! —repliqué con brusquedad. Suplicar hubiera sido sacrificar lo poco de dignidad que todavía me quedaba. —¡Si alguien no te quiere, no hay forma de obligarlo! —alguien tendría que decirle eso a Malfoy… fue un pensamiento que se me cruzó en ese instante.

—Lo entiendo, Harry, pero vos _los necesitás_. —insistió— Para la lucha cuanto menos, si te toca hacerlo solo no vas a sobrevivir.

—¡No los necesito! —le espeté— Puedo arreglarme sin ellos. ¡Y ya tengo un plan!

—Si es así… contámelo. —dijo desafiante cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno… eh… yo…

—¿Sí? Adelante…

—Un informante… —borboté— Tengo una fuente que puede conseguirme información y… en algún momento… acceso también. —no que Malfoy ya estuviera al tanto de que era mi fuente, ni que hubiera aceptado conseguirme nada… pero lo haría… al final… así fuera que tuviera que colgarlo del techo suspendido de los tobillos… Mejor que no pensara en la imagen porque se me despertaban ideas de otra naturaleza…

—¿Y qué? ¿Se supone que simplemente vas a ir con tu fuente y vas a matar a Voldemort y ya? —preguntó escéptico— ¿Y quién es la fuente? ¿Un mortífago? ¿Cómo sabés que te es leal? ¿Cómo estás seguro de que no te conduciría a una trampa?

—¡Lo sé y ya! —era una necedad infantil, lo sabía, pero no tenía respuestas para esas preguntas y la lógica de Remus era exasperante.

—Tenés que actuar con cuidado, Harry. —me advirtió— Es tu vida lo que estás poniendo en juego y te podría ir muy mal.

—¿Y a quién le importaría un pito si así fuera? Y ya no me queda nada por qué vivir. —lágrimas empezaron a correrme otra vez por las mejillas.

Remus hizo una mueca dolorida. —Tenés muchísimo por qué vivir, aunque no lo sepas conscientemente. —susurró— Yo he estado en el mismo lugar que vos, sé el temor que inspira. Perder las esperanzas, las expectativas de futuro… no hay situación más terrible y oscura. Pero tenés que se fuerte, sacá la luz de donde sea, hacé todas las cosas que te hacen feliz y si hiciera falta… ¡pedí ayuda!

Asentí débilmente. ¿A quién tenía que me pudiera darme apoyo para superar un trance así? Me sorprendió que fuera la imagen de Malfoy la que más nítida se dibujó en mi mente. Él tenía la fuerza para sostenerme, sin dudas; podía hacerlo, pero… ¿lo haría?

—Tus amigos te siguen queriendo por más que ahora estén enojados. —continuó Remus con voz susurrada— El amor no es algo que se pueda apagar, el corazón no tiene interruptor. Seguramente trataste de hacer a un lado los sentimientos que tenés por ellos, ¿no es así? —tenía razón y a pesar de los esfuerzos seguía queriéndolos— Lo mismo les está pasando a ellos, si vos los necesitás te van a ayudar, estoy seguro.

Quizá tenía razón, ojalá yo pudiera estar tan seguro como él.

Cuando dos horas más tarde regresé a Hogwarts me sentía entumecido de cansancio y agotado de emociones. Remus se había mostrado muy preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarme, tenía miedo de que me arriesgara al punto de perder la vida. En realidad no me importaba si terminaba muerto, pero _no estaba buscando_ morirme. Todavía no había llegado a ese extremo. Tenía que preocuparme de ponerle algo de freno a mi temeridad.

Lo otro que debía preocuparme era Malfoy. Y la atracción que sentía por él. Me empezaba preguntar cuáles serían sus sentimientos por mí. Parecían haber surgido de manera demasiado repentina. Hasta hacía poco me odiaba violentamente y de golpe estaba empeñado en llevarme a la cama. Probablemente se trataba sólo de eso, una vez satisfecho su capricho de cogerme, me haría a un lado y todo terminaría.

También me preocupaba el hecho de que no tenía un plan definido. Apenas una idea general, pero no los pasos precisos. Hermione era la que siempre organizaba los planes, yo sólo toco de oído, sin ella lo único que podía hacer era improvisar. Pero para ganarme a Malfoy eso no iba a bastar. Tenía que acercarme a él si quería conseguir algo, pero al parecer, la única forma de lograrlo era ceder a sus deseos y saltar a su cama. No sabía si podría seguir rechazándolo durante mucho más tiempo, si le daba largas mis propósitos podrían malograrse, finalmente iba a tener que ceder. ¿Tendría que llegar hasta ese extremo para obtener información? Una parte de mí tenía la esperanza de que no fuera necesario… pero otra parte de mí parecía encantada de que lo fuera.

Me desperté al día siguiente más exhausto y confundido que nunca. La reunión con Remus me había hecho bien, aunque no demasiado. La solución que él proponía a mis problemas, —recuperar a mis amigos— no era una opción para mí, aunque quizá era la única solución que podría resultar. Pero no era practicable para mí. Mike no contaba con la fuerza emocional que yo necesitaba. Lo que me dejaba con una única alternativa: Malfoy. Era exasperante e inquietante al mismo tiempo, Malfoy no era ni de lejos un buen candidato… Remus tenía razón, sin Ron y Hermione no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir…

_Malfoy._ Otra vez su imagen brotó en mi mente, su sonrisa de alguna forma despejó los pensamientos sombríos que amenazaban con tragarme. ¿Por qué lo tenía siempre en mis pensamientos? ¿Por qué de golpe se me ocurría que podría reemplazar a los amigos que me habían abandonado? Compañerismo. Amistad. Amor. Él nunca podría proveérmelos. Pero por alguna razón yo quería eso _de él_.

Bufé apretando los dientes y los puños. Me declaré _oficialmente_ harto de que Malfoy me invadiera la vida, los pensamientos y mis esperanzas de futuro. ¿Por qué me hacía desear de él cosas que sabía que nunca me daría? Malfoy me estaba volviendo loco y no sabía como ponerle freno. Mi mente y mi cuerpo se resistían a atender las razones de la lógica y yo no estaba seguro de tener la fortaleza necesaria para resistir mis deseos por él. Malfoy seguiría insistiendo y yo finalmente terminaría cediendo. La virginidad de Harry Potter va para Draco Malfoy, quien tacha el logro obtenido de su lista de "cosas que tengo que hacer antes de morir".

_Pero yo sigo siendo un Gryffindor, si voy a terminar perdiendo ante él no va a ser sin que le presente batalla._ Me sentía tan enojado conmigo mismo por ser tan débil. Me sentía también enojado con él por su persistencia. Pero de algún lado iba sacar la energía necesaria para resistir… el mayor tiempo posible.

Esa mañana en el aula de Pociones aparté la silla con violencia y me senté a su lado. —¡Tenemos que hablar! —siseé con brusquedad para dejarle en claro de entrada que venía de pésimo humor y que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar jueguitos de ningún tipo.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó desinteresado mientras repasaba los apuntes de la clase anterior.

—No te hagas el desentendido! ¡Yo te vi! —le espeté con acritud.

—Vas a tener que ser un poco más específico, Harry. Nosotros nos vemos seguido. —dijo con tono casual. Era tan frustrante, no sabía por qué me sentía atraído hacia él, pero sus jueguitos ya me estaban hartando, en ese momento no quería besarlo sino darle un puñetazo.

—¿Querés que sea más específico? De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece hace dos días en un pasillo poco frecuentado, frente a la puerta de un aula en desuso, más o menos a las cuatro?

—¡Ah! —dijo suspirando como si acabara de acordarse— ¿Vos te referís a esa oportunidad en la que Corner te estaba dando una mamada? —lo preguntó como si me hubiera estado observando tomando el desayuno y no a mitad de camino de un orgasmo — Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?

Muy a mi pesar me puse colorado de vergüenza porque me acordé de que me había masturbado pensando en él como protagonista de la escena en lugar de Mike. Menos mal que no podía leerme los pensamientos. —Vos me estabas espiando… —empecé con tono acusador pero él me interrumpió.

—¿Ésa es la forma que tenés de hacerlo callar? ¡Grande, Potter! —dijo riéndose.

No me pareció gracioso. Detestaba la forma en que trataba de devaluar mi relación con Mike. Cierto era que yo tampoco le otorgaba a esa relación la importancia que correspondía —¿y cómo hubiera podido si no podía sacarme a Malfoy de la cabeza?—pero eso no le daba derecho a burlarse de mi novio. —¿Qué carajo estabas haciendo ahí?

—Saliste corriendo con un chico que estaba muy alterado. Hice lo que todo buen amigo haría, ir a controlar que no te pasara nada malo.

—¿Realmente pensás que voy a creerte eso? —resoplé desdeñoso. ¡Qué excusa más traída de los pelos!

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a ocuparse de los ingredientes. —Pensá lo que quieras Harry, pero vos me dijiste que querías que fuéramos amigos, yo trato de comportarme como tal, sólo eso. Corner es sin dudas el dueño de tu corazón, yo retrocedo y le doy su lugar, y ocupo el mío como amigo.

—¿Ahora resulta que ibas en pos de mi corazón? —bufé escéptico, ¿realmente me consideraba tan idiota? Me dirigió una mirada herida pero no dijo nada— ¡Estoy hablando en serio, Malfoy! —insistí— ¡Creo que habías dejado bien en claro que lo único que querías era cogerme!

Respiró hondo como preparándose para las siguientes palabras y su cara mostró un muy raro —en él— atisbo de emoción, mis palabras lo habían lastimado… era algo muy sorprendente.

—He aprendido a valorarte, Potter. —confesó— Al principio pensé que podías ser una conquista divertida y que incluso podías llegar a ser una aventura fogosa y algo más prolongada. Ahora me doy cuenta que vos estás para mucho más que eso, que vos te merecés mucho más que eso. En tanto Corner te haga feliz… yo me conformo con el segundo lugar, ser tu amigo… si es que la oferta sigue en pie. —susurró acongojado y su expresión me quitó el aliento. Era hermosa, pero inusitada para alguien como él. No pude evitar la sospecha, me vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de Remus "¿Cómo sabés que te es leal?" Sinceramente, no tenía forma de saberlo con certeza, pero no podía rechazarlo.

—Así es… digo… la oferta sigue en pie… —contesté trabándome con las palabras. Tenía tantos pensamientos en la cabeza y sentimientos… todos tan contradictorios.

Malfoy no contestó. Traté de procesar esa faceta de su personalidad, nueva para mí, que nada tenía que ver con lo que creía saber sobre él. ¿Había llevado una máscara durante tantos años y recién ahora dejaba asomar su verdadero ser? ¿O era ahora que se había puesto una máscara? Era difícil decidir qué era lo cierto.

—¿Nos ponemos a trabajar si te parece? — sugirió luego de unos momentos, asentí brevemente.

Creo que lo estuve observando toda la clase. Mi mente seguía convulsionada.

Al final de la clase propuso que fuéramos juntos a almorzar. Me acordé de Mike en ese momento, vacilé… fue como si él me hubiera leído la mente.

—Entiendo. A Corner no le caería bien. —se encogió de hombros— Amigos en secreto… supongo que así habrá de ser. —era evidente que estaba decepcionado, yo estaba permitiendo que alguien más se interpusiera en nuestra amistad. Yo mismo me sentía decepcionado y como un imbécil. —Nos vemos más tarde. —dijo finalmente, no contesté. Me sentía tan culpable, no quería que las cosas quedaran así… y sin embargo me parecía que cualquier otra alternativa iba a crear demasiados problemas.

Me quedé parado ahí como un idiota, tenía un solo amigo y nuestra amistad debía permanecer secreta.

Tenía que compensárselo de alguna forma. No podía hablarle en el Gran Salón porque Mike estaría allí. Quería hablar con él, una larga conversación y durante el día no iba a poder ser. Me dirigí al lechucero.

Escribí una nota muy breve y se la envié con Hedwig. Estuve distraído todo el día, Mike me preguntó varias veces si me pasaba algo por lo ausente que estaba. Me limité a contestarle con un encogimiento de hombros. Me sentía muy culpable, como si estuviera traicionando a Malfoy.

Me había "ido a acostar" temprano y me pasé horas oculto tras las cortinas de mi cama mirando el punto rotulado Draco Malfoy en el mapa de los Merodeadores. A las 11 fui al lugar que él había elegido para esperarme.

—Muy chistoso, Malfoy. —dije anunciándome al entrar. Estábamos en el aula en desuso donde Mike me había dado la mamada. —¿De todos los lugares del castillo justo tenías que elegir éste? —dije alzando las cejas.

—¿Qué podría decirte? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se bajó de la mesa en la que estaba sentado y caminó hasta mí— No quería elegir algo muy al azar, quería que me encontraras. ¿Para qué tenerte deambulando por todo el castillo? Filch anda siempre al acecho.

—¡Qué considerado! —comenté sarcástico.

—¿Preferirías que fuéramos a otro lado? —preguntó alzando varias veces las cejas y con una sonrisa pícara.

—No, en esta aula está bien. Ya la tengo estudiada en cuanto a privacidad y aislamiento acústico. —dije siguiéndole el tren de chanza.

—Si mal no recuerdo en ese último rubro no califica muy bien.

—Degenerado. —dije riéndome y sonrojándome, y aunque no había mucha luz él se dio cuenta; sonrió.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de este _rendez-vous_? —preguntó distraídamente mientras se desplazaba hacia polvoriento escritorio que estaba al frente del aula.

No sabía cómo empezar. —Hoy, en clase, no pudimos hablar apropiadamente. —dije con torpeza, en realidad lo que yo quería era arreglar la situación entre los dos.

—¿Viniste para gritarme apropiadamente? Con Snape delante debe de habérsete hecho difícil.

—¡No! —me apresuré a aclarar, respiré hondo antes de proseguir— Creo que estuve más duro de lo necesario. Estaba nervioso y me la agarré con vos. —admití reticente.

—¿Se supone que eso sea una disculpa? Porque si es así… —empezó a decir con el tono altanero y despreciativo del Malfoy de siempre. Algo muy malo debía de pasarme, ¿Cómo podía ser que me sintiera atraído por él?, si bastaba que abriera la boca para mostrar lo pelotudo que era.

—¡Te querés callar por un momento! Me juego a que vos sos peor que yo para las disculpas. Me juego a que la palabra…

—¿Perdón? —me cortó alzando una comisura. Me sorprendió muchísimo, esa palabra debía de salir muy raramente de los labios de Malfoy— Si no viniste a gritarme, ¿qué es lo que tenés que decirme? —me miró expectante desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Quería pedirte perdón por el asunto de "amigos en secreto", pero creo que si se hiciera público… sería el final para mí. —era cierto, por ahora en la torre de Gryffindor me ignoraban pero si se enteraran de que me había hecho amigo de Malfoy iba a pasar a transformarme en el "indeseable nº 1, dispárele un hechizo apenas lo vea".

Malfoy hizo una mueca y por un segundo dejó ver una expresión lastimada, la cubrió de inmediato con una máscara de indiferencia. —El final para el Weasel querrás decir, se caería redondo del ataque. Un espectáculo que no quisiera perderme.

—¿No te parece que ya le he hecho demasiado daño a Ron?

—No soy la persona más adecuada para contestar a eso. ¿Y qué del daño que él te hizo a vos?

Tanto Ron como yo teníamos parte de culpa pero no quería ponerme a explicárselo a Malfoy porque íbamos a estar discutiendo toda la noche y no llegaríamos a ningún lado. Preferí cambiar el tema. —Dejémoslo ahí, estoy seguro de que tu padre no aprobaría nuestra amistad, no querrás que se entere, ¡me odia!

—No has oído los rumores que circulan. Después de la escenita de tu novio en el pasillo el otro día, todos saben o sospechan mis intenciones para con vos. —replicó. ¿Él quería hacer pública nuestra amistad? ¿Con qué fin?

Me daba cuenta de que iba a perder la discusión pero no podía ceder, no podía decirle: "¡Oh bueno, está bien! Entremos mañana a desayunar juntos y tomaditos de la mano". Él también sabía que no era posible… pero de ahí a que le importara…

—A propósito de Mike, —dije desviando la cuestión una vez más— ¿Vos le dijiste que me deseabas y que ibas a conseguirme porque los Malfoy siempre consiguen lo que quieren? —el asunto me divertía más de lo que me enojaba, pobre Mike, contra Malfoy pocas posibilidades tenía de salir ganando, quizá podría superarlo en Runas pero jamás en ingenio o réplicas agudas.

—Así que me delató… —suspiró fingiendo pesadumbre y derrota— tiene suerte de tenerte a vos para que lo defiendas, parece que él solo no puede.

—Dejá de provocarlo. —lo reconvine tratando de mantener un semblante serio, en realidad podía imaginarme el intercambio… debía de haber sido bastante cómico.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó y empezó a acercárseme.

—Porque es una maldad.

—Yo te provoco todo el tiempo, ¿también es una maldad? —susurró, ya estaba a menos de un paso de mí.

—No. —respondí, su proximidad empezaba a ponerme nervioso.

—¿Y por qué es diferente con Corner? —agregó desafiante.

Lo miré directo a los ojos grises. Solía pensar que carecían de color, pero en ese instante parecían desplegar todo un arcoíris de tonalidades, eran preciosos. —Porque yo se cómo manejarte y puedo ponerte freno cuando hace falta.

—Y él no… Y ésa es la razón por la que vos y yo… juntos… combinamos tan bien. —dijo con cautela. Estábamos entrando en terreno peligroso. Él debió de haber notado mi aprensión puesto que se apresuró a agregar: —…pero nosotros somos sólo amigos y eso es todo lo que vos querés, ¿no es así?

Quería que se lo confirmara, que repitiera las palabras "sólo amigos", con él parado bien cerca de mí, con su aliento acariciándome la mejilla. Sentía la boca seca y me resultaba difícil articular las palabras. —No podemos estar juntos. No puedo estar con vos, Malfoy. —susurré con voz insegura; él lo notó.

—¿Por qué no?

_Porque me perdería en vos y ya no tendría manera de escapar_, pensé.

Se acercó más y nuestros cuerpos entraron en contacto, si bien se cuidó de que las entrepiernas no se tocaran, habría sido demasiado y él lo sabía. Posó las manos en mis caderas y la frente contra la mía, las narices se tocaron. Su presencia me invadía como una droga, lo aspiraba, se me absorbía a través de la piel. El corazón se me había desbocado y el estómago se me contraía de anticipación y de deseo. Su aliento cálido me desafiaba a que lo besara y yo estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo. Me aproximé y nuestros labios se rozaron, pero él no intentó ir más allá, yo era el que tenía que tomar la iniciativa.

Algo en mi interior me retenía, sabía perfectamente lo que era, Mike. Apenas el nombre sonó en mi mente aparté la cara y la hundí en el hueco del cuello de Malfoy… Merlín ¡qué bien olía!

—Tengo novio. —murmuré. Decirlo me arrancó del trance. No podía volver a engañar, el engaño me rebajaba como persona. Y era la causa de mi infortunio actual.

—Vos sos el que elegís. —dijo con voz temblorosa, me separé de él y me alejé unos pasos.

—Como novio no soy buen candidato. —dijo con voz amarga.

—No puedo… —susurré con tono derrotado.

—¿Por qué? —me urgió con acritud, no quería oír vaguedades.

—Vamos, Malfoy. Vos no sos estúpido… ¡vos sabés lo que me hacés sentir…!

—¡Claro que lo sé! Y vos me hacés sentir igual. Me encendés en llamas al punto que no puedo pensar con claridad.

Lo miré a los ojos, era _exactamente_ eso lo que me hacía sentir. ¿Era posible que yo tuviera el mismo efecto sobre él? Malfoy es bello como una deidad… pero yo soy un huérfano escuálido y mal entrazado, ¿cómo era posible que tuviera sobre él el mismo efecto?

—¿Podés imaginar siquiera lo grandiosa que podría ser la pasión si nos animáramos a explorarla? —insistió ante mi silencio.

Volvíamos al principio, me urgía a ceder a mis deseos irracionales y poco sensatos. ¿Era sólo lujuria o había algo más? No lo sabía. —Creo que es mejor que me vaya. —murmuré. No quería que me volviera a tentar, no iba a poder resistirlo una segunda vez.

—¿Por qué te oponés a esto con tanta obstinación? —gritó enojado y vino hasta mí y me agarró del hombro para no dejarme ir.

—¡Porque no puedo confiar en mí mismo cuando estoy con vos! —grité, me liberé de su mano y corrí hacia la puerta.

Tenía sobre mí un efecto embriagador que me daba miedo y sabía que si él persistía terminaría por obtener todo lo que quisiera de mí. Tenía que protegerme, casi me había perdido unos momentos antes, no lo podía permitir. Pensar en Mike me había dado la fuerza para resistir, Malfoy quería que lo dejara, yo sabía que tenía que retenerlo a cualquier costo. Era la única defensa efectiva contra el encanto hipnótico de Malfoy. Me iba a aferrar a Mike con todas mis fuerzas.

oOo


	9. Retirada estratégica

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 9 – Draco: Retirada estratégica**

Caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala común, incapaz de concentrarme a pesar de la resolución que había tomado antes, la de atenerme férreamente a los conceptos rectores de mi estirpe. Miraba constantemente el reloj, los minutos parecían no pasar nunca, quería tener mi confrontación con Potter cuanto antes pero no era todavía ni siquiera la hora de la cena. No tenía idea de lo que iría a decirme, pero dado su comportamiento en Pociones lo más probable era que quisiera ponerle fin definitivo a todo.

Una vez más mis emociones serían la causa de que se malograra un muy buen plan. Podría haber jugado la carta del amigo desde el principio, quizá hubiese llegado más lejos de esa forma… aunque no lo creo, porque una vez embarcado no me hubiese podido aguantar mucho tiempo… más temprano que tarde hubiera terminado abalanzándome sobre el Gryffindor de rebeldes y despeinados cabellos negros, el objeto de mis más ardientes deseos.

_Es tan rústico, de emociones tan turbulentas, tan perfectamente ético… diametralmente opuesto a mí en todos los sentidos e inexplicablemente me siento atraído a él como una polilla a la llama._

_Siempre me ha arruinado todos los planes, ya no debería sorprenderme._

_Desde primer año y casi siempre sin proponérselo Potter no ha hecho sino causarme penurias. Ya desde el vamos esgrimió su lealtad para con el Weasel, ¡al que acababa de conocer!, y me rechazó la mano que le tendía. Cuando lo pesqué a deshora en la cabaña de Hagrid y lo denuncié ante la jefa de su Casa, la delación se volvió en mi contra. Cuando logré admisión en el equipo de quidditch, él me superó siempre. Incluso en el duelo de segundo año frente a toda la escuela encontró la forma de transformarse en el centro de atención. Solía odiarlo con cada fibra de mi cuerpo por eso. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que casi siempre fueron coincidencias o simple cuestión de suerte. Me pasaba todo el tiempo pensando en lo mucho que Potter codiciaba la fama y nunca me detuve a preguntarme si su popularidad era realmente algo merecido._

_Sea como haya sido, ahora me rehúso a permitir que continúe su racha de suerte, merecida o no: no voy a permitir que me arruine los planes una vez más. Después de cenar me voy a reunir con él y lo voy a hacer mío. Cuanto más se resiste a que lo toque tanto más crecen mis ansias de tocarlo. Mi deseo está consumiéndome y debo darle satisfacción cuanto antes, si esto se prolonga corro el peligro de que se transforme en algo más. Lo único que me faltaría es que me nazcan sentimientos genuinos por el preclaro Gryffindor paladín del Bien y que termine yo mismo arruinando todos mis denodados esfuerzos para conseguir gloria y poder. Ninguna alianza con Potter podría proporcionarme ni una mínima parte de los beneficios que obtendría entregándoselo al Señor Oscuro._

_Ya he pensado en el lugar donde voy a esperarlo, pero tengo curiosidad de saber cómo va a hacer para encontrarme. En la nota expresaba total confianza de que no iba a tener problemas para ubicarme. ¿Me habrá puesto algún encantamiento de rastreo? ¿O quizá en la nota que me mandó? Pero de nada valdría que le pregunte, de ningún modo me proveería la información… es en parte Slytherin después de todo. Todo lo que tengo que hacer ahora es ir a cenar y luego al lugar que he elegido para el encuentro._

Camino al Gran Salón iba pensando que quizá me hubiese convenido no saltearme el almuerzo. Si faltaba muy seguido a las comidas se multiplicarían las especulaciones sobre mi ausencia entre mis compañeros de Casa. Lo último que quería era que Pansy le fuera con chismes a su madre quejándose de que yo ya no le prestaba la debida atención porque la tenía concentrada toda en Harry Potter. Los chismes parecían expandirse entre los adultos casi con la misma velocidad que en la escuela.

Noté que Potter brillaba por su ausencia en la mesa de Gryffindor, me pregunté si cabría la posibilidad de que me dejara plantado más tarde esa noche. Había estado anticipando el encuentro desde el momento en que había recibido la nota, sería muy frustrante que Potter no se presentara.

En ese momento Pansy me tomó del brazo y me condujo hasta nuestros lugares habituales. —Veamos un poco, Potter llegó muy tarde hoy para el almuerzo y vos ni apareciste. —dijo directamente y sin preámbulos.

—¿Y…? —pregunté, aunque sabía perfectamente a que lúbrica conclusión apuntaba el comentario.

—Oh… me preguntaba si sería bueno en la cama. Quizá sea demasiado rápido para ser bueno.

Revoleé los ojos y agarré un pancito de la panera. Pansy es bastante putilla y una imbécil, a veces me divierte jugar con su mente de intelecto muy limitado. —Es fantástico, le encanta que sea rudo con él… ¡y los gritos que pega!, es una de las cosas de él que más me calienta. —la dejé boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que oía— ¡Y tiene el agujero tan estrecho! —agregué, la cara estaba poniéndosele verde como el estandarte de Slytherin.

—Pero… Draco… ¡vos no podés…! —tartamudeó, yo curvé los labios con una sonrisa libidinosa.

—Pans, te está tomando el pelo. —intervino Blaise tratando de calmarla.

—¿Cómo podés estar tan seguro, Zabini? Por todo lo que sabés, bien pude haber estado culeándome a Potter en un armario mientras ustedes degustaban el sabroso guiso del almuerzo. —repliqué exasperado, Blaise estaba aguándome la diversión.

—Para empezar, siempre me doy cuenta cuando estás mintiendo, macho. Además, lucías de muy malhumor durante la clase de Runas por la tarde, difícilmente habrías tenido esa cara de culo si habías echado un polvo un par de horas antes.

—Pero, ¿no viste la cara de Potter cuando Corner lo recriminó por haber llegado tan tarde al Salón? ¡Potter lucía culpable! —recordó Pansy.

—¿Ah sí…? —musité por lo bajo. Potter venía de escribir y mandar la nota, no era algo por lo que tuviera que sentirse particularmente culpable… a menos que… estuviera planeando algo que lo hiciera sentir culpable. Sonreí con malicia, le di unas palmaditas en la espalda a Pansy, me puse de pie y salí del Gran Salón comiendo el pancito.

Volví a la sala común de Slytherin a esperar, no podía quitarme la sonrisa de los labios. Así que Potter tenía "inapropiados" propósitos para nuestra cita de esa noche. Fui a mi dormitorio y encontré una nota cuidadosamente plegada sobre la almohada, por la letra me di cuenta de inmediato de quién la mandaba. Se me borró la sonrisa.

¿Tenía ganas de abrirla? Podía arruinarme el placer que sentía en ese momento anticipando el encuentro con Potter. Pero se trataba de una nota de mi padre, no podía ignorarla. Con un suspiro la abrí y la leí rápidamente. Era muy lacónica, las notas de mi padre solían serlo; esta vez, había algo de ominoso en el tono de las frases que había elegido.

_Draco:_

_Me han llegado rumores de ciertos acontecimientos que se están desarrollando en nuestra ilustre Hogwarts. Espero que no estés haciendo nada desatinado._

_Lucius_

Pansy. Esa tía es una amenaza. Revoleé los ojos y dejé la nota a un lado. No la iba a contestar de inmediato. No hubiera sabido qué poner más allá de decirle que no se preocupara. Y era posible que el panorama cambiara después de la reunión con Potter.

Estaba sentado sobre un escritorio esperando cuando Potter apareció en la puerta. El juego de luz y sombra dibujaba en su rostro claroscuros asombrosos. La anticipación me estaba ahogando, ¿qué sería lo que sentiría cuando los labios de Potter tomaran contacto con los míos?

—Muy chistoso, Malfoy. —comentó sarcástico, yo sonreí ampliamente; sabía que iba a apreciar mi elección del punto de reunión —¿De todos los lugares del castillo justo tenías que elegir éste?

—¿Qué podría decirte? —dije con un despreocupado encogimiento de hombros, me bajé del escritorio y me le acerqué— No quería elegir algo muy al azar, quería que me encontraras. ¿Para qué tenerte deambulando por todo el castillo? Filch anda siempre al acecho.

—¡Qué considerado! —apuntó con sarcasmo.

—¿Preferirías que fuéramos a otro lado? —sugerí con una sonrisa intencionada e irónica.

—No, en esta aula está bien. —contestó de inmediato— Ya la tengo estudiada en cuanto a privacidad y aislamiento acústico. —agregó con una sonrisa. Siempre es una delicia cuando Harry me sonríe.

—Si mal no recuerdo en ese último rubro no califica muy bien. —mis ojos se desviaron automáticamente a la mesa en la que un Potter desenfrenado había disfrutado de orales y lujuriosos placeres.

—Degenerado. —bromeó ruborizándose adorablemente. Me pregunté si estaría pensando en Corner, no quería que tuviera la mente ocupada en su novio mientras estaba conmigo.

Fui hasta el escritorio del profesor y revolví unas hojas de pergamino antediluvianas y cubiertas de polvo que había encima. Esperaba que fuera él el que hablara primero, pero como no decía nada, tomé la iniciativa. —¿Cuál es el propósito de este _rendez-vous_?

Demoró todavía unos segundos para empezar. —Hoy, en clase, no pudimos hablar apropiadamente. —murmuró finalmente.

—¿Viniste para gritarme apropiadamente? Con Snape delante debe de habérsete hecho difícil.

—¡No! Creo que estuve más duro de lo necesario. Estaba nervioso y me la agarré con vos.

Me permití alzar fugazmente una comisura ante la admisión de culpa. —¿Se supone que eso sea una disculpa? Porque si es así… —empecé a decir pero me interrumpió gritando.

—¡Te querés callar por un momento! Me juego a que vos sos peor que yo para las disculpas. Me juego a que la palabra…

—¿Perdón? —lo corté de golpe, era divertido ver lo incómodo que se había puesto y lo sorprendido de oír esa palabra de mis labios— Si no viniste a gritarme, ¿qué es lo que tenés que decirme? —lucía tan encantador, pero por como iba desarrollándose el intercambio empezaba a temerme que el encuentro no venía por el lado de "vamos finalmente a echar un polvo" sino que más bien apuntaba a "ni siquiera vamos a poder ser amigos".

—Quería pedirte perdón por el asunto de "amigos en secreto", pero creo que si se hiciera público… sería el final para mí.

Se confirmaban mis sospechas. Se trataba de la ruptura. Había abrigado demasiadas expectativas sin fundamento. Me tomó desprevenido y no pude evitar que se me notara lo contrariado que me sentía. —El final para el Weasel querrás decir, se caería redondo del ataque. Un espectáculo que no quisiera perderme.

—¿No te parece que ya le he hecho demasiado daño a Ron? —me reconvino severo.

Desestimé el regaño con un bufido desdeñoso —No soy la persona más adecuada para contestar a eso. ¿Y qué del daño que el te hizo a vos?

—Dejémoslo ahí, —replicó— estoy seguro de que tu padre no aprobaría nuestra amistad, no querrás que se entere, ¡me odia!

No estaba de humor para discutir sobre mi padre, mucho menos después de la nota que había recibido. —No has oído los rumores que circulan. Después de la escenita de tu novio en el pasillo el otro día, todos saben o sospechan mis intenciones para con vos. —contesté, en ese momento poco me importaba lo que pudiera pensar mi padre, quería que el asunto con Harry se concretara, ya fuera que mi padre aprobara o no.

—A propósito de Mike, —dijo cambiando el tema otra vez y para hacer referencia a la persona de la que yo menos quería hablar— ¿Vos le dijiste que me deseabas y que ibas a conseguirme porque los Malfoy siempre consiguen lo que quieren? —su sonrisa me dijo que no tenía que preocuparme demasiado de ese frente en particular; pero yo quería que Harry me viera como algo más, no tan sólo como una mera amenaza para su relación con ese novio de cuarta que tenía; pero parecía que siempre volvíamos a esa cuestión.

—Así que me delató… —suspiré melodramáticamente como si se tratara del fin del mundo— tiene suerte de tenerte a vos para que lo defiendas, parece que él solo no puede.

—Dejá de provocarlo. —volvió a retarme pero con ojos divertidos. Él sabía que su novio era débil y yo quería obligarlo a que lo admitiera. Quizá de esa forma podría sacarlo del medio.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté y fui acercándome. Enseguida se puso serio.

—Porque es una maldad.

—Yo te provoco todo el tiempo, ¿también es una maldad? —susurré ya casi a su lado. Sabía que obtendría la respuesta que yo quería. Nosotros nos provocábamos constantemente. Pero era justo porque a sus ojos nosotros éramos iguales, contábamos con un bagaje de recursos similares.

—No. —respondió en voz muy baja, podía sentir que el pulso se le había acelerado, casi podía oír el palpitar desbocado.

—¿Y por qué es diferente con Corner? —pregunté con sequedad.

Prácticamente me perdí en el estanque verde de su mirada, me olvidé incluso de lo que le había preguntado—Porque yo sé cómo manejarte y puedo ponerte freno cuando hace falta.

—Y él no… —dije expresando mi acuerdo. Estábamos de acuerdo en que yo era más poderoso y más adecuado como pareja… y sin embargo algo me decía que eso no iba a ser suficiente… al menos no todavía— Y ésa es la razón por la que vos y yo… juntos… combinamos tan bien. —era claro que se sentía muy incómodo, igual estaba decidido a desafiarlo más aun —…pero nosotros somos sólo amigos y eso es todo lo que vos querés, ¿no es así?

—No podemos estar juntos. No puedo estar con vos, Malfoy. —susurró, pude darme cuenta por su mirada que deseaba que no fuera así.

—¿Por qué no? —insistí, acercándome aun más. No se resistió cuando le posé las manos en las caderas y cuando hice descansar mi frente sobre la suya y nuestras narices se tocaron. No quería espantarlo así que no seguí más allá. Pero estaba respondiendo, jadeante, como invitándome… ¡para poder negarse una vez más! ¡No le iba a dar el gusto!

Me hubiera gustado separarme en ese momento, eso me hubiera dado ventaja, pero no podía, estaba amarrado por su encanto. Fue entonces que sus labios rozaron apenas los míos, un instante y nada más un toque… un beso casto pero cargado de deseo intenso tanto de su parte como de la mía. Y luego hundió el rostro en mi hombro.

Lo sentí como un gesto aun más íntimo que sus labios. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no apretarlo en un abrazo. De pronto parecía tan triste y tan quebrado…estaba solo y no porque así lo hubiese elegido. Se recostaba sobre mí como si yo fuera todo lo que tenía en el mundo. Y en ese instante yo quería ser eso… todo su mundo.

—Tengo novio. —murmuró en mi hombro rompiendo el dulce silencio y eso me recordó que yo no estaba ahí para sucumbir al encanto de Potter. Sino para hacerlo sucumbir ante el mío.

—Vos sos el que elegís. —declaré si bien con voz algo temblorosa por la emoción, para que se diera cuenta de que delante de él tenía otra opción. Alto, esbelto y apuesto.

Negó con la cabeza, se separó y se alejó de mí. Se mentía a sí mismo, él ansiaba mi contacto tanto como yo ansiaba el suyo.

—Como novio no soy buen candidato. —dije, fastidiado de que me desechara así.

—No puedo… —susurró y parecía incluso más quebrado que antes, si cabe.

—¿Por qué? —demandé tratando de no gritar mi frustración, mis gritos hubiesen empeorado todo.

—Vamos, Malfoy. Vos no sos estúpido… ¡vos sabés lo que me hacés sentir…!

—¡Claro que lo sé! Y vos me hacés sentir igual. Me encendés en llamas al punto que no puedo pensar con claridad. —la confesión me había brotado espontáneamente y era verdad. Lo que me hacía sentir era indescriptible con palabras. Y a pesar de que era basto, desliñado y terco… tenía al mismo tiempo una grandeza de espíritu inconmensurable. Era tan irritante. —¿Podés imaginar siquiera lo grandiosa que podría ser la pasión si nos animáramos a explorarla?

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya. —murmuró desplazándose hacia la puerta, fui tras él y lo retuve de los hombros tratando sin mucho éxito de mantenerme controlado.

—¿Por qué te oponés a esto con tanta obstinación? —grité

—¡Porque no puedo confiar en mí mismo cuando estoy con vos! —gritó a su vez, se desprendió de mis manos y se fue casi corriendo por el pasillo. Sus palabras me dejaron como paralizado. ¿Realmente había dicho eso? ¿Harry Potter había confesado inadvertidamente una debilidad por mí? No podía creer lo que había oído. El sentimiento de otro fracaso inminente se esfumó de inmediato y fue reemplazado por la dulce fragancia de la victoria, muy parecida al perfume natural de Harry… dulce y especiado.

En esencia el problema se reducía a uno solo, sería una baja no muy importante que podría eliminarse sin mayores complicaciones. Iba tener que librarme de Corner, de manera definitiva sería lo ideal, pero bastaría que fuera durante el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera insertarme en la vida de Harry… y en vía directa a su corazón. Íbamos a resultar una pareja poco convencional, sin lugar a dudas… pero él lo deseaba, deseaba más, me deseaba a mí… de la misma forma que yo lo deseaba a él.

Se me despertó un impulso repentino de ir tras él, alcanzarlo y aplastarlo contra una pared para partirle la boca con un beso candente. Eso le probaría que iba en serio en lo que a nuestra relación se refería, pero luego bajé la vista y noté que la Marca Oscura comenzaba a aparecer y a hacerse evidente una vez más. Di gracias a Merlín que se hubiese escapado antes. El relumbrar verde de la Marca se reflejaba en la gema oscura del anillo… suspiré. —El deber primero, Draco. —me susurré y reemprendí el camino de regreso a los subsuelos.

La primera parte de mi plan era muy simple y lo mejor de todo era que no había forma de que resultara mal. Cuando terminó de desayunar a la mañana siguiente, Harry le dirigió una sonrisa a su novio y partió para la clase de DCAO. Yo seguí a Corner. Cuando llegó a uno de los pasillos poco frecuentados inicié la movida.

—Mike. —lo llamé. Se dio vuelta y al verme la expresión le cambió a una de pésimo humor.

—Malfoy, ¿qué carajo querés ahora? —me espetó grosero.

Suspiré y sacudí tristemente la cabeza. —Creo que empezamos con el pie equivocado, Mike… ¿puedo llamarte Mike?

—No. —resolló desdeñoso.

—Está bien. Corner, entonces… perdón. —proseguí con cautela— Mirá, esto es lo que te propongo. Harry me gusta, de verdad, pero él anoche me dejó muy en claro que _vos _sos la persona indicada para él… así que yo abandono, de nada me serviría seguir.

—Vos… anoche… ¿cómo? —farfulló, se iba poniendo cada vez más colorado de la furia.

—Sí… ¿él no te contó nada? Oh bueno… probablemente no te lo dijo porque él no le dio ninguna importancia. Yo traté de persuadirlo para que rompiera con vos y se arreglara conmigo. Pero él me rechazó de plano… así que aquí estoy… —le confié mostrando pena y frustración.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? —bufó. Estaba confundido y probablemente enojado porque Harry no le había dicho nada, pero poner en evidencia la mentira de omisión de Harry no era mi objetivo.

—Te estoy diciendo esto para que sepas que ganaste. Me inclino ante la solidez de la relación entre Harry y vos… pero quisiera pedirte permiso para poder seguir siendo amigo de él. —solicité. No importaba la respuesta que me diera. Yo había dado el paso e iba a tener problemas con Harry cuando se enterara, pero mayores problemas iba a tener Harry cuando Corner lo confrontara por la mentira. Si el Ravenclaw me negaba el pedido ya sabría cómo sacarle ventaja, si aceptaba iba a poder pasar más tiempo con Harry.

—¡Andá a cagar, Malfoy! —aulló— No quiero verte ni cerca de Harry.

—Sé que es algo poco convencional. Pero pensá en Harry… en este momento no tiene a nadie, ¿serías tan egoísta de negarte a que tenga un amigo?

—Puede ser amigo de quien sea, siempre que no seas vos.

—¿Y no te importa para nada lo que Harry pueda querer? —pregunté tratando de mostrarme diplomático— Vine a hablar con vos porque no quiero causar ningún problema entre vos y Harry, pero nosotros estamos trabajando juntos en Pociones y compartimos la mayoría de las otras clases… los Gryffindors lo hicieron a un lado. Vos y yo somos los únicos que le quedamos. —traté de hacerle ver.

Corner respiró hondo y pensó por unos instantes, finalmente negó con la cabeza. —No. no me gusta. No te quiero cerca de él.

—Ya veo. —gruñí— Está bien. Tenés derecho a opinar así.

—¿Vas a guardar distancia, entonces? —me preguntó escéptico.

—Tanto como pueda. —respondí encogiendo elegantemente los hombros— Vos ya sabés que somos compañeros en Pociones. Por lo demás… procuraré mantener distancia.

—Más te vale que así sea.

Alcé las manos como signo de capitulación. Retrocedí un paso, di media vuelta y partí para la clase de DCAO. Cuando entré en el aula Harry ya estaba instalado en nuestro banco habitual, me miró al mismo tiempo hesitante y expectante, como si quisiera que me sentara con él pero no quisiera querer que me sentara con él. Gryffindors.

Lo miré con la más triste de mis sonrisas y luego fui a ubicarme en un banco del otro extremo del aula. Con el rabillo del ojo alcancé a distinguir la mirada sorprendida de sus ojos.

Me partía el corazón, estuvo toda la clase como ausente, era su materia preferida pero no prestó atención en ningún momento. ¿Para qué me estaba tomando tanto trabajo? ¿Valía realmente la pena? ¿Porque no usar el anillo para llevárselo en ese mismo momento al señor Oscuro?... Me quedaría sin premio, eso sí.

Suspiré y me removí inquieto en el asiento. Nunca y por nadie me había encontrado en una situación tan conflictiva como en ese momento. ¿Por qué de pronto me sentía como el más vil de los traidores al considerar entregar a Harry? ¿Acaso mi lealtad no le correspondía a mi familia? ¿Por qué debería sentirme obligado hacia un Gryffindor astroso?

Cuando terminó la clase me apresuré a salir pero no pude llegar muy lejos, alguien me retuvo de una manga. —¿Harry? —pregunté con voz queda procurando evitarle la mirada.

—¿Me querés decir qué carajo está pasando? —demandó.

—Dejaste muy en claro tu posición anoche. No estoy acá para perseguirte. —le dije con firmeza.

Entrecerró los ojos. —Anoche me dijiste que querías que siguiéramos siendo amigos, ¿cambiaste de parecer?

—¡No! —exclamé… vociferé casi, luego me recompuse y suspiré— Creo que es mejor que lo confiese… —gruñí— De todos modos Corner te lo va a decir.

Me miró amenazante y me arrastró hasta un corredor lateral. —¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Respiré hondo y fui dejando escapar el aire de a poco. —Creo que metí la pata. —admití— Pensé que era lo que correspondía hacer pero me parece que terminé metiéndote en problemas.

—Malfoy… —no dejé que terminara la frase, continué como si no me hubiese interrumpido.

—Le dije de nuestro encuentro de anoche… pero fue más bien por accidente. —me apresuré a agregar.

—¿Un accidente? ¿Cómo es que _accidentalmente_ le dijiste a mi novio que…? —pero no completó la oración, gruñó, se despeinó aun más los cabellos pasando la mano varias veces entre las mechas negras, finalmente me hizo una seña para que prosiguiera. —Seguí… ¿cuán grave es?

Hice una mueca y me encogí un poco. —Le fui a decir… le hice saber que él había ganado y que… en realidad creo que va a ser más fácil si vos lo ves directamente. —le sugerí— Seguramente no me creerías lo que te contara… —murmuré con amargura.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, confundido por mi sugerencia.

—Dame una mano. —con reticencia posó una mano en la mía, lo miré a los ojos y luego me llevé la varita a la sien y extraje la memoria, la dejé flotando entre nosotros— Esto es más rápido que tratar de conseguir un pensieve. —le informé y a continuación susurré una fórmula en latín, la voluta de memoria se le introdujo por la sien.

Harry cerró los ojos apretándolos, el proceso implicaba casi siempre una leve molestia. La memoria pasó a la parte frontal de su consciencia. Su expresión fue cambiando, primero preocupación, luego alivio y finalmente fastidio. Abrió los ojos y mi miró con furia. —¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así! —suspiró, parecía herido.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con mi mejor cara y mi mejor tono de candidez.

—Vos se lo pediste con buenos modos y él te dijo que no. Él sabe que no me quedan amigos. —gruñó, parecía que tenía ganas de ir ya mismo a recriminar a Corner.

—Lo sé, pero no podés culparlo Harry. Él vela por tus intereses y está convencido de que te puedo acarrear problemas… y seamos sinceros, razón no le falta. —concluí con un suspiro.

—Pero entonces… ¿por qué fuiste a pedírselo?

—Yo creí que iba a poder… ser amigos y nada más… pero no puedo —otro suspiro— Recién en clase… te veías tan triste… lo único que quería era ir corriendo y abrazarte. —admití.

Abrió grandes los ojos y se me aproximó un paso. —¿Por qué sos tan bueno conmigo? — susurró con un dejo de incredulidad en el tono.

—No es que sea bueno. Si fuera bueno te dejaría en paz con tu novio y ya. Si fuera bueno no estaría pensando en vos todo el tiempo, si fuera bueno desaparecería de tu vida por completo para que pudieras ser feliz con el hombre que querés.

Se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo, golpeó un par de veces la cabeza contra las piedras del muro. —Ya no sé lo que quiero. —dijo finalmente y tuve que contener un fuerte impulso para no ponerme a bailar triunfante ahí mismo.

Volví a suspirar y le pasé la mano por lo cabellos. —Bueno, vos ya sabés lo que siento por vos. Cuando decidas lo que _vos_ querés, ya sabés donde encontrarme.

Alzó la vista, las esmeraldas de sus ojos parecían a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Hubo una época en la que nada me hubiese hecho más feliz que ver llorar a Harry Potter. En ese momento no hubiese podido soportarlo. —Adiós, Harry. —susurré y me marché presuroso.

Iba pensando mientras me dirigía a los subsuelos. El conflicto se ponía cada vez peor. Quizá fuera mejor abortar todo como me había aconsejado Snape. Que Potter viviera sus últimos meses feliz con Corner antes de que la guerra lo enfrentara con su inevitable destino. Nadie se enteraría de nada de lo que había planeado, Snape era el único que lo sabía.

Pero el problema era que Potter ya se había metido dentro de mí. Una parte de mí estaba completamente cautivada por esos ojos verdes, por esas mechas negras desordenadas, por esa sonrisa torcida con la que me miraba a veces. Lo deseaba… deseaba todo eso… y era demasiado egoísta como para abandonar todo.

La decisión no era fácil pero ya había tomado una cuando llegué a la puerta de Snape y golpeé insistentemente. Abrió y me miró con hosquedad. —Espero que tengas una muy buena razón para venir a interrumpirme durante la única hora desocupada que tengo en el día.

—Necesito un favor. —dije con calma, revoleó los ojos y me hizo pasar.

—¿Tenés un mensaje que quieras hacerle llegar a tu padre?

—No. Se trata de un favor más grande.

—Seguí. —me instruyó con ojos ávidos. Le encantaba que le debieran favores, especialmente si era alguien tan influyente como un Malfoy.

—Necesito más tiempo a solas con Potter. Quiero que organice algo relacionado con la clase de Pociones y que nos obligue a pasar más tiempo juntos.

—¿Ya pensaste en alguna idea en particular?

—Cualquier cosa… asígnenos deberes difíciles, dígale a Potter que su rendimiento es pésimo y oblíguelo a que yo le enseñe, o pónganos a trabajar juntos en un proyecto largo y complicado. Lo que sea que le parezca mejor.

—¿Y por qué debería hacer algo así por vos?

Pestañeé varias veces coquetamente. —¿Por qué me tiene cariño?

—Mal te veo si eso te parece razón suficiente. Sos mi ahijado, Draco, pero el amor tiene muy poco que ver con eso, vos lo sabés muy bien.

—Oh, está bien, —dije suspirando— ¿Qué es lo que quiere, pérfido codicioso?

Soltó una corta risa ronca. —Prefiero mantener el favor en reserva por ahora, pero tenés que jurarme que lo vas hacer, cualquier cosa que te pida.

—De acuerdo. —prometí.

—Decilo. —demandó.

—Juro que haré lo que me pida cuando me lo demande. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo, entonces?

—Creo que puedo arreglarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitás?

—Todo el que pueda conseguirme. —dije y enfilé hacia la puerta. Ya con la mano en el picaporte me llegó la pregunta de Snape.

—¿Ya te atrapó?

—¿Qué me quiere decir? —pregunté a mi vez sin darme vuelta. ¿Sabía de mis sentimientos crecientes por Harry? Snape era un experto en Legilimancia y lo creía muy capaz de hurgar en mi cabeza sin mi autorización.

—Sus ojos son sabios y cautivadores. Como los de su madre. —agregó con voz distante, era como si ya no hablara conmigo.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté volviéndome. Me taladró con la mirada negra, me corrió un escalofrío, Snape podía ser muy intimidante cuando se lo proponía.

—Pareciera que estás tomándote muchas molestias para profundizar tu relación con Potter. —comentó con una nota de curiosidad.

—Necesito que él confíe en mí para… —empecé a decir pero Snape me cortó.

—Sí, ya, ya… conozco la trama que has urdido, una de intriga y engaño. Pero te prevengo, Draco, —y esta advertencia es por el cariño que te tengo— tené mucho cuidado con lo que deseás, uno a veces lo consigue… la venganza puede ser dulce pero es también mezquina… y una vez lograda ya no puede deshacerse.

—Sé… sé lo que estoy haciendo —las palabras cargadas de emoción de mi padrino me habían tomado desprevenido, era totalmente inusitado, nunca me había dado ningún consejo que no tuviera que ver con la preparación de pociones. Me pregunté que memorias se le habrían despertado, de repente parecía tan melancólico.

—Siendo así, no tengo nada más que decirte. —me despidió con un gesto displicente. Partí a pasos apresurados por el corredor. ¿Por qué me había dejado ver esa faceta desprovista de dureza? Snape era el más puro Slytherin; y para un Slytherin las emociones no eran sino una debilidad… ¡y ni hablar de amor o de arrepentimiento! Sentí de pronto una gran curiosidad por conocer su pasado, lo conocía desde chico pero en realidad era muy poco lo que sabía de él.

Había mucha razón en algo que había dicho, los ojos de Harry me acosaban cautivadores dondequiera que fuera… incluso en mis sueños.

De algo tenía que asegurarme, de que no hubiera lugar para arrepentimientos o lamentaciones por mis acciones. No quería terminar como la imagen que me había dejado ver Snape esa noche.

oOo


	10. Incertidumbre

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 10 – Harry: Incertidumbre**

El cuerpo humano es una creación fascinante, al menos en mi experiencia. Mi cuerpo hace tantas cosas sin mi permiso, y tantas que no entiendo. Dicen que es el cerebro el que controla el cuerpo… a veces me entran dudas al respecto. Recuerdo claramente que anoche mi cuerpo ignoró olímpicamente lo que le ordenaba el cerebro. El cerebro no pudo hacer nada para que el corazón dejara de palpitarme desbocado o cuando le llamé la atención a la verga para que se comportara; aparentemente mi cuerpo hace lo que a él se le antoja cuando Malfoy está cerca. Eso es lo me da miedo, al parecer pierdo todo control, basta que esté presente y mis hormonas se disparan desmandadas a toda máquina. Cuanto más cerca está tanto más braman y se enardecen mis hormonas. Es frustrante. Si estas rebeldes reacciones fisiológicas me las produjera Mike… ¡cuánto más simple sería mi vida! Pero últimamente Mike logra esos efectos sólo cuando tiene la mano… o alguna otra parte de su anatomía alrededor de mi verga. En cambio Malfoy… Malfoy no tiene que hacer nada, basta que se haga presente… ¡y ni siquiera físicamente!... basta que su imagen se haga presente en mi mente.

Tomemos por ejemplo lo que pasó esta mañana. Había decidido que Malfoy y yo teníamos que hablar de lo que había pasado anoche. Tenía que asegurarme de que a él le hubiera quedado perfectamente claro que éramos _sólo amigos_ y nada más… y entonces él entró en el aula de Defensa y de inmediato me invadió una ola de calidez… muy a mi pesar… porque yo no quería que mi cuerpo reaccionara así. Estaba seguro de que él iba a venir a sentarse conmigo… pero no, luego de un instante de vacilación partió a sentarse en otro banco lo más lejos posible de mí. Lo sentí como un insulto, como un balde de agua fría. Me sentí traicionado. Y no debería haberme sentido así… él no tiene ninguna obligación para conmigo, no es mi novio y ni siquiera califica del todo como amigo… pero igual me sentí traicionado. Lo que se contradice de plano con la idea de que lo de anoche no había significado nada, idea de la cual había tratado esforzadamente de convencerme. Me dio rabia que me tratara con tanta indiferencia después de lo que habíamos compartido. No había sido algo demasiado físico pero yo lo había sentido tan próximo, tan íntimo. Y creo que así se lo había confesado con mi lenguaje corporal. Estoy seguro de que él sabe lo mucho que lo ansío, aunque mis palabras digan otra cosa. Una parte de mí quiere que él persista y presione para que terminemos juntos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que dejaría de prestarme atención por completo.

No me volví a mirarlo en ningún momento, pero después de clase quería hablarle, preguntarle lo que estaba pasando, ¿se trataría de un ultimátum? ¿todo o nada? ¿si no podíamos ser amantes entonces dejaría de hablarme y ya? Yo sabía que él quería más de mí, pero me había hecho a la idea de que por el momento se conformaría con que fuéramos amigos.

Cuando terminó la clase salió apresuradamente para evitarme pero yo corrí tras él, lo alcancé, lo agarré de un brazo y lo arrastré hasta un pasillo lateral.

—¿Me querés decir qué carajo está pasando? —demandé tratando de enmascarar con rabia lo herido que me sentía.

—Dejaste muy en claro tu posición anoche. No estoy acá para perseguirte. —contestó. ¿Entonces se trataba nomás de un ultimátum? Pero no tenía sentido…se había mostrado de acuerdo en que fuéramos amigos.

—Anoche me dijiste que querías que siguiéramos siendo amigos, ¿cambiaste de parecer?

—¡No! —gritó con pasión, luego hizo silencio durante unos segundos— Creo que es mejor que lo confiese… —suspiró— De todos modos Corner te lo va a decir.

Se me subió el corazón a la garganta del horror. —¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Respiró hondo y suspiró antes de responder. —Creo que metí la pata. Pensé que era lo que correspondía hacer pero me parece que terminé metiéndote en problemas.

—Malfoy… —aullé, advirtiéndole que más le valía empezar a hablar… y sin demora.

—Le dije de nuestro encuentro de anoche… pero fue más bien por accidente.

—¿Un accidente? —chillé— ¿Cómo es que _accidentalmente_ le dijiste a mi novio que…? —no sabía bien cómo terminar la frase así que me limité a lanzar una especie de graznido. Malfoy podía haber arruinado todo entre Mike y yo. Y yo era el culpable por los sentimientos que el Slytherin me inspiraba. Lo insté a continuara.— Seguí… ¿cuán grave es?

Hizo una mueca, empecé a prepararme para lo peor. —Le fui a decir… le hice saber que él había ganado y que… en realidad creo que va a ser más fácil si vos lo ves directamente. Seguramente no me creerías lo que te contara…

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, no sabía qué me había querido decir con "si vos lo ves".

—Dame una mano. —me pidió, lo miré con suspicacia pero accedí. Se sacó una memoria con la varita y agregó:— Esto es más rápido que tratar de conseguir un pensieve.

Entonó una letanía y me insertó la memoria en la cabeza. Era una sensación extraña, no era igual que en un pensieve. Cerré los ojos y observé el desarrollo de la escena, las imágenes no tenían la solidez típica de las de un pensieve. Me abrumaron un sinfín de emociones. Sorpresa de que Malfoy, que contaba con todas las ventajas, ofreciera la retirada; culpa, porque siempre había considerado a Malfoy… mezquino; alivio porque había minimizado lo que había pasado la noche anterior y no me iba a resultar difícil darle explicaciones a Mike; ¡y rabia!, Mike había rechazado la oferta de Malfoy… y Mike sabía perfectamente que no me quedaban amigos. ¡El muy hijo de puta! ¡Como si él pudiera dictar quién podía ser mi amigo y quien no!

—¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así! —suspiré, me sentía herido de que a Mike no le importaran mis necesidades y mi felicidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó como esperando que elaborara un poco más.

—Vos se lo pediste con buenos modos y él te dijo que no. Él sabe que no me quedan amigos. —gruñí. No sabía qué hacer. Quería decirle a Malfoy que podíamos ser amigos sin que importara lo que Mike opinaba; pero Mike era mi red de protección contra Malfoy, mi conciencia… no confío en mí mismo cuando estoy cerca de Malfoy… y si no contara con Mike para contenerme… Tenía que hablar con él, razonar con él, hacerle ver lo necio de su actitud.

—Lo sé, pero no podés culparlo Harry. El vela por tus intereses y está convencido de que te puedo acarrear problemas… y seamos sinceros, razón no le falta. —dijo y suspiró. Ésa sí que era una faceta inusitada para Malfoy, nunca lo había visto comportarse tan… altruista.

—Pero entonces… ¿por qué fuiste a pedírselo? —pregunté confundido.

Sacudió la cabeza tristemente. —Yo creí que iba a poder… ser amigos y nada más… pero no puedo —susurró— Recién en clase… te veías tan desamparado… lo único que quería era ir corriendo y abrazarte.

Sus palabras calaron directo en mi corazón, sentí que se me aflojaban las rodillas; tuve que apoyarme en la pared para sostenerme. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? De repente quería olvidarme de todas las razones para resistirme al encanto de Malfoy. Malfoy de pronto se me presentaba como el ideal que siempre había deseado. —¿Por qué sos tan bueno conmigo?

—No es que sea bueno. Si fuera bueno te dejaría en paz con tu novio y ya. Si fuera bueno no estaría pensando en vos todo el tiempo, si fuera bueno desaparecería de tu vida por completo para que pudieras ser feliz con el hombre que querés.

Sentía como si me faltara el aire. No podía pensar con claridad. Gruñí de frustración, las piernas dejaron de responderme y me dejé deslizar al suelo. —Ya no sé lo que quiero. —susurré cerrando los ojos, quería en ese momento que el mundo desapareciera y que se llevara con él todos los problemas.

Malfoy dejó oír un hondo suspiro, como si estuviera exhausto, sentí sus largos dedos acariciándome los cabellos, el gesto tierno me provocó un ligero estremecimiento. —Bueno, vos ya sabés lo que siento por vos. Cuando decidas lo que _vos_ querés, ya sabés donde encontrarme.

Abrí los ojos y los alcé para mirarlo. Me sentía tan confundido y desesperado. —Adiós, Harry. —dijo en voz muy baja y se marchó dejándome solo con mi miseria.

Mi vida era un caos y no tenía la menor idea de cómo arreglarlo. Destino. Profecía. Voldemort. Ron y Hermione. Ginny. Mike. Malfoy. Me corrían lágrimas por las mejillas y me sentía sofocado. Tenía que salir. Tenía que escapar de esas paredes que me ahogaban.

oOo

Estaba sentado junto al lago acariciado por el fresco aire de la tarde, me estaba perdiendo el almuerzo pero no me importaba. ¿De todos modos quién podría echarme de menos? Ciertamente ninguno de los Gryffindors. Probablemente Malfoy tampoco, en estos momentos seguro que preferiría mantener algo de distancia. Quizá Mike… mejor era que no me pusiera a pensar en Mike.

Alcé los ojos al cielo, el azul profundo parecía extenderse hasta el infinito. Me hacía sentir pequeño, deseé que fuera de noche, que pudiera ver la luz de las estrellas. Las estrellas siempre me traían la memoria de mis padres. Los imaginaba allí en lo alto y en ese momento me hubiese gustado estar junto a ellos. —Perdón. — les susurré. Siempre me gustaba pensar que me observaban cuidándome desde arriba… pero no en ese momento, me hacía sentir mal la idea de que me vieran así, en condición tan miserable. Los quiero. —les dije.

Miré el reloj, faltaba poco para la clase de Encantamientos… con Mike. Iba a estar frente a él dentro de unos momentos y todavía no sabía lo que quería. En realidad eso no era del todo cierto. Yo _sabía_ lo que quería. Lo que no sabía era si era sensato permitirme tenerlo. ¿Podía permitirme tener a Malfoy? ¿Podía depender de él? ¿Podía confiar en él? Si me permitía tenerlo en la forma que yo quería no iba a ser sólo para salir con él o para tener sexo con él… yo lo amaría. Le entregaría mi corazón y mi alma al igual que mi cuerpo… le pertenecería por completo y ya no podría apartarme de él… Me daba miedo entregarme de esa forma… de algún modo similar me había entregado a Hermione y a Ron y ellos me habían traicionado. ¿Podían confiar en que Malfoy no terminara también abandonándome? No lo sabía… la bondad que me había mostrado una hora antes todavía me sorprendía… me desconcertaba… todavía no lo conocía bien… y nunca lo conocería lo suficiente si seguía conteniéndome, si seguía resistiéndolo…

oOo

—¿Dónde estabas? —siseó Mike cuando me senté en el lugar que me había reservado a su lado, había llegado dos minutos tarde, la clase de Encantamientos ya había empezado.

—No me di cuenta de la hora. —le dije al tiempo que sacaba el libro de texto de la cartera.

—No estuviste en el almuerzo. —observó, me limité a encoger los hombros, no quería ponerme a dar explicaciones en medio de la clase— Y tampoco estuvo Draco Malfoy. —agregó acusador.

—No estábamos juntos si eso es lo que estás insinuando. —le repliqué con mal tono y mala cara— No sé dónde habrá estado. No soy su guardián.

—¿Y vos dónde estabas? —insistió.

—Afuera, junto al lago. Necesitaba un poco de aire. Ya no me estés encima, ¿querés?

—Sé que te reuniste con él anoche. —dijo con un tono agresivo como si me hubiera pescado con el pito en el culo de Malfoy. Por suerte ya estaba al tanto de que él sabía, repliqué con un distraído encogimiento de hombros como diciéndole tácitamente, ¿y qué hay con eso? — No voy a tolerar que me engañes como engañaste a Ginny Weasley. —me escupió, y ante mi expresión herida los ojos le brillaron triunfantes.

—¡Andate a la concha de tu madre! —le siseé feroz— No te estoy engañando, pelotudo de mierda, ¡y vos lo sabés muy bien!

—¡Señor Potter! —me reconvino el profesor Flitwick— Si lo que está discutiendo con el señor Corner es tan interesante, ¿tendría Ud. quizá la amabilidad de compartirlo con el resto de la clase?

—No, señor… Perdón. —dije bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

—¿Querría entonces dejar de hablar y prestar atención?

—Sí, señor.

Me puse a leer el párrafo del libro que Flitwick estaba explicando. Traté de ignorar a Mike sin tener que llegar a cambiarme de banco. Deseé interiormente que Flitwick nos hubiera separado, me habría resultado más fácil concentrarme en el tema, encantamientos de orientación.

Estaba a mitad de la lectura del fragmento que hablaba del mago explorador que los había perfeccionado cuando sentí una caricia en el dorso de la mano. Levanté de golpe la vista, Mike me estaba mirando avergonzado y me dibujó con los labios una disculpa. Continuó la caricia unos segundos más y luego deslizó su mano debajo de la mía y entrelazó los dedos con los míos. No opuse resistencia. Mike lo tomó como una buena señal. Se llevó mi mano hasta la boca y me dio tres tiernos besos en los nudillos. Podía sentir su aliento cálido haciendo cosquillear los tenues vellos del dorso de mi mano. Sus bellos ojos azules brillaban suplicantes pidiéndome perdón.

Le sostuve la mirada al tiempo que consideraba mis opciones. Podía mandarlo al diablo y correr cuando terminara la clase a los brazos de Malfoy —muy tentador pero poco sensato— o podía perdonarlo, hacer las paces y tratar después de convencer a Malfoy de que era mucho mejor para los dos que sólo fuéramos amigos —aunque no era amistad lo actuaba de incentivo cuando me masturbaba a la noche… no obstante lo cual, la segunda alternativa parecía la más inteligente.

Le di un suave apretón y le sonreí, pude observar que cedía la tensión en sus rasgos y en todo su cuerpo. Me sonrió a su vez y volvimos a centrarnos en el libro, pero siguió reteniéndome la mano.

Se me cruzó un pensamiento: _¿En qué me estoy metiendo? ¿Cómo irá a terminar esto?_

oOo

Después de Encantamientos, Mike me arrastró al aula en desuso… sí, la misma de la mamada y del encuentro con Malfoy.

No hubo amonestaciones o cuestionamientos. Apenas entramos me atrajo hacia sí y me dio un beso ardiente. Superada la sorpresa inicial me derretí por completo en sus brazos. Me excité de inmediato, gemía en su boca mientras él con la mano se iba abriendo camino entre mis ropas. Le froté la verga a través de la toga, contuvo una exclamación en mi mejilla y aullando mi nombre se aplicó con mayor vigor y prisa a abrirme la ropa.

Me empujó contra el escritorio y se tragó mi verga como un hombre hambriento, todos los nervios del cuerpo me zumbaron enloquecidos de placer. La succión intensa se prolongó durante unos momentos y luego pasó a adorármela con lamidas y tiernos besos, al tiempo que iba estimulándola con la mano en la base. —¡Oh, Mike! —gimoteé de deleite y antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, me empujó más haciéndome recostar sobre la superficie del escritorio y me levantó las piernas para darle a su lengua acceso a mi virginal orificio.

Era algo que _nunca_ antes había hecho, su osadía me dejó perplejo. Antes había sido siempre yo el que tomaba la iniciativa en nuestras actividades sexuales, era yo el que lo devoraba, al parecer ahora Mike había decidido invertir los roles. Probablemente se debía a que últimamente yo me había mostrado más contenido. Podía sentirlo muy agradable explorándome tan íntimamente con la boca y al parecer él también estaba disfrutándolo a mares. En ningún momento dejó de estimularme la verga con la mano, mi respiración se había vuelto jadeante.

—¡Oh Harry, por favor…! ¿Puedo cogerte? —me rogó cuando se levantó para robarme un beso; sabiendo adonde había tenido la boca hasta unos segundos antes, debo confesar que me dio un poco de asco— Voy a ser muy suave y cuidadoso, te lo juro.

—No voy a entregarte la virginidad sobre un escritorio roñoso de tierra, Mike. —de repente ya no me sentía tan excitado— No soy alguien sólo para coger. Ya te había dicho que quiero una cama como debe ser y privacidad. Acá podría entrar alguien en cualquier momento.

—Hace un mes no tenías problemas de que te cogiera contra los vidrios del invernadero 3. —gimoteó.

—Bueno… ahora cambié de opinión. —dije y empecé a acomodarme la ropa.

—No te vayas todavía, Harry. No es necesario que tengamos sexo. —dijo tomándome la mano— Voy a encontrar un lugar, te lo prometo y voy a hacerte el amor como vos te lo merecés. Me besó los dedos uno a uno.

—Está bien. Pero ya me tengo que ir. —no era cierto, no tenía nada que hacer en particular— Tengo… eh… un deber que me va a llevar bastante tiempo.

—¿No habías ya terminado ese trabajo de Transfiguración? —preguntó arrugando la frente.

—Es otro… uno nuevo que me asignó Snape. —mentí— Ya lo conocés, se asegura siempre de que no pueda tener ni un momento de diversión.

—De acuerdo, pero yo quería hablarte de Malfoy. —su voz había sonado mucho más fría.

—Sí, yo también. Mañana, si te parece bien. —el día siguiente era sábado, íbamos a tener mucho tiempo para hablar… y además para entonces, Mike se habría lavado la boca y cepillado los dientes.

oOo

Era un sábado de Hogsmeade, durante el desayuno Mike se me acercó y me preguntó si quería ir a Las Tres Escobas a tomar algo con él y sus amigos. Malfoy no había subido a desayunar, debo confesar que la noche anterior y esa mañana había estado observando en el mapa de los Merodeadores su punto ubicado en la sala común de Slytherin.

—Claro. —asentí y les sonreí a sus tres amigos sentados a la mesa de Ravenclaw: Terry Boot, Frankie Gibbons y Ricky O'Brien.

Se mostraron muy amables y amistosos conmigo camino a Hogsmeade, estuvimos hablando más que nada de la escuela y las clases. No hubo preguntas incómodas sobre Ginny o Malfoy, Mike debía de haberlos advertido de antemano. Ya en Las Tres Escobas, estábamos sentados conversando animadamente, Ricky me estaba contando de su hermano que había sido contratado hacía poco por un equipo profesional de quidditch de Irlanda cuando entró Malfoy con Pansy Parkinson colgada del brazo y seguido por Nott y Zabini. Miró alrededor buscando un lugar donde ubicarse y sus ojos se detuvieron sobre mí cuando me divisó rodeado de Ravenclaws. Mike le dirigió una mirada hostil y Malfoy le devolvió una peor, luego fue hasta el mostrador, pidió una cerveza para llevar y salió unos segundos después del local. Los Slytherin lo observaron salir con curiosidad primero, luego intercambiaron entre ellos miradas intencionadas y finalmente fueron a sentarse a una mesa libre en uno de los rincones. La conversación se volvió muy forzada a partir de ese momento, minutos después Mike se excusó y él y yo nos levantamos y nos fuimos.

—Fue muy divertido. —comenté ya caminando a lo largo de la vereda, me ajusté un poco el abrigo porque de pronto había empezado a soplar una fuerte brisa helada— Tus amigos son muy agradables.

Me sonrió. —Me alegro de que lo hayas pasado bien. Es bueno que conozcas gente nueva… que te hagas de nuevos amigos.

Aaahh… venía por ese lado. —¿Esto es para no sentirte culpable por haberle prohibido a Malfoy que se me acercara?

—Bueno… vos no necesitás que sea tu amigo. No es más que un Slytherin vil que va a terminar traicionándote.

—¿Y vos cómo podés saber que va a ser así? —gruñí apretando los dientes.

—¿Ya no te acordás de que era tu enemigo? Se burlaba de vos y de tus amigos constantemente.

—Sí me acuerdo… pero muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces. Y Malfoy fue el único que me brindó apoyo cuando mi mundo se hizo pedazos.

—¿El _único_? —preguntó contrariado.

—No, claro que no fue el único. —respondí para subsanar el error— El único _amigo_, quise decir… vos… tu caso es diferente porque vos sos mi novio.

—¿Así que no soy tu amigo?

—Pero claro que sí, Mike. Te has puesto en difícil y estás torciendo mis palabras. —me quejé.

—No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver.

—Pues va a ser un poco difícil porque compartimos casi todas las clases. —eso era algo de lo que secretamente me alegraba.

—Quiero decir fuera del aula… —aclaró— No quiero que hables con él.

—No me gusta que me ordenen lo que puedo o lo que no puedo hacer, Mike. Malfoy no constituye una amenaza para vos. —repliqué enojado.

—¡No me mientas, Harry! ¡No soy imbécil, no por nada me pusieron en Ravenclaw! —gritó, ya estábamos en el camino de regreso al castillo, por suerte, no había nadie alrededor que pudiera haberlo oído— Sé que vos sentís algo por él, he visto la manera en que lo mirás.

No sabía qué contestarle, tenía razón. No podía pensar en una excusa válida.

—No quiero que lo veas fuera de las clases. —repitió.

Suspiré derrotado. —Está bien. —concedí— No voy a hablarle a menos que sea imprescindible.

Era lo mismo que había pedido Malfoy cundo me había dado su "todo o nada" ultimátum el día anterior. De esta forma todos obtenían lo que querían… excepto yo.

oOo

Cuando entré en el aula de Pociones el lunes siguiente, Malfoy ya estaba sentado en un banco con Zabini. Me quedé parado sin saber qué hacer, Malfoy claramente había dejado de ser una opción.

—Harry. —me di vuelta, era Neville el que me había llamado. Era el único en Gryffindor que por lo menos me saludaba; incluso un par de veces me había despertado cuando me había quedado dormido a la mañana. —Podés sentarte conmigo, si querés. —ofreció con una sonrisa. Me sentí muy emocionado y complacido.

—Gracias. —dije con voz muy suave y tomé asiento junto a él— ¿Cómo has estado? —le pregunté, hacía tanto que no teníamos una charla. Siempre me había mostrado protector con Neville, si bien últimamente él había ganado seguridad y ya no hacía falta.

—Bien. —dijo sonriendo— Perdón Harry… yo no… yo debería haberte apoyado.. Es que…

—No te inquietes… entiendo que no es fácil.

—¿Empezamos si te parece? —propuso. Asentí y nos pusimos a organizar y preparar los ingredientes.

Charlamos despreocupadamente al tiempo que trabajamos en la poción. Más que nada hablamos de su proyecto de Herbología. No me hizo preguntas sobre Mike o sobre Malfoy, era mucho mejor así, hubiera sido muy incómodo tener que responderle. Ninguno de los dos somos buenos para las pociones y quizá no le prestamos la debida atención al procedimiento, no obtuvimos buenos resultados. En lugar de la poción fucsia brillante que deberíamos haber logrado, la nuestra terminó de un color anaranjado opaco.

—Pésimo, Potter. —comentó Snape cuando se aproximó para controlarnos— Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría esperarse de alguien como Ud.? Claramente necesita de urgente asistencia de alguien más competente que Longbottom.

Apreté los dientes por el insulto, pero a la vez lo miré confundido, ¿Snape estaba ofreciéndome clases de recuperación? Yo estaba convencido de que iba a darle mucho gusto poder reprobarme ese año.

—¡Malfoy! —llamó.

—¿Señor?

—Potter necesita lecciones de recuperación, yo no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de eso. Usted que es el alumno más destacado tendrá la tarea de enseñarle, tres veces por semana hasta el día del examen al final del período.

—Pero… ¿acaso Neville no…? —empecé a tartamudear, ¿cómo le iba a explicar eso a Mike?

—Longbottom no necesita un sobresaliente en Pociones para poder ingresar en el Programa de entrenamiento de aurores, Ud. sí.

—Tiene razón, señor. —dije bajando la vista avergonzado. ¿Y desde cuándo le importaba a Snape que yo pudiera entrar en ese programa de entrenamiento?

Lentamente fui juntando y guardando mis útiles, quería hacer tiempo hasta que casi todos hubieran salido.

—Parece que vamos a estar viéndonos más de lo que habíamos supuesto. —me dijo Malfoy poniéndose a mi lado de camino a la salida.

—Eso parece. —dije sonrojándome. ¡Maldición, basta que se me acerque para…!

—¿Te parece bien que nos reunamos esta noche en la biblioteca?

—De acuerdo. — le contesté con una tímida sonrisa.

—¡Hola, Cielo! —era la voz de Mike quien me estaba esperando en el pasillo a la puerta del aula, percibí que Malfoy se ponía de inmediato muy tenso.

—Ah… hola Mike. —lo saludé algo incómodo— ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

Me tomó en sus brazos y me besó tiernamente. Era evidente que se trataba más que nada de un show para Malfoy— Tengo muy buenas noticias. —dijo con una sonrisa intencionada y esperó hasta que Malfoy, que había seguido caminando, hubo doblado y tomado un corredor lateral— Mis amigos están planeando un _larga_ salida para este sábado.

—¿Ah sí? —pregunté algo confundido. ¿Me estaba invitando para que me les uniera?

—Así es… por lo tanto… mi dormitorio va a estar completamente vacío todo el día. —me informó acariciándome el cuello con la nariz, luego me lamió un poco y me besó— Vamos a disponer de una cama amplia y cómoda y de toda la privacidad que queramos.

La sangre pareció congelárseme de pronto, todas mis exigencias para rendirle mi virginidad quedaban satisfechas de esa forma. —Mike, yo…

—No veo la hora de poder hacerte el amor, Cielo. —me susurró en la oreja— Tengo que irme ya, tengo Transfiguración dentro de unos minutos, pero estaba tan ansioso de contarte, estoy _tan ansioso_… —me sonrió ampliamente.

—Bueno… es que es muy tentador. —respondí sonriendo a mi vez pero con torpeza.

Se inclinó y me besó en la boca. —Te amo, Harry. —confesó y me dejó sin habla— Nos vemos en el almuerzo. —concluyó y partió raudo por el corredor.

Respiré hondo… y ahora… ¿qué carajo iba a hacer?

oOo


	11. Para bien o para mal

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 11 – Draco: Para bien o para mal**

Mi mente había empezado a traicionarme. De día, si me esforzaba, podía seguir urdiendo planes malignos para alcanzar mi recompensa; pero de noche… mi mente se llenada de imágenes de un Potter desnudo y ávido de deseo desparramado sobre mi cama. Era aterrador darme cuenta de que últimamente sólo tenía fantasías de él. Todas las noches, eran los penetrantes ojos verdes de Potter y la mueca invitante de sus labios suculentos los que motorizaban mi excitación hasta límites insospechados. Me estaba haciendo la paja con más frecuencia que durante segundo año cuando había descubierto lo agradable de los placeres solitarios; lo cual es mucho decir y se me antojaba que no era algo del todo conveniente. Era irritante descubrir que ya no tenía control sobre mis pensamientos y más preocupante aun… mis deseos por Harry estaban empujándome a mostrarme más abierto y sincero con él.

Y peor… me empezaba a preguntar si era sólo lujuria lo que me atraía a Potter. La noche anterior no había tenido fantasías eróticas. Y sin embargo cuando me desperté estaba envuelto en una deleitable calidez, una calidez que no se había concentrado en mi entrepierna como pasaba habitualmente. No había habido masturbación recíproca, ni sexo oral de garganta profunda, ni el tentador uso de correas de cuero y látigos… no, había sido un sueño completamente diferente.

Harry había sido el protagonista como siempre, pero en lugar de estar desnudo, —o sólo con la corbata de Gryffindor por todo atuendo, mi imagen predilecta— se había presentado normalmente vestido y con una expresión en el rostro que denotaba la alegría que sentía de verme. Estábamos en la Mansión y yo aparentemente regresaba después de un largo día de trabajo y apenas había abierto la puerta, Harry se me había abalanzado y me había envuelto en un abrazo amoroso y me había abrumado llenándome la cara de besos al tiempo que reía.

Lo había sentido como algo tan natural y delicioso… pero nuestros mimos habían sido interrumpidos por dos bajitos que habían entrado corriendo en estampida. Un varoncito de pelos rubios desordenados y de cristalinos ojos verdes y una nena de mechas lacias negras y de ojos grises, iguales a los míos, pero que en su carita de niña lucían más afectuosos.

Me saltaron encima sacando a Harry del paso y se me treparon. Los alcé y los sostuve, un brazo para cada uno. —¿Cómo están hoy mis dos enanitos? —les pregunté dándoles a ambos un beso en la nariz— ¿Se portaron bien con Papi?

Los dos asintieron con total inocencia, no les creí ni por un segundo. —Se portaron como santos. —corroboró Harry y luego se inclinó para robarme otro beso. Era como si todo el mal del mundo se hubiera desvanecido en un segundo, dejándonos a Harry y a mí felices con nuestra familia.

Ahí había terminado el sueño. Me había despertado con una sensación de total satisfacción y contento. Y enseguida sentí miedo… por las implicaciones que se desprendían de ese sueño y de mi reacción ante él.

¡Maldito Potter por ser tan encantador y divertido… y terco… y valiente… y hermoso! ¡Maldito, por ser todo lo que uno podría esperar de un amigo, de una pareja, de un amante! ¡Maldito por haberme dado vuelta el tablero de esa forma! Seguro que se estaría cagando de risa de mí por perseguirlo así constantemente.

Me levanté estremeciéndome tratando de olvidar todo respecto de ese "Harry conyugal y hogareño". Yo sabía que Harry quería una vida familiar en una hermosa casita con jardín y una valla baja al frente, pero ¿era eso también lo que yo quería? No era algo en lo que me hubiese detenido a pensar… pero una cosa sí era cierta, nunca me había sentido tan _en casa _como en el sueño… formando parte de la vida de Harry… de la familia de Harry… _mi_ familia.

"Fue sólo un sueño", me obligué a pensar mientras iba camino a ducharme. Pero no podía sacudirme la sensación de completa realización que me había inspirado la imagen de Harry y de nuestros hijos rodeándome. "Fue un solo un sueño", me lo repetí por centésima vez al cerrar la canilla. Para cuando terminé de secarme ya había logrado convencerme de que el sueño no era sino una ilusión, un futuro que nunca sería. El objetivo de mi vida ya estaba tatuado en mi antebrazo y la vida de un mortífago era incompatible con un hogar acogedor e hijos felices.

Cuando volví de la ducha encontré un rollo de pergamino sobre mi cama. Era de Snape, me decía simplemente que tenía un mensaje urgente de mi padre esperándome en el lugar habitual. Al parecer no le había gustado la forma displicente con la que lo había tratado la última vez que me había entregado el mensaje en mano propia. Esta vez el cascarrabias jefe de Casa me obligaba a ir a buscarlo al lechucero. Ya se perfilaba que iba a ser un día maravilloso —sábado de Hogsmeade además— yo quería retirar la nota de mi padre lo antes posible y ver si después podía alcanzar a Harry antes de que todos se fueran. Quizá querría pasar la tarde conmigo, como "sólo amigos" se entiende. Le había caído muy mal la actitud de Corner en la memoria que le había mostrado, pero después no había sabido nada más. No sabía si se habrían peleado o no… aunque deseaba que hubiesen roto.

Subí a la torre del lechucero y entré en el depósito de utensilios de limpieza. Fui hasta el fondo y llamé:

—Stinson. —el enano salió de su escondite bostezando.

—Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Vienes a buscar el tesoro que guardo?

—Sí, Snape me dijo que había dejado una carta.

—Lo que haya dejado no es asunto mío. ¿Estás listo para las preguntas? —replicó el enano, asentí— Muy bien, dime tu nombre completo.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy.

—Excelente. ¿Cuál es la Casa que honras y atesoras por encima de todas?

—Slytherin.

—Y ahora la pregunta final, ¿qué es lo más precioso para ti?

—Yo mismo. —contesté de inmediato recordando la respuesta que le había dado la última vez.

El enano me escrutó con atención y con gesto dubitativo. —¿Estás seguro de que ésa es tu respuesta final? No parece falsa… pero tampoco del todo cierta.

—¿Me harías el favor de abrir para que pueda retirar la carta? —ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Y no quería ni pensar en lo que el condenado enano estaba insinuando, maldije a Stinson y maldije el sueño.

—¡Oh, está bien! —dijo el enano bufando contrariado— ¡Eres un amargado! —hizo castañetear los dedos y el tapiz se enrolló hacia arriba. Tomé la carta y salí cuanto antes de allí, si me daba prisa quizá Potter y yo podríamos ir juntos a Hogsmeade. Empecé a bajar corriendo las escaleras pero literalmente me choqué con Blaise que subía.

—Ah, estabas acá…

—¿Alguna otra obviedad que quieras comentar? —apunté socarrón y retomé el descenso guardándome la carta en un bolsillo, Blaise se me puso al lado.

—No estuviste para el desayuno. Me preguntaba si ya te habrías ido a Hogsmeade sin esperarnos.

—Como podrás ver, no es así. —repliqué— ¿Has visto a Potter? —inquirí.

—Ya se fue. —me contestó— Iba en medio de un grupo de Ravenclaws.

—¡Cómo? —me brotó la pregunta de golpe, no podía creerlo.

Blaise arrugó la frente y me miró con curiosidad. —¿Y por qué parece que te importara tanto?

—Sabés bien que quiero volteármelo. —respondí de inmediato tratando de componerme; por alguna razón pronunciar las palabras me había dejado un regusto acre en la boca.

—¿Y para qué tanto empeño… seguramente Corner ya te ganó de mano. —agregó con una semisonrisa maliciosa.

—¡Qué carajo podés saber vos? —ladré y salí del castillo a grandes pasos por el sendero de grava que conduce a Hogsmeade. Recorrí solo todo el camino hasta el pueblo. En la cabeza me resonaban pensamientos como: _Ya te traicionó con Corner, Harry nunca se acostaría con un mortífago, Harry nunca podría amarte,_ los aparté de inmediato no quería oírlos, no los soportaba.

¿Y acaso importaba? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era encontrarme con él a solas y usar el anillo para llevarlo a la Mansión. Mi padre se encargaría a partir de allí. Y Corner sería el perdedor… y también Harry. Oí una especie de grito gutural contenido… me di cuenta un segundo después de que había salido de mi garganta. ¿Por qué tenía que sentir algo siquiera remotamente auténtico por el imbécil del Gryffindor? ¿Y por qué él seguía empeñado en rechazarme?

En ese momento Blaise y Pansy me alcanzaron. Ella se me colgó del brazo. Al parecer no iba a poder sacármelos de encima en todo el día. En otra época había estado encantado y muy orgulloso de mi popularidad entre los Slytherins. En ese momento la única persona que quería a mi lado era un Gryffindor de cabellos negros desordenados.

Poco después nos encontramos con Theo y decidimos ir todos juntos a Las Tres Escobas para tomar una cerveza.

Ya sabía que Harry había venido con un grupo de Ravenclaws, pero verlo rodeado por ellos era otra cosa. Pude sentir su presencia apenas entré en el bar y allí estaba riéndose con los otros cuatro que tenían toda su atención puesta en él. Lo que más me irritaba era como Harry respondía a la compañía, charlaba animadamente y les sonreía… y Corner tenía un brazo cruzándole los hombros.

El león entre las aves, un grupo que jamás llegaría a conocerlo como yo lo conocía, pero él parecía de lo más contento entre ellos. Harry ya no estaba aislado y eso para mí significaba que la vía para llegar a él se estrechaba.

En ese momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y recordé los ojos del nenito rubio en el sueño. Aparté la imagen de inmediato y fui hasta el mostrador para pedir una cerveza para llevar, era una lástima que a los estudiantes no les vendieran nada más fuerte. Salí del bar lo más rápido que pude, ya no podía soportarlo. No podía soportar verlo profundizar su relación con otro que no era yo.

El lunes siguiente en la clase de Pociones me senté con Blaise, quien se mostró sorprendido y encantado. Mejor que no se forjara demasiadas ilusiones, la decepción posterior iba a ser muy dura. Cuando Potter entró, Blaise estaba susurrándome alguna boludez al oído, no sé lo que me estaría diciendo, no le prestaba ninguna atención. Los ojos de Harry mostraron un relámpago de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder sentarse conmigo. Para mi sorpresa y la de él, Longbottom lo llamó y le ofreció que se sentara con él, Harry aceptó de inmediato.

Más amigos para Harry, menos posibilidades para mí.

Blaise parloteó durante toda la clase, no le presté atención en ningún momento y no hacía sino distraerme del trabajo, fue un milagro que pudiéramos obtener una poción potable al final. En realidad quería irme cuanto antes, fue entonces que me llegó a los oídos la voz de Snape, estaba de pie junto al banco de Harry. De pronto me acordé del favor que le había pedido y deseé no haberlo hecho. En esos momentos no quería estar cerca de Potter, no quería que mis sentimientos por él se profundizaran.

—¡Malfoy! —llamó Snape.

—¿Señor? —repliqué, no me quedaba otra opción.

—Potter necesita lecciones de recuperación, yo no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de eso. Usted que es el alumno más destacado tendrá la tarea de enseñarle, tres veces por semana hasta el día del examen al final del período. —Harry protestó al principio pero finalmente tuvo que ceder.

Cuando Snape nos dio autorización para retirarnos me acerqué a Harry, no sabía bien qué decirle. —Parece que vamos a estar viéndonos más de lo que habíamos supuesto. —fue todo lo que pude articular.

—Eso parece. —dijo sonrojándose.

—¿Te parece bien que nos reunamos esta noche en la biblioteca?

—De acuerdo. —me contestó sonriendo apenas. En ese momento oí la voz de Corner.

—¡Hola, Cielo! —al parecer estaba decidido a no dejarlo conmigo ni cinco minutos más de lo imprescindible.

—Ah… hola Mike. —replicó Harry— ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

Corner no respondió de inmediato, lo que hizo fue encajarle la lengua hasta la garganta, no era un espectáculo que pudiera soportar, me alejé de inmediato pero no demasiado, doblé en el corredor lateral más próximo y me detuve a escuchar.

—Tengo muy buenas noticias. —dijo Corner— Mis amigos están planeando un _larga_ salida para este sábado. —se me vino el alma a los pies y un sudor frío empezó a perlarme la frente.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Harry, su voz había sonado un poco desconcertada.

—Así es… por lo tanto… mi dormitorio va a estar completamente vacío todo el día. —explicó Corner— Vamos a disponer de una cama amplia y cómoda y de toda la privacidad que queramos.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no saltar de mi escondite para estrangularlo. ¡Planeaba hacerse con la virginidad de Potter ese fin de semana! ¡Y me iba a dejar sin nada! No podía soportar seguir escuchando, partí a grandes pasos hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Harry no era mío… y a como iban las cosas nunca lo sería. Pero yo lo sentía como algo mío… y me erizaba entero de sólo pensar que Corner podía tocar a _mi_ Harry, besar a _mi_ Harry… y hacerle sólo Merlín sabría que otras tantas cosas a _mi_ perfecto Gryffindor.

Debían de estar planeando todo, el modo en que se colaría en la torre de Ravenclaw y las cosas que harían juntos una vez que estuviera adentro. Me jugaba a que Potter debía de estar fascinado gozándose con anticipación con la idea de que cinco días después le pertenecería por completo a Corner, planeando entusiasmado cada uno de los detalles… la feliz parejita gozando de todo tipo de retozos sexuales… ¡viciosos libertinos! Descargué mi furia destrozando a hechizos objetos varios en la sala común de Slytherin.

¡Y encima iba a tener que enseñarle a preparar una poción! ¡Quería suicidarme!

Con muy pocas ganas partí esa noche cargando el libro de texto en dirección a la biblioteca. El Gryffindor ya estaba allí esperándome, el recinto estaba prácticamente vacío excepto por unos pocos alumnos y Granger que estudiaba en un rincón, me vio entrar y me siguió con una mirada cargada de sospechas hasta que me senté enfrente de Potter, quien se estaba entreteniendo plegando trocitos de pergamino, me aclaré la garganta.

—Perdón por lo de Mike… —fue lo que me dijo a modo de saludo.

—¿A qué te referís? —pregunté, de golpe me entró pánico, ¿sabría que los había escuchado a escondidas?

—A que nos interrumpiera en el pasillo… —respondió estudiándome la expresión como si quisiera evaluar cuán fastidiado me sentía.

—Es tu novio, Potter. Tiene derecho a hablarte siempre que quiera. —dije secamente al tiempo que abría el texto en la página setenta y dos.

—Potter… —susurró por lo bajo, yo fingí no haber oído.

—¿Estarás libre el sábado para estudiar? —pregunté con tono distraído. Sabía lo que me iba a contestar y sabía que me iba a lastimar. Pero quería oírlo, quizá así se me pasaría lo que sentía y podría odiarlo.

—Eh… el sábado estoy ocupado… —admitió— ¿qué te parece el domingo?

—El domingo estoy ocupado. —dije concentrando la atención en la lectura. No podía odiarlo, ni siquiera una mínima parte de lo que hubiese querido. Sentí en cambio como si el corazón se me estrujara y se me marchitara en el pecho. —Deberíamos quizá empezar con la poción que Longbottom y vos echaron a perder hoy. —dije sin disimular el tono incisivo— La poción de reposición sanguínea no es compleja, pero sí delicada, hay que prestar mucha atención; los tiempos son particularmente críticos, mínimas demoras pueden arruinarla. Tiene la ventaja de que nunca explota, pero se malogra fácilmente…

—Vos estás enojado conmigo.

—No estoy enojado con vos, Potter. —declaré al tiempo que señalaba él texto con el índice. No quería que el tema se desviara hacia las relaciones de él con Corner o de él conmigo… cualesquiera que éstas últimas fueran.

—Volviste a llamarme por el apellido, casi no me has mirado desde que llegaste y me hablás con aspereza. —parecía confundido pero también enojado por mi actitud. Respiré hondo tratando de permanecer calmo, pero él insistió: —¿Qué es lo que está pasando!

—¡Qué es lo que querés de mí? —ya no pude aguantarme más y exploté, los pocos que había alrededor alzaron la cabeza al oír el grito— ¡Vos nunca me llamaste Draco! ¡Nunca! ¡Y no es que esté _encantado_ de estar acá sabiendo que vos preferirías estar en este momento besuqueándote con tu adorado Ravenclaw! ¡Terminemos cuanto antes con esto para que vos puedas ir a atender a Corner!

Su expresión se trocó de golpe en una en la que se mezclaban shock y tristeza… quería borrarle esa tristeza con un beso, quería retirar todo lo dicho, quería seguir fingiendo… como venía fingiendo después de ese condenado sueño… y de antes también. Había estado fingiendo durante mucho más tiempo, tratando de convencerme de que Harry no significaba nada para mí, que sólo era una herramienta que me aseguraría un lugar privilegiado entre las filas del mago más poderoso desde Merlín… pero ahora me había dado cuenta de que ya fuera que Harry pudiera cumplir con la profecía de derribarlo o no… igual era mejor mago que el Señor Oscuro… igual era mucho mejor como hombre.

Mi propósito no había sido perder los estribos, todo lo contrario. Había querido mostrarme afable en caso de que Harry quisiera hablar conmigo, pero no había podido… no podía mostrarme como el amigo cordial sabiendo que estaba en feliz pareja con otro. Ya ni siquiera podía seguir fingiendo que todo se trataba de una actuación, de una intriga astutamente urdida… Yo quería a Harry… y no sólo por sexo, no para traicionarlo entregándoselo al Señor Oscuro, no para incrementar mi popularidad y mi poder. Quería a Harry para que me amara, para que me deseara y deseara estar conmigo siempre. Quería que mi sueño se hiciera realidad.

Tenía que calmarme estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, a punto de ponerme a gritar descontrolado. Me estaba comportando como una chica sensiblera y romanticona, una Hufflepuff total, ¿cómo podía ser víctima de un amor de folletín? ¡Y por Harry Potter, nada menos! Un romance que nunca podría resultar. ¿Lo iba a despedir soplándole un beso cuando fuera a matar al Señor Oscuro? Y si Harry realmente ganara, ¿sería él el que me despediría soplándome un beso cuando de una patada en el culo me mandaran a Azkaban?

—Malfoy, yo… —empezó a decir agarrándome la mano que yo tenía sobre el libro de texto. Pero tuvo que soltarme porque con el contacto se produjo una poderosa descarga como de estática que casi me hizo caer de la silla. Sus ojos se desorbitaron de asombro. ¿Cómo podía él seguir ignorando que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro? Deseaba a Harry con tanta desesperación, lo quería mío y él quería a… ¿Corner? ¡Pero si no tenía el mínimo sentido!

Los dos retiramos las manos casi al mismo tiempo. —Me gustás, Harry. —admití con un susurro de biblioteca— Me gustás más de lo que estoy dispuesto a reconocer y muchísimo más de lo que me convendría. Y ser tu amigo me resulta muy duro porque sé que vos no sentís lo mismo por mí. —me pareció que me quería decir algo pero las palabras no le salían— Olvidate de todo lo que te dije, va a ser mejor así. —dije resignado— Terminemos con la lección cuanto antes y después podemos volver a hacer de cuenta de que el otro no existe, ¿te parece bien?

Entrecerró los ojos. —No, no me parece bien. No tengo amigos, Malfoy. Ninguno. ¿Y ahora me salís con que vos tampoco me vas a hablar?

—El sábado me pareció que tenías muchos amigos. Mirá, Corner no quiere que me hables y vos valorás mucho su opinión. Es entendible. Si vos fueras mi novio, yo también te querría todo para mí. —gruñí a desgano pero con sinceridad. Si Harry fuera mío no permitiría que se alejara de mi vista… ni de mi cama.

—No son mis amigos, se mostraron amables conmigo porque Mike se lo pidió. Y Mike no es el que decide quién puede ser mi amigo y quién no. —agregó con irritación.

—¿Pero vos se lo hiciste saber? —repliqué con más brusquedad de la que hubiera querido.

—De algún modo sí… —dijo sonrojándose un poco— Le prometí que no te iba a ver fuera de clase… pero esto cuenta como clase… entonces, ¿por qué no aprovecharla al máximo? —propuso esperanzado. Pero yo no estaba para ese tipo de juegos.

—Porque es una mentira. —dije con voz muy suave— Apenas salgamos de la biblioteca dejamos de ser amigos.

Dejó caer los hombros. —No sé qué más querés que haga. —resopló— Mike es mi novio, él tiene derecho de saber con quién paso el tiempo, aunque no sea él el que lo decida… y hacerlo enojar no haría sino empeorar las cosas.

—Yo no quiero que hagas nada, Potter. Ya tomaste tu decisión… atenete a las consecuencias que implica. —señalé el libro de texto— ¿Cuáles son los tres ingredientes que actúan como catalizadores en la poción de reposición sanguínea?

Potter me miró sin pestañear por un largo momento, tantas emociones cruzaban por sus ojos. Finalmente se puso a recitar la respuesta: —Jengibre, asta de bicornio y ojos de pez globo.

—Correcto. —seguimos con la lección de manera monótona, mi único deseo en ese momento era completar la lección cuanto antes e irme. Cuando terminamos una hora después, me puse de pie y empecé a juntar mis cosas. Parecía que Harry quería decirme algo pero no se animaba.

—¡Me mentiste! —gritó la voz furiosa de Corner que quizá acababa de entrar o que quizá nos había estado observando ya desde hacía un rato.

—No mentí, te dije que venía a estudiar y acá estoy. —replicó Harry incisivo, pero parecía un poco culpable. Harry se paró y se le acercó, había pocos alumnos además de nosotros, pero no quería llamar la atención gritando. Por mi parte, tomé la intrusión de Corner como una bendición; quería irme sin demorar más y la distracción me venía de perillas para escurrirme.

—Pero te olvidaste de mencionar que venías a estudiar con Malfoy. —escupió Corner rojo como un Weasel rabioso.

—Fue una orden de Snape, Malfoy me está enseñando.

—Sí, claro. Apuesto a que sí. —Corner se interponía bloqueándome la salida— ¿Te está enseñando también para nuestra cita del sábado?

—¡Mike! —siseó Harry escandalizado mirando alrededor. Yo no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando esa discusión. Era su batalla, no la mía. —Es mejor que los deje solos. —y maniobré para poder enfilar hacia la puerta, no se me pasó inadvertido que los ojos de Granger me siguieron hasta la salida.

Me fui de inmediato a mi dormitorio y me encerré detrás de las cortinas de mi cama. Cuando me saqué la toga, un rollo de pergamino se deslizó del bolsillo. Habían pasado dos días desde el sábado, me había olvidado por completo de la carta de mi padre. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Lo desenrollé con renuencia, era una nota muy corta.

_El Señor Oscuro requerirá tu presencia en breve. Estate preparado._

No estaba firmada. "Estate preparado" ¿Qué me quería decir con eso? ¿De qué modo tenía que prepararme? ¿Cuándo se suponía que tenía que comparecer? Unos segundos después el pergamino ardió en llamas y quedó reducido a cenizas delante de mis ojos.

¿Cómo podía haber cambiado todo tanto en un mes? ¿Cómo había pasado de planes brillantemente delineados a la dependencia peligrosa en las vacilantes manos del Gryffindor? Yo sabía lo que la carta significaba para mí… lo que se cernía sobre mí… muerte… de alguna forma, el Señor Oscuro se había enterado de mis planes y me iba a llamar para plantearme sus exigencias. Iba a verme en la disyuntiva de entregar a Harry o de sucumbir a una muerte horrorosa… del tipo de la que se reservaba para los traidores.

Y mal podía contemplar alternativas de acción… ahora que estaba irremediable y perdidamente enamorado del imbécil de Potter.

oOo


	12. Revelaciones

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 12 – Harry: Revelaciones**

Le había avisado a Mike que esa noche iba a tener que estudiar, pero no le dije con quién. Le conté la razón que había dado Snape, que iba a necesitar un sobresaliente en Pociones si quería entrar en el programa de entrenamiento de aurores. Mike entendió, es un Ravenclaw después de todo. Además le venía bien a él también, los chicos de su dormitorio habían organizado una mesa de póker para esa noche. Iba a estar ocupado.

Mientras esperaba en la biblioteca a que Malfoy llegara, traté de no seguir pensando en Mike, me hacia sentir mal. Había estado muy próximo a traicionarlo con el "casi beso" y si bien le había prometido mantenerme lejos de la tentación, allí estaba ansioso, anticipando la fascinación que me invadía siempre que Malfoy estaba cerca. Malfoy… que me había dejado muy en claro que me deseaba, pero hasta hacía unos pocos días yo había creído que lo único que quería era cogerme. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de que fuera así. Estaba empezando a pensar que quizá abrigaba sentimientos por mí. Yo no soy estúpido, sabía que lo de mostrarme la memoria había sido parte de una astuta estrategia, para mostrarme su "nobleza" al poner mis intereses por delante de los suyos. Pero cuando no obtuvo los resultados que quería casi todo su "altruismo" se había evaporado. Así y todo, le debe de haber costado bastante mostrarse "amable". _Me siento un poco culpable por la forma en que lo estoy tratando. La atracción que siento por él no la puedo negar, es evidente para mí y para él… y sin embargo sigo rechazándolo… debe de ser muy frustrante para el. Siento que lo estoy traicionando estando con Mike… cuando debería ser al revés._

—Perdón por lo de Mike… —le dije cuando se sentó enfrente, no me animaba a mirarlo a los ojos, me sentía culpable por lo que habíamos planeado con Mike para ese sábado y no quería que Malfoy lo adivinara en mis ojos.

—¿A qué te referís? —preguntó con un dejo de preocupación.

—A que nos interrumpiera en el pasillo… —le recordé. Trataba de evaluar cuán fastidiado estaría. Empezaba a darme cuenta de que el juego de mantener un equilibrio en las relaciones con uno y otro estaba haciéndonos infelices a los tres.

—Es tu novio, Potter. Tiene derecho a hablarte siempre que quiera. —replicó con tono filoso.

Sentí como si me hubiera clavado un cuchillo al pronunciar mi apellido de esa forma. —Potter… —susurré como para mí mismo.

—¿Estarás libre el sábado para estudiar? —preguntó de improviso.

—Eh… el sábado estoy ocupado… —respondí vacilante— ¿qué te parece el domingo? —_…después de haber sido desflorado._

—El domingo estoy ocupado. —gruñó y se concentró en el texto. Quizá era mejor así. Quién sabe si el domingo se me notaría de alguna forma _la impureza_. En una de ésas me cambiaba el color de la piel al morado o algo así.

—Deberíamos quizá empezar con la poción que Longbottom y vos malograron hoy. —me instruyó con frialdad y pasó a hablar de la estructura de la poción.

—Vos estás enojado conmigo. —quería que supiera que su actitud no se me pasaba inadvertida.

—No estoy enojado con vos, Potter. —dijo tratando de obviar la cuestión para que pasáramos a la lección, pero yo quería una explicación.

—Volviste a llamarme por el apellido, casi no me has mirado desde que llegaste y me hablás con aspereza. —sabía que presionarlo era la mejor táctica para que hablara, Malfoy nunca retrocede ante un desafío— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando!

—¡Qué es lo que querés de mí? —reaccionó gritando, varias cabezas se alzaron para mirarnos— ¡Vos nunca me llamaste Draco! ¡Nunca! ¡Y no es que esté _encantado_ de estar acá sabiendo que vos preferirías estar en este momento besuqueándote con tu adorado Ravenclaw! ¡Terminemos cuanto antes con esto para que vos puedas ir a atender a Corner!

Bueno, yo había querido que reaccionara y lo había logrado. No sabía bien qué era lo que había esperado. Estaba celoso, eso era obvio, pero yo ya lo sabía. Había estado celoso de Mike durante un tiempo, pero lo que yo no sabía era que pudiera afectarlo hasta tal punto. Y tenía razón, yo nunca había usado su nombre de pila. Parecía algo tan personal, para mí era como una última barrera de defensa. Era una forma de recordarme quién había sido, _Malfoy,_ _el Slytherin abusador,_ y no el chico que tenía sentado enfrente, dolido porque yo lo animaba con mis acciones pero lo rechazaba con mis palabras.

—Malfoy, yo… —empecé a decir, quería rogarle que me perdonara por haberlo lastimado, por no poder darle lo que él quería —lo que ambos queríamos— y estiré la mano para tomarle la suya, iba a ser la primera vez que nos tocábamos desde el "casi beso". El contacto disparó una intensa corriente eléctrica que me recorrió entero y me empujó hacia atrás contra el respaldo de la silla.

Malfoy fijó los ojos en mí, hubiera podido perderme en esa mirada tormentosa y no me hubiera importado si nunca más hallaba el camino de retorno. Luego de unos instantes, que me parecieron muy largos, habló.

—Me gustás, Harry. —confesó, suspiré aliviado porque había vuelto al Harry— Me gustás más de lo que estoy dispuesto a reconocer y muchísimo más de lo que me convendría. Y ser tu amigo me resulta muy duro porque sé que vos no sentís lo mismo por mí.

Era mucho más de lo que pudiera haber esperado. Yo ya había adivinado los fuertes sentimientos que había entre nosotros, pero en tanto ninguno de los dos lo hubiera expresado con palabras, había podido convencerme de que no era así, de que él no sentía nada por mí. Pero ya no podía negarlo, él me deseaba y yo lo deseaba. Pero había tantas otras cosas entre nosotros, una larga historia pasada y un destino sobrevolando ominoso.

—Olvidate de todo lo que te dije, va a ser mejor así. —suspiró resignado— Terminemos con la lección cuanto antes y después podemos volver a hacer de cuenta que el otro no existe, ¿te parece bien?

Quería tomar la vía de salida fácil y olvidarse de mí. Quizá era lo mejor pero el corazón se me estrujaba ante la mera posibilidad de que esos ojos desaparecieran de mi vida y me abandonaran para siempre. —No, no me parece bien. —declaré con determinación—No tengo amigos, Malfoy. Ninguno. ¿Y ahora me salís con que vos tampoco me vas a hablar?

—El sábado me pareció que tenías muchos amigos. Mirá, Corner no quiere que me hables y vos valorás mucho su opinión. Es entendible. Si vos fueras mi novio, yo también te querría todo para mí. —dijo con amargura.

—No son mis amigos, se mostraron amables conmigo porque Mike se lo pidió. Y Mike no es el que decide quién puede ser mi amigo y quién no. —le dije con resolución, nadie podía separarnos si eso no era lo que yo quería, mi deseo era que siguiera siendo mi amigo… y aunque no pudiera ser mi novio, lo necesitaba.

—¿Pero vos se lo hiciste saber! —prácticamente me lo había ladrado.

—De algún modo sí… —respondí evasivo, sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que le iba a decir pero no podía mentirle— Le prometí que no te iba a ver fuera de clase… pero esto cuenta como clase… entonces, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo al máximo? —sugerí.

—Porque es una mentira. —susurró, pero el tono era áspero— Apenas salgamos de la biblioteca dejamos de ser amigos.

Suspiré profundamente, me sentía desamparado. Hubiera querido darle lo que él quería, pero él me quería a mí y eso… no podía dárselo…porque eso estaba mal… por tantas razones. —No sé qué más querés que haga. Mike es mi novio, él tiene derecho de saber con quién paso el tiempo, aunque no sea él el que lo decida… y hacerlo enojar no haría sino empeorar las cosas.

—Yo no quiero que hagas nada, Potter. Ya tomaste tu decisión… atenete a las consecuencias que implica. —dijo con firmeza y luego apuntó el libro con el dedo— ¿Cuáles son los tres ingredientes que actúan como catalizadores en la poción de reposición sanguínea?

No insistí. Ya me había dado su respuesta. Estaba enojado y herido y yo no podía hacer nada para subsanarlo excepto dándole lo único que no podía darle. Contesté las preguntas y seguí estudiando como un alumno aplicado. Pero en un rincón de mi mente iba repasando las razones por las que Malfoy y yo no podíamos estar juntos: es un Slytherin, durante años se había comportado como el peor de los abusadores, odia a mis amigos —o los que eran mis amigos— su padre trató de matarme, su familia apoya a Voldemort y cuando la guerra explote de manera franca vamos a estar en lados opuestos. Nunca podría luchar contra mi novio, él tendría que ceder en tantas cosas si llegáramos a estar juntos y yo no podía pedirle algo así. No… definitivamente era mejor que estuviéramos separados.

Terminamos la lección y cuando Malfoy se paró para irse, oí un grito que me sobresaltó.

—¡Me mentiste! —la voz de Mike restalló estruendosa, casi no quedaba nadie en la biblioteca, pero cualquiera que estuviera todavía allí seguro que nos estaba mirando.

—No mentí, te dije que venía a estudiar y acá estoy. —dije con más dureza de la que había sido mi intención, me aproximé a él para no tener que gritar. Lo cierto era que había mentido por omisión y me sentía culpable. No le había dicho que iba a estudiar con Malfoy y habría debido decírselo. En parte, no se lo había dicho para evitar una discusión… en parte… porque sabía que iba a estar ocupado toda la noche y no se iba a enterar… y en parte porque ya me tenía harto con los celos.

—Pero te olvidaste de mencionar que venías a estudiar con Malfoy. —me espetó, se estaba poniendo muy colorado, nunca antes lo había visto así.

—Fue una orden de Snape, Malfoy me está enseñando. —dije con calma.

—Sí, claro. Apuesto a que sí. —siseó y se desplazó para interponerse entre Malfoy y yo— ¿Te está enseñando también para nuestra cita del sábado?

—¡Mike! —exclamé boquiabierto. No podía creer que apelara a un golpe tan bajo. Estuve a punto de pegarle

Malfoy murmuró algo y salió disparado hacia la puerta. Permanecí en silencio unos segundos esperando que Mike se disculpara. Y para peor, Hermione estaba observando todo. Como la disculpa no vino, junté mis cosas y enfilé para la salida.

—¡Harry! —me gritó imperativo para que me detuviera.

—¡Andate a la puta que te parió, Mike! —vociferé, ya no me importaba quién pudiera estar oyéndome— ¡Si estás tan convencido de que te estoy engañando y vas a estar constantemente recriminándome por cosas que no he hecho, quizás me convendría hacer algo para merecerlo! ¡Eso es lo que querés? ¿Que te engañe!

—¿Y qué otra cosa se supone que piense? Si vos venís en secreto y a mis espaldas a encontrarte con él…

—¡Ah, claro! ¡Malfoy y yo tenemos una sórdida aventura a tus espaldas y venimos a desfogarnos a un lugar tan secreto como la puta biblioteca! —Madame Pince se aproximaba amenazadora, pegué media vuelta y marché hacia la puerta.

Mike me siguió y me alcanzó a mitad del pasillo. —Decime entonces… decime entonces ¿por qué? Me habías prometido que no lo verías fuera de clase y venís a estudiar con él a la biblioteca como… como si fueran amigos.

—No sé si vale la pena que gaste saliva. Todo indica que no vas a creerme, porque estás convencido de que te meto los cuernos… porque así soy yo, alguien que sólo sabe engañar y en el que no se puede tener confianza —lo miré desafiante— ¿Realmente creés que me lo estoy cogiendo a tus espaldas?

Él se detuvo de golpe en medio del corredor y yo hice lo mismo. —Sinceramente… mi respuesta a eso cambia con tanta frecuencia que ya no sé qué pensar. Hay momentos en los que te creo completamente fiel y otros… como lo de recién… y no puedo sino pensar que _algo_ estás haciendo con él.

Siguieron unos instantes de silencio muy tenso, yo estaba indeciso entre arrancarme los pelos de la frustración o quebrarme emocionalmente en brazos de Mike.

—¿Querés la verdad? —no quería seguir mintiéndole— Tenés que prometerme que me vas a escuchar hasta el final.

Asintió con cautela, debía de estar inseguro de si quería que se mostraran todas las cartas, a veces es mejor vivir en una ignorancia despreocupada. Le tomé la mano y lo conduje hasta un baño cercano.

Lo empujé contra una pared, le tomé las muñecas y se las hice apoyar por encima de la cabeza y lo inmovilicé en esa posición inclinándome sobre él muy cerca. —No podés irte hasta que haya concluido, ¿de acuerdo? —le dije con tono serio.

—Prometido. —asintió con expresión conflictuada.

Fije mis ojos en el celeste de los suyos. —Malfoy es… _sexy_. —era un hecho innegable, Mike mismo lo había reconocido. Yo sabía que oírlo de mis labios iba a herirlo, pero él quería la verdad… tendría que aguantarla. —Es excitante y peligroso… el chico malo que todos desean… y he tenido fantasías de él atrapándome contra una pared como ésta dispuesto a hacerme de todo… y yo dispuesto a permitírselo… de buen grado.

—Como esa otra vez en el baño…

—Sí, así… él está empeñado en conseguirme, y ha estado persiguiéndome… para mí es enloquecedor… y en más de una oportunidad estuve a punto de ceder.

—¡Mierda! —gimoteó con desamparo. Me apreté más contra él.

—Pero nunca me rendí. —le dije para tranquilizarlo— Te he sido fiel porque vos sos el tipo de hombre con el que podría pasar toda mi vida…y Malfoy… puede ser increíblemente sexy… pero no vale la pena sacrificar toda una vida de amor compartido por una aventura corta, por más excitante y fogosa que pueda ser.

Los ojos le brillaban de lágrimas. —¿Realmente pensás que nosotros…? ¿toda una vida juntos…? —la voz se le quebró de emoción.

—Creo que existe una muy buena posibilidad. —_mucho mayor que la que podría tener con Malfoy._

—Te amo, Harry. —me dijo y yo le capturé la boca con un beso… de esa forma no me veía en la obligación de responder nada.

oOo

El miércoles a la noche, dos días más tarde, estaba nuevamente estudiando con Malfoy en la biblioteca. Mi mirada derivaba una y otra vez hacia la puerta, no fuera que a Mike se le ocurriera venir una vez más a interrumpirnos.

Después de una larga sesión de besos y caricias en el baño, lo había acompañado hasta la torre de Ravenclaw. Le expliqué todo y me disculpé como se debe. Le dije que había sido Snape el que había dispuesto esas sesiones de estudio particulares con Malfoy; le prometí contarle siempre que me reuniera con él en la biblioteca. A cambio, le hice prometer que se mostraría tolerante y que no nos interrumpiría, ni… —Dios me libre— exigiría estar presente. Me preocupé en aclararle que los últimos días, Malfoy se había comportado muy fríamente conmigo… que probablemente ya se había convencido de que no iba tener éxito en sus propósitos… algo de cierto podía haber en eso… algo…

No quedó del todo conforme sin embargo, incluso se ofreció para enseñarme él… llegó hasta ir a hablar con Snape para proponérselo como alternativa… Snape se negó de plano a la propuesta y lo había despedido con muy malos modos.

Por eso era que mi mirada iba de tanto en tanto hacia la puerta de la biblioteca… Malfoy lo había notado y le resultaba, al parecer, particularmente irritante.

—¿Te vas a concentrar de una buena vez? —me increpó con acritud— Ésta es la poción que vamos a preparar mañana. Tiene que salirte perfecta.

—¿Por qué en cambio no te ponés de pareja conmigo mañana en clase? De esa forma seguro que me sale perfecta. —llevábamos una hora estudiando y esa tarde habíamos tenido una prueba de Encantamientos y mi capacidad de concentración estaba agotada.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero de esa forma no aprenderías nada. Ahora poné atención. ¿Cuál es el componente activo de esta poción?

—El veneno de doxy. —contesté y él asintió aprobando— Malfoy… lamento que las cosas no hayan salido como vos querías… —intercalé antes de que pudiera dispararme otra pregunta sobre la poción.

—Sí, no todo lo que yo esperaba… —farfulló como para sí mismo.

—Mike no quiere, pero yo puedo hablarle y convencerlo… para que podamos seguir siendo amigos. —sugerí tentativamente— Es que no soporto que dejemos de ser amigos.

—Lo que yo no soporto es que necesites pedirle permiso a tu novio. —respondió bruscamente—Además, ¿quién dice que ya no somos amigos?

—Vos me ignorás por completo. —le recordé.

—Bueno sí… eh… es que… no sé… —dijo vacilante— Ya se me va a pasar.

—Me gustaría que pudiera ser diferente… vos y yo…

—Puede ser diferente… basta sólo que vos lo quieras. —susurró con los ojos fijos en el libro.

—No, no puede ser… Es que hubo demasiadas cosas entre nosotros… nos odiamos durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Vos me odiás ahora? —presionó levantando la vista.

—No.

—Ves, ya es diferente. —dijo sonriendo. Fui yo el que apartó la vista en ese momento.

—No se supone que las relaciones tengan problemas incluso antes de haber empezado. No duraríamos nada. —_viviríamos peleando y me romperías el corazón_, lo último lo pensé, no se lo dije.

—¿Quién dice que tiene que ser así? — me desafió— Romeo y Julieta ya tenían un montón de problemas incluso antes de conocerse.

—Si… y así les fue… —dije sonriendo.

Rió. —Está bien. No es un buen ejemplo. Pero eso no podría pasarnos a nosotros. Problemas de comunicación quiero decir. Tengo una lechuza confiable y vos también.

Fue mi turno de reír… cierto, hubo una carta que Romeo nunca recibió. —Familias enfrentadas… —musité— Una coincidencia más que curiosa… demasiados parecidos…

Malfoy se removió incómodo en su asiento y gruñó algo ininteligible sin comprometerse con una respuesta.

—Quizá sea mejor que me vaya ya. —dije y empecé a juntar mis cosas.

—Harry… esperá un poco… —quería decirme algo pero al parecer le costaba ponerlo en palabras, esperé con paciencia— Eh… es mejor que estés seguro… no quisiera que hicieras nada de lo que después podrías arrepentirte…

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. ¿Seguro de qué? —pregunté arrugando la frente.

—Nada. —suspiró y sacudió la cabeza— Sólo que pienso que se supone que ciertas cosas deben ocurrir de una manera determinada, por la razones apropiadas y con la persona adecuada.

Y entonces comprendí… sabía del sábado de sexo que teníamos planeado con Mike. —¿Cómo es que…? —empecé a preguntar pero él me interrumpió.

—Sólo decía… —no tenía intenciones de explicar. Quería que supiera que él sabía. Había sido directo, pero no agresivo.

—Debo irme. —repetí, yo tampoco tenía ganas de hablar al respecto, me puse de pie; él asintió con tristeza, terminé de juntar mis cosas y salí.

Tenía mucho que pensar. ¿Cómo se había enterado de que iba a tener sexo con Mike? ¿Cómo sabía que era virgen? No era algo que yo le hubiese dicho. ¿Mike les habría estado contando a todos lo que planeábamos para el sábado? Sus amigos de dormitorio debían de estar al tanto… ¿habrían corrido la voz? ¿Debía esperar que el Semanario de las Brujas anunciara en la tapa de su próxima edición mi desfloración?

En realidad nada de eso me importaba demasiado. Pero lo otro que había dicho Malfoy seguía resonándome en la cabeza: hay cosas que se supone deben ocurrir por las razones apropiadas y con la persona adecuada. ¿Creía él realmente que era él la persona adecuada? ¿Había sugerido que Mike no me merecía?

_Pero Mike me merece. Me ama. Eso es lo que debe importar. Y yo lo quiero y con eso debe bastar._

Estaba ya a mitad de camino hacia la Torre cuando me di cuenta de que no había juntado el libro. Quería repasar un poco antes de acostarme, decidí volver, era posible que Malfoy todavía estuviera allí.

Malfoy seguía allí efectivamente… ¡sólo que estaba discutiendo con Hermione!

—Mirá, Granger… no sé cómo hacer para ponértelo más claro. ¡Andá… a… cagar! Harry ya no es asunto tuyo.

—¡Quiero saber lo te proponés con él! Te estuve observando, Malfoy. ¡Sé que algo estás tramando!

—¿Querés que te lo ponga por escrito? Y a lo mejor así lo terminás entendiendo. —le espetó Malfoy con el mayor tono de desprecio, sacó una hoja de pergamino de una carpeta y se la mostró.

—¡Si llegaras a hacerle daño, yo…! —empezó a amenazar ella.

—¿Vos qué, Hermione! —intervine, se sobresaltó muchísimo al verme y empezó a balbucear incoherencias; me dio pena, pero también me sentía triste, herido y decepcionado. —¿Qué es lo que querés? —pregunté con un suspiro exhausto.

—Estoy preocupada de que te puedas estar metiendo en algo… que puede ser peligroso…

—Y si estabas preocupada ¿por qué no viniste a preguntarme directamente? ¿Por qué importunar a Malfoy? Yo estuve acá hasta hace unos minutos.

—Yo… —las palabras se le ahogaron, no sabía qué decirme.

—Vos no tenés derecho a inquirir sobre mí a mis espaldas. —le dije con firmeza— Si no tenés el valor de hablarme a la cara, entonces no tenés ningún derecho. O me querés o no me querés… decidite… y después atenete a tu decisión y a las consecuencias.

—Por supuesto que te quiero… yo nunca dejé de…

—¿Te vas a sentar a mi lado mañana durante el desayuno? ¿Me vas hablar cuando estemos en la sala común? ¿Vas a ser mi compañera de trabajo en la clase Pociones de mañana?

—No puedo… —dijo con un sollozo.

—Lo siento, Hermione. Es todo o nada. —le informé. Estaba dispuesto a perdonar todo, si las cosas volvían a ser como antes… pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar tibiezas o actitudes a medio camino— No vuelvas a hacer preguntas sobre mí a menos que estés dispuesta a ser la amiga que yo necesito y quiero tener.

Miré a Malfoy que había seguido en silencio y con toda atención el intercambio. —Es posible que Malfoy y yo hayamos sido rivales… en cierto modo seguimos siéndolo… pero él nunca me abandonó. —Hermione me miraba boquiabierta sin poder creer lo que oía, tomé el libro que había vuelto a buscar— Buenas noches, Hermione. Malfoy si ella volviera a preguntarte, lo que fuera sobre mí, no le digas nada. Nos vemos mañana en clase de Pociones. —pegué media vuelta y salí de la biblioteca sintiéndome muy satisfecho de mí mismo.

Me sentía orgulloso de haberme mostrado firme. Yo no merecía eso. Amigos que eran amigos en un momento y dejaban de serlo al siguiente.

Me detuve en seco.

¿Amigos que eran amigos en ciertas situaciones pero no en otras? Sonaba muy conocido. _Amigos en secreto, supongo. Apenas salgamos de la biblioteca dejamos de ser amigos._

Y de golpe mis esperanzas de retener a Malfoy como amigo se derrumbaron. ¿Cómo podía requerirle una amistad si yo no estaba dispuesto a comportarme con él como lo hacen los amigos?

Así como le había dicho a Hermione que tenía que elegir… yo también iba a tener que elegir… otra cosa sería hipocresía… y lo peor era que no podía tener a Mike _y_ a Malfoy… uno de los dos iba a tener que desaparecer de mi vida.

oOo

—Buen día, Harry. —me susurró Malfoy al oído cuando estaba por entrar al Gran Salón.

—Buen día. —repliqué con una sonrisa— Siento lo que pasó con Hermione anoche.

—No te hagas problema. Puedo manejarla. —dijo encogiendo los hombros— Pero sí que fue algo inesperado, ¿no te parece?

—En el caso de ella no me sorprende tanto. Ron, en cambio, si hubiese sido él… eso sí que me hubiera dejado perplejo.

—¿Creés que volverá a intentarlo?

—Es posible… pero quizá lo piense dos veces antes de animarse, después de mi advertencia. Supongo que ella desearía que todo volviera a ser como antes… pero para eso tiene que convencer a Ron primero… y Ron es demasiado obstinado… no le va resultar fácil la tarea.

—Mirá, yo sé que vos los querés y todo eso. Pero no los necesitás. _Amigos_ así mejor perderlos que encontrarlos. ¿Y, cómo estamos para la clase de Pociones de hoy?

—No tan mal, supongo. Hay algunas cosas que todavía no sé por qué hay que hacerlas, pero al menos sé que hay que hacerlas.

—Creo eso va a bastar por ahora, ya repasaremos algunos puntos esta noche. —en ese momento sonaba más como un maestro estricto que como un hombre seductor.

—Hola. —saludó una voz a mi lado, era Mike. No se suponía que yo estuviera charlando con Malfoy.

—Eh… hola Mike… estábamos… eh…

—Ya sé, oí que estaban hablando de Pociones… ¿te sentás conmigo para desayunar?

—Eh… sí claro… —asentí aprensivo. ¿Estaría considerando ponerme algo de arsénico en la comida? — Nos vemos más tarde, Malfoy. —me despedí y entré con Mike al Gran Salón.

Mike me tomó de la mano y me condujo a la mesa de Gryffindors, allí podíamos disfrutar de privacidad porque todos se alejaban de mí como de la peste. —Perdón por lo de recién, sé que vos no querés que hable con él.

—Harry… quiero decirte algo. —me apretó suavemente la mano al tiempo que nos sentábamos a la mesa. Se inclinó y me dio un beso tierno. Comenzó a hablar suavemente, el tono me produjo un leve estremecimiento. —No me gusta. No me gusta que hable con vos. No me gusta que pase tiempo con vos. No me gusta cuando te mira porque puedo adivinar lo que está pensando… y ese tipo de pensamiento deberían corresponderme sólo a mí.

Respiré hondo y asentí con tristeza. —Lo sé, perdón. —susurré.

—Pero lo cierto es que estoy luchando una batalla que no puedo ganar. —prosiguió— Él está en casi todas tus clases, lo ves constantemente y ahora también tenés que estudiar con él de noche. Y yo no quiero que sientas que te estoy imponiendo reglas. No quiero que hagas las cosas por obligación sino porque sabés que me harían feliz. Me contaste la verdad y yo quiero confiar en vos, sé que no me vas a mentir. Así que si vos tenés que hablar con él… hablá con él. Y más, si _querés_ hablar con él, hablá con él.

No podía creer lo que oía. —¿Me lo decís en serio?

—En serio. —confirmó— Todo lo que te pido es que no hagas nada que me haga enojar, no le cuentes cosas privadas de nosotros, ni te encuentres con él de noche en un aula en desuso… y cosas así.

—Por supuesto… te lo prometo… Gracias, Mike.

Me volvió a besar suavemente. Era perfecto. Él era perfecto. Me sentí muy culpable por todas las cosas malas que había pensado de él últimamente, había sentido que él me ataba con exigencias que yo terminaba aceptando pero con inmenso fastidio. Pero lo que me acababa de decir me liberaba de restricciones, era maravilloso. Mike confiaba en mí y yo estaba dispuesto a no decepcionarlo. Le sería fiel y lo amaría porque era excepcional y se lo merecía.

oOo


	13. Merecedor

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 13 – Draco: Merecedor**

El martes después de nuestra primera sesión de estudio estuve esperando pacientemente durante el desayuno para ver si Harry había perdonado, una vez más, a su Ravenclaw de actitudes tan pueriles. Existía la posibilidad de que Harry se hubiese hartado y de que hubiese roto con Corner de manera definitiva… poco me duró la ilusión. Entraron al Gran Salón tomados de la mano y parecían más contentos que nunca el uno con el otro.

Sentía curiosidad de saber por qué Harry había tenido que mentirle sobre la sesión de estudio. Parecía ridículo que hubiera alguien que le pudiera imponer reglas tan estrictas a Harry Potter nada menos… y que el Gryffindor se aviniera a aceptarlas; si Harry Potter se ponía firme, su novio tendría que aceptar todo sin chistar. Pero quizá Harry amaba a su Ravenclaw.

Cuando alcé la vista, Harry se estaba masajeando la mandíbula. Apreté los dientes y me puse de pie decidido a ir a confrontar a Corner, seguramente había lastimado a Harry durante la discusión de la noche anterior. ¿Había cometido un error al dejarlo solo con él? ¿Corner se había atrevido a pegarle a mi precioso Gryffindor? Pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino, a la altura de la mesa de Hufflepuff, noté que la cara de Harry no presentaba magulladuras ni moretones sino que ostentaba una sonrisa auténtica… que no estaba dirigida a mí. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado.

No sólo se habían reconciliado… también habían _celebrado_ la reconciliación. Me atacaron náuseas y desvié mi camino hasta el baño más cercano, vomité lo que había desayunado. Haber visto a Corner brindándole atenciones a Harry había sido una cosa, pero mis sentimientos habían crecido desde entonces e imaginar a Harry de rodillas atendiendo a Corner… bueno, eso era algo totalmente distinto.

Estaba perdiendo la razón y el buen juicio. Harry le pertenecía a Corner, no a mí… tenía que metérmelo en la cabeza. ¿Por qué me destrozaba de tal manera verlos juntos… pensar en ellos juntos…? Me atacó un estremecimiento al cruzárseme una imagen intrusa de Harry chupándosela al Ravenclaw acaparador.

¿Por qué era tan injusta la vida? ¿Por qué no podía tener a mi precioso Gryffindor? Y Corner no era el único obstáculo. El destino caprichoso guardaba otro triunfo para quitármelo, la larga y oscura historia de mi familia… que podía otorgar muchas ventajas pero que demandaba su precio… una vida carente de amor como la de mi padre. Yo no estaba destinado al amor… y el amor no estaba destinado para mí.

Recordé la nota de mi padre. El destino volvía por sus fueros. _El Señor Oscuro requerirá tu presencia en breve. Estate preparado._ Me estremecí y me volvieron las arcadas, por suerte ya no me quedaba en el estómago nada que devolver.

Salí del baño y marché hacia la clase de Runas, una de las pocas que no compartía con Harry, no dejaba de ser una suerte. Ese día sólo lo vería en Transfiguración más tarde, ya buscaría la forma de poder evitarlo.

oOo

Poco nos vimos o hablamos durante esos dos días hasta la sesión de estudio del miércoles a la noche en la biblioteca. Quizá Harry ya tenía otros planes para después puesto que su mirada derivaba constantemente hacia la puerta. Mi irritación había ido creciendo durante la última hora por la poca atención que prestaba, finalmente perdí la paciencia.

—¿Te vas a concentrar de una buena vez? —lo recriminé bruscamente— Ésta es la poción que vamos a preparar mañana. Tiene que salirte perfecta.

—¿Por qué en cambio no te ponés de pareja conmigo mañana en clase? De esa forma seguro que me sale perfecta. —dijo con altanería. Parecía empeñado en ignorar mi presencia al máximo, era frustrante. ¿Qué era lo que veía en ese novio mediocre que tenía? ¿Por qué no lo había plantado después de la escena del lunes ahí mismo en la biblioteca? ¿Por qué parecía tan dispuesto a satisfacerle todas sus demandas y sus mínimos caprichos? ¡La vida es tan injusta!

—Sí, es cierto. Pero de esa forma no aprenderías nada. Ahora poné atención. ¿Cuál es el componente activo de esta poción? —lo amonesté; si no me iba a prestar atención por lo menos debía tratar de hacerlo concentrar en el tema de estudio.

—El veneno de doxy. —dijo y yo aprobé con un gesto; prosiguió cambiando el tema— Malfoy… lamento que las cosas no hayan salido como vos querías.

—Sí, no todo lo que yo esperaba… —mascullé sarcástico. En un mundo ideal Corner no habría nacido, en un mundo ideal Harry no tendría que enfrentarse con el Señor Oscuro, en un mundo ideal yo no tendría que decidir a quién traicionar, si a Harry o a mi propia carne y sangre. Pero yo no vivía en un mundo ideal y Harry tampoco. No era sensato forjarme esperanzas de que Harry eligiera de otra forma. Siendo sincero conmigo mismo —algo que generalmente trataba de evitar— no podía culpar a Harry por elegir la seguridad. Era consciente de que yo le iba a causar problemas, aunque ése ya no era mi propósito, pero también era lo suficientemente egoísta como para querer retenerlo para mí.

—Mike no quiere, pero yo puedo hablarle y convencerlo… para que podamos seguir siendo amigos. —dijo vacilante— Es que no soporto que dejemos de ser amigos.

—Lo que yo no soporto es que necesites pedirle permiso a tu novio. —repliqué impaciente—Además, ¿quién dice que ya no somos amigos?

—Vos me ignorás por completo. —me dijo, lo cual era cierto.

Yo esperaba que él no lo hubiese notado, pero al parecer yo no había sido lo suficientemente sutil.

Estaba la cuestión de la nota de mi padre. ¿El Señor Oscuro demandaría la cabeza de Harry? Si me la exigía, ¿podía negarme? Todavía deseaba a Harry más que a nada, pero si consiguiera hacerlo mío, ¿se me pasaría? ¿o se intensificarían mis deseos? —Bueno sí… eh… es que… no sé… —tartamudeé, era una vergüenza que no pudiera pensar con claridad cuando Harry estaba cerca. Yo también lo extrañaba, pero no me resignaba a ocupar el segundo lugar, y se trataba de algo mucho más importante que un partido de quidditch— Ya se me va a pasar.

—Me gustaría que pudiera ser diferente. —dijo suspirando, sonaba sincero— Vos y yo…

—Puede ser diferente… basta sólo que vos lo quieras. —susurré sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, me sentía culpable. Harry no podía ser mío, aunque dejara a Corner por mí, el Señor Oscuro se iba a ocupar de eso. Pero era cierto que las cosas podían ser diferentes, las cosas ya eran muy diferentes de lo que habían sido semanas antes.

—No, no puede ser… —dijo afligido— Es que hubo demasiadas cosas entre nosotros… nos odiamos durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Vos me odiás ahora? —pregunté alzando los ojos.

—No. —respondió, no supe discernir si eso lo ponía contento o triste. ¿Acaso yo le había empeorado la vida al entrar a formar parte de ella?

—Ves, ya es diferente. —dije sonriendo apenas. Apartó los ojos. Yo bajé los míos para estudiar con atención una muesca alargada sobre la superficie de la mesa.

—No se supone que las relaciones tengan problemas incluso antes de haber empezado. No duraríamos nada. —lo declaró como si fuese una especie de lema, un mantra.

—¿Quién dice que tiene que ser así? —dije jocoso— Romeo y Julieta ya tenían un montón de problemas incluso antes de conocerse. —me arrepentí de la comparación apenas la hube pronunciado… pero las grandes historias de amor suelen terminar en tragedia… quizá ése sería nuestro destino también si lograba ganármelo. ¿Y si conseguía adueñarme de su corazón y luego terminaba traicionándolo de la peor manera? ¿Tendría la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para decirle "No" al Señor Oscuro? La sola idea me descomponía de miedo. Sólo Merlín sabía cómo terminaría yo reaccionando cuando las demandas del Señor Oscuro se volvieran perentorias.

—Si… y así les fue…—dijo poniendo en evidencia mi "faux pas" con una sonrisa.

Reí, Merlín, Harry era increíble cuando me sonreía así. —Está bien. No es un buen ejemplo. Pero eso no podría pasarnos a nosotros. Problemas de comunicación quiero decir. Tengo una lechuza confiable y vos también. —fue un momento muy corto de risas, pero durante un par de segundos el mundo pareció perfecto. Luego Harry me retrotrajo una vez más a la realidad.

—Familias enfrentadas… —murmuró— Una coincidencia más que curiosa… demasiados parecidos…

Me removí incómodo en la silla y estuve a punto de comentar: "Bien podés decirlo…", pero me contuve.

—Quizá sea mejor que me vaya ya. —dijo y comenzó a reunir sus útiles.

—Harry… esperá un poco… —había decidido antes no hacer ningún tipo de referencia a lo del sábado, pero en ese momento no pude contenerme… de todos modos no sabía qué decir, me salió un balbuceo poco claro— Eh… es mejor que estés seguro… no quisiera que hicieras nada de lo que después podrías arrepentirte…

Naturalmente quedó confundido, deseé no haber abierto la boca. —No sé de qué me estás hablando. ¿Seguro de qué?

—Nada… Sólo que pienso que se supone que ciertas cosas deben ocurrir de una manera determinada, por la razones apropiadas y con la persona adecuada. _—¡conmigo! ¡Merlín, que sea conmigo!_

—¿Cómo es que…? — comenzó a preguntar dándose cuenta y sorprendido de que yo estuviera al tanto.

—Sólo decía… —me apresuré a agregar; en ese momento tuve que hacer un esfuerzo colosal para no ponerme de rodillas rogándole que no se acostara con Corner.

—Debo irme. —repitió. Asentí, era lo mejor. Se cargó la cartera al hombro y salió de la biblioteca. Recién entonces me di cuenta de que se había dejado el libro. Dudé un instante si correr tras él para llevárselo, decidí que no, devolvérselo me daría una excusa para hablar con él. De todos modos no hubiera podido abandonar la biblioteca puesto que unos segundos después Granger me encaró con el aspecto de una de las Furias.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que pensás que estás haciendo con Harry? —ladró sentándose frente a mí.

—Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Granger. Y el tiempo ha estado tan agradable últimamente. Quizá deberías salir a disfrutarlo. —sugerí.

Revoleó los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante. —Hablo en serio, Malfoy. ¿Qué creés que estás haciendo!

—Le estoy enseñando Pociones. No sabía que para tal fin necesitara de la aprobación de la Casa de Gryffindor.

—No esperes que caiga rendido ante tus encantos, Malfoy. Harry es demasiado inteligente como para dejarse embaucar.

—Me parece que sería justo decir que vos no conocés a Harry como creés conocerlo. Sé muy bien que Harry es inteligente, es una de las cosas de él que más me gustan.

—Sos repugnante. —siseó—Más te vale que pares con esto antes de…

La interrumpí cerrando el libro de golpe. —¿Desde cuándo te importa una mierda lo que le pase a Harry? Harry está mucho mejor sin ustedes, caterva veleidosa de supuestos amigos, ¡hipócritas! Si se rasgaron las vestiduras escandalizados, abandonándolo por un _beso,_ —más allá de que haya habido engaño o no— probablemente nunca fueron merecedores de que él los llamara amigos. Traté de advertirle ya en primer año que había un grupo de brujas y magos que no eran dignos de él, ahora lo ha comprobado por experiencia, del modo más doloroso lamentablemente.

—¡Sos un sucio, despreciable mortífago, Malfoy! —bramó furiosa— Si hay una persona que no sea digna de Harry, ¡ése sos vos! —mis ojos bajaron automáticamente a la manga, el tatuaje no estaba a la vista; se trataban sólo de suposiciones de ella, más que fundamentadas la verdad sea dicha. De todos modos no estaba dispuesto a seguir aguantándole la andanada.

—Mirá, Granger… no sé cómo hacer para ponértelo más claro. ¡Andá… a… cagar! Harry ya no es asunto tuyo.

—¡Quiero saber lo te proponés con él! —insistió, sagacidad no es algo que le falte, debía de haberse formado ideas y no sin razón— Te estuve observando, Malfoy. ¡Sé que algo estás tramando!

—¿Querés que te lo ponga por escrito? Y a lo mejor así lo terminás entendiendo. —saqué una hoja de pergamino que tenía el dibujo móvil de una chica —que podía o no ser Granger, que quizá había dibujado yo o quizá no— practicándole _felatio_ a una verga descomunal.

Las facciones se le torcieron de asco y desprecio, pobre Weasel si era que también reaccionaba así cuando le veía el pito. Le tomó unos segundos recuperar la compostura. —¡Si llegaras a hacerle daño, yo…! —rugió amenazante.

—¿Vos qué, Hermione! —era la voz de Harry la que la había interrumpido, ¿desde cuándo había estado ahí? ¿cuánto había oído? ¿cuánto había visto? Esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta del dibujo. Ella farfulló algo que no alcancé a entender bien.

—¿Qué es lo que querés? —la cortó él, parecía más cansado que enojado.

—Estoy preocupada de que te puedas estar metiendo en algo… que puede ser peligroso… —explicó.

—Y si estabas preocupada ¿por qué no viniste a preguntarme directamente? ¿Por qué importunar a Malfoy? Yo estuve acá hasta hace unos minutos.

—Yo… —masculló pero no terminó la idea, probablemente no sabía qué decir.

—Vos no tenés derecho a inquirir sobre mí a mis espaldas. —le reprochó, me llenó de orgullo que se hiciera valer así ante ella— Si no tenés la valentía de hablarme a la cara, entonces no tenés ningún derecho. O me querés o no me querés… decidite… y después atenete a tu decisión y a las consecuencias.

—Por supuesto que te quiero… yo nunca dejé de… —protestó ella, yo bufé burlón y con desprecio pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos me prestaba atención.

—¿Te vas a sentar a mi lado mañana durante el desayuno? ¿Me vas hablar cuando estemos en la sala común? ¿Vas a ser mi compañera de trabajo en la clase Pociones de mañana? —la desafió Harry y yo temblé de miedo, si los amigos de Harry se disculpaban yo iba a terminar borrado del cuadro.

—No puedo… —gimoteó ella.

—Lo siento, Hermione. Es todo o nada. —le aclaró y los ojos verdes derivaron hacia mí— Es posible que Malfoy y yo hayamos sido rivales… en cierto modo seguimos siéndolo… pero él nunca me abandonó. —y su mirada me llenó de gozo, quería que me mirara así siempre— No vuelvas a hacer preguntas sobre mí a menos que estés dispuesta a ser la amiga que yo necesito y quiero tener. Buenas noches, Hermione —le dijo con determinación y luego a mí— Malfoy, si ella volviera a preguntarte, lo que fuera sobre mí, no le digas nada. Nos vemos mañana en clase de Pociones.

Hice un breve gesto de asentimiento, pero él ya estaba a mitad de camino de la puerta. Noté que Granger tenía los ojos clavados en mí. Me escrutaba con curiosidad y sorpresa. —¿Qué pasa? —le escupí… pero a la defensiva. No me gusta que me miren de esa forma… y seguramente había dejado trasparentar en mi expresión, al menos en parte, mis sentimientos por Harry, mis facciones me habían traicionado y eso no se le había escapado al agudo ojo avizor de Granger.

—Vos lo qu… a vos realmente te gusta… —estaba perpleja al haber descubierto que yo quizá tenía un corazón y no un bloque de hielo.

—No te parece que ya causaste demasiados inconvenientes, Granger. —gruñí con aspereza; si en algún momento llegaba a admitir las emociones irracionales que me despertaba Harry, sería ante Harry mismo… no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlas ante la ex amiga.

Ella se puso de pie pero no hizo ademán de irse. No me había quitado los ojos de encima ni por un segundo. Se cruzó de brazos. La mirada era severa pero menos hosca que antes y la furia se había desvanecido. Un instante después, se inclinó hacia mí muy próxima, llegué a percibir el perfume a limón del champú. —Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Malfoy. No es fácil obtener su perdón. —hablaba con conocimiento de causa.

Suspiré y la despedí con un gesto distraído de la mano. Se incorporó, se acomodó la cartera sobre el hombro y marchó hacia la salida.

Tenía razón en algo que había dicho, si me ganaba a Harry y lo traicionaba… podía perder toda esperanza de recuperarlo alguna vez.

oOo

Mis sueños esa noche fueron atormentadores, habitados por un Harry de rostro decepcionado ante quien trataba repetidamente de justificarme, sin ningún resultado. Me acusaba una y otra vez: "¡Me traicionaste! ¿Cómo pudiste! Me desperté sudoroso y jadeante.

Cuando subí a desayunar lo alcancé cuando estaba por entrar al Gran Salón.

—Buen día, Harry. —lo saludé al oído. Giró y me sonrió ampliamente.

—Buen día. —respondió, luego hizo un encantador mohín de disgusto— Siento lo que pasó con Hermione anoche.

—No te hagas problema. Puedo manejarla. —dije encogiéndome de hombros— Pero sí que fue algo inesperado, ¿no te parece?

—En el caso de ella no me sorprende tanto. Ron, en cambio, si hubiese sido él… eso sí que me hubiera dejado perplejo.

La imagen del Weasel acosándome en la biblioteca me resultó muy graciosa pero me controlé para no reírme. —¿Creés que volverá a intentarlo? —no me asustaba Granger, pero había sido lo que me había dicho lo que me había provocado las pesadillas.

—Es posible… pero quizá lo piense dos veces antes de animarse, después de mi advertencia. Supongo que ella desearía que todo volviera a ser como antes… pero para eso tiene que convencer a Ron primero… y Ron es demasiado obstinado… no le va resultar fácil la tarea.

—Mirá, yo sé que vos los querés y todo eso. Pero no los necesitas. _Amigos_ así mejor perderlos que encontrarlos. ¿Y, cómo estamos para la clase de Pociones de hoy?

—No tan mal, supongo. Hay algunas cosas que todavía no sé por qué hay que hacerlas, pero al menos sé que hay que hacerlas.

Me dieron ganas de reír, pero no hubiese sido una buena forma de alentarlo. Harry era muy inteligente, pero cuando se trataba de Pociones siempre optaba por el menor esfuerzo posible que le permitiera aprobar. —Creo eso va a bastar por ahora, ya repasaremos algunos puntos esta noche.

—Hola. —era la voz de Corner, me di vuelta preparándome para otra escena pública. Medio en pánico, Harry tartamudeó una explicación de por qué estaba hablando con el pérfido y malicioso Draco Malfoy a la puerta del Gran Salón.

—Ya sé, oí que estaban hablando de Pociones… —replicó Corner con una sonrisa triste, pero no parecía enojado— ¿te sentás conmigo para desayunar?

—Eh… sí claro… —dijo Harry y se despidió de mí con un breve gesto — Nos vemos más tarde, Malfoy. —los observé alejarse, fueron a sentarse en un extremo vacío de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Me fui a sentar a mi lugar y los observé desde lejos. Vi la cara de Potter iluminarse por alguna brillante noticia que Corner le había comunicado. Y luego se besaron dulce y tiernamente. Sentí como si al mismo tiempo me hubieran estrujado el corazón con unas tenazas y me lo hubieran atravesado con un estilete candente.

Perdí todo el apetito al verlos desplegar y prodigarse su afecto, preludiando sin lugar a dudas el tan ansiado fin de semana. De hecho, últimamente no había estado comiendo bien, lo cual era pésimo considerando lo flaco que ya estaba. Si seguía así iba a terminar en los huesos como un indigente. Por suerte la ropa ocultaba casi todo, pero en la cara empezaba a notarse se me iba tornando cada vez más angulosa. Por mi salud más que nada me obligué a comer y aparté la mirada del dichoso casal.

Aunque tratara de convencerme de que a Harry le convenía estar lo más lejos posible de mí, igual me carcomía la idea de que pudiera ser feliz con otro que no fuera yo.

Más tarde cuando ya marchaba para la clase de Pociones, mis pensamientos estaban divididos, mis ojos estaban fijos en la feliz pareja que caminaba un poco más adelante pero además iba considerando cuándo podría reunirme con Snape para hablar sobre la última nota de mi padre. Necesitaba una vía de escape y si alguien podía ayudarme, ése era mi padrino. A más tardar el Señor Oscuro me mandaría a llamar durante las vacaciones de Navidad y no faltaba tanto para que llegaran.

Quizá me conviniera decirle al Señor Oscuro que había fracasado, que Potter era demasiado inteligente y no había caído en mi trampa. Quizá de esa forma me mataría directamente sin hacerme pasar por una prolongada y dolorosa sesión de tortura.

oOo

—Noto una leve mejora gracias a las lecciones de apoyo con el señor Malfoy. —declaró Snape al controlar el contenido del caldero de Harry. En realidad la poción le había salido muy bien, tenía el color amarillo limón brillante requerido. Snape me dirigió una rápida mirada y debe de haber visto orgullo en mi cara pues tras revolear los ojos y torcer la boca en una mueca agregó: —Creo que lo más conveniente es aumentar la frecuencia de la lecciones, todas las noches hasta el receso de Navidad.

—Pero profesor, ¿acaso no dijo que había mejorado? —protestó Harry como si el que le asignaran más horas conmigo lo descorazonara.

—Ciertamente, y para que continúe así debemos incrementar el número de sesiones de estudio. —le replicó incisivo.

—Pero sepa que yo también tengo otras clases. —masculló Harry con amargura.

—Quizá debería hablar con los otros profesores para que también le asignen clases de estudio con el señor Malfoy. —acotó Snape.

—No creo que eso sea necesario, señor. —intervine yo desde mi lugar— Yo ya alcancé el límite de tiempo disponible que puedo dedicarle a Potter.

—Muy bien. —dijo Snape y volvió a su escritorio. Harry me lanzó una mirada ofendida. Bajé los ojos. ¡Y encima tenía la audacia de ofenderse! ¡Pero si él había protestado porque tenía que pasar más horas conmigo! ¿Por qué lo que estaba bien para él, no lo estaba para mí?

Cuando terminó la clase salí lo más rápido que pude pero él me alcanzó camino a Adivinación. —Malfoy, ¿qué carajo te pasa? —siseó agarrándome la manga y sacándome del corredor hasta un nicho en uno de los lados— Esta mañana estuviste de lo más cordial y ahora en la clase volviste a insultarme como antes.

—No te insulté. Creo que hice lo que correspondía para mantener esta especie de juego de "amigos en secreto" que ideamos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confundido.

—Mejor dejémoslo ahí, Harry. Ya me has dejado en claro que la "amistad" debe ser secreta, a vos te puede resultar más fácil porque podés "esconderte" con facilidad y de manera efectiva detrás de tu novio; para cumplir con mi parte creo que lo mejor es que mantenga la mayor distancia posible, la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. —me liberé del agarre y enfilé por las escaleras hacia la clase de Trelawney.

Harry se quedó un momento sin moverse en el mismo lugar, indeciso. Luego vino tras de mí. —Te estás comportando como un tonto. Justamente esta mañana Mike me dio permiso para que hable con vos no sólo cuando tenga que hacerlo sino también cuando _quiera_. ¿Y vos justo decidís que no valgo la pena?

—¡Pero qué maravilla! —exclamé con sarcasmo— Ahora que tu novio dio el visto bueno, vamos a poder ser realmente buenos amigos.

—¡No es así! —gruñó Harry.

—Y que te quede bien claro. —presioné aun más ignorando su protesta— Yo _siempre_ pensé que vos valías la pena.

Harry se detuvo, yo no, apreté el paso. Mi idea era sentarme en un rincón apartado del aula adonde él no pudiera seguirme. —¡Malfoy, esperá! —me ordenó, pero yo no le hice caso. Corrió y me alcanzó, me empujó contra la pared, agarrándome fuertemente de una muñeca. —¿Por qué me estás apartando de esta forma!

—Me estás lastimando. —susurré y el aflojó la presión sobre mi brazo, sacudí la cabeza— No… son tus acciones las que me están lastimando. Vas a verte en la obligación de elegir entre los dos y no vas a elegirme a mí.

¿Por qué tenía que elegirlo a él en lugar de mi familia si él no estaba dispuesto a elegirme en lugar de Corner? Pero era cierto también que entregarlo a Voldemort me mataría…aparte de mi familia, Harry era la única persona en el mundo a la que quería. Harry ya había hecho su elección, había elegido a Corner… en cambio yo, seguía con mi dilema.

—No estoy obligado a elegir. —dijo con altanera determinación.

—Lo cierto es que ya elegiste. —hizo una mueca disgustada— Mirá, puedo hablar con Snape… para que te asigne otra persona que te enseñe…

—¡Vos no querés ser mi amigo…! —protestó interrumpiéndome.

—Claro que quiero… quisiera pasar todo el tiempo con vos, quiero que me tengas confianza, quiero ser la persona a la que recurras primero cuando necesites ayuda… —volvió a apretarme el brazo como instándome a que prosiguiera— Quiero apoyarte… pero también quiero abrazarte y amarte y más… quiero más de lo que podés darme. Y sé que estás comprometido con Corner y sé que lo amás… y que no vas a poder darme lo que necesito.

—No puedo darte más que amistad. —admitió con tono ronco y en voz muy baja.

—Lo sé. —admití solemne— Pero ni siquiera eso obtengo.

Arrugó la frente, dejó de mirarme a los ojos y pasó a estudiarme las otras facciones, se le dibujó una expresión de culpabilidad en la cara. —Voy a ser un mejor amigo. —prometió soltándome el brazo— Pero vos no me abandones.

Ya casi no me quedaba corazón por la cantidad de veces que se había quebrado y caído a pedazos en presencia de Harry, otra vez había encontrado la forma para que no pudiera negarme, ¿por qué no podía decirle que no al precioso huerfanito? ¿Por qué terminaba siempre ofreciéndole la luna y las estrellas y muchas otras cosas imposibles? Si decía que sí iba a tener que conformarme con un triste y miserable segundo lugar… e inexplicablemente dije: —Está bien… de acuerdo.

Me tomó la mano y me arrastró escaleras arriba. —¡Apurate que llegamos tarde! — lo seguí; iba a terminar con el corazón destrozado una vez más… pero no parecía importarme en tanto los dedos de Harry estuvieran en contacto con mi piel como en ese momento.

oOo

Nos sentamos juntos durante las clases ese jueves y el viernes. Y el día siguiente sería _el_ sábado, el gran día. ¿Qué pasaría después que hubiese sellado su relación con Corner? Podía tratar de pensar que eso no cambiaría nada entre Harry y yo, pero sabía que era una ingenuidad.

Casi llegando a la biblioteca esa noche, oí las voces.

—Mirá, perdón… pero Snape me está obligando… —dijo Harry con tono apaciguador.

—Ya sé… ¿pero por qué todas las noches? —gimoteó Corner.

—Es sólo hasta el receso…

—Pero para eso faltan todavía semanas… —protestó Corner, pero después pareció calmarse—Está bien… pero te voy a extrañar.

—Yo también. —dijo Harry y por los sonidos que oí era evidente que estaban abrazándose.

—Seguro que Malfoy está encantado con el arreglo. —gruñó Corner sin disimular lo contrariado que estaba.

—En realidad fue Malfoy el que le puso freno a Snape, que quería asignarme más horas todavía. No creo que Malfoy esté fascinado, obligado todas las noches a hacerme estudiar.

—Será como vos decís. —concedió Corner a desgano. Ingresé en el corredor donde ellos estaban, Corner lo tenía contra la pared, dispuesto a robarle otro beso; yo no estaba con ánimo para ese tipo de show, carraspeé sonoramente. —¿Estás listo? —ladré— Quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes.

—Sí, claro… —se apresuró a responder Harry, le dio un piquito en la mejilla y se agachó para escurrírsele por abajo— Te veo en el desayuno, Mike. —saludó en despedida poniéndose a mi lado. Marchamos juntos y entramos en la biblioteca.

—¿Estuve bien en mi papel de ex amigo fastidiado? —le pregunté cuando nos sentamos.

Suspiró aliviado. —Ah, se trataba de eso. Por un momento creí que estabas de nuevo enojado conmigo.

—¿Debería? —dije alzando una ceja jocosa.

—Probablemente. —contestó con un encogimiento de hombros— Pero prefiero que hablemos de otra cosa. —dijo abriendo el libro.

—¿No era que él no tenía problemas en que fuéramos amigos?, ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir con semisecretos y comportamientos furtivos?

—Porque él no está del todo conforme y no quiero presionarlo más de lo imprescindible.

—¿Y si revocara su autorización? ¿Si te planteara la disyuntiva de elegir entre los dos? —pregunté, aunque mucho me temía cuál sería la respuesta.

—No voy a ponerme a pensar en eso ahora. —declaró Harry con firmeza— Y vos tampoco deberías.

—Si vos lo decís.

La hora siguiente estuvimos absorbidos por completo por la poción que íbamos a preparar el lunes. Cuando terminamos, Harry cerró el libro y bostezó ampliamente.

—Te ves muy cansado. —comenté.

—Gracias. —replicó sarcástico— Y vos te ves como si te hiciera falta comer más. —agregó en tren de chanza.

—Últimamente no he tenido mucho apetito. —admití— ¿No has estado durmiendo bien?

—No es una novedad, —se encogió de hombros— te diría que para mí es lo normal.

—¿Muchas fantasías con Corner que te quitan el sueño? —apunté siempre en tono de chacota.

—Algo así… —respondió sonrojándose— Oíme, Malfoy, no es necesario que hablemos de él… si te pone incómodo.

—No me incomoda. —mentí, estaba sinceramente decidido a ser amigo de Harry y no quería que ningún tema importante para él estuviera prohibido entre nosotros.

—Pero creo que a mí si me pone incómodo. —admitió— No me parece bien que hablemos de él.

—Está bien. —concedí y agregué jovial: —Pero es una lástima, porque tenía muchas ganas de discutir detalladamente tu vida amorosa con otro chico.

—¡Muy gracioso! —exclamó con una media sonrisa— Creo que deberíamos irnos… o Pince nos va a echar a patadas dentro de unos minutos.

—Tenés razón. ¿Te voy a ver durante el fin de semana? —pregunté juntando mis cosas.

—No sé… —susurró Harry, su ojos se fijaron en los míos. ¿Qué estaría pensando en ese momento? ¿Se estaba imaginado a su novio mirándome a mí? ¿Lo extrañaría tanto?

Suspiré, tenía que dejar de hacerme tanto el bocho. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan emocional? ¡Me lo había contagiado del Gryffindor sin lugar a dudas! —Sólo… sólo… andá con cuidado…

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo. —declaró determinado. Tenía razón, ni siquiera como amigo tenía yo el derecho de dictarle con quién podía acostarse.

—Bien. —le acaricié los cabellos y le posé una mano en la mejilla— Como tu amigo… no quiero que sufras ningún daño.

—Mike, nunca me haría daño. —dijo él apartando la cara.

—Más le vale… ¡porque yo lo mataría! —dije con más vehemencia de la que hubiera querido.

Sonrió. —No tenés nada de qué preocuparte. —dijo y repitió mis gestos, me acarició los cabellos y posó una palma callosa en mi mejilla. Sentí un estremecimiento, él lo notó y amplió la sonrisa.

Nos despedimos en el corredor. Lo observé alejarse durante unos instantes, se dio vuelta en un momento y me saludó con la mano. Yo trataba todavía de recuperarme de la deliciosa sensación de su mano en mi cara. Tenía que tratar de hacer a un lado esos sentimientos. Quería ser para Harry el mejor de los amigos. Un amigo con el que pudiera contar siempre, mucho mejor amigo que Granger y el Weasel. E incluso si tenía que conformarme con un segundo lugar detrás de Corner… no se lo reprocharía. Estaría a su lado cuando él lo quisiera y me alejaría cuando así fuera su deseo. Porque Harry lo merecía, merecía eso de mí.

Voldemort nunca tendría la cabeza de Harry. Así tuviera que morir… entregar mi vida para salvar la suya. Porque eso es lo que se debe hacer cuando se ama a alguien.

oOo


	14. No hay que pensar tanto

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 14 – Harry: No hay que pensar tanto**

Todavía me sentía… resplandeciente por la conversación que había tenido con Mike durante el desayuno. Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan feliz. Por una vez el destino parecía sonreírme. Y parecía que iba a poder quedarme con mis dos chicos. No iba a tener que elegir. Además, había resultado ser un genio, mi poción me había salido perfecta y Snape me estaba elogiando, con su muy particular modo Slytherin: _ya no da tanto asco como antes, Potter._ Sí, todo indicaba que ése iba a ser un día maravilloso.

—Creo que lo más conveniente es aumentar la frecuencia de las lecciones, todas las noches hasta el receso de Navidad. —sentenció Snape arrancándome repentinamente de mi nube de gozo. _¡Todas las noches?_ A Mike le iba dar un ataque. Acababa de darme permiso para que fuera amigo de Malfoy y ahora iba a tener que decirle que tenía que estudiar _todas las noches_ con el Slytherin de celestial apostura.

—Pero profesor, ¿acaso no dijo que había mejorado? —cuestioné su decisión. La situación con Mike y Malfoy había alcanzado finalmente una especie de equilibrio muy delicado e inestable. La disposición de Snape podía mandar todo al diablo.

—Ciertamente, y para que continúe así debemos incrementar el número de sesiones de estudio. —replicó con frialdad.

—Pero sepa que yo también tengo otras clases. —murmuré, ¿cuándo iba a tener tiempo para el deber de Transfiguración que nos habían asignado el día anterior? También necesitaba un sobresaliente en Transfiguración para que me admitieran en el programa de entrenamiento de aurores.

—Quizá debería hablar con los otros profesores para que también le asignen clases de estudio con el señor Malfoy. —me amenazó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en que Malfoy me diera lecciones privadas? ¿Realmente estaba interesado en que mejorara mis notas? ¿Supondría que Malfoy me hacía pasar las de Caín durante las lecciones?

—No creo que eso sea necesario, señor. —dijo Malfoy desde su banco— Yo ya alcancé el límite de tiempo disponible que puedo dedicarle a Potter.

Fue como si me hubiera dado una cachetada, por alguna razón había vuelto a llamarme Potter. Cambiaba de humor como un péndulo, de un lado al otro, de cálido a frío y al revés, me sorprendía constantemente. Snape aceptó su razonamiento, yo no. Algo estaba mal, seguramente estaba enojado y evitó mirarme en todo momento.

Cuando terminó la clase quiso escaparse pero corrí tras él y logré alcanzarlo. —Malfoy, ¿qué carajo te pasa? —demandé saber, quería una explicación— Esta mañana estuviste de lo más cordial y ahora en la clase volviste a insultarme como antes.

—No te insulté. Creo que hice lo que correspondía para mantener esta especie de juego de "amigos en secreto" que ideamos.

—¿Cómo? — ¿juego? ¿de qué hablaba?

—Mejor dejémoslo ahí, Harry. Ya me has dejado en claro que la "amistad" debe ser secreta, a vos te puede resultar más fácil porque podés "esconderte" con facilidad y de manera efectiva detrás de tu novio; para cumplir con mi parte creo que lo mejor es que mantenga la mayor distancia posible, la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Se soltó y retomó su camino. Dudé un instante pero no podía dejar que se fuera dejándome así. Lo alcancé otra vez. —Te estás comportando como un tonto. Justamente esta mañana Mike me dio permiso para que hable con vos no sólo cuando tenga que hacerlo sino también cuando _quiera_. ¿Y vos justo decidís que no valgo la pena?

—¡Pero qué maravilla! —ironizó— Ahora que tu novio dio el visto bueno, vamos a poder ser realmente buenos amigos.

—¡No es así! —protesté, pero para mis adentros sabía que no le faltaba razón.

—Y que te quede bien claro. —dijo poniendo énfasis en cada sílaba— Yo _siempre_ pensé que vos valías la pena.

Me quedé parado procesando sus últimas palabras, se alejaba otra vez. . —¡Malfoy, esperá! —grité tratando de sonar lo más enojado posible, pero no me hizo caso, no se detuvo. Corrí, lo agarré del brazo y lo aplasté contra la pared. —¿Por qué me estás apartando de esta forma! —exigí saber.

—Me estás lastimando. —aflojé la presión en su brazo instantáneamente— No…—aclaró sacudiendo la cabeza—… son tus acciones las que me están lastimando. Vas a verte en la obligación de elegir entre los dos y no vas a elegirme a mí.

—No estoy obligado a elegir. —declaré desafiante. Mike me había dicho que podía hablar con Malfoy si quería. No había inconveniente en que fuéramos amigos.

—Lo cierto es que ya elegiste. —insistió, sus palabras me hirieron y no pude evitar una mueca— Mirá, puedo hablar con Snape… para que te asigne otra persona que te enseñe…

—¡Vos no querés ser mi amigo…! —me quejé.

—Claro que quiero. —me corrigió— Quisiera pasar todo el tiempo con vos, quiero que me tengas confianza, quiero ser la persona a la que recurras primero cuando necesites ayuda.

Sentí como un escalofrío y de golpe me costaba respirar. Quería que siguiera, quería oír más, al parecer se dio cuenta porque me dio el gusto.

—Quiero apoyarte… pero también quiero abrazarte y amarte y más… quiero más de lo que podés darme. Y sé que estás comprometido con Corner y sé que lo amás… y que no vas a poder darme lo que necesito. —por un segundo había sentido que le pertenecía a Malfoy, que era de él, pero él mismo se había encargado de recordarme que pertenecía a otro.

—No puedo darte más que amistad. —susurré, me costaba pronunciar.

—Lo sé. —asintió— Pero ni siquiera eso obtengo.

No lograba entender por qué se negaba a continuar nuestra amistad. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo importante que era para mí? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo _necesitaba_? No podía preguntárselo directamente, él se sentía tan herido como yo. —Voy a ser un mejor amigo. —prometí y lo solté, no podía obligarlo, él era el que debía elegir si quedarse conmigo o no— Pero vos no me abandones. —le pedí.

Lo consideró unos segundos con facciones impasibles, luego sus rasgos se suavizaron, suspiró y se rindió—Está bien… de acuerdo.

oOo

El resto del jueves y el viernes Malfoy se sentó conmigo en las clases que compartíamos, cuando estaba con él ni me acordaba del sábado. Mike, en cambio, lo tenía bien presente. Se sentaba conmigo en todas las comidas, estaba muy ansioso, no veía la hora de que llegara el sábado. A mí no me parecía mal, sabía que me amaba y que apreciaría lo que le iba a entregar.

La noche del viernes insistió en acompañarme hasta la biblioteca, yo había quedado con Malfoy para otra sesión de estudio. Mike me había pedido que la cancelara, sólo por esa vez, pero yo le había dicho que no podía. Yo no quería cancelarla.

—Yo esperaba que quizá esta noche podríamos salir a caminar juntos, solos. —me dijo medio en tono de queja, metiéndome un dedo en el cuello de la remera. Después me puso contra la pared y me dio un beso como si fuera la última vez que nos fuéramos a ver. Al parecer todos querían de mí más de lo que podía dar, todos querían más y más y más… mis ex amigos querían que fuera "más" perfecto, Mike quería más tiempo y más sexo y Malfoy quería más de mí en todos los sentidos.

—Mirá, perdón… pero Snape me está obligando… —le dije tratando de razonar con él.

—Ya sé… ¿pero por qué todas las noches? —se quejó como un nene caprichoso.

—Es sólo hasta el receso… —le acaricié los cabellos tratando de conformarlo.

—Pero para eso faltan todavía semanas… —insistió pero después pareció entrar en razón—Está bien… pero te voy a extrañar.

—Yo también. —le dije y lo abracé y él me acarició el cuello con la nariz.

—Seguro que Malfoy está encantado con el arreglo. —comentó con tono amargo.

—En realidad fue Malfoy el que le puso freno a Snape, que quería asignarme más horas todavía. No creo que Malfoy esté fascinado, obligado todas las noches a hacerme estudiar. —me pareció necesario defender a Malfoy porque las palabras de Mike habían sonado como una acusación.

—Será como vos decís. —suspiró resignado y ya se aprestaba a robarme otro beso, cuando oímos un sonoro carraspeo.

—¿Estás listo? —dijo Malfoy con tono cortante— Quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes.

—Sí, claro… —dije, el tono de Malfoy me preocupaba un poco, ¿estaba otra vez enojado? Le di un rápido beso de despedida a Mike y seguí a Malfoy hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, esperaba no haber hecho nada que lo hubiese contrariado.

—¿Estuve bien en mi papel de ex amigo fastidiado? —suspiré aliviado, el tono irritado había sido un show para Mike.

—Ah, se trataba de eso. Por un momento creí que estabas de nuevo enojado conmigo.

—¿Debería? —preguntó con picardía.

—Probablemente. —contesté pensando en lo que pasaría al día siguiente, todavía me resonaban en lo oídos sus palabras: _por las razones apropiadas y con la persona adecuada_— Pero prefiero que hablemos de otra cosa.

—¿No era que él no tenía problemas en que fuéramos amigos?, ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir con semisecretos y comportamientos furtivos?

—Porque él no está del todo conforme, —le aclaré con sinceridad— y no quiero presionarlo más de lo imprescindible.

—¿Y si revocara su autorización? ¿Si te planteara la disyuntiva de elegir entre los dos? —preguntó con tono ansioso.

Volvíamos al principio, en realidad yo ya me había convencido de que no iba verme obligado a elegir… pero no era así al parecer.

—No voy a ponerme a pensar en eso ahora. —dije con determinación— Y vos tampoco deberías.

—Si vos lo decís. —suspiró con tristeza y pasamos a la lección. Estuvimos estudiando durante una hora la poción que tocaba el lunes. Cuando terminamos me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba exhausto.

—Te ves muy cansado. —comentó.

—Gracias. —repliqué burlón— Y vos te ves como si te hiciera falta comer más.

—Últimamente no he tenido mucho apetito. —admitió— ¿No has estado durmiendo bien?

—No es una novedad, —dije encogiendo los hombros— te diría que para mí es lo normal.

—¿Muchas fantasías con Corner que te quitan el sueño? —dijo supuestamente siguiendo en broma pero hizo una mueca como si lo incomodara la idea. En realidad mi sueño erótico más vívido y reciente había tenido a Malfoy como protagonista, desnudo, en el banco de Pociones, haciéndose la paja para regalo de mis ojos.

—Algo así… —dije ruborizándome furiosamente— Oíme, Malfoy, no es necesario que hablemos de él… si te pone incómodo.

—No me incomoda. —me aseguró, pero yo sospechaba que no me estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Pero creo que a mí si me pone incómodo. —dije sonriendo para quitarle seriedad al asunto— No me parece bien que hablemos de él.

—Está bien. —se avino, pero agregó en la misma nota chistosa —Es una lástima, porque tenía muchas ganas de discutir detalladamente tu vida amorosa con otro chico.

—¡Muy gracioso! —repliqué, sonriendo apenas— Creo que deberíamos irnos… o Pince nos va a echar a patadas dentro de unos minutos.

—Tenés razón. ¿Te voy a ver durante el fin de semana? —preguntó juntando sus cosas, alzó la vista y se me encogió el corazón.

—No sé… —susurré mirándolo, me sentía culpable por lo que planeaba hacer con Mike; sentía como si acostándome con mi novio estuviera traicionando a Malfoy. A veces sentía como si mi novio fuera Malfoy y no Mike. A veces deseaba que Malfoy _fuera _mi novio… y después me acordaba de todo lo demás y daba gracias de que fuera Mike.

Respiró hondo e intensificó la mirada como si quisiera penetrar hasta mi alma. —Sólo… sólo… andá con cuidado…

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo. —declaré tratando de parecer más seguro de lo que realmente me sentía. Tenía que dejar de dudar tanto. Mike era mi protección…Sin Mike no iba a tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente… Y además… Mike era un buen tipo… se lo merecía…

—Bien… —seguía sondeándome el alma… me acarició los cabellos y luego la mejilla— Como tu amigo… no quiero que sufras ningún daño. —sus ojos me estaban diciendo tantas cosas más que sus labios no se animaban a pronunciar.

—Mike, nunca me haría daño. —le aseguré, pero su mirada me empezaba a doler y tuve que apartarme. Nunca antes me había mirado así… como si me viera por entero… me sentía desnudo delante de él… sin lugar donde ocultarme… me aterrorizaba.

—Más le vale… ¡porque yo lo mataría! —aulló apretando los puños. No pude sino sonreír… de alegría… porque entonces me di cuenta… lo amaba… amaba a Draco Malfoy… me había visto entero… y seguía deseándome.

Pero… ¿qué podía hacer? Si él elegía estar conmigo iba a tener que cambiar de lado en la guerra… yo iba a necesitar que él estuviera de mi lado… y para él significaría enfrentarse con sus padres… pelear contra ellos… lo destrozaría… no podía pedirle algo así.

—No tenés nada de qué preocuparte. —lo acaricié a mi vez. _Yo voy a protegerte, incluso de mí._

Mi tacto lo sobresaltó. Sonreí. Me encantaba poder desatar tal reacción con un simple gesto. Me colgué la cartera sobre el hombro, le dirigí una última mirada y salí de la biblioteca.

La próxima vez que lo viera ya sería un hombre… habría perdido lo último que me quedaba de inocencia.

oOo

Estaba abrigado bajo las mantas pero me sentía incómodo. Me había despertado varias veces, miré fijamente el dosel… sentía náuseas. ¿Era por lo que iba a ocurrir ese sábado? ¿Por lo que iba a entregar y a quién se lo iba a entregar? Nunca le había otorgado un valor especial a mi virginidad, nunca la había considerado como un don divino que hubiera que preservar. No era que me fuera a encamar con el primero que se me cruzara, pero tampoco que fuera a poner demasiados remilgos. ¿Y entonces por qué de pronto me sentía tan nervioso? Mike era muy buen tipo, me amaba… ¿y entonces por qué lo sentía como algo tan mal… si para mí no era tan importante?

Era importante para Malfoy. Él quería ser mi primero… y no para agregar una más en su lista de conquistas. Él quería cuidar de mí… con dedicación… con amor. Y yo quería eso también… pero había tanto que se interponía. Había demasiado en juego… para él y para mí… y si yo me rendía a mis deseos… Por otro lado… Mike me amaba… él también cuidaría de mí… y nuestra relación iba a ir creciendo y llegaría a ser muy buena…

Gemí para mis adentros… en mi espíritu se libraba una batalla sin cuartel… el corazón contra la razón… ¡era insoportable!... ¡tenía que hacer algo! Tenía que escaparme de alguna forma… ¡necesitaba volar!

oOo

Agarré la escoba y enfilé al campo de quidditch. ¿Cuánto hacía que no volaba? Parecían años, pero sólo habían sido semanas. Desde que todo se había venido abajo había perdido las ganas. Había abandonado el equipo. O quizá sería más apropiado decir que me habían echado… dejé de ser bienvenido en las prácticas y Ginny había ocupado mi lugar… y bien que se había pavoneado ante todos… la novel buscadora del equipo de Gryffindor.

Me monté en la escoba —mi vieja amiga, la Firebolt— y levanté vuelo. Sentí una inconmensurable sensación de libertad llenándome los pulmones y un glorioso deleite inundándome todo el cuerpo. Solo, como conociendo por primera vez a mi escoba, y el aire, y el volar… solo… un placer que no quería compartir… algo sólo mío… como si fuera la primera vez.

Iba rompiendo la aurora, el cielo se iba pintando de colores… rosados, amarillos, naranjas… gozaba de mi felicidad privada… una felicidad que no dependía de los otros… esto era vida, mi vida… y todos los demás podían irse a la puta que los parió.

No podía creer que hubiese estado tanto tiempo sin volar… no quería volver a bajar nunca… pero… ¡Oh realidad! Todo lo bueno llega a su fin. Después de varias horas la fatiga y el hambre me obligaron a descender.

Tomé una ducha larguísima para relajar bajo el chorro caliente mis músculos exhaustos. Para cuando estuve vestido ya eran las diez. Me había salteado el desayuno… Había quedado con Mike que iba a desayunar con él… ¿estaría en problemas?

Subí a la torre de Ravenclaw, iba decidido a ponerme de rodillas ante Mike pidiéndole perdón si hiciera falta. No podía creer que me hubiese olvidado del tiempo en un día tan crucial como ése. Cuando llegué a la puerta y me topé con el llamador de bronce, me acordé de que para ingresar a la Torre había que contestar a una pregunta… _¡Maldición! ¡Soy tan animal para este tipo de cosas!_

—Buenos días… tú no eres un Ravenclaw. —declaró el llamador.

—Buenos días. —contesté con amabilidad. En general es siempre conveniente llevarse bien con los retratos, o en este caso el llamador, que guardan las puertas. —No, es cierto… tiene Ud. razón, no soy un Ravenclaw.

—No hay problema alguno. —al parecer el que yo fuera de otra Casa parecía no importarle en absoluto— ¿Estás listo para contestar la pregunta?

—Sí, claro. —repliqué con seguridad.

—La madre de Pedro tiene cinco hijos. La mayor se llama Yaya, el segundo se llama Yeye, la tercera se llama Yiyi y el cuarto se llama Yoyo. ¿Cómo se llama el menor?

¿Se suponía que era una pregunta difícil? ¡La respuesta era facilísima!

—Yuyu. —contesté.

—La respuesta es incorrecta. —dijo el llamador. Calló y se inmovilizó.

Y ahora… ¿qué iba a hacer? ¡Mike me iba a matar!

—¿Tenés algún problema, Harry? —el que había hablado era un chico rubio que yo no conocía.

Fruncí el ceño. —Sí. Vine a visitar a Michael Corner. Pero contesté mal la pregunta. —me sonrió.

—No me mires tan sorprendido, no nos han presentado, pero todo el mundo conoce a Harry Potter.

—Ah sí, claro… —farfullé sonrojándome. _¡Si seré imbécil!_

—Pregunta, por favor. —demandó el chico, el llamador cobró movimiento y voz de nuevo y repitió la pregunta.

—Pedro, por supuesto. —contestó el chico y la puerta se abrió de inmediato.

Me ruboricé furiosamente. _¡Cómo podía ser tan bestia!_

—A veces la lógica puede tornar las cosas confusas y nos empuja a cometer un error, a veces no conviene pensar tanto… la respuesta puede estar delante de tus ojos… tan evidente que no la ves. Pasá, voy a avisarle a Mike que viniste.

Mike bajó a la sala común unos momentos después. —¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no apareciste para desayunar? —no sonaba muy enojado, Malfoy sí debía de haber estado desayunando.

—Necesitaba despejarme la cabeza y me fui a volar. Se me pasó la hora sin que me diera cuenta.

—Oh bueno… está bien… pero deberías haberme avisado… por un momento se me ocurrió que podrías haberte echado atrás… Te noto muy nervioso… ¿te pasa algo? —me preguntó con dulzura.

—Eehhh… —titubeé, mordiéndome el labio y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Oohhh… —arrulló él y me acarició los cabellos. No me gustó. Malfoy me había acariciado los cabellos la noche anterior y había sido perfecto. Pero ahora que Mike hacía lo mismo…me parecía que era algo que estaba mal— Sos tan adorable. —me dijo como si yo fuera un lindo gatito.

Me tomó de la mano y me condujo escaleras arriba. El diseño de la Torre de Ravenclaw era muy similar al de la de Gryffindor. Y los dormitorios eran también casi iguales, sólo cambiaban los colores, azul y bronce en lugar de rojo y dorado. Me llevó a su cama, me hizo sentar y luego se me trepó a horcajadas en la falda.

—No tenés que estar nervioso, Cielo. —me dio un beso muy tierno— Voy a poner todo el cuidado del mundo.

Asentí. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo que yo quería, pero estaba pasando, me gustara o no y no sabía cómo hacer para pararlo o al menos prorrogarlo. Volvió a besarme pero con lengua profunda esta vez. Se me cruzó el pensamiento de si Malfoy tendría un sabor distinto del de Mike. Me sacó la remera y me acarició el pecho… y nuevamente me surgió la pregunta, ¿se sentirían igual las manos de Malfoy? Y cuando me desabotonó los jeans y me los bajó, todo en lo que podía pensar era en Malfoy… y empecé a entrar en pánico.

—¿Estás nervioso, Cielo? —me preguntó algo sorprendido. Bajé la vista a él, arrodillado frente a mí, y a mi verga… flácida. Con Mike siempre se me había parado mucho antes… —No te preocupes, sé cómo hacer para que te distiendas… —y empezó a lamérmela.

_Oh, sí._ Eso sabía hacerlo muy bien. Mi verga empezó a responder… y entonces pensé en lo que estaría haciendo Malfoy en ese momento… y la excitación que se iba iniciando se desvaneció por completo. Mike alzó la vista. —Cielo, no parece que lo estés disfrutando… —dijo con tono preocupado.

—Es que estoy nervioso… como dijiste… —parecía no sólo preocupado sino también herido… no sabía qué decir… no sabía qué hacer. Pero yo se lo debía… no podía darle mi corazón… pero podía darle mi virginidad…

—¿Ayudaría si vos fuera el activo primero? —ofreció.

—Sí… creo que ayudaría. —respondí, me sonrió y retomó la tarea de lamerme la verga. —traté de concentrarme y de disfrutar sus atenciones pero la imagen de Malfoy seguía flotándome en la cabeza, no podía apartarla.

Mike se había excitado chupándomela, podía adivinarlo por los gemidos de placer que dejaba escapar al tiempo que se frotaba el miembro. —Humm… Harry, no aguanto más. —anunció, se puso de pie y se sacó rápidamente la ropa hasta quedar completamente en bolas. Se trepó a la cama y se acostó de espaldas con el culo bien cerca de mí. —Hay gel lubricante en el primer cajón, untate los dedos y empezá a dilatarme. —titubeé un segundo y luego me dispuse a seguir las indicaciones.

Saqué el gel del cajón, el frasco estaba casi vacío, ¿con cuánta frecuencia lo usaría? No dije nada, sin embargo. Me embadurné bien los dedos, respiré hondo y le tanteé un poco la abertura. Gimió apenas y empecé a ingresarle lentamente el índice. Al parecer no lo suficientemente rápido para su gusto puesto que me instó: —No hace falta tanta suavidad, Harry. —jadeó— Me lo he hecho muchas veces, estoy acostumbrado.

¿Se lo había hecho muchas veces? No sonaba muy recatado que digamos… no estaba seguro de cómo me hacía sentir al respecto.

Retiré el dedo y volví a metérselo pero con más decisión. Y él empezó a mover las caderas en vaivén. Agregué otro dedo y luego un tercero. La respiración se le había acelerado y los gemidos aumentaron en frecuencia. Yo empezaba a calentarme de mirarlo y oírlo.

—Merlín, Harry, ¡por favor! —me suplicó— ¡No aguanto más! ¡Cogeme, por favor! ¡Ya!

Me puse tenso, pero como buen novio me arrodillé frente a su agujero dispuesto a satisfacerlo como correspondía. Había llegado al punto de no retorno, una vez que lo penetrara ya no sería virgen, él se quedaría con algo mío para siempre. Me sentía como al borde de un acantilado… obligado a saltar al vacío.

—Ya no me hagas desear, Harry. —me rogó.

_A veces la lógica puede tornar las cosas confusas y nos empuja a cometer un error, a veces no conviene pensar tanto… la respuesta puede estar delante de tus ojos… tan evidente que no la ves._

No podía hacerlo. No podía saltar.

—Estoy listo, ¿qué estás esperando? —sonaba confundido, fastidiado e inquieto, todo a la vez.

Me senté sobre los talones apartándome de él. —No puedo hacerlo. —susurré.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó, se sentó y me miró casi horrorizado.

—Perdón, —supliqué— no estoy listo.

Parecía muy herido, como si le hubiera apretado la punta de la verga malográndole la erección antes de que hubiera podido alcanzar el orgasmo. —Bueno… este… podemos esperar un poco más si es lo que necesitás. —ofreció.

—Mike… vos sabés que yo te quiero… —dije con sinceridad, de pronto era muy consciente de cuán desnudo estaba y quería desesperadamente recuperar mi ropa. Me miró con suspicacia, la introducción no auguraba nada bueno. No dijo nada. Me bajé de la cama y agarré mis jeans. —Es que hay ciertas cosas que deben ocurrir por las razones apropiadas…— dije repitiendo las palabras de Malfoy al tiempo que me calzaba los pantalones—…y con la persona adecuada.

Me miró con pánico. Me sentía tan culpable… como si estuviera abandonando a una novia al pie del altar. —Y la persona adecuada no soy yo. —dijo con voz ahogada. Estaba furioso y muy herido. No sabía si iba a pegarme o si iba a ponerse a llorar.

—Perdón. —susurré una vez más. Ya había terminado de vestirme. Él se cubrió con las sábanas.

—¡Es por ese Slytherin pelotudo, no? —me gritó. Aparentemente había elegido empezar gritando, quizá después se pusiera a llorar. —¡Estás enamorado de él, no? ¡Estás enamorado de él y no de mí!

—¡Mike! —pedí suplicante. En realidad no sabía qué le estaba pidiendo. Que tratara de ser razonable quizá. Pero era lógico que se descontrolara después de lo que acababa de hacerle.

—¡Cómo pude ser _tan_ boludo? ¡Vos nunca me amaste! —me escupió las palabras— Yo sabía que él te deseaba pero traté de no hacerle caso. No quería creerlo. ¡Andate a la puta que te parió! —agarró el frasco de gel y me lo arrojó a la cabeza. Pude esquivarlo por muy poco, agachándome. —¡Rajá! ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

—¡Perdón! —rogué una vez más.

—¡DESAPARECÉ!

Eso hice.

oOo

Cuando salí de la Torre, lo único que quería era ver a Malfoy. _Tratá de no pensar tanto_, me repetía. Necesitaba a Malfoy, él era la respuesta evidente que había tenido enfrente todo el tiempo; me sentía tan ansioso, no veía la hora de poder besarlo, de poder degustarlo finalmente. Seguía sintiéndome mal por Mike pero ya no podía continuar negando mi amor por mi antiguo rival.

Empecé a bajar las escaleras para ir a los subsuelos, noté entonces que seguía con los dedos pegajosos de gel… y del culo de Mike. ¡Ajj! Tenía que tomar una ducha antes de ir a ver a Malfoy. No quedaba bien saltar en los brazos de un nuevo amante cuando uno tenía todavía en los dedos algo del culo del anterior. Me desvié hacia la torre de Gryffindor para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa antes de bajar a los subsuelos.

Estaba tan entusiasmado, me bañé y traté de acicalarme mejor de lo habitual. Poco pude hacer con los cabellos, pero bueno… Malfoy ya sabía que eran indomables. Me sentía rebosante de adrenalina.

Finalmente decidí que estaba listo para ir a encontrarme con mi verdadero destino —ser el amante de Malfoy, entiéndase, nada de esa mierda de Voldemort— bajé a la sala común y me topé con un espectáculo que nunca antes había visto… Ronald Weasley estaba llorando.

—¿Qué pasó! —pregunté angustiado, cualquier pensamiento relacionado con discusiones pasadas se me esfumó en un segundo. Me vino la idea de que alguien había muerto… ¿el señor o la señora Weasley?... ¿un dragón se había comido a Charlie?... ¿los mellizos había volado por los aires como consecuencia de uno de sus estúpidos experimentos?

—¡VOS! —aulló Ron alzando la cabeza. Era la primera palabra que me dirigía en semanas. —¡Hijo de mil putas! —vociferó y se me vino encima como una fiera rabiosa, rojo de ira. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso. De golpe me encontré en el suelo mirando al techo, me había golpeado la cabeza duramente contra las baldosas, recibí a continuación un tremendo puñetazo en la cara. Ron se cernía sobre mí y no parecía dispuesto a detener los golpes. —¡Tiene sólo quince años! —chilló. No sabía de qué carajo estaba hablando— ¡Parate y peleá maricón de mierda!

—¿Cómo? —gruñí, estaba mareado por los golpes y me dolía todo.

—¡Te voy a matar! —gritó, noté que se empezaba congregar gente a nuestro alrededor. Me incorporé tambaleante y masajeándome la dolorida mandíbula, sentí el gusto metálico de la sangre en la boca.

Miré a los ojos celestes de Ron que estaban inyectados de furia, no tenía fuerzas ni voluntad para pelear, lo seguía viendo como mi mejor amigo con el que había compartido tantas aventuras. Pero él parecía decidido a seguir cagándome a palos. Me dio un tremendo empujón que me azotó contra la pared, creí por un instante que me iba a desarmar como un muñeco.

—¡Peleá, cobarde! —demandó. Que me pegara todo lo que quisiera, yo no iba a defenderme— ¡Hacete responsable de lo que hiciste!

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —dije con sinceridad, con tono cansado pero no airado— A menos que esto se trate de una acción retardada por lo que pasó hace semanas.

—Ginny está embarazada, Harry. —explicó Hermione, con decepción y recriminándome… ¡Como si fuera yo el que había hecho algo mal! ¡Merlín, no era yo el que estaba embarazado! ¿Qué tenía yo que ver con nada de eso! Como si me hubiera leído la mente, ella prosiguió— Está de ocho semanas.

—¿Ocho semanas? —repetí yo. Ella asintió corroborando. —¡Pero si nosotros rompimos hace sólo seis semanas.

—¡Felicitaciones, _papito_! —siseó Ron destilando veneno.

—¡Pero no puede ser! —exclamé— ¡Nunca me acosté con ella!

—¡Mentís! —acusó Ron.

—Ron, ¡soy de lo más gay que viene en plaza! Ella me lo rogó varias veces, ¡pero con ella no se me paraba! —escupí las últimas palabras, que eran la pura verdad; ahora si me estaba invadiendo la ira— ¡Es completamente imposible!

Se elevaron murmullos de comprensión alrededor y yo también… como una revelación repentina, me di cuenta de lo que implicaba… ¡Ginny me había engañado! Se había acostado con algún otro y estaba embarazada… Toda mi vida se había arruinado por un beso… ¡y ella se estaba cogiendo sólo Merlín sabría a quién… a mis espaldas!

Ron susurró: —¡Ay Merlín! —se había puesto blanco como un papel, parecía que se iba a desmayar. Hermione debió de haberse dado cuenta puesto que lo tomó de los hombros y lo condujo a un sofá para que se sentara. Me miró con desesperación y muy dolida porque ella también había comprendido. Ginny nos había engañado a todos.

Pude ver en ese momento la situación como un todo. Yo no era una mala persona, yo era un chico gay que por miedo y obligación mal entendida había quedado enredado en una relación con una chica a la que no amaba y que tampoco me amaba. Mi relación con Mike me había permitido explorar lo que era natural para mí. En mi relación con Ginny había estado viviendo mi sexualidad como una mentira, algo artificial. Todo parecía haber sido artificial en mi mundo hasta hacía muy poco, excepto por una cosa… una persona, en realidad. Lo único que había sido consistentemente real era Draco Malfoy. Desde el mismo momento en que lo conocí en la tienda de madame Malkin. Fue el primer chico que no me trató como un fenómeno anormal, el único que no me trató como si fuera frágil o discapacitado, un chico que me desafió, que exigió más y mejor de mí; fue el primero que me dijo que lo que había hecho no era nada terrible y que no avaló en ningún momento las críticas y el vacío que me hicieron casi todos. Me apoyó cuando no tenía a nadie y supo convencerme de que no debía avergonzarme de vivir una vida sin falsedades. Una vida real como lo que yo sentía por él y él por mí. Había sido un tonto en negármele y en negármelo hasta ese momento. Era algo que tenía todas las intenciones de rectificar de manera inmediata.

Salí corriendo hacia la puerta retrato, para la noche los rumores sobre la condición de Ginny se habrían extendido por toda la escuela. Pero no era algo que me preocupara. Mi objetivo era llegar hasta el perfecto chico rubio que me esperaba en los subsuelos… aunque él no supiera todavía que me esperaba.

Golpeé a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin con todas mis fuerzas, momentos después un alumno de los más chicos vino a atender. —Quiero ver a Draco Malfoy. —exigí jadeante.

—¿Malfoy? —repitió el chico dubitativo, probablemente estaba considerando qué tenía que hacer, si ir a buscarlo o mandarme al diablo.

Malfoy debía de haber estado muy cerca puesto que apareció un segundo después detrás del chico. —Potter, ¿qué estás haciendo acosando a mis compañeros de Casa? —preguntó jocoso, pero se le notaba que estaba muy sorprendido de verme ahí. No era de extrañar su asombro, por lo que él sabía se suponía que yo estuviera en la torre de Ravenclaw cogiendo con Mike hasta partirnos mutuamente al medio. Antes de que pudiera responderle nada, Malfoy notó los efectos de los golpes en mi cara y se le encendió una mirada asesina. —¡Te pegó! —aulló.

—Ron. —aclaré yo simplemente. No quería ponerme a explicar en ese momento. Tenía cosas más importantes que decirle, pero las palabras parecían negarse a salirme de la garganta. Sentía como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, como si nunca lo hubiera _realmente visto_ en los seis años anteriores. ¡Era tan bello! Y su presencia me sobrecogía, tuve que respirar hondo para tratar de ordenar y concentrar mis pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien? —me susurró tiernamente, acariciando levemente con sus dedos una magulladura en mi mejilla— ¿Qué pasó?

_Todo_, pensé. Todo había pasado, el comienzo de mi nueva vida, el comienzo de mi felicidad. _Vos_ me pasaste. Trataba de encontrar una forma de expresarlo que no me hiciera parecer un total imbécil perdidamente enamorado. No podía sino sonreírle, descontroladamente, con la más auténtica de las sonrisas.

Sus ojos centellaron y de golpe pareció alzarse más alto, como a la defensiva, como si quisiera protegerse y proteger a su corazón de la esperanza que se inflamaba en su interior. Ya no iba a tener que protegerse, podía tenerme por completo si me quería y esperaba que así lo entendiera su mirada gris fija en mí. —Draco… —susurré suplicante; me sentí tan bien pronunciando por fin su nombre, ya no tenía que protegerme de lo que significaba, ya no era Malfoy para mí, era _mi_ Draco. Lo miré con ojos intensos, lo único que deseaba era que me tomara, no quería tener que explicarlo, las palabras se me antojaban muy complicadas en ese instante, sólo necesitaba que él supiera que era suyo y que necesitaba que él me amara de la forma que quisiera.

Pareció entender porque me abrazó estrujándome y me besó con desesperación. Por fin podía gustarlo… y era tan dulce, más de lo que nunca podía haber imaginado. Le invadí ávido la boca, no haciéndoles caso alguno a las protestas de mis mandíbulas doloridas. El corazón se me desbocó salvaje en el pecho y una especie de electricidad me crepitaba en el estómago y se me diseminaba por todos los miembros. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Y éste era sólo el primer beso! Recordé lo que Draco me había dicho unas semanas antes: _¿Podés imaginar siquiera lo grandiosa que podría ser la pasión si nos animáramos a explorarla?_ Si no había podido imaginarla hasta entonces, en ese momento sí que podía.

Gemí de placer, él trataba de apretarme aún más, y alzarme y prácticamente desnudarme ahí mismo en el corredor. Pero yo estaba más que perdido en esa vorágine de pasión. No fue sino hasta que alguien más habló que recordé dónde estábamos.

—¡Andate de acá! —alguien siseó— Sos muy chico para estar mirando estas cosas. —una voz prepubescente protestó de que lo echaran de esa forma.

Casi fue doloroso separarme de Draco, pero era preciso. Pero no le solté la mano. Giró para enfrentar a sus compañeros de Casa, había más de veinte congregados que habían sido testigos de nuestro primer beso. Los increpó furioso.

—¡Rajen todos de acá! —aulló— ¡Manga de degenerados! —se volvió hacia mí y me alejó de la multitud. Lo seguí gustoso, sonriendo ampliamente, la mandíbula me dolía pero no me importaba. Estaba enamorado.

oOo


	15. Preferiría

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 15 – Draco: Preferiría…**

Sábado. Virginidad. Sexo. Amor. Harry Potter. Michael Corner. Eran cosas en las que no quería pensar, pero que al parecer no podía sacarme de la cabeza. Unas pocas horas antes había estado disfrutando de la compañía de Harry durante la sesión de estudio, ya entonces había empezado a hundirme en la autoconmiseración. Ahora estaba hundido por completo y bien en el fondo.

¿Cómo podía entregarse a otro siendo consciente de lo que había entre él y yo? ¿Cómo podía yo pretender _que no lo hiciera_? Me encontraba en una situación tan conflictiva… no por mis sentimientos por Harry, no… esos eran reales y sólidos, si bien al principio se habían basado en una falsedad. El conflicto se me presentaba para decidir qué hacer respecto de esos sentimientos. El mero hecho de que tuviera sentimientos por Harry entraba en directa oposición con mi condición de Malfoy; ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy y amar a Harry Potter eran dos cosas mutuamente excluyentes.

Mal que me pesara y por mucho que lo intentara, mi amor por Harry no era algo que pudiera encerrar en una caja para arrojarlo a la oscuridad y al olvido. Una parte de mí odiaba eso, la forma en que mi amor por él se me colaba en las venas como una toxina extraña… y otra parte de mí quería más… codiciaba la calidez con la que me llenaba, a pesar de ser un amor no correspondido. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese quienes se pasaban años o toda una vida penando de amor? Yo llevaba apenas un par de semanas y ya quería tirarme de lo alto de la torre de Astronomía… la muerte parecía una mejor ventura que permitir que mi amor por Harry destrozara todo los pilares fundamentales de lo que había sido mi vida.

Cuando entré en el Gran Salón busqué la hermosa cara de Harry, pero no estaba en su apartado lugar habitual en el extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor. ¿Ya estaría seduciendo a Corner en la torre de Ravenclaw?

Al parecer no, Corner estaba sentado en su mesa… sin Harry… la cita debía ser para más tarde… sentí a un tiempo alivio y repugnancia. Corner también pareció aliviado al verme. Cualquier sospecha que tuviera era, lamentablemente para mí, infundada. Yo había dormido solo, me había levantado solo, me había duchado solo y había venido hasta el Gran Salón caminando solo. Lo saludé con un muy breve gesto, quería mantener la paz en la mayor medida posible. Corner no me gustaba pero no quería que se fastidiara y volviera a prohibirle a Harry que fuera mi amigo. Porque por sobre todas las cosas yo quería que Harry fuera feliz, y eso hubiera sido imposible si Corner y yo nos odiábamos abiertamente. Lo menos que podía hacer era fingir algo de cordialidad.

Cuando me senté a la mesa, Nott estaba cuchicheando con otro de los alumnos de Slytherin, uno de cuarto año. No alcancé a entender lo que hablaban, pero parecía bastante escandaloso. Dado que Pansy estaba escuchándolos con atención sin perder palabra, lo que fuera sobre lo que conversaban privadamente iba a terminar siendo de conocimiento público muy poco después.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —le preguntó el Slytherin de cuarto año.

Theo alzó la vista para ver quiénes estaban escuchando. Luego suspiró y dejó caer los hombros resignado, igual todos se iban a enterar. —Mi padre me dijo que voy a tener que casarme con ella y que debo dar las gracias de que se trate de una sangrepura… si bien de los traidores a la sangre. Por lo menos el crío va a ser sangrepura y no un vástago espurio.

—¡Eso es terrible, Theo! —exclamó el otro chico.

—¡Decímelo a mí! —suspiró Theo una vez más— Y ni siquiera me gusta mucho… apenas si fue un polvo pasable… ¡y voy a estar clavado con ella el resto de mi vida!

Desintonicé los oídos de la conversación. ¿Estaban hablando de la pelirroja que yo suponía? Los últimos días ya circulaban rumores de que Ginevra estaba embarazada, pero nunca hubiese pensado que fuera de Theo. Se lo tendría merecido la muy yegua si se viera obligada a casarse con alguien que no la quería… después de lo que le había hecho a Harry. A Harry no le había mencionado nada, por supuesto, eso lo hubiera herido emocionalmente, y herir a Harry era lo último que quería. Pero no pude evitar una sonrisa al imaginar la reacción del Weasel cuando se enterara de que su idolatrada hermanita era una furcia, amante de Slytherins.

Corner se levantó y se fue un rato después. Seguramente ya estaba preparándose para posar sus sucias pezuñas sobre mi Harry. Harry se merecía mucho más que ese Ravenclaw insignificante… aunque fuera otro y no yo. Harry merecía un igual, y Corner, si bien lo quería, no le llegaba ni a los talones. Pero por otro lado, quizá yo tampoco estaba a su altura. Sabe Merlín que tengo muchos defectos… aunque quizá últimamente había ido corrigiendo algunos. Así y todo, la Marca Oscura seguía en mi brazo, oculta por los ungüentos.

Tal como lo había anticipado, cuando regresé a la sala común de Slytherin, el pequeño desliz —o más bien gran desliz de Theo— era un secreto a voces que estaba en boca de todos, no se hablaba de otra cosa. Por un instante consideré la posibilidad de refugiarme en mi dormitorio, la deseché, los chismorreos del momento podían proporcionarme el tipo de distracción que estaba necesitando… y me ayudaría a vencer la tentación de ir corriendo a la torre de Ravenclaw para arrancar a Harry de los brazos de Corner.

La distracción, sin embargo, no me sirvió de mucho. Me invadían imágenes un Harry de piel bronceada retorciéndose desnudo sobre sábanas azul Francia, gritando el nombre de Corner con labios suculentos, congestivos de besos. Empezaba a experimentar estremecimientos revulsivos al imaginar a Harry con otro, pero no podía expulsar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

En ese momento se oyeron golpes violentos y persistentes en la puerta de la sala común. Norman Scuttlebaum, un chico de segundo año a quien yo le inspiro siempre un miedo cerval, fue a ver quién era. Normalmente a un incidente como ése no le hubiese prestado la menor atención, pero cuando oí a Norman decir mi nombre, crucé corriendo la sala común hasta la puerta. Era Harry, con los cabellos más desordenados que lo habitual, pero con la mejor de las sonrisas que jamás le hubiese visto iluminándole el precioso rostro.

¿Ya había ocurrido? ¿Venía a refregármelo en la cara con crueldad? No, ése no era el estilo de Harry, Harry no era malo. Harry era adorable y puro… y demasiado bueno para mí. Era obviamente otra la razón que lo había traído hasta ahí. Jadeaba como si hubiera cruzado corriendo todo el castillo.

—Potter, ¿qué estás haciendo acosando a mis compañeros de Casa? —pregunté con humor en el tono, al tiempo que le estudiaba las facciones con atención… ¡fue entonces que noté los magullones! —¡Te pegó! —vociferé, quería ya mismo atacar a Corner a Cruciatus hasta deshacerlo en pedazos. Nadie le hace daño a mi Harry y vive para contarlo. Nadie.

—Ron. —informó Harry restándole toda importancia al asunto. En mi mente cambió de inmediato el objetivo de mi furor, ¡el Weasel quedaría reducido a un montón informe de pulpa pelirroja!

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté con voz muy suave, mis dedos se movieron automáticamente para ir a acariciarle la cara lastimada, como si pudieran curarla con el simple contacto. Sentía ganas desesperadas de ayudarlo, pero todavía no sabía por qué estaba ahí y no con su novio. No entendía el repentino cambio de los eventos. Harry nunca antes había venido a buscarme al búnker de Slytherin— ¿Qué pasó?

No obtuve respuesta, sólo un par de ojos esmeralda brillantes mirándome, invadiéndome la mente tratando de hacer brotar de allí la respuesta. Y de pronto las piezas parecieron encajar. La pelea, que tenía que ver con el chisme novedoso del que todos hablaban, la cara lastimada, el Weasel había saltado a conclusiones apresuradas respecto de la paternidad del bebé agarrándoselas con Harry.

Mi primer impulso fue llevarlo donde madame Pomfrey, pero lucía tan vulnerable y feliz ahí en el umbral de Slytherin, mirándome… con esa chispa en los ojos que no le había visto antes. Algo había cambiado desde la noche anterior, quizá en la última media hora. Y había venido a mí… pero no quería hacer presunciones si más fundamento… si llegaban a estar equivocadas no iba a poder soportarlo… ya había tenido que pasar por demasiadas cosas. Harry parecía rebosar decisión, audacia… parecía ávido incluso.

No sabía qué decir o hacer, una esperanza iba creciendo en mi interior, Harry había venido por mí y no buscando a alguien que lo defendiera. Y entonces pronunció mi nombre…

—Draco… —era la primera vez que lo oía brotando de sus hermosos labios. Ya no pude contenerme, lo abracé con violencia y lo besé. Era una jugada atrevida de mi parte, pero él respondió besándome a su vez. Y de repente toda mi vida se cargó de significación y en un segundo el mundo había dejado de ser un lugar horrible lleno de imbéciles y mentirosos. El mundo de Harry pasaba a ser el mío y el mío de él.

Era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado en las más salvajes de mis fantasías. Lo apreté aun más tratando de absorber… de empaparme de ese placer que me transmitía. Gimió en mi boca y me elevó incluso más… a alturas siderales de dicha… a cimas gloriosas.

Una voz chillona interrumpió el regocijo del momento. —¡Andate de acá! —Pansy le siseó a Norman— Sos muy chico para estar mirando estas cosas.

—¡Pero si todos están mirando! —se quejó Scuttlebaum.

Interrumpir el beso fue un martirio, me volví furioso para increparlos, la mano de Harry sosteniendo la mía fue lo único que me impidió sacar la varita en ese momento para sacudirles una andanada de hechizos. —¡Rajen todos de acá! —vociferé— ¡Manga de degenerados! —tomé a Harry del brazo y lo conduje alejándolo de la cáfila de buitres hacia mi dormitorio. Entramos, cerré la puerta y la acerrojé con un movimiento de varita.

Todo mi cuerpo clamaba y me impulsaba a atacarle una vez más los labios. Pero la parte lógica de mi cerebro me contuvo, exigía respuestas. Necesitaba estar seguro antes de que mis emociones se desbocaran por completo y ya no pudiera apaciguarlas. —Creo que corresponden algunas explicaciones. —dije apretándole la mano. Su sonrisa desapareció, se mordió encantadoramente el labio y fijó los ojos verdes en los míos.

—Dejé a Mike. —replicó simplemente y como con culpa.

Las palabras parecieron rebotar, mi mente se había negado a admitirlas de entrada. Lo insté a que repitiera. —¿Lo dejaste? ¿Hoy?

Asintió. —Hace ya un rato. Hubiera venido antes pero… —no concluyó la frase alzó la mano indicando la cara lastimada. Mis ansias por besarlo y por respuestas me habían hecho olvidar por completo las lesiones. Usé entonces un encantamiento muy efectivo que se las curó de inmediato. Se masajeó la mandíbula y abrió y cerró la boca varias veces ensayando distintos movimientos, luego me sonrió ampliamente agradeciéndomelo.

—¿Rompieron antes o después? —pregunté con cautela, no quería ser demasiado directo. Lo llevé hasta mi cama y lo invité a sentarse. Percibí su pulso acelerarse, tiró de mi mano y me hizo sentar a su lado. Parecía que él tampoco quería que nuestras manos se soltaran ni por un instante.

—¿Acaso importa? ¿Me echarías si ya no fuese virgen? —inquirió vacilante; no me había esperado la pregunta… aunque pensándolo racionalmente era natural que la formulara. Arrebatarle la "pureza" al Niño Dorado de Gryffindor había sido un motor importante de mis mezquinas intenciones al principio. Las cosas habían cambiado. Amaba a Harry y ya no me importaba si seguía siendo virgen o no… mas… antes de entregarme por entero tenía que saber cómo y por qué había terminado la relación entre él y Corner.

—Sólo importa en el sentido de que no quiero ser tu segunda elección… un premio consuelo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Hizo una mueca, quizá reviviendo el momento de la ruptura. Una de las cosas más fascinantes de Harry es su grandeza de corazón. Ruptura o no, Mike había significado algo importante para él y no iba a borrarlo de un momento al otro. —No llegamos propiamente a tener sexo… estuvimos muy cerca… —hizo una pausa— …pero me di cuenta de que no podía…

—¿Por qué no? Creí que eso era lo que querías.

—Mike me ama. Pero yo no lo amo. Creo que yo podría estar enamorado de otra persona.

—¿Alguien que yo conozca?

—Bueno… es un Slytherin… diría que existe una buena posibilidad…

—¿Acaso nadie te ha advertido que no es conveniente enredarse con Slytherins, Harry? ¿Y qué tal está éste que al parecer se ha ganado tu predilección?

—Bastante bien. —replicó curvando apenas el labio en una media sonrisa.

—¿Sólo bastante bien? —lo urgí con fingida censura.

—Sí… quizá un poco mejor… a ver… tiene cabellos rubios perfectos… brillantes ojos grises… maravillosa piel, pálida y tersa… En realidad, ahora que lo pienso… se parece bastante a vos.

—Ah claro, eso explica el beso. Ha sido un caso de confusión, de identidad equivocada. Creo que conozco al tal sujeto. Te puedo llevar a su dormitorio si es lo que querés. —ofrecí. Me puse de pie y sin soltarle la mano di un paso hacia la puerta. No pude avanzar más que eso, me agarró de la corbata y me atrajo hacía sí con violencia.

Sus labios buscaron los míos y me rendí de inmediato al deleite de su boca, a la textura de su lengua en la mía. Gimió e intensificó el beso. Volvimos a sentarnos en la cama sin interrumpirlo y caímos de costado sobre el colchón. Finalmente nos separamos. Nos miramos fijamente unos instantes. —¿Así que decidiste elegirme a mí? —susurré, mi aliento sobre su piel.

—Te elegí a vos. —confirmó sonriendo. _¡Merlín, cómo lo amo!_

Me soltó la mano y alzó la suya para acariciarme la cara. —No quiero perderte. —le confesé sinceramente.

—No me pierdas, entonces.

Me incliné y le posé un delicado beso en la frente, sobre la cicatriz. Contuvo una exclamación y se llevó los dedos a la famosa marca con forma de rayo. —¡Perdón! —supliqué contrito— ¿Te hice doler?

—No. —me tranquilizó, su mano me retuvo del brazo para que no me separara— Es sólo que… nunca nadie la toca… la miran asombrados… y pensarán un montón de cosas supongo… pero nadie la había tocado hasta ahora… creo que les inspira temor.

Sonreí aliviado, recorrí la línea quebrada con la yema de los dedos y luego volví a besarla. —Yo la amo. —frunció el ceño y la nariz como si no me creyera— Es cierto. —ratifiqué— Es el símbolo de tu fortaleza y poderío. Es una parte importante de vos y yo amo todas y cada una de tus partes.

Cerró los ojos y se sonrojó un poco. Aproveché para plantarle un beso en la nariz, otro en la mejilla y otro muy suave en la sien. Por la posición en que estábamos sólo tenía acceso a la mitad de su cara. Me incorporé un poco sobre un codo y le acaricié los cabellos desordenados… susurró mi nombre, siempre con los ojos cerrados.

—Decilo otra vez. —lo insté deslizándole los dedos por el brazo.

—Draco. —pronunció una vez más respondiendo a mi pedido. El sonido y la cadencia de su voz me hubieran excitado instantáneamente, pero yo ya la tenía parada desde hacía rato. Agregó algo más entonces, una especie de siseo silbado que combinaba notas dulces y ásperas, la lengua se le arrastró de manera curiosa en la boca… ¡un sonido tan erótico! ¡Estuve a punto de acabar en los pantalones!... Me hizo acordar de una vez en segundo año.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté. Mi voz traicionaba el deseo que me poseía.

—Tu nombre en Parseltongue. —respondió distraídamente. Había abierto los ojos y le fulguraban con chispas divertidas. Se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me calentaban esos sonidos.

—Parece que te gustó, ¿no? —arrulló engreído.

—Quizá. —concedí y lo atraje hacia mí para que pudiera sentir en qué medida me había gustado. Solté una exclamación cuando me la agarró a través del pantalón. No había esperado que fuera tan atrevido. Lo prefería así. No quería un mojigato que se sintiera incómodo con su persona o que no supiera lo que era y lo que quería. Harry parecía más que cómodo, en realidad se mostraba incluso más confiado que yo en ese momento. Pronunció en ese instante otra ristra de silbidos vibrantes y siseos entrecortados que me hicieron pestañear involuntariamente varias veces. No entendí lo que decía pero estaba dispuesto a decirle que sí a lo que fuera que me estuviera invitando. —¿Qué dijiste? —pregunté cuando pude controlar los jadeos.

—Nada. —replicó con una semisonrisa maliciosa, debía de haber sido bastante más que nada, en realidad se me ocurría que debía de haber sido algo bien obsceno. Me arrancó de mis conjeturas cuando con dedos hábiles me desabotonó el pantalón.

—¿Para qué viniste a buscarme, Harry? —de repente se me había suscitado cierta preocupación, lo deseaba con todo mi ser, pero quizá no así, no minutos después de haber estado en la cama con su novio. Internamente desestimé el pensamiento. ¿De dónde me salían esos pruritos morales? Harry Potter prácticamente se me ofrecía en bandeja oro y escarlata ¿y tenía reparos para cogérmelo? Era lo que había ansiado durante semanas. No sabía si se trataba de necedad o de madurez, pero no podía tomarlo así… de esa forma.

Después de tantas intrigas y prolongados acosos me daba cuenta de que no era así como quería acostarme con él. Quería una relación. Quería sentarme a su lado en clase y durante las comidas y quería dormirme junto a su cuerpo desnudo… y por supuesto, también quería sexo, ¡a espuertas!... pero en ese momento quería fundirme con él… estar juntos.

—Para decirte que soy tuyo si vos me querés. —susurró— ¿Me equivoco al presumir que era eso lo que vos querías?

—¡Por Merlín, claro que no te equivocás! —exclamé con más vehemencia de la necesaria. No quería que se formara una idea equivocada, ¿pero por qué seguía sintiéndome tan vacilante? —Es solo que… vos estuviste con Corner hasta esta mañana… ¿no te parece que quizá necesites algo de tiempo para ajustarte a la nueva situación?

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza con dramática desesperación. —¿Me estás rechazando después de todo lo que te costó ponerme acá donde estoy?

—No estoy rechazándote. —insistí—Planteaba una postergación… de vos quiero mucho más que sexo… y no quisiera precipitar nada. —lo besé con la esperanza de que entendiera cuánto más quería de él. Soy un Slytherin codicioso y le demandaría mucho a cambio de mi amor quería que estuviera preparado para satisfacer mis exigencias. Le iba a requerir confianza, respeto y amor… y su cuerpo… oh sí… de ningún modo podía olvidarme de ese cuerpo glorioso que ocultaba bajo la remera y los pantalones.

Me enredó en su cuerpo y apaciguó el beso haciéndolo más tierno al tiempo que yo lo acariciaba y exploraba. Se retorció un poco acomodándose para que nuestros cuerpos se alinearan de modo de obtener la mayor superficie de contacto. Podía sentirle la sangre corriéndole por las venas… y su respiración jadeante… y todo mi cuerpo respondía a él aunque lo único que hacíamos era estar tendidos abrazados, completamente vestidos, besándonos "inocentemente". Mis dedos encontraron el dobladillo de la remera, y la levantaron hasta sacársela por la cabeza eliminando la barrera de algodón. De esa forma pude estudiarlo mejor.

Era magnífico. Perfectamente esculpido y ligeramente bronceado. Su pecho se movía acompasado con sus jadeos deseosos. Lo recorrí por entero con la yema de los dedos haciendo una pausa para pellizcarle una tetilla, lo que le arrancó una exclamación y le hizo arquear el torso. Levanté una ceja ante su reacción, me estaba tomando una revancha por la andanada de parseltongue con la que me había sacudido antes. Pero cuando le ataqué la otra tetilla con la boca soltó un sonido que se trasmitió directo a mi erección potenciándola hasta límites dolorosos. Había sido una mezcla de siseo viperino y de gemido hondo y ronco… se desvanecían a pasos agigantados mis previas intenciones de castidad temporaria.

Instantes después me sacó la camisa y los pantalones. Tomé la varita, que había quedado a un costado, y pronuncié un encantamiento para cerrar las cortinas y otro para crear una burbuja que aislara acústicamente la cama. Terminamos de desvestirnos y finalmente quedé de frente a la imagen que había poblado repetidamente mis sueños durante semanas… sólo que era real y superaba a las que mi imaginación había creado.

Su piel parecía mucho más oscura en apretado contraste con la mía. Éramos opuestos desde los cabellos hasta los pies. La luz enlazada con la oscuridad, el sol fundiéndose con la luna, el yin abrazando al yang. No podíamos ser más diametralmente opuestos ni a propósito, pero la diferencia no hacía sino intensificar mis sentimientos por él. Era parte del misterio de la relación que nos unía.

Su cuerpo parecía sin tacha a primera vista, pero de cerca era posible distinguir algunas cicatrices tenues. Amorosamente las fui recorriendo con la lengua, el contacto lo hizo retorcerse y le arrancó una sucesión de gemidos. —Harry, —susurré contra la piel, el tono de mi voz vibrando sobre la carne ardiente— sos perfecto.

Otro rasgueo de pársel llegó a mis oídos y se me diseminó por todo el cuerpo como una lasciva onda expansiva colmándome de deseo. Fui bajando por la línea media del torso dejando con la lengua una huella húmeda a mi paso, Harry dejó oír una sarta de gruñidos de deleite, sonreí. Y procedí a tragarme la verga. Alcé la mirada, la movida lo había tomado por sorpresa, se había incorporado un poco sobre los codos y me miraba con los iris verdes desorbitados. Deslicé la lengua con trayectoria de hélice hacia la punta y rematé la operación hundiéndole delicadamente el ápice en la ranura del extremo. Se sacudió entero y se dejó caer sobre la almohada con un gemido vibrante.

Proseguí devorándolo, sabía a miel tibia, a sal y a deseo. Una de sus manos vino a enredarse en mis cabellos. No para forzarme la cabeza sino para urgirme a seguir… no que yo necesitara que me animara. Era lo que había soñado hacer a lo largo de las últimas semanas. Una de mis manos le apretaba un muslo, hundiéndole las yemas de los dedos en la carne, con la otra mano le frotaba la base de la verga en tanto que trabajaba con la boca en la punta. Pero cuando lo sentí ponerse tenso interrumpí toda actividad. Oí un agudo y prolongado gimoteo de queja.

Alcé la vista, me estaba mirando haciendo pucheros. Sonreí. Me deslicé rápidamente hacia arriba y le mordí ese suculento labio inferior. —No quiero que acabes todavía. —me apresuré a calmarlo, que no creyera que ya se había terminado. Su expresión pasó de consternada a confundida. Sonreí malicioso. Con un movimiento lo hice rotar, yo quedé de espaldas y él encima mirándome con ojos abiertos como platos. —Quiero que me hagas el amor, Harry. —dije remarcando las palabras, mi verga fue repiqueteando contra su muslo a modo de contrapunto con cada sílaba.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó escandalizado— Pero si vos dijiste que siempre sos el activo…

—Quiero que seas mi primero. —susurré con calma, hasta a mí me asombró lo despreocupado de mi tono. Pero era lo que parecía correcto… para los dos. Íbamos a tener una primera vez juntos. Y era también una forma de probarle que yo no quería solamente cogerme al gran Harry Potter, que yo quería entregármele en cuerpo y alma.

Se sonrojó un poco y luego sus labios dibujaron una tenue sonrisa y luego me atacó la boca con un beso violento. Sus manos me acariciaban suscitando chispazos eléctricos que me explotaban en la entrepierna. Ansiaba desesperadamente que me poseyera, nunca antes me había sentido tan vivo como en ese momento, completamente vulnerable, desnudo y a disposición de Harry. Sabía, no obstante, que no habría podido estar en mejores manos, levanté las piernas y se las crucé sobre la espalda a la altura de la cintura. Luego tomé la varita y murmuré un encantamiento. Harry exclamó de asombro y yo solté una breve carcajada.

Era un encantamiento muy útil. Le había lubricado la verga y al mismo tiempo había preparado la vía de ingreso. Algo que pudo comprobar segundos después cuando me sondeó la entrada con dos dedos. Retiró los dedos y se alineó convenientemente para el acceso. —Por favor…—supliqué; en ese momento, pertenecerle era lo que más quería en el mundo.

Me fue penetrando con una lentitud agónica, cada centímetro me empujaba a límites de suplicio, pero justo cuando empezaba que ya no podría soportarlo, pronunció mi nombre en pársel y automáticamente mi cuerpo se distendió y se ajustó al vaivén con que me acometía. —Más rápido… —rogué y él accedió de inmediato mi pedido y otra serie de siseos de serpiente llenó mis oídos. Iba a tener que pedirle que me enseñara, seguramente podría aprenderlo… yo soy un Slytherin.

No pasó mucho tiempo y la combinación de los sonidos y de las arremetidas me llevó al borde del éxtasis, tenía la verga a punto de explotar. Segundos después el gozo me brotó en chorros gloriosos al tiempo que gritaba el nombre de Harry con garganta ronca. Pude sentir el momento exacto en que se derramó dentro de mí, en ese instante cerró los ojos apretados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y entonó mi nombre en pársel, una y otra vez, como una letanía hasta que finalmente se dejó caer encima de mí. Se quedó envolviéndome sin retirarse de mi interior hasta que los dos perdimos la erección abrigados en un abrazo cálido y pegajoso. Le di un beso en la frente sudorosa y sus ojos me miraron brillantes… y con un amor tal, que me pareció que el corazón me iba a explotar de dicha.

_¡Merlín! ¡Cómo lo adoro! _El pelo desordenado, el mohín de sus labios, los penetrantes ojos verdes… todo era un encanto para los ojos… pero sobre todo su corazón… me hacía derretir por completo… —Te amo, Harry. —susurré, lo amaba más que a mí mismo, más que a mi propia sangre.

Los ojos se le agrandaron de asombro, luego me apoyó la barbilla sobre el pecho y sonrió. —Yo también te amo.

Fue como alcanzar la meta, tuve la sensación de que toda mi vida había sido un largo camino hasta ese sublime y preciso momento en los brazos de Harry. Lo miré a los ojos, seguía enlazándolo con las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo exhausto, y deslicé mis dedos por entre sus mechas negras y húmedas. Me invadió una gran sensación de paz… que lamentablemente fue muy fugaz. Porque en ese momento Harry deslizó su mano por mi brazo y sus dedos fueron a detenerse justo sobre la Marca Oscura.

Me puse tenso y mis ojos se desviaron hacia el antebrazo. Pero no había nada que ver, nada que le indicase a Harry que se había acostado con un mortífago. Me sentí avergonzado e indigno de sus afectos. No quería mentirle, pero teniéndolo ahí con la cara apoyada confortablemente sobre mi pecho… no podía decírselo. No podía… no tenía el valor para decirle lo que realmente era. No podía arriesgarme a perderlo… ahora que era mi todo. Lo peor de todo era que la memoria del momento quedaría impresa en mi mente y si el Señor Oscuro rebuscaba allí no podría ocultarle el hecho de hasta qué punto habíamos llegado. Podía haber sellado mi propia perdición al haberme entregado al enemigo de mi padre.

—Vas a tener que enseñarme parseltongue. —comenté para apartar todos esos pensamientos negativos.

—Nunca en la vida. —respondió con una sonrisa burlona— Es de lo más divertido saber que no podés entenderme. —le hice un puchero Malfoy, muy estudiado, del tipo que usaba cuando era chico con mi madre para obtener lo que fuera que quisiera. Rió a carcajadas pero negó agitando la cabeza con resolución.

—Boludo.

—Pajero.

—Gryffindor.

—Amante de Gryffindor.

Me había ganado. ¿Cómo podía replicar a eso? —_Touché_.

Nos reímos y seguimos hablando de muchas otras cosas sin importancia. Me sentía tan feliz en su estrecho abrazo. Me parecía que todo el mundo había desaparecido y que sólo habíamos quedado él y yo, juntos… y era perfecto. Lamentablemente llegó el momento, poco antes del toque de queda, en que tuve que dejarlo ir, pero no fue tan duro porque sabía que todo había cambiado entre nosotros. Esos bellísimos ojos verdes me habían revolucionado por completo la vida.

oOo

La hora del desayuno, al día siguiente, constituyó un incómodo momento de la verdad. No había venido tanto por la comida sino para ver otra vez a Harry. Cuando llegué, la mesa de Slytherin estaba en silencio, todos atentos y a la espera de lo que yo fuera a hacer. Después del beso en público y de varias horas encerrados en mi dormitorio era inevitable que Harry y yo pasáramos a ser el tema de los chismorreos. Sin embargo, sospechaba que el rumor no se había expandido mucho más allá del entorno de Slytherin, mis compañeros de casa sabían muy bien que no les convenía andar desparramando habladurías sobre Draco Malfoy.

En las otras mesas zumbaban los cotorreos habituales de los domingos, el tema de la Gryffindor embarazada era el principal y estaba en boca de todos. Tenía que tomar una decisión. ¿Quería que mi nueva relación con Harry se hiciera pública o era más conveniente mantenerla en secreto? No habíamos hablado al respecto con Harry. Pero yo me inclinaba por mantener todo lo más oculto posible. A Harry no le gustaba la notoriedad y a mí no me convenía que mi padre se enterara… las consecuencias podrían ser fatales.

Así y todo, no me senté en mi mesa, me dirigí al lugar de la mesa de Gryffindor donde Harry estaba sentado solo. Harry me observó acercármele y no me hizo ninguna señal negativa. Cuando llegué a su lado pregunté con cierta torpeza: —¿Está ocupado este lugar? —me sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Me senté junto a él. _¿Y ahora…?_ ¿Qué correspondía hacer?

Nunca antes había tenido un novio… ni novia tampoco si uno iba al caso. Algunos creían que Pansy era o había sido mi novia… pero eso era porque ella siempre se me colgaba. Ni siquiera sabía si correspondía ponerle a Harry el apelativo de novio. Todavía no sabía lo que él pensaba al respecto. Sabía que para Harry yo no había sido sólo un polvo. Pero, ¿qué más quería él de mí? ¿qué hacen las parejas normales? ¿y por qué de pronto me parecía que me estaba comportando como una adolescente histérica?

Respiré hondo y miré fijamente a Harry. —¿Y ahora qué? —pregunté, tratando de no sonar nervioso. No había razón para que me sintiera nervioso, se trataba de Harry, adorable y perfecto… y todo mío… y sin embargo… ¿y si terminaba embarrándola? ¿Y si Harry había cambiado de opinión después de haber abandonado mi dormitorio? ¿Y qué iba a hacer yo si los rumores de nuestra relación llegaban a oídos de mi padre… y a los del Señor Oscuro?

Montones de preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. Y Harry tampoco me contestó. En ese momento su mirada se elevó hacia una figura que se había aproximado detrás de mí. —Ron. —saludó Harry con sequedad. Me di vuelta para enfrentar al que había atacado a mi precioso Gryffindor el día anterior.

Harry se apresuró a calmarme, me puso una mano sobre el hombro y presionó suavemente, diciéndome sin palabras con ese sólo gesto que me abstuviera de intervenir. Obedecí, si bien con renuencia. Quería destrozarle la cara pecosa al Weasel que había osado pegarle a mi Gryffindor. Pero Harry quería manejar la situación a su manera y yo estaba dispuesto a complacerlo. Por el momento iba a escuchar guardando silencio y sin interferir.

oOo


	16. El hombre que necesito

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 16 – Harry: El hombre que necesito**

Draco me condujo a las profundidades de los subsuelos de Slytherin; en condiciones normales me hubiera sentido muy nervioso de internarme en lo hondo de la guarida del enemigo, pero estaba con él, nada hubiera podido hacerme sentir más seguro. En Slytherin lo respetaban y lo temían. Me dejé llevar con toda confianza a su dormitorio.

Era muy parecido al mío excepto que no tenía ventanas y los colores predominantes eran los de Slytherin, verde y plata. —Creo que corresponden algunas explicaciones. —dijo apretándome suavemente la mano, sus ojos me escrutaban buscando respuestas, igual que antes del beso. Quería besarlo otra vez. Quería besarlo por siempre y nunca interrumpir el beso.

Pero no podía, él quería que le explicara por qué estaba ahí, por qué lo había besado, cuando se suponía que debía estar con mi novio. Yo no quería hablar de eso, quería olvidarme de todo lo que había ocurrido. No era que lo lamentara, no era que no quisiera que él supiera lo que había pasado entre Mike y yo, simplemente quería que de alguna forma él supiera todo sin que yo me viera obligado a decirlo en voz alta. Lamentablemente, las cosas nunca son como nos gustaría. —Dejé a Mike. —dije y las imágenes de lo ocurrido en la torre de Ravenclaw volvieron a reproducirse en mi mente. Habían pasado escasas dos horas, pero después del beso… parecían tan lejanas en el tiempo.

—¿Lo dejaste? —preguntó— ¿Hoy?

Me hizo sentir muy culpable. Me sentía un casquivano cambiando de un hombre a otro como quien se cambia de ropa. Lo cual se aproximaba bastante a la verdad. Pero ahora estaba seguro de que quería estar con Draco. —Hace ya un rato. —asentí— Hubiera venido antes pero… —dejé la frase sin terminar y me señalé la cara… eso era otra cosa que no quería explicar y en la que no quería pensar. Recordaba la mirada de Ron cuando me había pegado y me había dolido confirmar que me odiaba. No era algo sobre lo que quisiera hablar con Draco, no en ese momento. No era importante, teníamos otras cosas sobre las que hablar.

Draco me acarició la cara lastimada y con una ternura que no me hubiera esperado, pronunció un encantamiento y me la curó. Me sonrió y yo le devolví una sonrisa agradecida.

Luego se puso serio de nuevo, quería respuestas. —¿Rompieron antes o después? —preguntó temeroso, me condujo a la cama y me hizo sentar.

—¿Acaso importa? ¿Me echarías si ya no fuese virgen? —pregunté con sinceridad.

—Sólo importa en el sentido de que no quiero ser tu segunda elección… un premio consuelo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No llegamos propiamente a tener sexo… estuvimos muy cerca… —hizo una pausa— …pero me di cuenta de que no podía…

—¿Por qué no? Creí que eso era lo que querías.

—Mike me ama. Pero yo no lo amo. Creo que yo podría estar enamorado de otra persona.

—¿Alguien que yo conozca?

Quizá lo lógico hubiese sido que me sintiera nervioso o vulnerable de confesarle la profundidad de mis sentimientos por él, pero no me sentía así. Me sentía más que contento en su compañía, sentía como si ya le hubiese dicho que lo amaba cientos de veces, sentía como si lleváramos ya muchos años juntos. —Bueno… es un Slytherin… diría que existe una buena posibilidad…

—¿Acaso nadie te ha advertido que no es conveniente enredarse con Slytherins, Harry? ¿Y qué tal está éste que al parecer se ha ganado tu predilección?

—Bastante bien. —dije como al descuido.

—¿Sólo bastante bien? —preguntó con dramática incredulidad. Me reí y asentí.

—Sí… quizá un poco mejor… a ver… tiene cabellos rubios perfectos… brillantes ojos grises… maravillosa piel, pálida y tersa… En realidad, ahora que lo pienso… se parece bastante a vos.

—Ah claro, eso explica el beso. Ha sido un caso de confusión, de identidad equivocada. Creo que conozco al tal sujeto. Te puedo llevar a su dormitorio si es lo que querés. —sugirió poniéndose de pie siguiéndome el juego, pero yo ya no quería seguir jugando, lo deseaba y no quería esperar más.

Lo agarré de la corbata y lo atraje hacia mí con brusquedad. Me encantaba que fuera tan formal como para ponerse corbata incluso los sábados. Lo besé con pasión arrasadora, con toda el ansia contenida durante semanas, lo besé como hubiera querido besarlo esa noche en el aula vacía, de la forma en que lo besaba en mis sueños. Dejó oír un gemido gutural áspero y mi deseo se redobló, quería sentirlo más próximo e íntimo, quería sentirlo dentro de mí.

Nos acostamos de lado sobre el colchón, mirándonos. Sofrené mi deseo y procedí a adorarle la boca en lugar de devorársela. Lo besé lenta y tiernamente sin quitarle la vista de encima, asombrado de poder estar allí con él… pero no sorprendido… parecía tan correcto. —¿Así que decidiste elegirme a mí? —susurró.

—Te elegí a vos. —le aseguré sonriendo, este Draco era muy distinto del Malfoy tan seguro de si mismo que le mostraba al mundo. Conmigo había bajado sus defensas, se dejaba ver vulnerable, me encantaba. Lo amaba. Le solté la mano y le acaricié el bello rostro. Era tan adorable, casi no podía creerlo, casi no podía creer que ese rostro fuera mío para besarlo y acariciarlo cuando quisiera.

Cerró los ojos y susurró. —No quiero perderte.

—No me pierdas, entonces. —respondí apretando el abrazo, ¿qué le había suscitado un pensamiento tan triste?

Abrió los ojos, sentí alivio al ver reflejados en ellos los mismos sentimientos míos. Cerré los míos. Él se inclinó y me besó la odiada cicatriz. Y lo hizo poniendo tanto afecto en los labios. Yo siempre la había despreciado, detestaba lo que significaba… la muerte de mis padres, la conexión con Voldemort, la profecía.

—¡Perdón! —exclamó como arrepentido de la osadía— ¿Te hice doler?

—No. —me apresuré a aclarar para calmar su inquietud, no fuera que se trastornara y aflojara el abrazo— Es sólo que… nunca nadie la toca… la miran asombrados… y pensarán un montón de cosas supongo… pero nadie la había tocado hasta ahora… creo que les inspira temor.

Se distendió de inmediato y me sonrió. Recorrió la cicatriz con los dedos y volvió a besarla. . —Yo la amo. —afirmó con sinceridad, arrugué la frente incrédulo. — Es cierto. —insistió— Es el símbolo de tu fortaleza y poderío. Es una parte importante de vos y yo amo todas y cada una de tus partes.

Cerré los ojos, la reverencia de sus palabras me inundó completamente. Nunca había considerado a la cicatriz desde esa perspectiva, como un símbolo de supervivencia y de fortaleza. Me empezó a dar suaves besos por toda la cara y me acarició los cabellos, el exquisito tacto me hizo estremecer y por primera vez ante él pronuncié su nombre. —Draco…

—Decilo otra vez. —me pidió.

—Draco… —susurré, y luego una vez más en pársel.

Contuvo una exclamación y jadeó ronco de deseo. —¿Qué fue eso?

—Tu nombre en parseltongue. —respondí abriendo los ojos. Sonreí, me hacía sentir feliz como no recordaba haberlo sido en mucho tiempo. En él encontraba una nueva forma de alegría. —Parece que te gustó, ¿no? —comenté festivo, mi talento le resultaba erótico… me satisfacía que así fuera.

—Quizá. —admitió, me agarró del culo y me atrajo hacia sí. Pude sentir su erección… ansiaba tocarla, degustarla, cabalgarla… y más… nunca sería demasiado. Le agarré la verga a través del pantalón y le arranqué un grito contenido.

_Sos tan sexy. Quiero acariciarte por entero… quiero ser el único que pueda acariciarte… y quiero que sean sólo tus manos las que toquen mi cuerpo_, le dije siseando en pársel, era delicioso ver el efecto que le provocaban los ásperos sonidos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó entrecortadamente entre jadeos.

—Nada. —repliqué con mi mejor cara de inocencia. Aunque poco de inocencia tenían mis pensamientos en ese momento, estaban cargados de lujuria en realidad. Quería que me poseyera ahí mismo sobre las sábanas verde Slytherin. Estaba decidido y decidido a tomar la iniciativa, para que él no tuviera duda alguna de lo que yo quería. Empecé a desabotonarle el pantalón, pero él me detuvo con una pregunta inesperada.

—¿Para qué viniste a buscarme, Harry? —preguntó, gran parte de mi confianza se esfumó. Quizá yo quería eso pero él no. ¡Oh, Dios…! ¡quizá me creía un donjuán licencioso! Y algo de eso había… había estado con otro un rato antes.

—Para decirte que soy tuyo si vos me querés. —susurré temeroso— ¿Me equivoco al presumir que era eso lo que vos querías?

—¡Por Merlín, claro que no te equivocás! —me aseguró, casi lo había gritado en su afán de disipar todas mis preocupaciones— Es solo que… vos estuviste con Corner hasta esta mañana… ¿no te parece que quizá necesites algo de tiempo para ajustarte a la nueva situación?

Sentí alivio y agregué con afecto y en tono de broma: —¿Me estás rechazando después de todo lo que te costó ponerme acá donde estoy?

—No estoy rechazándote. —me aseguró—Planteaba una postergación… de vos quiero mucho más que sexo… y no quisiera precipitar nada. —selló su proclamación con un beso.

Sus labios habían dicho una cosa pero sus manos —que estaban desvistiéndome— decían otra completamente distinta, me apreté contra él. Yo quería entregármele y traté de animarlo a que sus manos me exploraran meticulosamente. Seguimos besándonos y finalmente él alcanzó a tocar piel desnuda debajo de la remera, decidió que era mejor sacármela y así lo hizo.

Me recosté de espaldas para que él pudiera observarme bien, con la esperanza de que le gustara lo que veía. Sus dedos fueron dibujando ardientes huellas sobre mi pecho y luego se detuvieron un instante a pellizcarme una tetilla, el estímulo se propagó directo a mi verga, que se tensó aun más, y a los músculos, el cuerpo se me arqueó. Hizo una mueca burlona y alzó una ceja, luego atacó la otra tetilla con la boca. _¡Ay carajo, Draco!_ gemí siseando de deleite.

Quería más, le saqué la camisa, quería sentirle la piel… y más. Arrojé la camisa a un rincón y procedí de inmediato con la hebilla del pantalón… estaba ávido, hambriento… y Draco era la comida. Quería devorarlo de todas las maneras posibles y cuanto más obtenía, menos me saciaba… más quería. Terminamos de desvestirnos rápidamente… ¿Cómo había hecho para contenerme durante tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo le había puesto rienda a ese monstruo hambriento de Draco que llevaba adentro… todas esas veces que había tenido esa maravilla de cuerpo tan cerca?

Pronto las pieles pudieron ganar contacto directo, para una persona que supuestamente era fría, Draco era de lo más caliente al tacto. Su piel era inmaculada, tanto por la palidez como por la inexistencia de tacha alguna, a la luz de la velas reflejaba un tono levemente anaranjado espectacular a los ojos. Todo él era perfecto, el rostro, el cuello, el pecho, el vientre… y el penacho de vellos rubios coronándole la verga.

Él también me estaba admirando. Y segundos después empezó a lamerme todas las espantosas cicatrices del pecho… y lo hacía con tal devoción, tan amorosamente… que me hacía sentir hermoso como él. —Harry, —susurró— sos perfecto.

Luego fue bajando lentamente sin dejar de lamerme. _¡Oh Draco, por favor! ¡Seguí… no pares, no pares…!_ siseé, sin reparar que había vuelto a hablar en pársel. Su excitación se exacerbó aun más y un instante después se metió la verga en la boca. Me incorporé sobre los codos para mirarlo, sentir la cálida humedad envolviéndome era glorioso, me dejé caer nuevamente sobre la almohada gimiendo, las sensaciones que me suscitaba su lengua habilidosa eran increíbles, celestiales…

Me encantaba lo que me estaba haciendo pero detestaba que estuviera tan lejos. Para aplacarme un poco bajé la mano y se la enredé en la melena rubia. Mi deseo iba creciendo a pasos agigantados hacia el máximo.

No me preocupé de contener los gemidos y a esa altura difícilmente hubiera podido. Cuando ya me había llevado prácticamente al borde, con crueldad de Slytherin, me soltó de repente. Me provocó tal frustración que casi me pongo a llorar. Reptó hacia arriba y se me pasó un poco porque una vez más lo tenía en mis brazos. —No quiero que acabes todavía. —me dijo y por un momento lo miré confundido, si bien yo estaba más que dispuesto, él me había dicho antes que no quería precipitarse con el sexo. Me hizo girar de repente y para cuando quise acordar estaba encima de él. Me sorprendí un poco por el movimiento inesperado pero mucho más con lo que dijo a continuación. —Quiero que me hagas el amor, Harry. —expresó con determinación.

—¿Cómo? —exclamé perplejo—no se me escapaba la enorme significación de la decisión— Pero si vos dijiste que siempre sos el activo…

—Quiero que seas mi primero. —susurró con serenidad. Me sentí honrado por su gesto. Era una prueba del amor y de la confianza que me tenía. Él, un Malfoy, un Slytherin… se sometía completamente a mi arbitrio…

Me sonrojé un poco porque de golpe se me presentó una imagen de la mecánica… pero al mismo tiempo se reavivó mi excitación y volví a buscarle la boca para otro beso apasionado. Le recorrí el pecho con las manos y traté de que mi beso le transmitiera toda la intensidad de mis profundos sentimientos por él. De improviso me rodeó con las piernas y las vergas entraron en delicioso contacto. Me produjo una descarga de placer tan intensa que por un momento temí que mi sistema nervioso sufriera daños irreparables como consecuencia de estímulos tan violentos. Pero poco me importaba, ¡qué mejor que volverse loco de gozo y felicidad!

Tomó la varita y pronunció un encantamiento. Y se me escapó una especie de vergonzoso ladrido cuando sentí algo frío y resbaladizo que me cubrió la verga. Al parecer no quería esperar, lo quería ya mismo. Me hizo entrar en combustión, yo tampoco podía esperar más. Mi mano derecha se deslizó por su flanco hasta el ansiado acceso, pude entrar deslizando dos dedos sin dificultad. El encantamiento pronunciado había servido también para prepararlo. —Por favor…—gimió, no podía negarme y tampoco hubiese podido contenerme.

Fui penetrándolo lentamente y con sumo cuidado, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para contener el ímpetu de mi deseo. Lo sentía rodeándome tan apretado y caliente, no podía creer que pudieran experimentarse sensaciones así de sublimes. Y más sabiendo que estábamos compartiendo por primera vez un acto de amor puro, prístino… la emoción era tal… al punto de arrancarme lágrimas. —Draco… —murmuré en pársel. Lo sentí relajarse enteramente, mi verga terminó de deslizarse sin dificultad por completo dentro de él. Comencé los movimientos de vaivén con mayor decisión.

—Más rápido… —pidió gimiendo al tiempo que me hundía las uñas en los brazos, me sentí más que feliz de complacer su solicitud había llegado a un extremo en el que ya no podía retenerme más.

—_Te amo tanto…_ —siseé en pársel— _…tan próximo, tan íntimo, Vida_. —dejó oír algunos sonidos extáticos y lo sentí abandonarse por completo a mis acometidas. El sudor oscurecía y hacía brillar los cabellos de mi amante rubio… _mi Vida_… y mi propio sudor iba bañándome…

—¡Ay… Harry! —gritó explotando en chorros y apretando en espasmos el anillo muscular alrededor de mi verga, el estímulo repentino fue dolorosamente placentero. Era demasiado… segundos después acabé en la cálida hondura gritando su nombre en pársel. ¿Cómo puede ser que puedan alcanzarse tales cimas de delicia!

Ya sin fuerzas, me desplomé sobre él, me recorría una onda persistente de completa satisfacción. Su olor era tan exquisito, quería que me impregnara por completo… quería que ese momento se prolongara eternamente.

Momentos después recuperé la energía suficiente como para poder alzar la cabeza. Me sonrió. —Te amo, Harry. —me susurró con los labios y lo corroboró con los ojos.

—Yo también te amo. —contesté, nunca antes había estado tan seguro de mis sentimientos. Era consciente de que estaba sonriendo como el peor de los estúpidos… pero no me importaba. Posé mi cabeza sobre su pecho y me dejé llevar, ronroneando, por el deleite de sus dedos acariciándome los cabellos.

—Vas a tener que enseñarme parseltongue. —dijo tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Nunca en la vida. —repliqué riendo— Es de lo más divertido saber que no podés entenderme. —alcé lo ojos, me hizo un puchero que partía el alma.

—Boludo. —me recriminó riendo.

—Pajero. —si de insultos se trataba yo no pensaba quedarme corto.

—Gryffindor.

—Amante de Gryffindor. —dije alzando una comisura Slytherin.

—_Touché._ —concedió declarándose vencido.

Había tanto que quería preguntarle, tantas inquietudes que me había planteado en mi mente durante las últimas semanas, inquietudes sobre Voldemort… y sobre su familia, sobre su seguridad y sobre las consecuencias que iba a tener que enfrentar si todos se enteraban de nuestra relación… y se iban a enterar puesto que nuestro primer beso había tenido por testigos a un montón de Slytherins. ¿Había sido sensato seguir el consejo del chico Ravenclaw de "no pensar tanto"? ¿Qué consecuencias le causaría esto a Draco? Su padre no se mostraría nada contento, eso por descontado.

Quizá Draco pudiera convencerlos de que cambiaran de lado… Sí, había muchas cosas sobre las que era preciso que habláramos, sobre el futuro de Draco… o sobre cualquier información que Draco pudiera aportarme sobre los planes de Voldemort… pero todo eso podía esperar porque en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme… por ejemplo, acababa de descubrir que Draco tenía muchas cosquillas, particularmente en los flancos.

De las demás cosas me preocuparía más tarde. Mucho más tarde.

oOo

Bajé a desayunar al día siguiente muy ansioso de volver a ver a Draco, pero él todavía no había llegado. Me serví huevos y tostadas y empecé a comer despacio mirando con atención la puerta del Gran Salón por la que esperaba verlo entrar. Me pregunté qué sería lo que haría cuando llegara, ¿iría a sentarse con los Slytherins o vendría a sentarse conmigo? No estaba seguro de qué era lo que yo quería que hiciera. Parte de mí quería que mantuviéramos nuestra relación en secreto durante un tiempo, aunque más no fuera por respeto a Mike, —quien, por cierto, todavía no había aparecido para el desayuno— pero otra parte de mí se preguntaba si me iba a ser posible mantener el secreto… si iba a poder aguantarme las ganas de acariciarlo cada vez que lo viera.

El embarazo de Ginny era el tema principal de las conversaciones y quizá por eso sobre nuestro beso se hablaba poco. Observé que Ron y los mellizos trataban de controlar los chismes con miradas hostiles a diestra y siniestra, pero nada de lo que hicieran iba a poder detener el rumor que ya había explotado.

Un minuto después entró Draco. Glorioso como siempre, y mis vacilaciones desaparecieron al instante, quería que se sentara a mi lado. Draco hizo un paneo de reconocimiento y pareció dudar durante unos segundos, luego tomó una decisión y vino hacia mí. —¿Está ocupado este lugar? —me preguntó, ¡como si hubiera siquiera una mínima posibilidad de que lo rechazara!

Le sonreí y lo invité con un gesto a sentarse. Me pregunté si se serviría su propio plato o si optaría por comer del mío. Secretamente ansiaba poder darle de comer en la boca y que me chupara los dedos… y quizá yo podría lamerle algo que le hubiese quedado en una de las comisuras… pero Draco no parecía tener hambre. Suspiró. —¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó mirándome fijamente, el pobre estaba igual que yo, ¿cómo teníamos que actuar a continuación? Estaba por decirle que no nos preocupáramos de eso por el momento y que nos pusiéramos a comer… pero fue entonces que noté que Ron se nos acercaba.

—Ron. —dije fríamente a modo de saludo. Draco se dio vuelta de inmediato para enfrentarlo furioso. Lo calmé poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro; pareció entender que yo quería que no interviniera, que quería manejar el asunto a mi modo y por mi cuenta.

—¿Puedo hablarte un minuto? —pidió Ron, me pareció raro oírlo dirigiéndose a mí, hacía tanto que no teníamos una charla normal— A solas. —agregó.

Draco se incorporó en el asiento adoptando una actitud de dominancia pero por suerte permaneció callado. —No estoy seguro. —respondí con desconfianza. Mi corazón ya le había perdonado todo pero mi mente se mostraba cautelosa no quería arriesgarme a que me hiriera una vez más… y no era daño físico lo que temía. Convenía manejar el asunto con prudencia… y tenía que preocuparme además de que Draco no se descontrolara.

—Por favor… —me rogó con voz muy suave. Todas las miradas en la mesa de Gryffindor estaban pendientes de nosotros.

Miré a Draco tratando de decirle con los ojos que estaba todo bien, que no se preocupara. Me puse de pie… y Draco hizo lo mismo. Intercambié un diálogo sin palabras con Ron, entre nosotros no era algo inusual. _—Quiero hablar con vos a solas, Harry. —Si Draco quiere venir conmigo no voy a impedírselo._

—¿Te crees que te voy a dejar a solas con él! —siseó Draco airado, había comprendido nuestro intercambio de miradas y estaba decidido a no dejarme solo— ¿Después de los golpes que le diste ayer!

—Harry sabe que no voy a hacerle daño. —dijo Ron a la defensiva, inseguro.

—Solía pensar que sabía mucho o todo sobre vos. —repliqué con acritud. Ron se encogió ante el reproche y expresó sin palabras, y con renuencia evidente, su acuerdo de que Draco nos acompañara. Hizo un breve gesto hacia la puerta que daba al exterior.

Salimos al aire helado de la mañana, al parecer Ron quería terminar con el asunto lo más pronto posible así que la conversación se desarrolló con los tres de pie en el patio. —Este… eh… —empezó muy nervioso y la mirada furibunda que Draco tenía clavada sobre él no servía precisamente para animarlo— …supongo que lo que tengo que decirte es… perdón… por haberte pegado… y por todo… —bueno, al menos había logrado empezar, pero iba tener que esforzarse bastante más, a mí no me parecía suficiente y a Draco mucho menos— Yo… este… yo sé que no fuiste vos el responsable de… este… —Ron no sabía bien como concluir la idea, las palabras se negaban a salirle.

—Bueno, como ya te había dicho: soy gay. —le recordé a propósito sabiendo que sonaría como un nuevo reproche y que lo irritaría mucho, mis preferencias sexuales debían de enojarlo tanto como la idea de que hubiese dejado embarazada a su hermana.

—Bueno… sí… este… —me estudió la cara con atención— …eh… parece que los golpes no fueron para tanto… este… no se te nota nada…

—¡Porque yo lo curé, imbécil! —aulló Draco y se le hubiera ido encima si yo no lo hubiese retenido— ¡Y tendrías que darle gracias a Harry! ¡Si no fuera por él usaría un hechizo para dejarte eunuco!

—Vida… —le susurré al oído abrazándolo, creo que sirvió para calmarlo porque lo sentí distenderse un poco.

—Pero es que él te hizo daño. —protestó, aunque ya no gritaba.

—Ya sé… —le dije besándole la mejilla— Quizá sería mejor que entraras… yo voy a estar bien… no tenés que preocuparte.

—No. —dijo con determinación— Prometo no decir nada pero no voy a dejarte solo con él.

—Está bien. Ron… ¿había alguna otra cosas que quisieras decirme? —lo insté.

—Eh… sí… aparte de pedirte disculpas… este… es que… ahora que Ginny no va a poder jugar en el equipo durante unos meses… y ella había ocupado tu lugar como buscadora…

¡Otra gran desilusión! Probablemente lo de la disculpa no había sido más que una excusa. —… y ahora me necesitan porque no tienen a quién poner. —completé por él.

—Este… sí… —dijo con torpeza y sonrojándose— No hubiese querido pedírtelo… sólo que…

—No. —dije simplemente y me volví hacia Draco para que nos fuéramos.

—¡Harry, por favor…! —suplicó.

—No. —repetí sin siquiera molestarme en darme vuelta.

—¡Por favor! ¡Estamos desesperados…! —obviamente, de lo contrario no se hubiese animado a venir a pedírmelo— … el partido contra Slytherin está muy próximo y así como tenemos el equipo… nos van a aplastar.

¡El muy descarado! Había usado un tono como si yo estuviera obligado, como si yo se lo debiera. —Vos renegaste de nuestra amistad. —le escupí con aspereza— Puedo entender que quisieras darle apoyo a tu hermana, que te sintieras responsable por ella… pero creo también que yo, como tu mejor amigo, merecía tu comprensión. Ni siquiera viniste a hablarme, le creíste todo lo que ella te dijo… y ya sabemos lo que vale su palabra. ¡Y está embarazada vaya a saber uno de quién! —le estaba gritando con todo el dolor y toda la frustración que había estado acumulando durante tantas semanas— Decime Ron, ¿realmente pensás que una roñosa disculpa va a servir para arreglar todo en un segundo como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Un chirlo en la mano y ya… todo perdonado y aquí no ha pasado nada? —Ron permaneció en silencio, sentí la mano consoladora de Draco dibujándome círculos en la espalda.

—No sé que más decirte… —admitió Ron con la vista gacha— No sé qué hacer para cambiar lo que pasó… debería haber hablado con vos… pero… —se encogió de hombros con torpeza deplorable.

—No te estoy pidiendo que cambies lo que pasó. —dije suspirando, el día recién empezaba y ya me sentía exhausto— Me gustaría que me contestaras algo con sinceridad, ¿vos me odiás?

—¡No, claro que no! —exclamó como si la mera pregunta lo hubiera ofendido, sentí unos deseos violentos de pegarle— A vos nunca te odié… no podría… es sólo que… odié lo que le hiciste a Ginny… y a mí…

—¡A vos no te hice nada! —protesté.

—¡Engañaste a mi hermana! Yo te la había confiado… y vos… vos… ¡vos deberías habérmelo dicho! —barboteó.

—¿Tendría que haberte dicho que estaba engañando a Ginny! —repetí perplejo sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Sí. —replicó con firmeza— Y también tendrías que haberme dicho que eras gay.

Lo último me sorprendió aun más, si cabe, particularmente por la seguridad del tono que había usado. —¿Y vos que hubieses hecho? —pregunté muy serio.

—Me hubiera enojado mucho… probablemente te hubiera gritado… —había dejado de mirar al suelo, tenía los ojos celestes fijos en los míos—… pero se me hubiera pasado… después de unos días… vos sos mi mejor amigo.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo… ¿cómo se confiesa algo así? Tolerancia no es precisamente algo te sobre… —sentía que las rodillas me flaqueaban, yo lo seguía queriendo como mi mejor amigo y sus palabras… no podía negarlo, me habían conmovido.

—No sé… —dijo encogiendo los hombros… y luego ensayó una sonrisa tímida— Quizá algo así como: "Che, Ron, soy gay… ah… y además estoy engañando a Ginny, me estoy clavando a un ex novio de ella".

No pude evitar sonreír. —Sí, claro… estoy seguro de que habrías quedado encantado de oír algo así.

—Bueno… no sé… —agregó soltando un sonido que mezclaba una risa con un gruñido— Pero convengamos que deberías haberme dicho algo… de golpe yo sentí que no te conocía para nada. Es una cosa importantísima sobre vos… que no me habías dicho… a tu mejor amigo… —tenía que reconocer que algo de razón tenía, y para sentir culpa nadie mejor que yo. Ron prosiguió: —Reconozco que yo estuve pésimo… debería haberme acercado para hablar con vos… pero estaba tan furioso… y después ya era tarde.

Pestañeé varias veces. —Lástima… no hubiese sido tarde Ron… incluso semanas después… y me hubiese hecho tanto bien… Creo que los dos somos unos pelotudos… yo por no habértelo contado y vos…

—Sí, yo también… no debería haber caído en los embustes de Ginny… debería haberte hablado… ¿es ya muy tarde para que podamos arreglarlo?

—Depende… ¿por qué querés arreglarlo? ¿Es porque querés que volvamos a ser amigos o porque querés que vuelva al equipo?

—El equipo me importa, Harry… no quiero mentirte… pero vos me importás más.

Asentí. Quería creerle… pero en ese momento no podía darle una respuesta. Sabía que las cosas no iban a volver a lo que eran antes… ni por arte de magia… reconstruir iba a tomar mucho tiempo y esfuerzo… pero valía la pena hacer un intento. Me pareció que una buena forma de empezar era hablarle sinceramente. —Mike y yo rompimos. Ahora estoy con Draco. —si me quería de vuelta iba a tener que aceptar todo el paquete, nuevo novio incluido y todo.

—Sí… ya me lo imaginaba… —hizo un gesto muy cauteloso en dirección a Draco— ¿Para vos es algo bueno…?

—Mucho mejor que bueno. —Draco me abrazó más estrechamente— Me hace feliz como nunca antes lo había sido.

—Entiendo… —sonrió inseguro— Creo que es mejor que vuelva a entrar… Hermione debe de estar inquieta.

—Seguramente… y ansiosa de saber qué resultó de la charla…

Ron asintió y se alejó de vuelta al castillo, pero se detuvo unos pasos más allá y se dio vuelta. —Ella te extraña, Harry.

Los ojos parecieron llenárseme de lágrimas, me vino a la mente esa noche en la biblioteca. —Lo sé. —dije— Más tarde voy a hablar con ella. —asintió, giró y enfiló hacia la entrada.

Siguió un instante de apacible silencio, Draco abrazándome apretadamente y besándome los cabellos una y otra vez. —Fue bastante intenso. —dijo finalmente.

—Un poco. —dije, me soltó y caminamos de la mano hacia el castillo— Lamento que tuvieras que presenciarlo.

—No tenés que disculparte. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado cuando me necesites. Y no quería que hablaras con él a solas. —sonreí, realmente él era el hombre que necesitaba— ¿Y qué es lo que pensás de lo que te dijo? —me preguntó al tiempo que me desviaba en otra dirección de la escalera que yo iba a tomar.

—La verdad es que todavía no lo sé. Diría que fue mucho todo junto… ¡podés creer la desfachatez que tuvo de pedirme que volviera al equipo?

—Y por supuesto vos no querés en absoluto volver a jugar… —dijo alzando apenas una comisura, me habría gustado borrársela de un puñetazo. ¿Cómo era que me conocía tanto? Claro que me hubiera encantado mandarlo a Ron a que se metiera el quidditch por el culo… pero el buscador que llevaba adentro se moría por volver a jugar… y el Gryffindor que llevaba adentro se negaba a concederle a Slytherin la Copa sin ofrecerle pelea.

—¿Y vos, cómo lo ves? Vamos a tener que jugar enfrentados otra vez… —le recordé así que él era el buscador de Slytherin. Se detuvo de repente, sonrió malicioso y tocó con los dedos una pera en una pintura que me resultaba más que conocida.

—Creo que me voy a divertir la mar distrayéndote. —me dijo burlón y me metió en las cocinas, y en una vorágine de elfos afanosos. —Podríamos incrementar las apuestas para hacerlo más interesante… no sólo se trataría de vencer al otro… el que pierda le tendría que pagar con una mamada al que gane….

—Para mí es un excelente incentivo para ganar… vos sos prodigioso para esos menesteres… me consta. —dije riendo. Uno de los elfos me hizo una reverencia, invitándome a que me sentara en uno de los bancos junto a una mesa.

—Debo admitir que has demostrado ser muy bueno para todo hasta ahora… pero todavía me falta saber qué tan bueno sos chupándola.

—¡Draco! —lo amonesté sonrojándome, Dobby se me había acercado y me moría de vergüenza de que oyera a su antiguo amo hablándome sucio de esa forma.

—Está bien, está bien… ¿qué te parece si tomamos un desayuno como se debe? —sugirió cambiando abruptamente de tema.

—Me parece una excelente idea. Y creo que voy a comerme unas cuantas medialunas. Voy a necesitar la energía. Podríamos tener una práctica intensa en el estadio esta tarde. Buscador contra buscador… ¿te enganchás con la idea?

Se volvió hacia mí y alzó una ceja. —¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

—El que gane dos de tres… y si ponés buen empeño quizá no tengas que esperar tanto para saber cuán bueno soy chupando vergas. —declaré con un guiño. Lo dejé boquiabierto, y aproveché para plantarle un beso y saborearle una vez más la boca.

oOo


	17. No habrá paz para los malvados

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 17 – Draco: No habrá paz para los malvados**

La snitch se había hecho desear revoloteando y zigzagueando por todo el estadio, pero finalmente ya la tenía a mi alcance… o casi… Harry apareció acelerando con todo y con una elegancia que debería estarle prohibida a un Gryffindor. Solté un gruñido que me reverberó por todo el cuerpo y estiré los dedos para cubrir la mínima brecha de un centímetro que me faltaba para apoderarme de la esfera dorada… ¡y sólo atrapé aire! La maldita snitch había caído en picada en la última milésima de segundo… ¡parecía que _quería_ que fuera Harry el que ganara!

Murmuré una retahíla de maldiciones y cambié la dirección de vuelo para reiniciar la persecución. Harry me alcanzó enseguida y tuvo el descaro de sonreírme maligno cuando se me adelantó sin dificultad. Y encima se permitió hacer un par de rizos en el aire con la sola intención de alardear y de refregarme en la cara su superioridad. Aborrezco ser el segundo en cualquier cosa que sea. Y como buscador, mal que me pese, Harry es mejor.

Pero no iba a darme por vencido. Tracé un gran arco en el aire para cambiar el ángulo de aproximación a la esquiva snitch. Con el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Harry estaba peligrosamente cerca. Era el momento de la verdad, actuar o morir, ganar o perder, dar o recibir. Levanté una comisura recordando la apuesta negociada para la práctica, una movida astuta podía proveerme la ventaja que necesitaba para hacerme con el premio. —¡Ya puedo sentirte los labios alrededor de mi verga, Potter! —grité.

Fue suficiente, la distracción le hizo perder un segundo crítico y le arrebaté el trofeo. —¡Ja! —aullé triunfante y comencé a descender en círculos despreocupadamente hasta el suelo.

—¡Hiciste trampa! —gritó Harry aterrizando a mi lado unos segundos después.

—No violé ninguna regla. —repliqué sacudiéndole la snitch delante de la cara.

Hizo un puchero adorable que era imposible de resistir… tenía que besarlo. Dejé caer la escoba y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Nunca podría cansarme de abrazar a Harry. En mis brazos era el lugar que le correspondía. Parecía mentira que alguna vez lo hubiese considerado mi enemigo. Ahora sólo éramos adversarios en el campo de juego.

—Supongo que ahora querrás reclamar tu recompensa. —dijo suspirando en mis labios y desviando los ojos hacia los vestuarios.

Respondí con un ronroneo y los ojos se le encendieron brillantes. Estoy seguro de que él sabía el efecto que siempre tenía sobre mí, puesto que yo se lo recordaba con mis actos constantemente. Pero no podía evitarlo. Quería acariciarlo siempre y era un martirio cuando estaba lejos y no podía tocarlo.

Levanté las dos escobas y él me condujo de la mano a los vestuarios. Cuando entramos empezó sin demora a desatarse uno de los protectores de antebrazo. —Dejame a mí. —dije con determinación agarrándole el brazo. Desaté el protector y lo dejé caer al suelo, luego me llevé la muñeca a los labios. Recorrí con la lengua la vena que se destacaba sobre la piel, el sabor y el olor a cuero y sudor me produjeron un estremecimiento placentero. Harry había cerrado los ojos, las pestañas le temblaban apenas. Repetí el procedimiento con el otro brazo. La toga fue lo siguiente, fue fácil desprenderlo de ella, me ocupé entonces de degustarle el cuello sudoroso. Harry por su parte me enredó los dedos en los cabellos y respondió a mis atenciones dejando oír sonidos guturales de satisfacción que lograron hacérmela parar de inmediato. Proseguí con el pulóver y él a continuación también fue desvistiéndome. La tarea era más que dificultosa porque ninguno de los dos queríamos dejar de besarnos y de tocarnos.

—Condenados uniformes… —maldije por lo bajo— La próxima vez tenemos que practicar desnudos.

Harry rió y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando le mordí una tetilla. —Me parece que sería demasiada distracción… —alcanzó a articular entre gemidos.

Me reí haciéndome la imagen de los dos volando en bolas y enseguida hice una mueca. —Creo que no sería una buena idea, sería espantoso clavarse una astilla…

Me agarró la erección a través del pantalón. —No quisiera que le pasara nada a ésta. —ronroneó. Terminamos de desprendernos del resto de la ropa y me condujo hasta una de las duchas. Apenas el chorro de agua tomó la temperatura apropiada Harry se arrodilló delante de mí.

Las piernas se me aflojaron cuando se la metió en la boca y tuve que apoyarme contra los azulejos para sostenerme. Como era de esperar, Harry resultó también un experto para chuparla. Y no tardé en estar al borde del clímax. —Harry, —le avisé con voz ronca— estoy a punto…

No se detuvo, por el contrario, puso más ahínco. Acabé segundos después gritando su nombre e inundándole la boca. Las piernas me flaquearon y la pared ya no alcanzó para sostenerme me fui deslizando irremediablemente hasta el suelo. Le busqué la boca con avidez y alcancé a degustarme en su lengua, al mismo tiempo le agarré la erección y procedí a frotársela con decisión. Harry me clavó las uñas en las nalgas y me mordió el labio cuando alcanzó el orgasmo. Los ojos se le desorbitaron horrorizados momentos después, los dientes agresivos me habían hecho brotar sangre. Lo calmé asegurándole que no era nada y cuando salimos de la ducha bastó un simple encantamiento para curar el corte.

Volvimos a besarnos. —Resultaste mejor de lo que me había imaginado. —lo elogié entre beso y beso.

—Quizá tendríamos que elevar las apuestas para el partido Gryffindor-Slytherin. —propuso con una sonrisa atrevida.

—¿Y tenés algo en mente? —pregunté sonriendo de igual modo.

—El que gane obtiene todo lo que quiera, donde quiera y todas las veces que quiera… durante una semana.

Fingí profunda reflexión como sopesando la propuesta. —Podría ser interesante… sí, creo que es un trato. —dije y estiré la mano. Pero él prefirió que lo selláramos con un beso.

oOo

A partir de ese domingo pasamos a estar juntos la mayor cantidad posible de tiempo. La posibilidad de mantener la relación en secreto se esfumó completo desde el vamos, en Hogwarts ese tipo de secretos no se puede mantener y además nosotros no queríamos estar separados nunca, necesitábamos estar constantemente tocándonos.

La novedad de que yo estaba de novio con el enemigo no tardaría en llegar a oídos de mi padre y a los del Señor Oscuro. Y las vacaciones de Navidad iban acercándose cada vez más. Esperaba que no me convocaran antes, si tenían la intención de matarme cuando regresara a la Mansión, quería por lo menos disfrutar de Harry el mayor tiempo posible.

—¿Te pasa algo, Vida? —preguntó Harry arrancándome de mis oscuros pensamientos. Me apresuré a sonreír y sacudí levemente la cabeza. —Nada. —mentí, no me creyó ni por un segundo— Me preocupa un poco la posibilidad de que algunos puedan querer vengarse… porque estamos juntos, quiero decir. —no dejaba de ser cierto, si bien no era lo que había estado pensando.

—¿Te referís a Mike? —me preguntó, me encogí de hombros, en realidad no había sido en él en el que estaba pensando, pero ahora que Harry lo mencionaba, el Ravenclaw bien podía representar una amenaza. Cuando Harry me había contado cómo había sido la ruptura, casi había sentido lástima por Corner… casi. El que te planten en mitad del sexo debe de ser la forma más humillante de ruptura. —No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por él… supongo que tratará de evitarnos… —opinó Harry, me pareció más una expresión de deseos que una conjetura basada en algo sólido.

—Mañana tenés Encantamientos con él. —le recordé.

—Ya sé… —dijo con un gruñido, la cuestión evidentemente no dejaba de preocuparlo.

—Si vos querés… yo podría encontrar la manera de que pudieras faltar a la clase.

Frunció el ceño confundido, me tuve que controlar para no besarle las encantadoras arrugas en la frente. —¿Cómo podrías?

—Tengo algo de influencia sobre Severus. —le informé.

Por un momento pareció aun más confundido, luego se echó a reír. —Sólo había oído a Dumbledore y a McGonagall llamarlo así, generalmente lo usan cuando están enfadados con él.

Yo también me reí, se me presentó una imagen de Snape con expresión entre exasperada y aburrida soportando un sermón de McGonagall. —Es mi padrino. —le confié, dudaba que conociera ese dato.

Pestañeó desconcertado. —Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Cómo…?

—Es amigo de mis padres… más o menos… del tipo de amistad entre m… entre Slytherins… si me entendés lo que quiero decir…

—Pero en algún momento voy a tener que ir a clase de Encantamientos… ni siquiera Snape puede librarme de esa obligación permanentemente.

—¿Qué pensás que pueda pasar cuando lo veas de nuevo?

—No sé. Me siento una basura por lo que le hice… pero me sentiría mucho peor si hubiese seguido con él.

—Así que no estás arrepentido… —dije, él revoleó los ojos.

—¿Y me hacés una pregunta así después de lo del vestuario? —preguntó burlón.

—En general no suelo ser inseguro. —le informé tratando de adoptar un aire altivo.

—¿Querés decir que nunca te mostraste inseguro en todas tus relaciones anteriores?

—Hablaba en sentido más general… pero incluyendo las relaciones que tuve… siempre tuve todo muy controlado.

—Y tuviste muchas. —me presionó, no había sido una pregunta. Preferí contestar con vaguedad.

—Tuve algunas.

Pareció considerar mis palabras y luego me sacó del corredor por el que íbamos y me llevó hasta un nicho en el costado, detrás de una armadura.

—¿Cuántas?

—Harry… —susurré, en realidad me parecía que era demasiado pronto para una conversación de ese tipo.

—Presumo que fueron muchas. —era la conclusión a la que había llegado debido a mi renuencia a hablar.

—No muchas… —lo corregí suspirando— Sólo con un chico… intercambiamos besos y me dio algunas mamadas… y me acosté con un par de chicas.

—¿Quiénes?

—Pansy y Daphne. El chico es Blaise… que por cierto está muy celoso de vos. —agregué sonriendo. Él sonrió también… con los labios pero no con los ojos.

—Es mejor de lo que había esperado. —dijo haciendo un mohín y sonrojándose un poco.

Le besé los labios encantadores y revoleé los ojos. —¿Que acaso me creías un Casanova?

—Bueno… basta mirarte… —murmuró como avergonzado. Le di un beso intenso como para probarle lo importante que él era para mí.

—Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así, Harry. —le susurré— Nunca hubiera estado dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por otra persona. Y creeme cuando te digo que es mucho lo que arriesgo. El Malfoy que mi padre quiere que sea nunca hubiese entablado una relación con vos.

—¿Y qué fue lo que te llevó a decidirte? —me preguntó con mirada seria y penetrante. No podía decírselo. No podía confesarle que todo había comenzado como una falsedad, que al principio mi propósito era traicionarlo y entregarlo a un destino de muerte. No podía arriesgarme a perderlo. Y las cosas eran totalmente distintas ahora. —Tu culo obviamente, que es el más lindo de todo Hogwarts.

Cambió de inmediato la cara seria, revoleó los ojos y me besó. Un beso suave, dulce y largo. De todos modos, tuve la impresión de que no había quedado del todo convencido y que lo único que había obtenido era una postergación, que el tema volvería a plantearse más adelante.

oOo

—Podés ir a sentarte con ellos, si es lo que querés. —le dije, se había pasado toda la cena dirigiéndoles miradas a sus amigos y casi no había comido.

—¿Y vos no vendrías conmigo?

—No, a menos que recibiera una invitación específica.

—Vos siempre estás invitado a venir conmigo.

—Los Malfoys no hacemos presunciones. —señalé, me dirigió una mirada como diciéndome: "Dejate de pavadas, ¿querés?" — Bueno… al menos sobre esta cuestión específica no estoy dispuesto a hacer presunciones. Por ahora es mejor que hablen entre los tres… yo voy a meterme sólo si te hacen daño.

—Yo puedo cuidarme solo. —me aclaró.

Asentí. —Ya sé… igual si alguien se atreviera a lastimarte lo reviento a hechizos.

—Te amo. —me dijo de improviso con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Naturalmente, si que soy irresistible. —me castigó por el engreimiento con un golpe en el brazo, se la devolví con un beso en la nariz.

—No debería ser yo el que me les acerque. —dijo con decisión— Ellos deberían venir a mí si quieren que volvamos a ser amigos.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Te parece? —ya no parecía tan seguro como un segundo antes.

—Claro. —ratifiqué— Ellos arruinaron la amistad, deben ser los que se encarguen de arreglarla.

—Puede ser… ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche? —me preguntó.

—Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo que podamos hacer para que no estés pensando tanto en Granger y Weasley. —le ronroneé en la oreja.

—De eso no me cabe la menor duda. —dijo entrelazando su pie con el mío por debajo de la mesa— ¿Y qué de tus amigos? ¿Podríamos alternar un rato con ellos? —propuso, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírme.

—Yo no tengo amigos, Harry. —declaré.

Frunció el ceño y giró para mirar la mesa de Slytherin. —¿Y Crabbe y Goyle?

—Lacayos. —dije directamente. Rió. Empezó a mencionar una serie de apellidos de Slytherins, negué en todos los casos— No son mis amigos, me tienen miedo, hacen lo que les ordeno, pero ninguno buscaría voluntariamente mi compañía.

—¿Y Blaise? —propuso con tono insinuante.

—¿Ya estás barajando posibilidades para expandir tus horizontes sexuales, Harry? —lo provoqué— Había pensado que yo podría durarte por lo menos una semana.

Revoleó los ojos y me dio un apretón en un muslo. —Con vos tengo más que suficiente. —me aseguró— Pero… podría ser interesante hablar con tu ex.

—No es mi ex. —aclaré— Lo dejé que me la chupara un par de veces… eso no justifica llamarlo relación.

Se sonrojó y rió. —¿Pansy?

—¡Oh, sí sería estupendo! —murmuré— Pansy, aquí te presento a Harry, es mi novio, la experiencia que tuve con vos fue tan espantosa que terminé volviéndome gay.

—¡Pará! —dijo riendo y me dio otro golpe en el brazo— Sos tan boludo.

—Lo que explica la carencia de amigos. —dije. Hizo una mueca.

—Perdón… —pero yo no estaba de humor como para que me tuviera lástima, le resté importancia al asunto con un gesto.

—No es algo que me importe, Harry. Todos esos Slytherin son el pasado. Te harían daño si pudieran… incluso te matarían si se les presentara la oportunidad. Es más, tal como están las cosas no me extrañaría que trataran de hacerme daño a mí. Pero yo no se lo voy a permitir. Es una bendición que no los cuente como amigos. Todos ellos no son sino perritos falderos del Señor Oscuro.

—¿Y vos? —susurró. Una simple pregunta de dos palabras, pero era tanto lo que implicaba.

—Ciertamente, no. —respondí con sinceridad. Suspiró aliviado y bajó la mirada. Sentí que se estrujaba el corazón porque había habido duda en sus ojos. Y tenía todo el derecho de dudar de mí, pero no por eso me dolía menos. Le acomodé una mecha negra detrás de la oreja y le tomé la mandíbula con una mano, le hice levantar un poco la cabeza para que me mirara. —Yo no soy uno de los suyos, Harry. Nunca te voy a traicionar. Que no te importe lo que puedas llegar a ver u oír de mí. Mi lealtad es para con vos, no para el Señor Oscuro.

Tragó ostensiblemente y asintió. —¿Es posible que…? ¿Podría hacerte daño?

—Sí. —respondí si vacilar.

—¿Lo hará?

—Si se entera de lo nuestro probablemente me mataría.

—¡Draco! —siseó— ¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho! Tendríamos que haber sido más discretos.

—Pero yo no quiero que tengamos que escondernos. —dije con firmeza—Te quiero y al que no le guste… ¡que se vaya a la puta que lo parió!

—Pero es que no puedo permitir que te hagan daño por mi culpa. —susurró, los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas.

—Shh… no te inquietes. Lo hecho, ya está hecho. Yo sabré mantenerme seguro, vos tenés que hacer lo mismo. —me pareció conveniente cambiar el tema de inmediato— ¿que te parece si nos escabullimos para estar solos en algún lado? —propuse mordisqueándole una oreja.

—De acuerdo. —concedió. Y sin demorar un segundo más, nos pusimos de pie y marchamos hacia la puerta. Fueron muchas las miradas que nos siguieron atentas, de alumnos y de profesores.

Apenas hubimos salido, nos topamos con Dumbledore en el corredor. —Señor Malfoy, señor Potter, qué gusto de verlos, ¿cómo les va?—saludó cordial y despreocupado como si no tuviera ninguna intención oculta.

—Bien, señor. —respondimos los dos al unísono, nos miramos intercambiando sonrisas.

—¡Excelente! —dijo Dumbledore para completar las formalidades— Harry, me preguntaba si podríamos tener un pequeña charla en mi despacho, en… digamos… veinte minutos.

—Eh… sí, claro, señor… —respondió Harry inquieto removiéndose un poco a mi lado— ¿Sobre qué?

—Oh, sólo de un par de cosas. —dijo el director vagamente y tras saludar con un gesto entró en el Gran Salón.

—Te va a hablar de mí. —dije con preocupación.

—Es posible. —dijo Harry. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo si le prohibía a Harry que alternara conmigo? ¿Qué haría Harry? Tampoco era que simplemente pudiéramos decirle al director que se dejara de joder y se metiera en sus propios asuntos… por mucho que me hubiera gustado.

—Es curioso que no haya tratado de separarnos antes. —comenté gruñendo.

—¿Qué querés decir? ¿Vos crees que eso es lo que va a hacer? —lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—Harry, a veces sos tan ingenuo. Excepto nosotros dos, no hay nadie en la escuela que quiera que estemos juntos. Todos quieren que las cosas vuelvan a lo que eran, que volviéramos a ser enemigos.

—Bueno, supongo entonces que es una buena cosa que seamos nosotros los únicos que tenemos voz y voto en el asunto, ¿no te parece? —dijo desafiante. No pude contenerme, lo aplasté contra la pared y le invadí la boca. Gimió y me abrazó con tal fuerza, como si quisiera que nos fundiéramos en uno ahí mismo. —¡Eso fue increíble! —exclamó cuando nos separamos segundos después.

—Recordalo cuando Dumbledore te diga que me dejes. Acordate del beso… y acordate de que te amo.

—Eso es algo que me va a resultar muy fácil. —dijo con un guiño y partió hacia la dirección. No lo acompañé, si bien hubiese querido. Me dirigí a los subsuelos pensando en lo que había pasado los últimos días. Éramos una pareja, Harry y yo, unidos de una forma que yo nunca habría podido imaginar. Nos divertíamos juntos, éramos fogosos y apasionados… no quería perderlo. Pero quizá… quizá Dumbledore y el resto de la escuela tenían razón. Quizá… era por egoísmo que lo quería para mí… quizá no era lo más sensato…

Revoleé los ojos ante mis propios pensamientos. Si fuera tan inteligente como siempre me había considerado ése era el momento de aprovechar la ventaja y de entregar a Harry al Señor Oscuro, ya había obtenido lo que quería al principio… casi todo. Pero ya no podía hacer algo así, la sola idea me provocaba repugnancia y un horrible dolor en las entrañas. Parte de mí seguía deseando poder hacer gala de la frialdad de corazón de mi padre, seguramente viviría durante mucho más tiempo… pero yo había heredado también mucho de la blandura de mi madre. _Soy débil, descuidado e indigno del nombre de Malfoy. Pero Harry me ama. Lo único que me importa es ser digno de él._

Fui hasta los aposentos de mi padrino. —Piel de culebra. —susurré y la puerta me abrió entrada.

—No recuerdo haberte autorizado a que entres en mi habitación sin solicitar permiso. —salmodió Snape desde su sillón junto al fuego. Tenía una copa de cristal en la mano, llena a medias con un líquido ámbar, bebía con la vista fija en las llamas, no se molestó en desviarla hacia mí para hablarme.

—Lo voy recordar para la próxima vez, lo prometo. —dije sarcástico y me senté en otro sillón frente a él. —Necesito conocer su opinión.

La formulación de la frase había sido deliberada. No _quería_ su opinión, la _necesitaba_. Necesitaba saber que había siquiera una persona en la escuela, aparte de Harry, que estaba de mi lado. Alguien a quien pudiera recurrir cuando los demás Slytherins se pusieran en mi contra, algo que iba a ocurrir probablemente más temprano que tarde. No le había mentido a Harry cuando le había dicho que lo matarían si tuvieran la oportunidad. La mayoría era lo suficientemente sensata para no intentarlo en Hogwarts, pero siempre puede haber un inconsciente. Además, Voldemort quería matar a Harry él mismo.

—Te escucho. —respondió Snape.

—Harry y yo estamos juntos.

—Ya lo había deducido por el deplorable comportamiento propio de Hufflepuffs que han desplegado abiertamente durante las comidas. —apuntó desdeñoso.

Revoleé los ojos y proseguí. —Creo que en este mismo momento el director está tratando de convencer a Harry de que interrumpa su relación conmigo.

—Tus palabras parecen sugerir que el director es un entrometido.

—¿Ud. no cree que sea posible?

—Todo lo contrario. Creo que Entrometido es uno de los tantos nombres del medio que tiene Albus.

—Todos los Slytherins saben.

—Así es. Ya desde hace algún tiempo. Han estado murmurando con frecuencia sobre lo que correspondería hacer al respecto. Están convencidos de que estás traicionándolos… lo que, en rigor, no se aleja demasiado de la verdad. —alzó los ojos y me miró directamente— ¿Viniste a pedirme ayuda para llevar a Potter a la Mansión?

—¡No! —grité espantado y furioso. Me puse de pie de inmediato, haber venido a hablar con Snape había sido un error.

Suspiró y sacudió levemente la cabeza. —¡Oh, cómo se han desplomado los poderosos! —seguí observándolo con desconfianza— Sentate y dejá de comportante como un tonto. —ordenó— No tengo ninguna intención de acelerar la captura de Potter.

—¿Dónde asientan sus lealtades, padrino?

Entrecerró los ojos y me estudió largamente. —Con Dumbledore y la Orden. —dijo finalmente.

Me había dejado boquiabierto. —¿La Orden del Fénix existe realmente? —eso era lo que me había sorprendido, yo ya sospechaba que no era leal al Señor Oscuro. El problema era que si yo lo sospechaba, seguramente habría otros que también.

Hizo un gesto levemente exasperado y depositó la copa sobre una mesita lateral. —¿Tengo que entender que tu amante de frente marcada no te ha contado nada al respecto? Estaba convencido de que vos eras la debilidad de Potter.

—Nunca le pedí información sobre la guerra. —dije. Y no me gustaba que Snape hiciera esos comentarios denigratorios sobre nuestra relación.

—Estás perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de él. —declaró, al parecer recién en ese momento alcanzaba a darse cuenta de la profundidad de mis sentimientos por Harry.

—Lo amo. —dije directamente, no quería que sonara a cursilería sino a un hecho concreto e innegable— Quiero que esté seguro, protegido… incluso si eso implicara protegerlo de mí mismo. ¿Es una insensatez que esté con él? —pregunté, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera responderme

—Sí. —respondió directamente— Pero el amor nunca es sensato. En el mejor de los casos te hace sufrir, en el peor… puede llegar a aniquilarte… pero todos somos masoquistas cuando de amor se trata… volvemos a buscarlo una y otra vez. Vos y Potter constituyen una pareja por demás de singular. Los dos ocupan posiciones menores de poder en bandos opuestos de esta guerra. Vos podrías usarlo… estuviste dispuesto a ello si no me equivoco… y él también podría usarte contra Voldemort y contra tu padre.

La idea de que Harry pudiera haber estado usándome desde el principio no se me había ocurrido, me daba cuenta de que la renuencia durante el largo cortejo podía muy bien haber sido una táctica. ¿Los sentimientos de Harry hacia mí eran autenticos? ¿Dumbledore lo había llamado a su despacho para que le pasara el parte informativo? ¿Cuando dejara de serle útil como fuente e instrumento me haría a un lado?

—¿Harry forma parte de la Orden?

—No oficialmente, pero son muchas las esperanzas que asientan sobre sus hombros. Si me preguntaras te diría que es una crueldad abrumar a un adolescente con tanta responsabilidad, pero creo que tu propia situación se asemeja bastante. Todos presumen que Potter debe matar a Voldemort… y que probablemente ha a morir en el proceso.

—¡No! —exclamé furioso— ¡No voy a permitir que eso pase!

—Poco vas a poder hacer para impedirlo si te haces matar prematuramente. —dijo Snape incisivo— Concentrá tus esfuerzos para convencer a tus compañeros de Casa de que no estás del lado de Potter, de que estás desplegando una estrategia siguiendo indicaciones expresas del Señor Oscuro.

—¿Y Ud.?

—Haré todo a mi alcance para mantener mi posición de espía y para protegerte. La mayoría de los Slytherin sigue confiando en mí, me creerán si les digo que sos agente de Voldemort cumpliendo con una misión. —dijo, poniendo énfasis en que iba a tomarse muchas molestias por mi causa.

—Gracias. —dije tratando de que no sonara a sarcasmo.

—Vas a estar debiéndome otro favor, ahijado. —agregó burlón.

Me cuidé de replicarle nada y salí lo más pronto que pude. Me empezaba a doler la cabeza, innumerables preguntas me bullían en la mente. Quizá por eso no advertí el peligro. Un hechizo me impactó de lleno en la espada y perdí la consciencia.

oOo


	18. Consecuencias

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 18 – Harry: Consecuencias**

El quidditch resultó mucho mejor de lo que recordaba y perder contra Draco para nada tan malo. Hasta diría que perder fue una experiencia placentera… _muy placentera_. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ducharse podía ser tan divertido?

Todo en mi vida parecía brillar desde que había admitido a Draco en mi corazón. Me hacía sentir que podía lograr todo y me había devuelto la esperanza. Su presencia me hacía feliz, era como si no necesitara nada más para vivir, como si pudiera comer, dormir y respirar Draco Malfoy.

La historia esa de "llevar el peso del mundo sobre los hombros" era para mí algo muy conocido, incluso antes de haberme enterado de la profecía. Había sentido ese peso aplastándome durante mucho tiempo. Pero Draco parecía haberme quitado todas las cargas, me sentía tan ligero como el aire. Mis espaldas doloridas podían finalmente distenderse, me sentía seguro y amado por primera vez en la vida.

Entramos al Gran Salón tomados de la mano, llevábamos varios días juntos y ya todos en la escuela lo sabían. No sabía todavía cómo lo habrían tomado mis compañeros de Casa, no había hablado mucho más con Ron desde la charla del domingo. No era que no me importara recuperar a mis amigos, en realidad era algo que me hubiera gustado mucho; pero ahora que tenía a Draco sentía que todo estaba bien, con amigos o sin ellos.

Lo miré considerando la nueva faceta de su carácter que se me había manifestado plenamente en los últimos días. Seguía siendo exaltado, impulsivo y de lengua filosa… pero también decidido, posesivo y exigente… y empezaba a descubrir vetas que nunca hubiera imaginado en él… ternura, vulnerabilidad, abnegación…

Y en ese momento parecía abrumado. —¿Te pasa algo, Vida? —pregunté, aparentemente no estaba tan libre de inquietudes como yo.

—Nada. —respondió, le hice una cara para dejarle en claro que ni remotamente me había convencido; tuvo que agregar: — Me preocupa un poco la posibilidad de que algunos puedan querer vengarse… porque estamos juntos, quiero decir. —yo me dejaba llevar por las fantasías, Draco seguía más conectado con la realidad. —¿Te referís a Mike? —pregunté—No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por él… supongo que tratará de evitarnos… —dije para tranquilizarlo.

—Mañana tenés Encantamientos con él. —me recordó, hice una mueca.

—Ya sé… —dije. Mike y yo nos sentábamos siempre juntos, no estaba seguro de poder encontrar otro lugar libre que no fuera al lado de él.

—Si vos querés… yo podría encontrar la manera de que pudieras faltar a la clase. —lo miré con atención, parecía estar hablando en serio.

—¿Cómo podrías?—pregunté escéptico.

—Tengo algo de influencia sobre Severus. —encogió apenas los hombros restándole importancia.

Me confundió incluso más, la noción de que hubiera quien pudiera estar en buenos términos con alguien tan odioso como Snape me hizo reír. —Sólo había oído a Dumbledore y a McGonagall llamarlo así, generalmente lo usan cuando están enfadados con él.

Rió y ensayó una explicación. —Es mi padrino. — para mí seguía siendo un enigma.

—Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Cómo…?

—Es amigo de mis padres… más o menos… del tipo de amistad entre m… entre Slytherins… si me entendés lo que quiero decir… —estaba tartamudeando prácticamente, algo muy raro en Draco que sabe expresarse siempre muy bien. Y me di cuenta de cuál era la razón… pero no quise ahondar en la cuestión… no me pareció el momento conveniente, ya habría otra oportunidad.

—Pero en algún momento voy a tener que ir a clase de Encantamientos… ni siquiera Snape puede librarme de esa obligación permanentemente. —dije desviando el tema.

—¿Qué pensás que pueda pasar cuando lo veas de nuevo? —me preguntó.

—No sé. Me siento una basura por lo que le hice… pero me sentiría mucho peor si hubiese seguido con él. —pensar en el asunto realmente me ponía muy mal.

—Así que no estás arrepentido… —dijo, era claro que tenía dudas. ¿Cuándo iba a empezar a tenerme fe? Yo ya le había entregado mi corazón y seguiría siendo suyo en tanto él lo quisiera.

—¿Y me hacés una pregunta así después de lo del vestuario? —pregunté supuestamente muy ofendido.

—En general no suelo ser inseguro. —usó un tono fingidamente engreído, como siguiendo la broma, pero no le salió del todo bien. Dudaba de mis sentimientos por él.

—¿Querés decir que nunca te mostraste inseguro en todas tus relaciones anteriores? —me pasó lo mismo que a él, había querido que sonara jocoso pero no me había salido bien, yo también estaba inseguro. Quizá sea algo normal en las relaciones que son tan recientes.

—Hablaba en sentido más general… pero incluyendo también las relaciones que tuve… siempre tuve todo muy controlado. —sentí un nudo en el estómago.

—Y tuviste muchas. —se lo estaba diciendo a él pero también a mí mismo. Era algo que iba a tener que aceptar, así como él tendría que aceptar mi pasado con Ginny y Mike.

—Tuve algunas. —respondió evasivo. ¿Había alguna razón por la que no quería hablar al respecto?

No pude contener el impulso, aunque no estaba seguro de que estuviera bien lo que hacía. Lo saqué del pasillo hasta un rincón y lo urgí. —¿Cuántas?

—Harry… —gimoteó. Se resistía a hablar de eso… lo cual no hizo sino aumentar mi ansiedad.

—Presumo que fueron muchas. —dije con voz tensa.

—No muchas… —se había dado por vencido, iba a contarme— Sólo con un chico… intercambiamos besos y me dio algunas mamadas… y me acosté con un par de chicas.

—¿Quiénes? —lo presioné, se puso más incómodo aun.

—Pansy y Daphne. El chico es Blaise… que por cierto está muy celoso de vos. — el último comentario se suponía que era jocoso para distender la atmósfera, sonreí como formalidad.

—Es mejor de lo que había esperado. —para ser sincero… me sentía muy aliviado.

Sonrió y me besó. —¿Que acaso me creías un Casanova?

—Bueno… basta mirarte… —argüí con torpeza. Draco es bellísimo… divino… hubiese podido tener a quienquiera que se le antojase… lo natural era pensar que había sabido sacarle provecho.

Me besó intensa y profundamente… como la primera vez…

—Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así, Harry. —susurró— Nunca hubiera estado dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por otra persona. Y creeme cuando te digo que es mucho lo que arriesgo. El Malfoy que mi padre quiere que sea nunca hubiese entablado una relación con vos.

Sabía que hablaba con sinceridad. Lo que sentía por mí no era un experimento, ni una broma, era real. Y probablemente yo ya lo sabía pero me hacía tanto bien oírlo de sus labios. La siguiente pregunta era algo que quería saber desde hacía bastante.

—¿Y qué fue lo que te llevó a decidirte?

Consideró la pregunta durante un largo rato y luego se descolgó con: —Tu culo obviamente, que es el más lindo de todo Hogwarts. —no pude evitar reírme pero era claro que había recurrido a la broma para no tener que contestar la verdad.

Lo besé tiernamente. No iba a presionarlo más, no en ese momento. Ya tendríamos oportunidad de volver sobre el tema en alguna otra ocasión.

oOo

Draco se sentó conmigo en el extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, mi lugar de exilio durante las últimas semanas. Estábamos solos, pero no me importaba, me encantaba estar solo con él. De tanto en tanto levantaba la vista para mirar a Ron y Hermione que estaban sentados a cierta distancia. Me pregunté si debería ir a sentarme al lado de ellos, pero no quería separarme de Draco… y Draco ya me había advertido que no me acompañaría… que el asunto teníamos que arreglarlo entre los tres… que él se mantendría al margen.

En ese momento me estaba diciendo que despedazaría a cualquiera que quisiera hacerme daño. Sus ojos ardían protectores. —Te amo. —le dije con toda sinceridad. A Mike nunca se lo había dicho —probablemente porque a él no lo amaba— pero desde la primera vez que se lo había dicho a Draco, al parecer se había roto dentro de mí una especie de dique de "te amos" porque se lo decía muy seguido. Y lo pensaba constantemente cada vez que lo miraba.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche? —le pregunté.

—Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo que podamos hacer para que no estés pensando tanto en Granger y Weasley. —me susurró seductor. Siempre que me hablaba así me recorrían estremecimientos, ondas que tendían a ir a acumulárseme en la entrepierna.

—De eso no me cabe la menor duda. ¿Y qué de tus amigos? ¿Podríamos alternar un rato con ellos? —propuse con tono casual.

—Yo no tengo amigos, Harry. —arrugué la frente confundido.

—¿Y Crabbe y Goyle?

—Lacayos. —dijo sin pensarlo un segundo. Como si tener lacayos fuera lo más natural del mundo. _¡Es tan Slytherin!_ No era de extrañar que todos en su Casa lo consideraran su Rey o su Príncipe. Mencioné algunos nombres que vinieron a la cabeza— No son mis amigos, me tienen miedo, hacen lo que les ordeno, pero ninguno buscaría voluntariamente mi compañía.

No podía creer que no tuviera amigos. ¿Nadie en quien confiarse? ¿Nadie con quien pasarla bien? Yo había sufrido como si me faltara un brazo todo el último tiempo que no había tenido a mis amigos. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba Draco todo el tiempo sin amigos?

Le pregunté incluso por sus exes. Pero me aseguró que tampoco era amigo de ellos. Se permitió incluso bromear sobre Parkinson.

—¡Oh, sí sería estupendo! Pansy, aquí te presento a Harry, es mi novio, la experiencia que tuve con vos fue tan espantosa que terminé volviéndome gay.

—¡Pará! —dije entre risas y le golpeé el brazo— Sos tan boludo.

—Lo que explica la carencia de amigos. —en realidad le importaba más de lo que quería transparentar.

—Perdón… —empecé a disculparme pero él no me dejó continuar.

—No es algo que me importe, Harry. Todos esos Slytherin son el pasado. Te harían daño si pudieran… incluso te matarían si se les presentara la oportunidad. Es más, tal como están las cosas no me extrañaría que trataran de hacerme daño a mí. Pero yo no se lo voy a permitir. Es una bendición que no los cuente como amigos. Todos ellos no son sino perritos falderos del Señor Oscuro.

—¿Y vos? —pregunté. No pude contenerme. No era una cuestión que quisiera abordar en ese momento. Yo confiaba en él… pero precisaba oírlo de sus labios.

—Ciertamente, no. —sus palabras me tranquilizaron, pero aunque él no fuera uno de ellos… estaba entre ellos… y toda su vida estaba influenciada… o infectada por Voldemort. Me tomó de la barbilla—Yo no soy uno de los suyos, Harry. Nunca te voy a traicionar. Que no te importe lo que puedas llegar a ver u oír de mí. Mi lealtad es para con vos, no para el Señor Oscuro.

Había sonado sincero, pero también me pareció advertir una nota de resignación en el tono. —¿Es posible que…? ¿Podría hacerte daño?

—Sí. —dijo sin dudar. Sentí náuseas.

—¿Lo hará? —sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, Voldemort mataría hasta a su abuela si lo disgustara… ¡eso era lo que había hecho por cierto! Pero no podía aceptar la idea de que Draco estuviera en peligro.

—Si se entera de lo nuestro probablemente me mataría. —evidentemente había estado pensando en eso. Sabía que para él significaba una condena a muerte el estar conmigo… ¡y todos sabían! ¡Dios! ¿Cómo había permitido que pasara algo así?

—¡Draco! —siseé, interiormente me estaba recriminando mi necedad, yo tendría que haber anticipado que lo estaba poniendo en peligro — ¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho! Tendríamos que haber sido más discretos.

—Pero yo no quiero que tengamos que escondernos. —dijo con decisión—Te quiero y al que no le guste… ¡que se vaya a la puta que lo parió!

—Pero es que no puedo permitir que te hagan daño por mi culpa. —susurré, sentía ganas de llorar.

—Shh… no te inquietes. Lo hecho, ya está hecho. Yo sabré mantenerme seguro, vos tenés que hacer lo mismo. —aprovechó para desviar la cuestión hacía tópicos menos sombríos— ¿que te parece si nos escabullimos para estar solos en algún lado? —me propuso con un mordisco de oreja.

—De acuerdo. —acepté enseguida, quería estar solo con él. Necesitaba de su compañía íntima, lejos de todos, porque la conversación de segundos antes me había trastornado mucho.

Apenas salimos del Gran Salón, nos detuvo la voz de Dumbledore. —Señor Malfoy, señor Potter, qué gusto de verlos, ¿cómo les va?

—Bien, señor. —respondimos a coro.

—¡Excelente! —dijo Dumbledore y agregó— Harry, me preguntaba si podríamos tener un pequeña charla en mi despacho, en… digamos… veinte minutos.

—Eh… sí, claro, señor… —dije frotándome las manos con preocupación— ¿Sobre qué? —hablar con Dumbledore era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento.

—Oh, sólo de un par de cosas. —dijo sin decir nada concreto, irritante como siempre, y entró en Gran Salón dejándonos solos.

oOo

Un rato después me dirigí al despacho del director. Draco "me había preparado" para la reunión, todavía podía sentirlo apretándome contra la pared, besándome con toda pasión.

No sabía la contraseña pero las gárgolas me abrieron paso apenas llegué al pie de la escalera.

—Harry, adelante… —me saludó y me invitó a sentarme— Gracias por venir. ¿Te apetecería una cucaracha de chocolate?

—No, gracias señor. —dije sentándome, no había vuelto a entrar en el despacho desde la vez que había destrozado todo tras la muerte de Sirius.

—¿Cómo está yendo todo? Lamento admitir que este año no he podido prestarte la debida atención. Tengo entendido que has tenido algunos problemas con tus compañeros de Casa.

—Así es, señor. Algunos problemas. —no quería entrar en detalles, que por otra parte no hacían falta porque Dumbledore ya los conocía. Toda la escuela los conocía— Pero, por suerte, creo que las cosas han empezado a reencaminarse.

—Bien, bien… me alegra oírlo… ¿y tu amigo Ravenclaw?

—¿Se refiere Ud. a Michael Corner, señor? —asintió— Era mi novio, a decir verdad, estuvimos saliendo durante algunos meses. Pero ya hemos dejado de vernos.

—¡Oh que lástima! Siento que se haya terminado.

—No se inquiete, profesor, fue mi decisión.

—Pero las rupturas siempre son algo traumáticas… Me preguntaba también sobre tu nueva relación con el señor Malfoy… siempre tuve la impresión de que no se llevaban bien.

—Lo cierto es que nos llevamos muy bien. —lo amo, pensé.

—¿Acaso imaginé todas esas penitencias por peleas, bromas crueles y violentas, insultos? —preguntó desafiante.

—Lo cierto es que tuvimos muchos… _malentendidos_ durante años, pero ahora nos llevamos excelentemente bien. —no me gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la charla, Draco había estado en lo cierto, la intención de Dumbledore era separarnos.

—Me preocupa tu _amistad_ con él, Harry. —dijo poniéndose muy serio—Vos sabés muy bien de las fuertes conexiones que su familia tiene con Voldemort. ¿Sabés con certeza en lo que te estás metiendo?

—Con respecto a él estoy totalmente seguro de lo que hago. —dije cortante, me empezaban a subir los colores a la cara a medida que me iba enojando, trataba de controlarme para no gritarle en la cara que mi relación con Draco no era asunto suyo.

—No puedo prohibirte que lo veas…

—Eso es, ¡Ud no puede prohibírmelo! ¡Y aunque pudiera…! —le estaba gritando, me obligué a callarme, le debía respeto incluso ahora que se estaba metiendo en cuestiones que no le concernían.

—Sé lo que se siente cuando uno está enamorado… y también sé lo terrible que es cuando el amor nos traiciona. —probablemente era cierto si podía creer la tristeza que le nubló los ojos en ese instante.

—Él no va a traicionarme. —dije en voz baja pero con seguridad— Me ama. Lo sé. Y es mucho lo que está arriesgando… todo. Podrían incluso matarlo por esto… ¿lo sabe Ud.? Se está arriesgando incluso a morir para poder estar conmigo. —se me quebró la voz, había sentido mis propias palabras como una daga que se me clavara en el corazón.

—¿Cómo podés estar seguro de que no se trata de algo planeado? —me sentí otra vez hervir de enojo, le acababa de decir que Draco se había puesto en peligro de muerte y a él parecía no importarle— ¿Cómo podés estar seguro de que no te está seduciendo para atraerte a una trampa? Tenés que tener mucho cuidado con él, Harry.

—¡No es una trampa! —chillé. Remus me había advertido lo mismo unas semanas antes, pero entonces yo no estaba seguro como ahora, las cosas habían cambiado. —¡Ud. no es quién para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! Dejaría que Draco me llevara dondequiera, ¡iría con él con los ojos vendados! ¡Porque lo amo y confío en él!

—¡Harry, no seas necio! —había alzado la voz por primera vez desde el comienzo de la conversación— ¡No arrojes tu vida a la basura por un capricho de tu corazón!

—¡No soy necio! ¡Draco me es leal! —me puse de pie para irme, no le iba a permitir que tratara de ensuciar nuestra relación— Y él va a probar su lealtad, ¡y cuando lo haga el que quedará como un necio será Ud.! —dicho lo cual salí del despacho sin hacer casos de sus llamados para que regresara.

oOo

Cuanto más me alejaba del despacho del director tanto más me crecía la furia. Recordaba la conversación una y otra vez y las palabras sonaban peores y peores. Dumbledore no sabía nada de mí y yo no le importaba en absoluto. Sabía que los Gryffindors me habían hecho a un lado pero no se había acercado para brindarme una palabra de consuelo. Pero claro, ahora que su preciada estrategia de guerra se veía supuestamente amenazada se mostraba _muy preocupado_ por mí. _¡Que se vaya a la concha de su madre!_ Que no viniera a meter las narices en mi vida.

Me detuve unos momentos para respirar hondo varias veces tratando de calmarme. Iba a ir a los subsuelos a buscar a Draco y no quería que me viera así, si me veía tan trastornado era capaz de ir a la dirección a atacar a Dumbledore. Ya era pasada la hora del toque de queda pero no me importaba, tenía que ver a Draco.

Minutos más tarde golpeé con violencia a la puerta de los cuarteles de Slytherin. Atendió uno de quinto, lo conocía vagamente, un pelotudo abusador como todos los Slytherins. —Draco Malfoy. —dije directamente sin formalidades de ningún tipo.

—¿Venís en busca del culito del maricón de tu novio, Potter? —le devolví una mirada asesina que le arrancó una mueca de miedo.

—Rajá de acá, Potter. —era Parkinson la que había hablado y que se acercó en ese momento— Draco no quiere verte.

—Tengo completa certeza de que eso no es verdad, Parkinson. —repliqué con aspereza— Por favor, andá a avisarle que estoy acá.

—No.

—Te convendría ir a llamarlo. No se va a poner precisamente contento cuando le cuente mañana que vine a verlo y que no quisieron avisarle de mi visita.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que vas a verlo mañana? —dijo con una mueca de desdén y una risita. Se me congeló la sangre en las venas, supe de repente que algo muy malo estaba pasando.

—¡Qué le hiciste, conchuda de mierda? —vociferé yéndomele encima, pero el chico de quinto me empujó violentamente y cerró la puerta dejándome afuera caído en el suelo.

Sentía que no podía respirar. No podía pensar con claridad. ¡Y Draco estaba en peligro! Me puse de pie con torpeza y corrí a la torre de Gryffindor. Parecía que no iba a llegar nunca, las escaleras parecían haberse multiplicado. ¿Qué le habrían hecho? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién lo había atacado? El pánico me dominaba por completo.

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad logré llegar hasta mi dormitorio. Ron estaba leyendo en su cama, pero apenas si noté su presencia. Fui derecho a mi baúl y empecé a revolver desesperado.

—¡Eh, Harry! ¡Calmate! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Er… hum… —no podía hablar. Alcé la mirada hacia Ron que estaba parado a mi lado… y me desmoroné. Me volvió la conversación con Draco, diciéndome que podrían matarlo… y yo mismo admitiendo ante Dumbledore el riesgo que corría Draco. Era demasiado para soportarlo. Rompí a llorar desconsolado. Todo se volvió turbio a mi alrededor. _¡Draco podía estar muerto!_

—¡Merlín, Harry! ¿Qué pasó? —Ron me tomó de los hombros, me hizo poner de pie y me sacudió un poco. Los sollozos me ahogaban.

—Draco… no está… se lo llevaron… —no podía coordinar las palabras, no podía pensar, me decía que tenía que ser fuerte… pero me dominaba la angustia y volví a caer al suelo… necesitaba el mapa y el manto… ¡tenía que ser el héroe para mi amado! _Héroe_, ¡cómo odiaba esa palabra! Todos estaban convencidos de que era un héroe… y ahora que el hombre que amaba me necesitaba… ¡ahí estaba gimoteando como Myrtle!

Ron me dejó llorando, fue hasta el baúl y sacó el manto y el mapa, lo estudió durante varios segundos y luego me hizo poner de pie. —Está en los subsuelos rodeado por otros veinte Slytherins, o están en una fiesta o tu galán está en serios problemas. ¡Vamos!

Yo sabía que no estaban en una fiesta. Draco estaba en serios problemas. Me entraron ganas de vomitar, quizá si vomitaba mi cerebro iba a recuperaría el funcionamiento normal. Ron me llevó prácticamente a la rastra escaleras abajo, Hermione se nos unió en la sala común, los tres enfilamos con un trotecito corto rumbo a los subsuelos, era tardísimo pero ni nos molestamos en cubrirnos con el manto. Durante la marcha Ron le informó a Hermione lo que pasaba y hacia dónde íbamos.

El aire frío de los corredores me hizo bien, las lágrimas se me secaron y se me despejó un poco la mente. Ron se dio vuelta y me preguntó cómo la iba llevando. —Bien. —le respondí. No era cierto, y Ron lo sabía.

Entramos corriendo en los subsuelos y al doblar en el primer recodo nos topamos con Snape y tuvimos que detenernos.

—¡Vaya sorpresa! Y yo que pensaba que el Trío Dorado se había disuelto.

—Profesor, ¡déjenos pasar! —lo urgí.

—¿A qué se debe esta estampida de Gryffindors a horas tan poco venidas?

—Profesor, ¡es Draco! ¡Está en problemas! Tiene que dejarme pasar. —rogué. La expresión le cambió de repente a una emoción que muy raramente dejaba ver: preocupación. —Por favor, tiene que ayudarme. Fui a buscarlo a los dormitorios de Slytherin… Parkinson prácticamente me dijo que lo tenían… ¡y que no esperara verlo aparecer mañana para desayunar!

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que sabe dónde lo tienen, Potter? —preguntó con tono desafiante. Pero no había dicho "si lo tienen", había dicho "dónde lo tienen". Él también sabía que era posible que Draco estuviera en grave peligro. Mi amante me necesitaba, no podía quedarme ahí parado sin poder hacer nada.

—Yo lo sé. ¡Por favor! —supliqué— ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!

—Está bien, Potter. Adelante, lo sigo.

Fue Ron el que tomó la delantera, era él el que sabía el lugar, yo no había mirado el mapa. Tuvimos que andar un largo rato por los pasillos. En un momento Ron tuvo que detenerse para consultar el mapa una vez más. Tanto Snape como yo espiamos por encima de sus hombros, estábamos cerca. Draco estaba detrás de la puerta que teníamos al frente a unos cuantos metros.

Corrí y la alcancé en segundos, no estaba cerrada con llave, entré sin tomar ningún tipo de precaución. Draco me necesitaba.

Había una multitud de alumnos en la habitación, a algunos los conocía, a otros no. Empecé a abrirme camino con violencia sin importarme si lastimaba a alguien o no, mi único objetivo era Draco, tenía que llegar a él como fuera. Hubo gritos y chillidos y manos que querían retenerme, pero me los saqué de encima. El corazón parecía que me fuera a explotar en el pecho, el pánico me cegaba.

Lo primero que distinguí fue el pelo, sus maravillosos cabellos platinados. Y luego pude verlo entero, yaciente, inerte, más pálido que nunca, la boca abierta, el rostro sin expresión. Blaise, estaba arrodillado a su lado… ¡y estaba manoseándolo! Como un cazador orgulloso de la presa que había cobrado. Lo toqueteaba como si fuera _de él_. ¡Pero Draco era _mío_!

Y parecía más que contento de tener a Draco así, herido, indefenso, vulnerable. —¡Te voy a matar hijo de puta! —aullé y le salté encima y lo aplasté contra el suelo. Y le pegué una y otra vez, con toda saña, nadie le hacía eso a Draco y podía escapar impune. Pronto la tez negra del rostro quedó roja de sangre. Poco me importaba, más aún, la vista de la sangre me llenaba de satisfacción. Finalmente Hermione me agarró de los hombros y me retuvo los brazos.

Me obligó a dejarlo y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. La habitación había quedado casi vacía. Snape había levitado a Draco y se lo estaba llevando. Se movía rápido, el rostro tenso, serio y apesadumbrado. Me apuré para alcanzarlo. —¿Está bien? ¿Se va aponer bien? ¡Dígame! —pero Snape no me contestó.

Empezamos a subir unas escaleras. Draco seguía inconsciente y los brazos se le balanceaban con el movimiento. Me hubiera gustado tomarle una mano pero no quería provocar una demora, era necesario que lo lleváramos al ala hospitalaria lo más pronto posible. ¿Y si le pasaba algo… irremediable? ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir viviendo sin él?

—¡Dígame, hábleme! ¿Se va a poner bien? —le pregunté una vez más— ¡Snape!

—¡Cállese, mocoso necio! —siseó Snape— Esto es todo culpa suya. Ustedes los Potter siempre interfiriendo en la vida de los otros. ¡Se roban corazones que nunca debieron ser suyos! Si no se hubiera metido con él, mi ahijado ahora no estaría luchando para sobrevivir.

Habíamos llegado al hospital. Snape llamó con gritos urgentes a madame Pomfrey. Pero yo no entré, me había quedado paralizado en la puerta. Draco podía morirse… ¡y era por mi culpa! ¡Mi culpa… mi culpa…!

Ron y Hermione se me habían acercado y me flanqueaban. Me hizo sentir bien que estuvieran conmigo. De pronto empecé a sentir mucho calor, y empecé a marearme, el piso parecía moverse y las paredes… daban vueltas… todo perdía nitidez… —¿Por qué hace tanto calor? —pregunté, y de repente todo se volvió negro.

oOo

Cuando recobré la consciencia me sentía muy mal, me dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo. Estaba sobre el suelo, todavía a la puerta del hospital.

—Te desmayaste. —me informó Hermione, ella y Ron me ayudaron a sentarme— Vamos, te llevaremos dentro.

—Draco. —susurré.

Me llevaron hasta una cama para que me sentara. El pabellón estaba vacío. Draco debía de estar en una de las habitaciones individuales del fondo. Snape daba pasos de un lado al otro frente a una puerta cerrada.

Snape tenía razón. Era todo mi culpa. Tendría que haberme quedado con Mike. La relación de Draco conmigo sólo le había causado problemas. Me recosté en la cama y me cubrí la cara con las manos. Existía la posibilidad de que Draco se muriera. Iba verme obligado a vivir sin sus caricias y sin su dulce sonrisa, mis peores miedos parecían hacerse realidad. Probablemente su muerte me mataría, pero sería mucho peor si no me mataba. Incluso la posibilidad de su muerte ya me hacía sufrir un dolor espantoso.

Hermione se me sentó al lado y se puso a acariciarme los cabellos. Recordé las caricias de Draco y me empezaron a brotar las lágrimas. Me acurruqué contra su cuerpo consolador. Ron se sentó al pie de la cama.

Debo de haber llorado mucho porque llegó el momento en que me quedé sin lágrimas, había entrado en una especie de sopor, los músculos parecían habérseme dormido, pero seguía oyendo los sonidos de alrededor, si bien amortiguados.

—¿Se quedó dormido? —preguntó Ron.

—Creo que sí. Hace rato que no se mueve.

—¿Podés creer lo que está pasando? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

—¿A qué te referís? —preguntó ella.

—Todo esto. —susurró Ron— Si hace un año alguien nos hubiera dicho que Harry iba a salir con Ginny, que la iba a engañar, que se iba a volver gay, que dejaríamos de ser amigos y que terminaría enamorado y de novio con Malfoy… ¿vos que hubieras pensado?

—Que era una sarta de disparates.

—Igual hubiera dicho yo. Jamás habría creído que llegaría a tratarlo lo mal que lo traté. Y nunca habría imaginado que era gay… y mucho menos que acabaría prendado del hurón.

—¡Ron! —lo amonestó Hermione con un siseo.

—¿Creés que alguna vez vaya a perdonarnos?

—No sé. —respondió ella con un suspiro. Me hubiera gustado decirle que sí pero seguramente no iba a ser capaz de articular sonido… y todavía no estaba seguro de que pudiera llegar a perdonarlos. Creo que después debo de haberme dormido durante un rato.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fueron los dedos de Hermione apretándome dolorosamente los cabellos y la voz de Snape pronunciando el nombre del padre de Draco.

—¡Lucius! —me senté de golpe y el movimiento repentino me produjo un mareo, lo vi pasar por delante de la cama en dirección a la habitación del fondo.

Era natural que hubiera venido, Snape le había avisado seguramente. Draco no sólo me pertenecía a mí. Tenía su familia… y responsabilidades para con ellos. Me pregunté si luego de ver a su padre nuestra relación seguiría igual.

Si era que sobrevivía. Sentí un nuevo nudo en el estómago.

Cerré los ojos y reviví imágenes de Draco. Imágenes hermosas de los momentos felices; riendo, bromeando, estudiando, ansiando… haciendo el amor. Me calmaron un poco, volví a acostarme y a adormecerme.

Mucho después se me acercó madame Pomfrey. El pabellón estaba casi a oscuras, Lucius y Snape se habían ido. Hermione estaba dormida junto a mí y Ron en la cama de lado.

Madame Pomfrey me revisó con algunos encantamientos y aprovechó para informarme: —Lamentablemente no puedo dejar que lo veas, Lucius Malfoy lo prohibió expresamente y hasta que el propio joven Draco no contradiga la orden, tengo que hacerle caso a su padre. Técnicamente estoy obligada además a no decirte nada, pero creo que tenés derecho a saber que Draco se va a poner bien, posiblemente ya estará despierto por la mañana. Si él da su permiso vas a poder verlo.

—Gracias. —susurré, cerré los ojos y otra vez me puse a llorar… pero eran lágrimas de alivio esta vez.

—Ahora tenés que tomarte esta poción. —la reconocí de inmediato, una poción para dormir sin sueños.

Draco iba a ponerse bien. Todo iba a estar bien.

Fue lo último que alcancé a pensar antes de hundirme en los ahora acogedores brazos de la inconsciencia.

oOo


	19. Maltrecho

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 19 – Draco: Maltrecho**

La primera vez que recobré la consciencia fue sólo momentáneamente. Estaba muy oscuro, lo único que me indicó que no dormía fueron los varios pares de ojos que me estaban mirando. No sabía quién me había lanzado el hechizo pero lo cierto era que eran varios los complotados contra mí. No me sorprendió demasiado. Mis compañeros de Casa no suelen animarse a actuar por su cuenta, prefieren hacerlo siempre en grupo.

A medida que mis ojos se acomodaron a la poca luz, pude hacer un rápido reconocimiento, estaba en uno de los cuartos en las profundidades de los subsuelos. Paredes de grandes piedras, ausencia de ventanas, el suelo polvoriento. Mi cuerpo estaba mágicamente paralizado. Pansy fue la primera que reconocí, tenía los ojos muy abiertos con una mirada demencial en ellos y en los labios una retorcida sonrisa. Había por lo menos una docena más de personas y me habían llevado a lo que debía de ser una vieja aula en desuso.

—Está despierto. —anunció Blaise y me pasó una mano por la mejilla. Empezó como una caricia tierna, pero se transformó en una cachetada. Brotaron gritos burlones entre los conjurados. —Nuestro Príncipe resultó un traidor. —dijo y neutralizó el hechizo que me había puesto. Me puse de pie para enfrentar a mis acusadores. Me habían quitado la varita y con los puños no tenía la menor posibilidad contra tantos— ¿Cuál ha de ser su castigo?

—¡Muerte! —gritaron todos a coro.

—¡Idiotas! —siseé— El Señor Oscuro les cortará la cabeza por esto.

—Cerrá la jeta, Malfoy, ¡basta de mentiras! Todos los vimos, a Potter y a vos juntos. Y ni los encantamientos de silencio alcanzaron para tapar los gritos de placer cuando te encerraste con él en el dormitorio. Era evidente que lo motivaban los celos y que nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de parecer, pero a los otros podía convencerlos de que seguía de su lado.

—Estoy haciendo esto por órdenes de Voldemort. Fue él quien me encargó que lo sedujera para poder llevárselo. Los va a matar a todos si arruinan el asunto ahora que estoy tan próximo de alcanzar mi propósito.

—¿Cómo tenés el descaro de llamarlo por su nombre! —clamó alguien desde atrás, era una chica que no alcancé a identificar.

—¡Es mi amo como lo es de ustedes! —aullé y refrendé las palabras alzando el brazo y bajando la manga para dejar expuesta la Marca Oscura— ¿Se atreven a dudar acaso del voto que le juré?

Hubo algunos murmullos apagados, me estaba ganando a algunos. —Para Navidad tengo que llevárselo a Lord Voldemort para que se deshaga del imbécil de Potter de una vez por todas. No tengo que hacerle daño alguno, sólo convencerlo de que me acompañe cuando vuelva a la Mansión Malfoy, el lugar en el que actualmente reside el Señor Oscuro.

—¿El Señor Oscuro está viviendo en tu casa? —preguntó alguien con tono de reverencia. Asentí.

—Reside en la Mansión. Y seguramente querrá vengarse de cualquiera que interfiera en mi misión para cumplir sus deseos. —advertí.

—¡Puras mentiras! —refutó Blaise— Tenés mucha labia, Draco, pero a mí no me convencés. Bebés los vientos por el boludo de Potter. Cambiaste de lado y probablemente ya le confiaste el lugar donde se oculta el Señor Oscuro.

—No he traicionado mis deberes como Malfoy, Slytherin y mortífago. —dije con resolución, en ese momento vi que Pansy salía de la habitación. Sin más aviso una maldición me impactó en el pecho. El _Cruciatus_ me hizo caer de rodillas y me dejó sin aire. Millones de hojas filosas parecieron horadarme la piel.

No sé cuánto se prolongó pero de pronto cesó, yacía otra vez sobre el suelo. Blaise se arrodilló a mi lado y me dio un beso en la boca. Traté de morderlo, de arrancarle los ojos pero él retrocedió enseguida y negó moviendo el índice extendido.

—Una prueba más de que sos aliado de Potter.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me rehúso a que me cojas? Lamento decirte que no alcanzás a cubrir ni una mínima parte de los requerimientos. —alcancé a articular. El Cruciatus me impactó una vez más, con redoblada potencia. Tuve la sensación de que me sumergían en ácido. Sabía que tenían la intención de torturarme hasta que perdiera la razón.

Segundos o una eternidad más tarde la maldición volvió a cesar. Mi mente trataba de desconectarse de la realidad como una forma de escape. Blaise se inclinó y me susurró al oído: —Podés dormirte Draco, yo voy a aprovechar para cogerte… voy a romperte el ojete virginal, Draco, y lo voy a disfrutar al máximo.

Mis labios dibujaron una sonrisa, el muy boludo iba a pensar que estaba deseoso de que me violara, pero era mi forma de decirle: "demasiado tarde, Harry se te adelantó". Me hubiera gustado verle la expresión si llegaba a decirle algo así. Pero mis cuerdas vocales se negaban a funcionar. El Cruciatus volvió a morderme pero mi mente decidió que era demasiado el suplicio y escapó de la consciencia.

oOo

Me sentí muy sorprendido cuando me desperté, seguía vivo y al parecer, también cuerdo. Y mi padre estaba frente a mí. —Padre. —saludé con voz ronca, creo que vi pasar algo de preocupación por sus ojos antes de que se entrecerraran desapasionados.

—Has sido descuidado, Draco. —empezó a sermonearme, como si no fuera suficiente que hubiese terminado de cama, él tenía que remarcar mi falta.

—Pido disculpas, Padre. —y había mucho que lamentar. Lamentaba haber dejado que me capturaran. Lamentaba no haber podido darles su merecido a los Slytherins complotados contra mí. Lamentaba que me hubiesen sacado la varita y no haber podido emascular a Blaise. Pero no lamentaba mi amor por Harry.

—Me alegra que te encuentres bien. Cuando Severus me avisó, llegué a imaginar lo peor. A tu madre le dio un ataque cuando se enteró, le dije que no viniera. Temía que vos pudieras… no quería que ella te viera… —una decisión sensata, mi madre no hubiese soportado verme muerto— Presumí que algo así podría llegar a pasar desde que me llegaron rumores de tus… correrías. Tu propósito de capturar a Potter para el Señor Oscuro me parece encomiable… pero esperaba que fueras más cuidadoso.

—No te falta razón, Padre. —concedí, un Malfoy no debe discutir con sus mayores.

Sus ojos me escrutaron desconfiados. Luego sacudió levemente la cabeza y suspiró, probablemente también sentía deseos de masajearse las sienes, pero eso no hubiese sido apropiado de un Malfoy. —Sucumbiste víctima de sus encantos…

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Padre. —traté de parecer confundido por sus palabras, aunque no creo haber resultado convincente.

—Esto no es un juego. —dijo enfatizando cada una de las palabras. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar ida y vuelta— Estás poniéndonos a todos en riesgo, Draco. A tu madre, a mí y a vos mismo. ¿Y todo para qué?

La tomé como una pregunta retórica y no contesté. Tampoco agregué nada.

—¿Vas a poder entregarlo? ¿Vas a usar el anillo siguiendo tus planes originales?

Bajé los ojos al anillo en mi dedo. Repasé en la mente todos mis planes del principio, toda la gloria y el reconocimiento que me hubiesen significado. —No puedo. —fue todo lo que dije. Sabía cuánto lo decepcionarían mis palabras.

Siguió horadándome con la mirada esperando que me explicara pero no agregué nada más. Alcancé a percibir un breve gesto de resignación. —En ese caso… tendrás que interrumpir todo. Ya me encargaré de elaborar alguna excusa que pueda conformar al Señor Oscuro. Y cuando te gradúes te mandaremos a esconderte a algún lugar apropiado. Pero esta locura con Potter debe terminar de inmediato. Dos naturalezas tan distintas como las de ustedes no pueden combinarse. Él no puede engendrarte un heredero y jamás podrá aceptarte tal como sos. Incluso si estás decidido a desertar de las filas del señor Oscuro, seguís siendo un Malfoy. Malfoys y Potters no se mezclan. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

—Sí, Padre. —respondí obediente.

—Él no podría amarte si supiera qué sos realmente. Creeme que esto es sólo para mejor. —no dijo nada más, salió de la habitación unos segundos después. Suspiré aliviado.

La mirara como la mirase, nuestra relación parecía condenada al fracaso, era imposible confiar en un futuro juntos. Me rendí a las lágrimas que hacía rato pugnaban por brotar. No sabía qué hacer. Una parte de mí siempre había sabido que llegaría el momento en el que debería elegir entre Harry o el resto de mi mundo. Pero había tenido esperanza de que pudiéramos estar juntos por un tiempo más largo.

Fijé la vista en la Marca del antebrazo. ¿Realmente podía enfrentármele? ¿Desafiar al mago más poderoso de la época? Sentí una mano que se apoyaba sobre mi hombro. Snape se alzaba junto a mí como una estatua negra, sus rasgos alterados por la tristeza. —Él te salvó. —dijo con un tono de compasión en la voz que no recordaba haberle oído nunca antes.

—¿Padre? —pregunté confundido.

—Potter. —me corrigió— Fue él… y los otros dos idiotas de sus amigos Gryffindors, ellos fueron a rescatarte.

—Oh… —no se me había ocurrido preguntar cómo era que me había salvado.

—Zabini fue enviado a St. Mungo debido a las heridas que le infligió Potter cuando te encontramos. —puede que me equivocara, pero me pareció adivinar un dejo de satisfacción en el tono.

—¿Y los otros?

—Todos los que estaban en la habitación fueron llevados al despacho del director. Dumbledore decidirá qué hacer con ellos.

—Pansy estuvo allí también. Salió poco antes de que empezaran a torturarme. —le informé, quería que a ella también la castigaran. Snape asintió, probablemente él se encargaría personalmente de esa cuestión— ¿Dónde está Harry?

—Afuera. Seguramente tratando de escuchar junto a la puerta como el mocosito impertinente que es… No ha salido del hospital desde que te trajimos.

El pensamiento me reconfortó. Pero también me preocupó. ¿Cómo íbamos a poder llevar adelante una relación con tanta oposición? —¿Qué piensa de lo que dijo mi padre?

—Lucius es un hombre sagaz, pero ha cometido muchos errores en su vida. Uno de ellos, la lealtad que muy tempranamente le juró al Señor Oscuro. Sos vos el que decide Draco, vos sos el artífice de tu destino. —suspiré y cerré los ojos, creo que siempre me he sentido más próximo de Severus que de mi padre, me conoce mejor— ¿Hago entrar a Potter?

—No. —abrí los ojos y me encontré con un ceño fruncido— Estoy exhausto… y él también, seguramente.

—Y necesitás tiempo para pensar. —dijo. Asentí.

—Sí, eso también. Creo que quizá me precipité, que no hice caso de las advertencias. Tengo que decidir si seguir como hasta ahora o… —suspiré y no concluí la idea. Ahora que sabía lo que era estar enamorado, la posibilidad de una ruptura con Harry me estrujaba el corazón… ¿pero acaso no era mejor romper en ese momento? Más tarde sería peor… Y lo que había dicho mi padre… quizá tenía razón… si Harry supiera de la Marca Oscura en mi brazo, ¿me amaría igual? Y mis planes originales habían sido seducirlo, engañarlo y entregarlo… ¿me amaría igual si le contara todo?

Quizá si rompiéramos ahora, evitaríamos corazones destrozados al final.

En algún momento debo de haberme quedado dormido. De repente estaba en el estadio de quidditch y el aire estaba cargado del olor a pasto recién cortado. Parecía ser de mañana, la hierba estaba húmeda de rocío. Abrí los ojos, Harry estaba a cierta distancia sosteniendo la escoba en una mano y sonriéndome de oreja a oreja. —Esta vez te voy a ganar, —dijo— y después reclamaré mi premio.

Le sonreí a mi vez, ni en sueños puedo resistírmele; y luego él emprendió vuelo desplazándose con la gracia de un fénix. Me quedé observándolo durante un largo rato, no podía quitarle los ojos a su silueta tan seductora. Pero de pronto todo se tornó en tragedia.

El cielo se oscureció y la Marca Oscura campeó en lo alto, verde y brillante. Me estremecí. Harry siguió volando como si no notara los cambios que se producían a su alrededor. Noté movimientos a mi lado, el Señor Oscuro se había hecho presente, flaqueado por mi padre y mi tía y varios mortífagos más. Las vestiduras negras de todos ellos flameaban en el aire por el viento borrascoso. Habían descubierto mi secreto. Venían a matarme.

Sin decir palabra, el Señor Oscuro alzó la varita y le disparó un hechizo a Harry. Mi Harry. Lo derribó. Quería correr hasta él, ayudarlo, sostenerlo para amortiguar la caída, pero parecía que mis pies estaban clavados al piso. Se me escapó un grito mudo cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo. Suponía que no se iba a levantar, pero se incorporó… y fue peor. Varios huesos quebrados le protruían la carne. Se aproximó a nosotros. Con la mirada muerta… ojos opacos y ciegos… las esmeraldas brillantes perdidas para siempre.

—Puedo matarlo cuando quiera, Draco —me siseó Voldemort— Puedo meterme en su mente y volverlo loco, puedo volverlo contra vos… eso podría ser muy entretenido.

Unió acción a la palabra, movió una mano y Harry empezó a atacarme con un hechizo tras otro. Yo tenía la varita en la mano pero no me defendí, no podía hacerle daño… aunque supiera que Harry ya no estaba en ese cuerpo.

Uno de los hechizos me produjo un intenso dolor ardiente, lo sentía tan real. Harry me estaba lastimando, quizá no fuera sino un sueño pero algún día me atacaría de verdad. Me sentía cubierto de sudor… y grité… mi garganta dejó oír el estruendo de mi corazón haciéndose añicos.

—¡Basta! —aullé, pero Harry no se detuvo. Los mortífagos reían. —¡Déjennos tranquilos! —sollocé cayendo de rodillas. Todo lo que deseaba era que estuviéramos Harry y yo, solos y felices. Harry pronunció entonces la Maldición Mortal. Pude ver el brillante haz de luz verde viniendo hacia mí. Cerré los ojos y me preparé para el impacto… pero nunca me alcanzó. Sentí en cambió una agradable calidez que me recorría el cuerpo… Abrí los ojos, madame Pomfrey estaba a mi lado moviendo la varita por encima de mí.

—Tenía una pesadilla, señor Malfoy. —explicó— Cuando entré para controlarlo lo encontré retorciéndose de dolor. Bébase esto… lo ayudará. —tragué la poción para dormir sin sueños que me ofrecía. Poco después me hundí de nuevo en la inconsciencia… pero sin pesadillas.

oOo

Cuando volví a despertarme estaba solo en la habitación. El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana. Nada mejor que la luz intensa para espantar los últimos resabios del horror y los pesares de la noche anterior. Respiré hondo tratando de absorber la mayor cantidad posible de claridad, como un remedio para la angustia de mi alma.

Harry estaba del otro lado de la puerta, podía sentirlo, podía percibir el latir de su corazón. Tenía que ser fuerte, decidirme a hacer lo que era mejor para Harry, lo que era mejor para los dos… debía ponerle fin, entre nosotros todo debía terminar. Sería duro al principio pero logaríamos superarlo… Harry podría rearmar su relación con Corner… sería mejor así, aunque la sola idea me helaba la sangre.

Tenía que buscar una forma de ruptura que no ofreciera posibilidad alguna de arreglo. ¿Cómo conseguirlo? Quizá tendría que acostarme con el Weasel… deseché la idea, no podría sobrevivir a tal martirio… Granger podía ser una alternativa más tolerable, pero no mucho mejor. Sonreí ante lo disparatado de mis pensamientos. Quizá tendría que levantarme la manga y enrostrarle la Marca Oscura, saldría corriendo espantado al instante… me estremecí, no tenía nada de gracioso, el efecto del ungüento cosmético se había desvanecido, la Marca se destacaba ominosa sobre mi piel.

—Sí, señor Potter… veré si ya está despierto. —me llegó la voz de madame Pomfrey, segundos después entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. —Ah, señor Malfoy… se lo ve mucho mejor esta mañana.

—Me siento mucho mejor. —declaré, si bien no era del todo cierto; de todos modos ella hablaba de mi condición física y por ese lado no estaba tan mal.

—El señor Potter está esperando afuera y quiere verlo. ¿Lo hago pasar?

Estuve tentado a decirle que no, pero la negación no era una solución. Para plantearle la ruptura tenía que hablar con él.

—Sí, por favor, hágalo entrar.

Harry entró unos segundos después y vino corriendo hasta la cama. —¡Oh Draco, gracias a Dios que estás bien! —exclamó sonriendo y me tomó mano.

Los adorables ojos verdes buscaron los míos, los tenía enrojecidos de llanto. Me quedé sin palabras, no pude soltarle todo el veneno que me había propuesto hacerle oír, tuve que tragármelo. Había en su rostro una expresión de gran alivio al mirarme. Merlín, lo amaba tanto que cualquier cosa que le llegara a decir sobre una ruptura no sonaría para nada convincente en mis labios. Tendría que esperar un poco más. ¿Qué mal podría haber en eso? Lo acerqué a mí y le di un beso profundo. No podía ponerle freno a la relación, me había vuelto adicto él… lo necesitaba aunque terminara haciéndonos mal.

Se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó. Traté de contener una mueca de dolor. Mi cuerpo vapuleado se quejaba, pero su abrazo era tan gratificante que compensaba la molestia física. Estuvimos así durante un largo rato, luego él se separó un poco y me golpeó un brazo.

—¡Ay! ¡Y eso por qué, che?

—Me habías prometido que ibas a tener cuidado y que nada te iba a pasar. Dijiste que sabías como controlarlos. —me recriminó indignado.

—Al parecer estaba equivocado.

Volvió a acurrucarse a mi lado, su repentino enojo se desvaneció por completo. —Hubiera querido venir antes, pero tu padre le prohibió a madame Pomfrey que me permitiera verte.

Suspiré. —Me dijo que rompiera nuestra relación.

—Y supongo que le dijiste que no… —dijo mirándome con preocupación.

—Eso hubiera sido poco sensato. —repliqué serio— Me mostré de acuerdo con él y le dije que así lo haría. Para dejarlo tranquilo y que se fuera… pero después me quedé pensando y… empecé a preguntarme si no tendría razón. Estamos más seguros separados que juntos, Harry.

Se quedó mirándome como si esperara una risa que confirmara la broma. Él suponía que no podía estar hablando en serio.

—Voldemort te quiere muerto y Dumbledore quiere que nos separemos. Los Slytherin estuvieron a punto de matarme porque estoy enamorado del enemigo. Y no te engañes tratando de convencerte de que no somos enemigos, aunque al mismo tiempo seamos amantes. Tenemos perspectivas distintas, principios morales distintos, somos diferentes en todo. Yo sigo siendo sangrepura, sigo siendo un Malfoy, sigo siendo un Slytherin. Nada de eso cambió porque me haya enamorado de vos. Nacimos enemigos.

—¿Cómo podés decir algo así? —protestó, pero no lo dejé seguir.

—Nos guste o no estamos en bandos opuestos de esta guerra, Harry. ¿Podrías pelear contra mí si llegara a presentarse la situación?

—¿Y vos podrías? —preguntó sin contestar la pregunta.

—No. —contesté con sinceridad. Ni siquiera había podido atacar a un Harry bajo Imperius en mi sueño. No había ninguna posibilidad de que le pudiera hacer daño al Harry real. —No podría. Dejaría que me atacaras sin levantar mi varita.

—No puedo creer que pienses que yo podría atacarte. —volvía a indignarse— No puedo creer que después de todo lo que…

—Harry… sigo siendo un Malfoy, aunque sea tu Malfoy. Sigo siendo Slytherin, aunque sea tu Slytherin.¿Vos creés que yo tiraría a la basura todo y adoptaría tu forma de pensar? Te amo, Harry… nunca antes había amado a nadie… pero hay ciertas cosas que tienen que quedarte claras. Si seguimos juntos, tenemos que estar bien conscientes de lo que nos espera. Quizá vos puedas convencerme alguna vez de que los muggles son tan buenos como los magos, pero lo dudo. Quizá yo pueda llegar a convencerte de que mi padre sangrepura es mejor de lo que fue tu madre nacida de muggles… pero mucho lo dudo.

Me hizo callar poniéndome un dedo sobre los labios y cerró los ojos. —¡Basta! —dijo con un suspiro— Ya te oí… necesito un minuto para pensar.

Esperé con paciencia. Seguramente Harry ya había pensado antes en la cuestión. Él también debía de haberse planteado los inconvenientes que podían derivar de nuestra relación. Yo lo amaba, nada iba a cambiar eso… pero a mi lado la vida de Harry corría peligro… a mí ya me habían atacado… Harry podía ser el siguiente. Y era posible que no tuviera la misma suerte que yo.

Me quitó el dedo de los labios y abrió los ojos. Me miró directo a los ojos un largo instante, luego se inclinó y me dio una serie de tiernos besos en las húmedas mejillas. Recién entonces me di cuenta de que me corrían lágrimas.

—Shhh… —siseó consolador. Luego me acarició apenas la boca con sus labios salados. —Podemos soportar y superar todo… si estamos juntos.

Inspiré profundamente, ¡cuán ingenuo y cuán conmovedor a un mismo tiempo! ¡Como lo amaba! ¡Mi precioso y sentimentaloide Gryffindor! Le abracé la cintura y lo atraje bien cerca de mí. Furtivamente metí una mano por debajo de su remera para acariciarle la piel.

Sus labios me recorrieron calientes la línea de la mandíbula y luego bajaron al cuello. Contuve una exclamación, le hundí los dedos en la espalda apretándolo aun más contra mí, los dos la teníamos parada y las erecciones entraron en febril contacto, me olvidé por completo de que todavía me dolía todo el cuerpo. Gemí en el hueco de su oreja mientras nos frotábamos incontrolados el uno contra el otro como dos adolescentes inexperimentados… que no otra cosa éramos, ya puestos. A veces me sentía mayor que mis dieciséis años… porque ya había experimentado tantas cosas: amor, odio, miedo, éxtasis… y en un futuro cercano quizá también muerte. La fricción entre ambos era sublime, le mordí el hombro para amortiguar mi grito en el momento en el que alcancé el clímax y me buscó la boca con la suya y ahogó un gemido en el beso cuando segundos después él también llegó al orgasmo. Había terminado demasiado rápido para mi gusto; quería más de él, quería sentirle la piel desnuda contra la mía, quería más tiempo para poder explorarlo y encontrar los puntos que le exacerbaban la excitación y lo hacían gritar. Desafortunadamente, el hospital no era el lugar para eso.

—Creo que Ron y Hermione están todavía afuera. —susurró mientras seguía duchándome la cara de besos.

—La puerta está sólo entornada, Harry. —le avisé.

—¡Ay, Merlín! Espero que no hayan oído nada

Sonreí malicioso y le guiñé un ojo. —Espero que Weasley haya oído cada uno de los gemidos. —me dio un golpe en el brazo a modo de castigo. Pero ya pasada la excitación, mi cuerpo se acordó de que seguía bastante maltrecho y lo sentí dolorosísimo.

—¡Oh, Draco! ¡Perdón! —se disculpó.

—No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que se me va a pasar enseguida. En realidad creo que la saqué bastante barata, sólo algunos dolores residuales después de tantos Crucios.

Harry cerró los ojos y sepultó la cara en mi hombro. —¡Es tan horrible! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte algo así! ¡Tus propios compañeros de Casa!

—Por suerte me desmayé enseguida. Pero creo que podrían haber llegado a matarme. Yo presentía que algo así podía pasar, algo te había dicho incluso.

—¿Cómo fue que pudieron sorprenderte? Vos habías dicho que ibas a tener cuidado.

—Admito que me distraje, salía de hablar con Snape y tenía un montón de cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

—¿Snape te dijo que rompieras conmigo? —preguntó desconfiado.

—No… me aconsejó que les dijera a todos en Slytherin que estaba con vos porque así me lo había ordenado el Señor Oscuro. En ningún momento me dijo que rompiera con vos, aunque no se ahorró el sarcasmo cuando hizo referencia al "deplorable comportamiento propio de Hufflepuffs durante las comidas".

—¿Es cierto?

Lo miré algo confundido. —Sí, fueron sus propias palabras.

—No me refería a lo que dijo Snape, sino a que Vold…

—¿Está todo en orden? —preguntó Ron desde la puerta, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo— Había tanto silencio… quería asegurarme de que no se hubiesen estrangulado mutuamente.

—Todo está bien. —lo tranquilizó Harry.

—Ah, bueno… —vaciló unos segundos— Hermione y yo pensábamos bajar a desayunar, Harry. Malfoy, ¿ya te dieron el alta?

—Me temo que no, conociéndola a Pomfrey seguro que va a darme unas cuantas pociones más y querrá que me quede hasta que haya descansado un poco más. Pero vos andá, Harry. Estuviste esperando toda la noche, es mejor que vayas a comer algo.

—Pero yo no quiero… —lo interrumpí frotándole los cabellos y dándole un beso en los labios.

—Insisto. Las dos próximas horas voy a estar de pésimo humor. Andá; si me da el alta antes de que vuelvas voy a buscarte, ¿te parece bien? —en realidad quería que se fuera, no me gustaba para nada el punto en el que había quedado interrumpida la conversación.

Aceptó a regañadientes y con pasos renuentes salió de la habitación acompañando a Weasley. Poco después entró madame Pomfrey me hizo tomar unas pociones que me revolvieron el estómago. Después me trasladó a una de las camas del pabellón. Me quedé dormitando un rato hasta que hubo un ruido que volvió a ponerme alerta.

Pansy acababa de entrar, enfiló derecho hasta mi cama, se apoyó en el borde y se inclinó para darme un beso en los labios; le di vuelta la cara y terminó plantándomelo en la mejilla. Me hizo un puchero decepcionado.

—Esperaba que a estas alturas ya te hubiesen expulsado, Parkinson. —la increpé con brusquedad, el mohín disgustado se le transformó en una sonrisa maligna.

—Me extraña que pensaras algo así, amor. —dijo con tono de arrullo— Me dieron un chirlo en la manita… y eso fue todo. Yo ni siquiera estaba ahí…

—¿Snape no te mandó a llamar todavía?

—No, ¿Por qué tendría que mandarme llamar?

—Tenía pensado aplicarles castigos a los que hubiesen evadido los de Dumbledore. Y seguramente van a ser bastante más severos. Vos ya sabés lo duro que puede ser a veces.

Trató de restarle importancia al asunto revoleando los ojos, pero algo en su actitud la delató, tenía miedo. —Bueno, dejemos de lado las cosas aburridas. Vine para comunicarte un mensaje.

—¿De qué mensaje se trata? —pregunté con tono poco interesado.

—Vas a morir, Draco. —dijo con tono agudo— Quizá no esta noche… quizá mañana tampoco… pero pronto. Los Slytherins que aún quedan en Hogwarts quieren tu cabeza… aunque quizá esperen unos días antes de hacer nada. A veces conviene esperar. —concluyó con un guiño.

—No fueron muy eficientes que digamos en el primer intento. —comenté.

—Pero se alcanza mayor destreza con la práctica… y sabemos donde dormís. —no le di el gusto de demostrar ni la más mínima inquietud. En ese momento mis ojos derivaron hacia la puerta del pabellón.

—¡Ah, Harry! Llegaste justo, Parkinson vino a amenazarme de muerte, ¿Cuál es tu opinión al respecto, Vida?

oOo


	20. Una visita

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 20 – Harry: Una visita**

Cuando me desperté, Hermione ya no estaba a mi lado. Dormía abrazada a Ron en la otra cama. No había tenido oportunidad de ver a mis dos amigos juntos como pareja, la escena dejaba ver tanto afecto. Me produjo una sensación agridulce. Me sentía muy feliz por ellos y triste de que hubiésemos estado distanciados tantas semanas.

Me senté en la cama. Mis ojos derivaron a la habitación del fondo. Miré con hostilidad a la puerta, como si fuera un enemigo. Parecía tan insignificante, tan poco sólida para una barrera… no me resultaría difícil franquearla. Y sin embargo se interponía entre mi amante y yo.

El pabellón estaba en silencio, excepto por los suaves ronquidos de Ron. No había señales de Pomfrey. Era una oportunidad excelente para colarme a hurtadillas a ver a Draco. Bajé de la cama y enfilé con cautela hacia el fondo, sabía que la sanadora tenía un oído muy agudo y no quería alertarla. La intrusión furtiva tenía además un atractivo adicional, el sabor de la aventura.

En el momento en que llevé la mano al pomo de la puerta…

—¿Señor Potter? —me llegó la voz de madame Pomfrey desde la puerta de otra habitación. _¡Maldición! ¿Acaso nunca duerme?—_ ¿Qué intentaba Ud. hacer? —preguntó mientras se me acercaba.

—Sólo quería ver cómo seguía Draco. —ensayé a modo de excusa y explicación.

—Ah… ya veo. Pero esa tarea me corresponde a mí. —me amonestó— Ud. debería volver a su cama, voy a ir enseguida a revisarle la mano.

—¿La mano? —pregunté confundido.

—Sí, su mano derecha, señor Potter. —aclaró con un bufido— Se la dañó cuando atacó al señor Zabini. Le curé varias falanges quebradas mientras dormía, pero quiero controlar la evolución y le voy a pedir que haga algunos ejercicios de movimiento para comprobar que todo esté bien. —la miré perplejo, ¿me había quebrado la mano? ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta? Me miré la mano en cuestión y empecé a cerrar y abrir los dedos, la sentía un poco dura. —A la cama, señor Potter… yo me ocuparé de ver cómo sigue el señor Malfoy.

Obedecí renuente, ni siquiera pude captar un breve vistazo de Draco cuando ella entró a la habitación. Volví a la cama, Ron y Hermione se habían despertado, quizá mi conversación con la sanadora no había sido en tono lo suficientemente bajo.

—¿Cómo te sentís? —me preguntó Hermione con voz muy suave.

—No sé… bien… quizá todavía un poco mareado…

—¿Querés que te traiga un poco de agua?

—Sí, por favor. —de pronto se me antojó que tomar un poco de agua era justamente lo que necesitaba.

Ella se levantó y marchó algo tambaleante hacia el fondo del pabellón.

—¿Adónde creés que fue? —le pregunté a Ron.

Se encogió de hombros y dejó entrever un atisbo de sonrisa. —¿A buscar agua?

—¿Y por qué se molestó? ¿Por qué no la conjuró simplemente? —pregunté sonriendo a mi vez.

—No sé. —encogió los hombros otra vez— Quizá estaba medio dormida y se olvidó de que es una bruja. —rió.

Yo también me reí y volví a subir a la cama. Un momento después madame Pomfrey salió de la habitación de Draco. Salté de la cama y corrí hasta ella.

—Está profundamente dormido. —me informó con una sonrisa— Y está evolucionando muy bien, considerando el estado en que estaba cuando lo trajeron. —aunque no podía entrar a verlo sus palabras me tranquilizaron— Ahora venga que quiero revisarle la mano.

Dejé caer los hombros y caminé de regreso a la cama. Hermione ya había vuelto y me esperaba con un vaso de agua. Tomé un largo sorbo y me retrepé en la cama una vez más. Me quedé recostado golpeteándome las yemas de los dedos unas contra otras. Ron aprovechó para ponerme al día sobre la marcha del equipo de quidditch.

Básicamente se estaba hundiendo desde que me habían echado, como una canoa sin remos que estuviera haciendo agua. Ginny era diestra, había puesto todo de su parte y había colaborado para mantenerlos a flote, pero ahora que no iba a poder volar por un tiempo… Yo estaba dispuesto a reintegrarme, así se lo había dicho, pero ahora todo dependía de que Draco se mejorara, si era necesario que me quedara a su lado para cuidarlo no pensaba dedicarle ni un minuto al quidditch.

oOo

Dos horas más tarde, madame Pomfrey se decidía una vez más a entrar a ver Draco, corrí otra vez hacia ella. —Sí, señor Potter, lo voy a revisar y veré si ya está despierto. —dijo tratando de conservar la paciencia y entró en la habitación. Pude escuchar voces a través de la puerta cerrada.

—Ah, señor Malfoy… se lo ve mucho mejor esta mañana.

La respuesta de él me llegó amortiguada, fruncí el ceño, no había alcanzado a entender las palabras. Quería oír su voz, para que alejara los pensamientos oscuros que me atormentaban. Me hubiera gustado apoyar la oreja contra la puerta… hubiese sido demasiado para mi dignidad… me quedé donde estaba removiéndome inquieto.

Por suerte no tuve que esperar mucho, madame Pomfrey me dejó entrar unos minutos después. Sentí una gran emoción al verlo, la alegría me inundó el pecho. Los colores le habían vuelto al semblante.

—¡Oh Draco, gracias a Dios que estás bien! —exclamé y le tomé la mano, necesitaba tocarlo.

Los ojos grises me estudiaron atentos. Tuve la impresión de que algo lo preocupaba… como si se sintiera inseguro… ¿tendría que ver conmigo? Pero me había extrañado, tanto como yo a él. Mi inquietud se desvaneció cuando me atrajo hacia sí y me besó intensamente.

Me trepé a la cama y me acosté a su lado. Lo abracé con vehemencia —en ese momento no se me ocurrió pensar en lo maltrecho que había quedado y en los dolores que debía de estar despertándole— necesitaba olerlo, gustarlo, tocarlo, acariciarlo. Los dos lo necesitábamos, él tenía tanta hambre de mí como yo de él.

Luego de un largo momento me separé un poco. Lo miré con avidez, estaba más hermoso que nunca… ¡y había estado a punto de perderlo! ¡Slytherin estúpido! Le golpeé un brazo.

—¡Ay! ¡Y eso por qué, che? —se quejó haciendo un puchero adorable.

—Me habías prometido que ibas a tener cuidado y que nada te iba a pasar. Dijiste que sabías como controlarlos. —frunciendo el ceño lo reté como si fuera un chico… pero con esa boca adorable que clamaba besos me iba a resultar difícil mantener la comedia.

—Al parecer estaba equivocado. —replicó restándole importancia. Tuve que contenerme para no decirle que en cuestiones tan serias como ésa no había lugar para errores. No pude… Esos ojos tan intensos, la agudeza distinguida del ángulo de la nariz, los labios apenas separados… quería besarlo una y otra vez… estaba tan agradecido de tenerlo conmigo… y había sufrido una situación tan traumática y dolorosa… no tenía derecho a hacerlo sentir peor reconviniéndolo.

Me distendí en su abrazo y suspiré. —Hubiera querido venir antes, pero tu padre le prohibió a madame Pomfrey que me permitiera verte.

—Me dijo que rompiera nuestra relación. —susurró. Me volvió la inquietud. ¿Por qué le había dicho su padre algo así? No es que yo hubiese esperado que Lucius Malfoy se pusiera a saltar de alegría por nuestra relación, pero yo creía que no estaba enterado. Sentí miedo, yo sabía la poderosa influencia que tenía Lucius sobre Draco… y si estaba determinado a lograr que nos separáramos…

—Y supongo que le dijiste que no… —temía lo que pudiera responderme.

—Eso hubiera sido poco sensato. —dijo con tristeza. Las palabras que había elegido eran las que se esperarían de un sangrepura de alcurnia, miembro de una familia adinerada y de la alta sociedad, el heredero de los Malfoy— Me mostré de acuerdo con él y le dije que así lo haría. Para dejarlo tranquilo y que se fuera… pero después me quedé pensando y… empecé a preguntarme si no tendría razón. Estamos más seguros separados que juntos, Harry.

No podía pronunciar palabra… no podía respirar. ¿Era consciente de lo que implicaba lo que me estaba diciendo? Separados… no podríamos hablar… no podría tocarlo… ¡Tenía que tratarse de una broma!

—Voldemort te quiere muerto y Dumbledore quiere que nos separemos. Los Slytherin estuvieron a punto de matarme porque estoy enamorado del enemigo. Y no te engañes tratando de convencerte de que no somos enemigos, aunque al mismo tiempo seamos amantes. —me dolió mucho oírselo decir, yo no quería pensar nunca más en él como un enemigo. Éramos compañeros y amantes… el uno para el otro… almas gemelas; al menos así era como lo sentía yo. Teníamos tanto entre nosotros… y sin embargo él sonaba como si se hubiera rendido— Tenemos perspectivas distintas, principios morales distintos, somos diferentes en todo. Yo sigo siendo sangrepura, sigo siendo un Malfoy, sigo siendo un Slytherin. Nada de eso cambió porque me haya enamorado de vos. Nacimos enemigos.

—¿Cómo podés decir algo así? —intervine con brusquedad. Quería decirle que lo que éramos uno para el otro era algo que a nosotros nos tocaba decidir. Que si no nos veíamos como enemigos no había razón alguna para que lo fuéramos. Pero se me adelantó.

—Nos guste o no estamos en bandos opuestos de esta guerra, Harry. ¿Podrías pelear contra mí si llegara a presentarse la situación? —preguntó.

_¡Pelear contra él! _¡Qué disparates decía? Sabía que se refería a la guerra, pero cuando me tocara pelear a lo sumo cruzaría varitas con su padre, no contra él. —¿Y vos podrías? —no podía creer que estuviéramos teniendo esa conversación, no era éste tipo de intercambio el que quería con él después de haber estado a punto de perderlo.

—No. —contestó con un suspiro exhausto— No podría. Dejaría que me atacaras sin levantar la varita.

—No puedo creer que pienses que yo podría atacarte. —le espeté acusador, una insinuación así me hería profundamente— No puedo creer que después de todo lo que…

—Harry… sigo siendo un Malfoy, aunque sea tu Malfoy. Sigo siendo Slytherin, aunque sea tu Slytherin.¿Vos creés que yo tiraría a la basura todo y adoptaría tu forma de pensar? Te amo, Harry… nunca antes había amado a nadie… pero hay ciertas cosas que tienen que quedarte claras. Si seguimos juntos, tenemos que estar bien conscientes de lo que nos espera. Quizá vos puedas convencerme alguna vez de que los muggles son tan buenos como los magos, pero lo dudo. Quizá yo pueda llegar a convencerte de que mi padre sangrepura es mejor de lo que fue tu madre nacida de muggles… pero mucho lo dudo.

Lo iba viendo más claro, pero era muy doloroso. Mi mente se resistía a procesarlo. Lo amaba más que a la vida y no podía siquiera concebir que eso pudiera llegar a cambiar. No era mi intención imponerle mis creencias y principios… aunque en los casos en que difieren diametralmente… ¿es imposible en esos casos constituir una pareja? ¿Me estaba diciendo que aunque me amaba seguiría luchando a favor de Voldemort?

—¡Basta! —suspiré, no quería que siguiera dando razones en la misma nota— Ya te oí… necesito un minuto para pensar.

No iba a tratar de convencerlo de que Voldemort sólo actuaba guiado por sus ansias de poder, que en su mente enajenada nada tenía importancia sino sus propios deseos, que los principios que supuestamente enarbolaba eran nada más que excusas para ganarse a un sector muy influyente de la sociedad mágica.

Eso tendría que quedar para más adelante, ahora sólo quería basarme en afectos. El amor real que nos teníamos. Le posé una mano en la mejilla y cerré los ojos. Trataba de pensar… empecé a sentir los dedos húmedos… ¿Draco estaba llorando?

Abrí los ojos, eran lágrimas sin lugar a dudas. Sufría… tenía incertidumbres y miedos… los mismos que tenía yo…

Le di muchos besos en las mejillas húmedas y en la mandíbula. Finalmente lo besé en los labios. —Shhh… —dije apaciguador —Podemos soportar y superar todo… si estamos juntos.

Mis palabras parecieron causarle gran efecto. Me abrazó la cintura y me atrajo hacia sí. Introdujo una mano por debajo de la remera y me acarició la espalda. El contacto me hizo estremecer, el deseo se impuso enseguida sobre cualquier razonamiento, quería más… comencé a besarlo con avidez para animarlo… quería que me tocara más, cuanto quisiera… necesitaba sentirlo.

Cuando mi erección se apretó desesperada contra la de él, me olvidé otra vez de que seguía probablemente dolorido y lo apreté más aún. Arqueó todo el cuerpo, él también ansiaba el contacto tanto como yo. Me clavó las uñas y me apretó a su vez. Me froté contra él. Le atisbé el rostro, su expresión era celestial. Todo el control que se esforzaba siempre en ejercer se había esfumado, se me entregaba por completo. Me arañó la espalda cuando acabó y me mordió el hombro, probablemente para ahogar un grito. Las vibraciones de su gemido contenido reverberaron en mi piel y se potenciaron diseminándoseme por todo el cuerpo y me empujaron a mí también al clímax. Draco amortiguó mis propios gemidos de placer con un beso, segundos después me sentía laxo de cansancio y de satisfacción; me hubiera gustado quedarme a dormir allí junto a él pero sabía que eso no era posible.

—Creo que Ron y Hermione están todavía afuera. —susurré

—La puerta está sólo entornada, Harry. —me hizo notar. _¡Dios!_ Cualquiera podría haber entrado y nos hubiera sorprendido en pleno retozo.

—¡Ay, Merlín! Espero que no hayan oído nada.

Me sonrió con descaro. —Espero que Weasley haya oído cada uno de los gemidos. —volví a golpearle el brazo a modo de reprimenda. Se contrajo de dolor.

—¡Oh, Draco! ¡Perdón! —quería quitarle todo el dolor, absorberlo para mí. El dolor debía ser mi carga, no la de él. Era a mí al que tenían que haber torturado, no a él. Todo había sido culpa mía.

—No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que se me va a pasar enseguida. En realidad creo que la saqué bastante barata, sólo algunos dolores residuales después de tantos Crucios. —respondió tratando de tranquilizarme.

No lo logró. Me acurruqué junto él. —¡Es tan horrible! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte algo así! ¡Tus propios compañeros de Casa!

—Por suerte me desmayé enseguida. —lo dijo como para restarle importancia, no obstante me hizo sentir peor— Pero creo que podrían haber llegado a matarme. Yo presentía que algo así podía pasar, algo te había dicho incluso.

—¿Cómo fue que pudieron sorprenderte? Vos habías dicho que ibas a tener cuidado.

—Admito que me distraje, salía de hablar con Snape y tenía un montón de cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza. —respondió.

—¿Snape te dijo que rompieras conmigo? —pregunté con tono acusador. El día anterior me había dejado muy en claro que no le gustaba para nada que estuviera en pareja son su ahijado.

—No… —se apresuró a replicar— me aconsejó que les dijera a todos en Slytherin que estaba con vos porque así me lo había ordenado el Señor Oscuro. En ningún momento me dijo que rompiera con vos, aunque no se ahorró el sarcasmo cuando hizo referencia al "deplorable comportamiento propio de Hufflepuffs durante las comidas".

—¿Es cierto? —pregunté sorprendido por la idea… pero al mismo tiempo no tan sorprendido. Todo encajaba. El repentino interés por mí. El paso sin solución de continuidad del odio a la seducción… su persistencia. ¿Y si Voldemort estaba detrás de todo? El plan le había resultado perfecto si ese fuera el caso. Amaba a Draco más que a mi vida, lo hubiera seguido con los ojos cerrados a las profundidades del infierno. Draco podría llevarme a la guarida misma de Voldemort y yo lo seguiría sin reparos.

—Sí, fueron sus propias palabras. —dijo con desconcierto.

—No me refería a lo que dijo Snape, sino a que Vold…

—¿Está todo en orden? —Ron se había asomado en la puerta, pero evitaba mirarnos directamente— Había tanto silencio… quería asegurarme de que no se hubiesen estrangulado mutuamente.

—Todo está bien. —le dije.

—Ah, bueno… —dijo y luego agregó medio tartamudeando— Hermione y yo pensábamos bajar a desayunar, Harry. Malfoy, ¿ya te dieron el alta?

—Me temo que no, conociéndola a Pomfrey seguro que va a darme unas cuantas pociones más y querrá que me quede hasta que haya descansado un poco más. Pero vos andá, Harry. Estuviste esperando toda la noche, es mejor que vayas a comer algo.

—Pero yo no quiero… —empecé a protestar, pero él me hizo callar con un beso.

—Insisto. Las dos próximas horas voy a estar de pésimo humor. —me susurró en los labios— Andá; si me da el alta antes de que vuelvas voy a buscarte, ¿te parece bien? —asentí aunque la idea no me satisfacía del todo, quería quedarme con él, pero Pomfrey me echaría apenas regresara… y también tenía hambre…

Renuente, me bajé de la cama y marché hacia la puerta. Di vuelta la cabeza para mirarlo una vez más por encima del hombro antes de salir.

oOo

El desayuno resultó bastante incómodo. Habían pasado un par de meses desde la última vez que nos habíamos sentado juntos… pero parecían años. Todavía sentía amargura de que pudiéramos haber llegado a un punto tal en nuestra amistad… era algo que no debería haber pasado. Tenía mis dudas de que pudiéramos volver a ser amigos íntimos como antes. La confianza incondicional que yo les había tenido, se había ido. Por otro lado, me sentía contento de estar otra vez con ellos. Y me habían ayudado mucho durante la noche, si no hubiera sido por ellos… bueno, mejor era no ponerme a pensar. Draco estaba vivo y bien, ¿para qué angustiarme con lo que podría haber pasado?

—Creo que cuando termine de desayunar, voy a volver a subir para ver cómo sigue Draco.

—Estoy segura de que Draco sigue bien, igual que hace media hora. —dijo Hermione con un suspiro, como si fuera una causa perdida— Acordate de que tenés clases dentro de un cuarto de hora.

—Una visita relámpago, nada más. —dije poniéndome de pie— No voy a demorar.

Ron se mordió la lengua y le contuvo la mano a Hermione, luego me sonrió y asintió. No me gustaba… me estaban dejando hacer tal como yo quisiera, sin animarse a mostrarse en desacuerdo. Igual no iba a ponerme a discutir sobre eso… con tal de que pudiera ver a Draco unos minutos antes de ir a clase.

Salí por la puerta que da al hall de entrada… y me quedé helado. En el hall estaba lady Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Draco. Vestía una toga de color rojo muy oscuro y una chalina azul que le rodeaba el cuello y la cabeza, pero dejaba entrever algunos rizos rubios.

Apenas me vio, vino directo hasta mí. —Señor Potter, —me saludó con tono neutro— vine a ver a mi hijo, presumo que Ud. podrá informarme donde se encuentra.

—Eh… este… sí señora. —tartamudeé— Está en el ala hospitalaria… justamente iba para allá a verlo.

—Muy bien, entonces podrá Ud. conducirme. —dijo con toda naturalidad, extendió ligeramente el codo para que yo pudiera guiarla como se debe. Con suavidad la tomé del brazo y empezamos a subir las escaleras. Luego de unos momentos me preguntó: —¿Cuánto hace que está saliendo con mi hijo? —el corazón se me aceleró, ¡por qué no me había quedado desayunando con Ron y Hermione?

—No mucho… —dije con voz nerviosa; era la madre de Draco, yo quería caerle bien—… un poco más de una semana.

—¿Sólo una semana? —preguntó sorprendida— Por lo que había oído me había hecho la idea de que hacía más tiempo.

—Hemos sido amigos durante un par de meses y hemos estudiado juntos casi a diario. —expliqué.

—Me refería a los afectos que mi hijo tiene por Ud., señor Potter. —replicó— Según he oído, él ha desarrollado un marcado… apego… presumí que ya llevarían más tiempo juntos si es que él estaba tan enamorado. Aunque son ustedes muy jóvenes… todo parece amor a los dieciséis.

—Jóvenes o no, Lady Malfoy, lo que Draco y yo sentimos el uno por el otro es real. —dije medio a la defensiva, pero yo me sentía muy seguro de mis sentimientos por Draco… con dieciséis años o con sesenta.

—Claro, no lo dudo en absoluto. —me tranquilizó, si bien con un tono condescendiente— Pero están ustedes corriendo riesgos muy grandes… con esta relación… riesgos que no sólo podrían afectar las vidas de ustedes… nuestros destinos también se ponen en peligro… y es muy incierto hacía qué derroteros podrían conducirnos.

—Serán los derroteros que yo elija, lady Malfoy. —declaré con decisión— Eso se lo puedo asegurar.

Necesitaba que la madre de Draco tuviera en mí una confianza que incluso yo no sentía. Yo tenía que derrotar a Voldemort… simplemente porque era preciso, no había otra alternativa. Aparte de eso me preguntaba si Draco y yo podríamos seguir juntos, para una respuesta afirmativa yo tenía que sobrevivir… No todos lograrían sobrevivir a la guerra y mis posibilidades… eran más bien pocas.

Afortunadamente llegamos justo en ese momento a la puerta del hospital y pude hacer a un lado esos pensamientos tan deprimentes… y por otra parte las preguntas de lady Malfoy se estaban tornando embarazosas, no quería hablar de más… no sabía si Draco querría que le dijera más…

Me quedé helado cuando abrí la puerta y entré para hacerla pasar, Draco había sido trasladado a la cama más cercana a la entrada… ¡y Pansy Parkinson estaba parada junto a la cama!

—¡Ah, Harry! —dijo él con tono despreocupado y casi sonriente— Llegaste justo, Parkinson vino a amenazarme de muerte, ¿Cuál es tu opinión al respecto, Vida?

Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Narcissa estaba parada detrás de mí y él todavía no la había visto… Parkinson era una amiga de la familia, supuestamente… —Eh… yo… Draco, tu m…

—¡Draco, tesoro! —lady Malfoy entró y me hizo a un lado, y fue directo hacia la cama— ¿Cómo estás, querido? ¡No sabés cómo me puse cuando recibimos la llamada de Severus! ¡Y tu padre no me dejó venir! ¡Estaba tan consternada!

—Estoy bien, mamá… —dijo Draco… ¡ay que tierno que sonó!— …en serio, quedate tranquila, no me pasa nada.

—Harry venía a verte y tuvo la amabilidad de acompañarme. —dijo girando un poco para mirarme. Observé a Parkinson, que lucía asustada como un conejo, buscando una posibilidad de escapar cuanto antes.

—Venía para acompañarte un rato, pero puedo volver más tarde. —dije tentativamente mirando a Draco, quería que pudiera hablar a solas con su madre. Aunque me mataba tener que dejarlo, sobre todo después de lo que había dicho Parkinson.

—Después de clase, si te parece bien. —me respondió con una sonrisa. Asentí.

—Fue encantador volver a verte, Harry. —me dijo Narcissa con altiva indiferencia, pero cuando se inclinó para despedirme con un beso en la mejilla, su expresión cambió— Hacéselo pagar. —me susurró— Quizá deberías escoltar a Pansy hasta el Gran Salón. —sugirió en voz alta; Parkinson me miró con extrema desconfianza.

—Eso no será necesario, lady Malfoy. —dijo Parkinson con helada amabilidad.

—Tonterías, insisto. —presionó Narcissa— Hay obviamente sociópatas sueltos en la escuela y bajo ninguna circunstancia quisiera que salieras lastimada.

Le dirigí una media sonrisa maligna a Parkinson; mi respeto por la madre de Draco creció exponencialmente. Estiré ligeramente el codo, ofreciéndole el brazo. Parkinson vaciló un segundo pero terminó aceptándolo con una mueca de desdén. Antes de salir giré la cabeza, Draco tenía una expresión escandalizada de ver a su novio acompañando, tomada del brazo, a su ex novia.

Apenas cerré la puerta, Parkinson trató de soltarse. —Tchut, tchut, tchut… —chisté sarcástico— Prometí que te iba a cuidar hasta el Gran Salón. Acordate que hay gente peligrosa suelta.

—No peligrosa _para mí_, Potter. —siseó tratando de intimidarme. No le dio resultado— No puedo decir lo mismo de vos o del puto de tu novio. —eso último me fastidió sobremanera.

Lady Malfoy me había pedido que "se la hiciera pagar", mi mente pasó a barajar las posibilidades… Pansy Parkinson con aspecto de troll, sin que le quedara ni rastro de aspecto humano, Pansy Parkinson desaparecida misteriosamente del predio de Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson, pulpa sangrienta igual que como terminó Zabini. El problema es que soy un Gryffindor y que no podía hacer nada de esas cosas. Sobre caliente había sido distinto, a Zabini lo había encontrado torturando a Draco… pero algo tenía que hacer para que Parkinson pagara. Aunque más no fuera meterle miedo.

—¿Amenazas Parkinson? —dije con dulzura y volví a chistar— Muy impropio de una dama.

—¡Andate a la mierda, Potter! —casi me eché a reír, el insulto había sonado deplorable.

—¿Tu amigo Blaise ya volvió de St. Mungo? —pregunté como al pasar y le apreté el brazo con toda mi fuerza, seguro que le iba a quedar un moretón. Se puso pálida y trató una vez más de soltarse— Creo que se me fue un poco la mano con él, pero es que estaba tan _enojado_… pensar en que le puedan hacer daño a Draco me vuelve _loco_… pierdo por completo el control. —hice una pausa esperando que reaccionara, pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Lucía aterrada de tenerme al lado—Sé que vos también estuviste metida en el asunto, Parkinson. —siseé, ella tembló— Te _voy a hacer pagar_ por lo que hiciste, no vas a saber cómo ni cuándo, pero te aseguro que te voy a hacer lamentar haber participado.

Giró la cabeza para mirarme con una mueca de desprecio en los labios, pero los ojos delataban el tremendo miedo que sentía. —Hermosas palabras en boca de un Gryffindor. —dijo con voz temblorosa— ¿Qué podrías hacer? ¿Matarme bajo las propias narices de tu venerado Dumbledore? —trataba de sonar despreocupada pero no le salía nada bien porque estaba aterrada.

Ya estábamos llegando al Gran Salón. —Por supuesto que no, Parkinson. — respondí con candorosa inocencia— Pero si hay alguien en la escuela que puede cometer una fechoría y salirse con la suya… ¿quién creés que puede ser?

Me miró horrorizada como si yo fuera un demente. Le solté el brazo y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Por el momento me pareció suficiente, la había dejado cagada de miedo. Pero ya me ocuparía de pensar en algo más. La venganza no es algo que me guste, no por nada soy un Gryffindor. Pero por Draco y por la promesa tácita que le había hecho a su madre… algo más iba pergeñar.

No pude pensar mucho más, en ese momento salieron Ron y Hermione y me llevaron a Transfiguración casi a la rastra.

oOo

En el almuerzo sirvieron tarta de pollo y verduras que es uno de mis platos predilectos, pero no estaba con ánimo para comer, parecía que no tenía gusto a nada.

—Harry, lo vas a ver después de clase. —me recordó Hermione— Y es mejor que duerma, para que se recupere más rápido.

Encogí los hombros y suspiré afligido. Hermione tenía razón, había subido a verlo y estaba dormido. ¡Es tan lindo cuando duerme! El siguiente bocado me supo mucho mejor.

—Betts es probablemente nuestro jugador más débil, —empezó a decir Ron y Hermione se desconectó al instante de la conversación; desde que había aceptado reintegrarme al equipo, casi no me hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera quidditch— pero si nos aseguramos de que Dean se le quede cerca para apoyarlo creo que va a resultar bien. —me entraron ganas de desconectarme yo también, ya me aburría. Ron había quedado como capitán cuando yo dejé de jugar, pero era obvio que no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, me consultaba todas las decisiones.

Mis ojos derivaron a la mesa de Slytherin, Parkinson estaba sentada rodeada de los más grandotes, a modo de protección. Seguía asustada y con razón, porque yo algo le iba a hacer aunque todavía no supiera qué.

—Tabbart juega bastante bien, pero quizá sea demasiado chico para incorporarlo… —Ron seguía con su perorata— …¿no te parece, Harry?

—¿Perdón? Me había distraído.

—Harry tiene cosas importantes en las que pensar, Ron. No deberías abrumarlo con asuntos triviales. —intervino Hermione.

—¡Asuntos triviales? —exclamó Ron escandalizado.

—Sí, Harry tiene mucho que pensar en Draco. Y podría también mencionar la prueba de Transfiguración de la semana que viene y el deber de por lo menos tres carillas que hay que entregarle a Binns el lunes.

—¡Mierda…! —susurré— …no tenía en cuenta todo eso. ¿Tres carillas?

—No me invento las cosas para divertirme. —dijo Hermione con fastidio, Ron refunfuñó algo por lo bajo— ¿Dijiste algo, Ronald? —le espetó ella con una mirada negra.

—Nada, dulce. —respondió Ron dándole unas palmaditas en la rodilla, luego me miró —Harry, otra vez estás mirando la mesa de Slytherin, por si acaso te recuerdo que Draco sigue en el ala hospitalaria.

—Sí, ya sé… Es sólo que…

—¿Es por Pansy Parkinson? —preguntó Hermione— ¿Seguís pensando que ella tuvo algo que ver?

—Me consta que tuvo que ver. Lo que no sé todavía es lo que voy a hacer al respecto.

—Sí, tenemos que hacer algo. Si volvió a amenazar a Draco, es un peligro que no podemos tener dando vuelta por Hogwarts.

Ya les había contado lo que había pasado esa mañana en el hospital. —Sí… ¿pero qué podríamos hacer? ¿Matarla nosotros antes de que mate a Draco? —dije exagerando… pero hasta por ahí nomás… si la vida de Draco estaba en peligro…

—No, claro que no… no creo que haga falta llegar a tal extremo. —dijo ella— Vos dejámelo a mí.

—¿Cómo! ¿qué pensás hacer?

—Vos no te preocupes. Yo me voy a encargar de todo. Vos concentrate en Draco para que se mejore pronto.

La miré frunciendo el ceño. No estaba seguro de que me gustara que ella se ocupara de satisfacer mis deseos de venganza. Aunque conociéndola, era probable que ella encontrara alguna forma que actuara de manera preventiva y no tanto vengativa. Seguramente sabría salirse con la suya mucho mejor que yo. En la escuela no nadie tan inteligente como ella.

Igual no pude prestar atención en las clases siguientes, ya no pensaba en Parkinson pero pasé a concentrarme en Draco. Estaba el serio problema de nuestra relación y los peligros que para Draco podía significar. Pero estaba tan enamorado que no podía siquiera plantearme la posibilidad de romper con él. Quizá la solución sería que él se fuera del país durante un tiempo hasta que yo me ocupara de Voldemort… pero Draco con toda seguridad se negaría a irse.

Suspiré. Después de clase iba a ir a verlo y tendríamos que hablar de muchas cosas que habíamos ido dejando para más tarde. Pero después de lo que había pasado, ya no podíamos posponerlas más. La vida de Draco estaba en riesgo. Teníamos que hablar abiertamente y no iba dejar que me distrajera con besos o caricias.

—Terminamos por hoy. —anunció el profesor Hobble, salté inmediatamente de mi asiento y enfilé hacia la puerta— Lean las páginas…

No alcancé a oír el deber asignado para la clase siguiente. Hermione me informaría después.

Iba a medias corriendo por los pasillos y en una esquina me choqué con otro alumno y le hice caer los libros que llevaba. Me agaché de inmediato para ayudarlo a recogerlos al tiempo que mascullaba una disculpa. Recién entonces me di cuenta de quién se trataba. —¡Mike! —exclamé, ahogándome con el nombre, se me había reavivado la culpa.

—¡Maldición, Harry! —me ladró— ¿Por qué no tenés más cuidado!

—Perdón, lo siento muchísimo. —musité contrito— No te he visto últimamente…

—Porque estuve evitándote adrede. —replicó como si fuera lo más natural.

—Ah… ya veo… —en realidad podía entenderlo si me ponía en su lugar… pero tampoco bajaba nunca al Gran Salón para las comidas… ¿estaría comiendo bien?

—¿Me vas a devolver mi libro? —demandó, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que lo tenía firmemente agarrado en la mano.

—Me gustaría que las cosas no hubiesen resultado así. —dije con voz suave, sabía que estaba muy dolido y me hubiera gustado poder hacer algo para remediarlo, pero no podía… cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer empeoraría aun más la situación…

—Bueno, quedátelo… —dijo con un bufido, se puso la correa de la cartera al hombro y se dispuso a marcharse.

—¡No! Esperá… tomá. —dije presentándole el libro, me lo sacó de la mano con brusquedad y se fue sin agregar nada más.

Me quedé mirándolo alejarse… era claro que la estaba pasando muy mal… y era por mi culpa… si me hubiese quedado con él, no sería así… y Draco no estaría en una cama del hospital tampoco.

Me hizo sentir muy mal, no podía mitigar el dolor de Mike… pero por Draco sí que podía hacer algo, era preciso que Draco sobreviviera a la guerra.

—Tenemos que hablar de todo. —anuncié apenas entré en el pabellón.

—Ah, hola Vida. —replicó burlón— Yo también te extrañé. Sí, he pasado un buen día. ¿Qué tal estuvo el tuyo?

—Lo digo en serio, ya no podemos posponerlo más. —insistí sentándome en el borde de la cama— Tenemos que hacer planes para mantenerte seguro. No puedo permitir que vuelvan a hacerte daño… porque estás conmigo.

Draco me tomó la mano y me dio un apretón. —No te sulfures tanto, Harry. Ya encontraremos el modo de solucionar eso. Pero ahora quiero contarte lo que vino a decirme mi madre.

Se le borró la sonrisa y frunció la frente muy serio. De pronto me entró un tremenda curiosidad de saber lo que había dicho lady Malfoy.

oOo


	21. Cesión y confesión

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 21 – Draco: Cesión y confesión**

—¡Ah, Harry! Llegaste justo, Parkinson vino a amenazarme de muerte, ¿Cuál es tu opinión al respecto, Vida? —pregunté sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la muy yegua. No sabía de qué forma podía llegar a reaccionar Pansy al verse acorralada, de lo que no tenía dudas era de que no iba a permitir que me agarrara desprevenido nunca más.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio pero finalmente oí una respuesta… si bien no del todo coherente. —Eh… yo… Draco, tu m…

Mi madre entró como un tornado. Bueno… eso sí que no me lo había esperado.

—¡Draco, tesoro! —exclamó mi madre caminando hasta la cama. Fue evidente el alivio que se dibujó en la cara de Harry. Yo sé lo intimidante que puede llegar a ser mi madre, me pregunté cuál habría sido el diálogo que habían mantenido de camino al hospital—¿Cómo estás, querido? ¡No sabés cómo me puse cuando recibimos la llamada de Severus! ¡Y tu padre no me dejó venir! ¡Estaba tan consternada!

—Estoy bien, mamá… —dije sin poder evitar que me saliera un tono de chiquilín de diez años, Harry se sonrió entre encantado y burlón— …en serio, quedate tranquila, no me pasa nada.

—Harry venía a verte y tuvo la amabilidad de acompañarme. —explicó, debía de saber muy bien lo que yo estaba pensando. Harry por su parte había clavado una mirada feroz sobre Pansy, quién lucía una expresión aterrada. Razones no le faltaban con Harry y mi madre ahí. Ella sabía muy bien lo terrible que podía ser lady Malfoy cuando la seguridad de su familia estaba en juego.

—Venía para acompañarte un rato, pero puedo volver más tarde. —dijo Harry con manifiesta preocupación en los ojos. ¿Sería por Pansy o por la presencia de mi madre? ¿O por las dos cosas?

—Después de clase, si te parece bien. —contesté con una sonrisa que esperaba sirviera para aplacarle los miedos cualesquiera que fuesen. No era preciso que se preocupara, me sentía muy seguro de poder manejar a las dos mujeres que estaban junto a mi lecho de enfermo.

—Fue encantador volver a verte, Harry. —dijo mi madre con su habitual tono indiferente, pero a continuación hizo algo sorprendente, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Quizá deberías escoltar a Pansy hasta el Gran Salón. —sugirió. Sabía que algo le había dicho a Harry al besarlo… y que probablemente no sería nada bueno para Pansy.

Casi se me escapó una risa. Se me había presentado una imagen de mi madre y Harry tomando el té y discutiendo distintas maneras de asesinar a alguien sin que pudieran culparlos.

—Eso no será necesario, lady Malfoy. —dijo Pansy con tono respetuoso pero inseguro.

—Tonterías, insisto. —dijo mi madre desestimando la excusa— Hay obviamente sociópatas sueltos en la escuela y bajo ninguna circunstancia quisiera que salieras lastimada.

La satisfacción inundó el rostro de Harry cuando la observó ponerse lívida. Y de inmediato le ofreció el brazo para escoltarla… hacia la muerte. Aunque Harry no lo supiera, más temprano que tarde Pansy iba a morir por lo que me había hecho. Narcissa no iba a aceptar menos. Se dio vuelta antes de salir para mirarme con expresión divertida. No pude evitar sentirme un poco celoso de verlo escoltándola del brazo. ¿Se puede uno sentir celoso de alguien que pronto no será sino un cadáver?

Apenas estuvimos solos cambió de inmediato su actitud de estudiado decoro. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y me tomó la cara con ambas manos. —Lucius y Severus me dijeron que quedaste en condición terrible anoche. Quiero que me cuentes _exactamente_ qué fue lo que pasó.

Sabía que de nada valía tratar de convencerla de que no había sido para tanto y de que estaba bien. Así que me embarqué en el relato de lo ocurrido tratando de quitarle dramatismo. Le dije de mi noviazgo con Harry, relaté el ataque y luego el momento en que me había despertado en el hospital con Lucius junto a mi cama. En algún momento, mientras le contaba, me soltó la cara y me tomó una mano en las suyas. Me las apretaba suavemente mientras le decía de las torturas que había sufrido. —Pomfrey me dijo que me puedo ir después de la cena, pero teniendo a toda la Casa de Slytherin en mi contra… no creo que sea conveniente volver a mi dormitorio. —concluí.

—Hizo un trabajo bastante aceptable curándote. —comentó. Ahora que ya estaba segura de que su hijo traidor se encontraba relativamente bien, había vuelto a su habitual tono de voz altanero. Yo sabía que me era leal, pero mucho me temía que llevadas las cosas al extremo, el instinto de autopreservación de los Malfoy prevalecería y mi padre y ella me dejarían librado a mi suerte si ésa era la única forma de evitar que el Señor Oscuro los matara. Ella me amaba… y mi padre también. Pero, ¿sería el amor que me tenían suficiente? Y ya puestos, ¿el amor que Harry me tenía sería suficiente? ¿cómo reaccionaría si se enteraba de la Marca en mi brazo?

—No seas desagradecida, madre. —la amonesté, me hizo un mohín apretando los labios.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que le mandara un regalo por cumplir con trabajo? —me espetó, le sonreí con calidez.

—Ése sería un gesto encantador. —me miró escandalizada primero y luego con ojos fulminantes.

—Creo que este chico Potter te está influenciando de manera muy poco conveniente. Pero parece que te ama sinceramente. —era una forma indirecta de aprobación. Sonreí.

—Yo también lo amo. —declaré con determinación. Suspiró.

—Así me lo dijo él. Pero esto no hace sino complicar aun más la situación. —lo había dicho con un tono de voz exhausto, inusitado en ella— _Finite incantatem._ —susurré. Ella me miró con desaprobación, los encantamientos cosméticos que llevaba puestos se desvanecieron. Los cabellos habían perdido el brillo y tersura habituales. Tenía ojeras grandes y muy marcadas. Los labios lucían resecos y agrietados. La ropa estaba muy arrugada.

—Madre, ¿que ha pasado? —pregunté, por primera vez desde la llegada de mi madre una nota de miedo se me coló en el tono. No era posible que su aspecto terrible se debiera a lo que me había pasado la noche anterior. Tenía el aspecto de haber estado durmiendo mal durante semanas. Se apresuró a restaurar los encantamientos cosméticos y me miró muy seria y con los labios apretados.

—Preferiría no tener que hablar del asunto hasta que no estés completamente recuperado. —dijo e hizo ademán de ponerse de pie pero yo la retuve de la mano.

—Ya estoy bien, madre. Quiero que hablemos al respecto ahora mismo. —insistí incorporándome un poco en la cama. Dudó un instante más pero terminó cediendo.

—Las cosas han estado muy… tensas en la Mansión últimamente. Y tu padre y yo tenemos opiniones diferentes sobre cómo debería manejarse el problema. —esa última frase me dejó perplejo, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy siempre presentaban un frente unido, incluso conmigo. Supongo que mis padres tendrían ocasionalmente discusiones, pero si las tenían eran siempre en privado, nunca delante de mí ni de nadie.

—¿Es por mi causa o por causa del Señor Oscuro? —pregunté en voz muy baja, nunca se sabe quién podría estar escuchando.

Sacó la varita y puso un encantamiento de silencio alrededor de la cama. Luego se inclinó hacia mí y susurró: —Ambas. Lo quiero fuera de mi casa y fuera de nuestras vidas. Tu padre se empeña en seguir ignorando el caos que esa creatura ha provocado en nuestro hogar. —siseó con tono acerbo.

—Te puedo asegurar que no lo ignora, madre. Me ordenó que rompiera con Harry.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra! —graznó entrecerrando los ojos; cuando comprendió por mi expresión que ésa no era mi intención, prosiguió— Harry Potter es el único vínculo con el otro lado de esta guerra con el que podemos contar. Tu padre está ciego, la propaganda de este enajenado le nubla el entendimiento. Las posibilidades de que nuestro lado gane son muy pocas… un líder desequilibrado sólo puede conducirnos a la perdición.

—¿Cuál es la razón de los ataques? ¿Qué hay de tan terrible en el hecho de que los sangresucias sean admitidos en Hogwarts? ¿Qué peligro pueden representar si son tan débiles como se afirma? ¿Y a quién le importan los muggles? Hemos vivido siglos sin meternos con ellos y sin que ellos se metan con nosotros. ¿Qué fin se persigue exterminándolos?

Por unos segundos me miró totalmente perpleja, pero de inmediato recuperó su habitual máscara de frialdad. —Es obvio que has estado escuchando a Potter mucho más de lo que yo me temía. No es mi propósito que desertes para unirte a la Orden, Draco, sino simplemente que averigües lo que puedas sobre el otro bando… y que busques refugio con ellos si es posible.

Revoleé los ojos e inmediatamente ella me dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada. —Más te vale no olvidarte de que soy tu madre, Draco. —siseó. Asentí apenas masajeándome la mejilla dolorida.

—No voy a usar a Harry más de lo que ya lo he usado hasta ahora. Y no puedo buscar seguridad en la Orden, no voy a poder ocultarle a Dumbledore la Marca Oscura. —expliqué— Pero eso no cambia mis opiniones, madre, me siento como perdido a mitad de camino entre un lado y el otro. Ya no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que el Señor Oscuro dice o hace, por lo tanto no puedo volver con los de tu lado, y estoy envuelto en muchas mentiras y años de oscuridad como para que me den la bienvenida del lado de Harry.

Mi madre suspiró y asintió, algo de calidez se le coló en la expresión gélida. —Entiendo. —dijo, mi alivio debió de ser notable puesto que me sonrió con ternura y me acarició la mejilla que me había castigado un minuto antes. —Vos y yo no somos tan diferentes, Draco. Nos dejamos llevar por los que amamos.

—Yo no me dejo llevar. —protesté irritado por su tono condescendiente.

—¿Alguna vez te conté que estuve a punto de irme con Andrómeda cuando la echaron de la familia Black? —negué con la cabeza y se me desorbitaron los ojos de asombro. Cuando era chico, si llegaba siquiera a pronunciar el nombre de la tía repudiada, me castigaban con una semana de encierro en mi cuarto. —Pues es cierto, ella casi me convenció de que los muggles no son tan malos y que las familias sangrepura no eran sino elitistas discriminadores.

Hice una cara como diciéndole: _¿Y acaso no es cierto?_ Pero ella ni siquiera lo notó.

—La noche que Andrómeda escapó, tu abuela me hizo sentar y me dijo claramente la verdad de las cosas. En principio uno podría pensar que no hay nada de malo con los muggles. Esencialmente son iguales a nosotros excepto por la falta de magia. Pero Draco, ¿qué sería de nosotros sin magia? ¿Sabés cuántas familias mágicas había apenas hace un siglo?

Me encogí de hombros; me miró con desaprobación. Consideré un instante la pregunta. —Quizá cincuenta familias sangrepura, y muchas más mezcladas. —aventuré.

—Hace doscientos años no había familias mezcladas. —la miré perplejo— Estaba prohibido por el Ministerio casarse con muggles… incluso la fornicación con muggles estaba vedada. En aquella época había alrededor de trescientas familias sangrepura. Luego las leyes cambiaron, se volvieron más tolerantes, las penas para los que engendraban hijos con muggles fueron atemperándose hasta anularse. Y más adelante incluso se derogó la ley que prohibía los casamientos con muggles. Fue una época en que los políticos consideraban que la brecha entre los dos mundos debía ir desapareciendo. Hace un siglo había menos de cincuenta familias sangrepura, ¿sabés cuántas quedan hoy en día?

—¿Quizá la mitad? —volví a aventurar, iba comprendiendo hacia dónde apuntaba.

—Nos estamos muriendo, hijo. Lenta pero inexorablemente. Al punto que incluso tus propios hijos alcancen a ver la desaparición de las estirpes mágicas puras. Esta guerra trata de preservar nuestra clase.

—Esta guerra está matando a todos, sin importar la clase a la que pertenezcan. —repliqué— Si los Slytherin hubiesen logrado lo que se proponían anoche, otra familia sangrepura hubiese quedado sin heredero.

—Dijiste Slytherin como si ya no te consideraras parte de ellos. —me hizo notar con vehemencia— ¿Ahora querés ser un Gryffindor, Draco? ¿Es ése tu deseo?

—No. —le espeté— Pero tendrás que disculparme puesto que he perdido toda confianza en la Casa en la que me asignaron. Estuvieron a punto de matarme, madre.

—Y por ello habrán de pagar. Tuve ocasión de observar el excelente trabajo que hizo tu novio con la cara de Zabini. Bien podría haber muerto a causa de los golpes.

—¿Qué le hizo a Blaise? — pregunté, Severus ya había hecho una alusión similar. ¿Lo había dejado fatalmente herido? ¿Estaba acaso mi puro e inocente Gryffindor más contaminado de lo que yo había pensado? Y si fuera así… ¿era por mi culpa?

—Al parecer concentró toda la agresión en él. Un poco más y le hubiera dejado el cerebro hecho papilla. ¡Bien merecido que se lo tenía el muy rastrero!

¿Qué diría Harry si escuchara las palabras de mi madre? ¿Se mostraría de acuerdo? ¿Se sentiría por el contrario repugnado y lleno de culpa? ¿Sabía hasta qué punto le había hecho daño a Blaise? ¿Era mi influencia lo que lo había llevado a reaccionar así? Todo indicaba que la relación nos estaba afectando a ambos. Yo me estaba volviendo considerado y compasivo y Harry, más calculador y cruel. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo que yo quería. Prefería pensar que habían sido las emociones extremas del momento las que lo habían llevado a actuar con implacable violencia.

—¿Y vos le encargaste de que hiciera lo mismo con Pansy? —me miró con gran orgullo.

—¿Así que te diste cuenta? Es cierto… no le dije cómo, pero lo urgí a que la hiciera pagar por lo que te había hecho. —hablaba de tortura y dolor con un tono totalmente despreocupado. Parecía tan fuera de lugar en una mujer tan refinada y hermosa como ella. Pero siempre había sido así, yo la había oído hablar de Imperdonables con el mismo tono que usaba para las proporciones de los ingredientes de un coctel.

—¿Y si él no la mata?

—Dudo mucho que llegue a tal extremo. Pero si se atreviera… diría que podría ser una excelente pareja para un Malfoy.

—¿A qué viene ese comentario? No creo que puedas estar contenta de que Harry y yo estemos en pareja… ¿qué de un heredero?... y Harry ni siquiera es sangrepura.

—Su madre era una bruja, si bien nacida de muggles… pero los Potter son de la más pura estirpe mágica… diría que alcanza para compensar. Si llegara a derrotar al Señor Oscuro, algo que muchos dan por seguro, les daría mi bendición… Convencer a tu padre va a ser un trabajo duro, eso sí, pero no imposible.

—Vos y yo sabemos que podrías llegar a convencer a mi padre de cualquier cosa. —me sonrió ampliamente tomando mis palabras como el más amable de los cumplidos— Pero sigue estando la cuestión del heredero…

—Yo no me preocuparía demasiado por ese detalle, hijo. —dijo con tono misterioso— ¿Creés acaso que sos el primer sangrepura al que le interesan más los hombres que las mujeres?

—No, pero… —me interrumpió con un apretón de mano.

—No hablemos de esos detalles por ahora. Todo lo que es necesario que decidas ahora es si deseás toda una vida junto a Potter. Y si él nos presta un buen servicio… yo estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo.

—Así que si él mata al Señor Oscuro…

—Le entregaré mi único hijo. —declaró muy seria.

—¿Así como así? —pregunté asombrado.

—En esta guerra no hay nada seguro, Draco. Incluso si Potter llegara a matar al Señor Oscuro, existe una buena posibilidad de que muera en el proceso. —me di cuenta por el tono de que era eso lo que ella realmente deseaba, librarse de los dos.

—Lo sé. —susurré. Una imagen de Harry sucumbiendo ante el _Avada Kedavra_ del Señor Oscuro cruzó por mi mente. Me estremecí.

—¿Tenés frío? —preguntó y sin esperar respuesta pronunció un encantamiento para calentarme.

—Estoy bien. —mentí, de todos modos ella no podía hacer nada para solucionar lo que me angustiaba. No era algo que se pudiera arreglar con encantamientos o pociones. Necesitaba a Harry. Necesitaba abrazarlo… necesitaba besarlo… y tenía que decirle todo… y tenía que lograr que me perdonara— Te quiero, mamá. —dije, no sé de donde me salieron las palabras… hacía tantos años que no las pronunciaba.

—Yo también te quiero, Draco. —respondió automáticamente e hizo una pausa… —Es cierto, hijo… sin importar lo que pueda llegar a pasar en esta guerra, tu padre y yo te queremos mucho.

Asentí. En realidad no sabía cómo responder. Sabía que me querían. Sabía también que se querían más a si mismos que a mí… y que llegado el caso… se pondrían en mi contra para salvar sus vidas.

Se puso de pie. —Si quisieras comunicarte conmigo ya sabés cómo hacerlo. —dijo

Asentí.

—Y no le hagas mucho caso a lo que dice tu padre, le gusta hacer de tirano. Cualquier aliado que podamos conseguir nos hace más fuertes, sin importar de qué lado venga. Ahora sería conveniente que durmieras un poco. —y antes de que yo pudiera protestar, llamó a madame Pomfrey para que me administrara una poción sedante.

oOo

Me desperté y estaba solo. Ya era de tarde. Me había perdido la visita de Harry de después del almuerzo. Maldije a mi madre y a Pomfrey por la poción que me habían obligado a beber. De todos modos, me sentía mejor que a la mañana, el sueño me había hecho bien. Y estando solo tenía la oportunidad de pensar en lo que había dicho mi madre, antes de tener que hablar con Harry.

La sola idea de una vida sin Harry me provocaba una profunda angustia, así que ésa no era una opción por más riesgos que significara para ambos. Mi padre, lógicamente, se había opuesto terminantemente a que siguiéramos juntos. Mi madre, en cambio, había dejado una puerta abierta… con una condición… estaba dispuesta no sólo a _permitir _sino incluso a _bendecir_ nuestra unión… una recompensa así, bien justificaba los riesgos que deberíamos correr para vencer a Voldemort.

Nunca me había imaginado en el campo de batalla, siempre había pensado que cuando me tocara participar lo haría desde atrás de la escena, en la elaboración de los planes y colaborando preparando pociones. Mi idea era que era demasiado joven para que me mandaran a pelear directamente en batalla. Una ingenuidad, lo sé. Pero ahora empezaba a ver las cosas desde otro ángulo… y era muy probable que terminara en el lugar de mayor fragor del enfrentamiento.

Si Harry iba a pelear, no podía dejarlo solo, necesariamente iría con él. Si el destino de Harry era morir… yo moriría a su lado. ¿Tenía miedo? Sólo un tonto no lo tendría… pero mi amor por Harry superaba todos mis miedos. Y poco me importaba que no pensáramos igual… lo que realmente importaba era que lo amaba con todo mi ser y que le brindaría mi ayuda… pelearía codo a codo junto a él.

Yo era de Harry y no podía vivir lejos de él. Y así tuviera que luchar contra mi propio padre… por Harry lo haría.

oOo

Mi tonto Gryffindor entró al hospital con pasos decididos y el ceño encantadoramente fruncido.

—Tenemos que hablar de todo. —demandó sin preámbulos.

—Ah, hola Vida. —dije con tono divertido, si bien era más un recurso para enmascarar mis nervios que otra cosa— Yo también te extrañé. Sí, he pasado un buen día. ¿Qué tal estuvo el tuyo?

—Lo digo en serio, ya no podemos posponerlo más. —declaró plantándose con resolución al lado de la cama— Tenemos que hacer planes para mantenerte seguro. No puedo permitir que vuelvan a hacerte daño… porque estás conmigo.

Le tomé la mano. Extrañaba sus manos, sus labios, su cuerpo. Todos los problemas parecían esfumarse cuando estaba cerca de mí. Pero tenía razón, teníamos que hablar. Había muchas cosas que tenía derecho a saber… aunque no le iban a gustar. —No te sulfures tanto, Harry. Ya encontraremos el modo de solucionar eso. Pero ahora quiero contarte lo que vino a decirme mi madre.

Pestañeó un par de veces y respiró hondo, aparentemente dispuesto a posponer por un momento sus exigencias. Le sonreí cálidamente y sin más aviso lo agarré de los hombros y lo atraje hacia mí para devorarle la boca. Tenía que aprovechar, después de hablar era posible que Harry no quisiera volver a verme nunca más. Traté de absorber al máximo todos los sabores y todas las texturas… podía ser la última vez.

Harry interrumpió el beso segundos después, demasiado pronto para mi gusto. —No más distracciones. —insistió— Hablá.

Reí y apoyé la cabeza sobre la almohada. —Te amo, Harry. Lo sabés, ¿verdad?

Frunció los labios y asintió. —Por supuesto. Yo también te amo. —se apresuró a agregar— Pero me parece que estás tratando de distraerme una vez más.

—No es así. —dije levantando los brazos en gesto de rendición— Pero quiero que lo tengas presente.

—Está bien. —dijo, pero me pareció ver una sombra de inquietud cruzándole la mirada.

—Mi madre me dijo que no le hiciera caso a la demanda de mi padre de que rompiera con vos. Aunque es algo que yo ya había decidido hacer. Pero es bueno saber que la tengo a ella de mi lado.

—Pero eso es una buena noticia… ¿o no? —preguntó con desconcierto. _Paciencia Harry, la parte complicada viene después._

—Así es… en su mayor parte. —su desconcierto creció, me hubiese gustado en ese momento que me pudiera leer la mente— Lo cierto es que mi madre no da puntada sin nudo… así que su actitud responde a ciertos propósitos y objetivos… pero por el momento está de nuestro lado.

—¿Por qué los Slytherins son siempre tan intrigantes? ¿Por qué no dicen claramente lo que piensan? ¿Por qué sus palabras sólo reflejan a medias lo que piensan?

—¿Vos querés decir como los Gryffindors? —pregunté con una sonrisa de lado.

—¡Exactamente!

Me encogí de hombros, no era el momento para discutir la psicología Slytherin. —Lo importante es que ella quiere la derrota del Señor Oscuro. Y confía en que vos puedas lograrla.

Fue el turno de Harry de encogerse de hombros, exasperado. —No es ninguna novedad. Es probablemente lo mismo que quiere la gran mayoría de los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña. Incluso los mortífagos esperan que me enfrente con ellos… para ser vencido por ellos claro.

—Es cierto… pero mi madre además nos está ofreciendo un contrato de matrimonio. —esperé un momento conteniendo la risa a que procesara las palabras, los ojos se le desorbitaron segundos después, llenos de preguntas.

—¿Un qué? —susurró.

—Me oíste bien. —dije sonriendo— Mi madre vino a decirme que, si matabas al Señor Oscuro, que estaba dispuesta a cederme a vos.

—¿Cederte a mí? Pero… yo… —empezó a farfullar y se pasó las manos por los cabellos— ¡Explicate!

—Soy el único heredero de una familia de la más pura estirpe mágica, Harry. —era necesario que entendiera lo importante que era la cuestión— Como tal, tengo una obligación, por el bien de la familia estoy atado a los deseos de mis padres. Lo que quiere decir que estoy obligado a casarme con quien ellos dispongan y tengo el deber de engendrar un heredero que asegure la continuidad del linaje.

—¿Y entonces cómo son las cosas? ¿Me vas a echar de una patada cuando te hayan encontrado esposa? —ladró. Suspiré negando con la cabeza.

—No. En el mismo momento en que decidí estar con vos, Harry, me preparé para hacer mi apellido a un lado. Me preparé a que me repudiaran, a perder todo… la Mansión, la fortuna, todo lo que me corresponde como herencia… incluso a mis padres. —me pregunté si Harry alcanzaba a abarcar la enormidad de mi renuncia, de mi sacrificio… para ser de él. Pero no me importaba que llegara a entenderlo en su total dimensión. Que lo entendiera o no, no iba a cambiar mi decisión. Era una decisión que sólo a mí me correspondía tomar.

—Yo no te hubiese permitido que… si lo hubiese sabido… —era de esperar, su naturaleza heroica de Gryffindor tenía que mostrarse.

—Lo sé y fue precisamente por eso que no te lo dije. Soy yo quien elige lo que es importante para mí. Y vos sos más importante que todo. He tenido todo eso durante toda mi vida y nada me ha hecho sentir tan feliz como el tenerte a vos, Harry. Te amo más que a la fortuna, más que a mi familia… te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Sentí que me ahogaba con las últimas palabras. Y las lágrimas me inundaban los ojos. Una parte de mí temía que a pesar de mi amor lo iba a perder igual. Había secretos que no habían sido revelados aún. Todo había empezado como una mentira y cuando se enterara de que yo no era mejor que mi padre… quizá ya no querría estar conmigo.

—Draco… —susurró con ternura entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, pero no iba dejarlo que dijera lo que fuera que tenía pensado decirme… tenía que decirle todo, tenía que saber cómo era realmente la situación.

—Mi madre me entrega a vos a cambio de la muerte del Señor Oscuro… eso implica que no me veré obligado a renunciar a nada para estar con vos. Te conozco, sé que tus planes son enfrentarte a él… y sé que tenés el poder para derrotarlo.

—¿Y entonces qué…? —preguntó burlón, aunque la voz le temblaba un poco— ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?

—Todavía no. —susurré— Hay ciertas cosas que tenés que saber primero… y que podrían hacerte cambiar de parecer.

Pude ver claramente el miedo en sus ojos. Las mandíbulas se le pusieron tensas. No obstante me hizo un breve gesto instándome a que continuara. No había forma de dorarle la píldora… cualquier intento al respecto poco duraría y sería inútil… la única alternativa posible era ser directo.

Me levanté la manga y extendí el antebrazo. Se bajó de la cama de inmediato y retrocedió un par de pasos, pero lo repentino del movimiento lo hizo trastabillar y cayó al suelo. La expresión se le había trocado en una de total horror. El corazón se me partía… era yo el que le inspiraba ese sentimiento horrible.

—Harry, por favor, escuchame… —rogué, quería que al menos me dejara explicar antes de tomar una decisión.

—Sos… vos sos…

—Un mortífago. —confirmé con un gesto avergonzado— Me marcó el día que cumplí dieciséis años.

—Pero si yo te vi el brazo, lo toqué… yo… ¡ay Dios! —gimió y ocultó la cara entre las rodillas. Era desgarrante verlo… ese gesto mostraba pesar y rechazo… rechazo de todo lo que habíamos compartido.

—Estuve ocultándotela desde el principio porque sabía que no habrías querido tener nada conmigo si sabías que era un mortífago. Lo siento… realmente lo lamento.

No hubo ninguna reacción ni en un sentido ni en otro, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaría pensando. Seguí hablando, con algunos lloriqueos, hundiéndome cada vez más en el pozo de mentiras que había creado. —Cuando empecé a hablar con vos… mis intenciones eran las peores… quería que te enamoraras de mí para poder entregarte al Señor Oscuro… eso me hubiera ganado gran prestigio y recompensas… pero las cosas no salieron del modo planeado… me enamoré de vos mucho antes de haberme ganado tu confianza.

Alzó la mirada, seguía sentado en el suelo. Tenía el rostro oculto en parte por las piernas, en parte por el flequillo. Podía, no obstante, verle los ojos. Los ojos… que contrariamente a lo habitual, en ese instante carecían de expresión.

—Lo que siento ahora es sincero, Harry. Aunque no haya sido así como empezó. Te juro por mi vida que ahora… no podría siquiera pensar en traicionarte. E incluso si decidieras irte y no volver a mirarme nunca más… igual no podría deliberadamente hacer nada que pudiera dañarte. Te amo demasiado… Estoy dispuesto a unirme a la Orden… si vos decidís quedarte conmigo, estoy dispuesto a jurarle fidelidad a Dumbledore y jurarte fidelidad a vos… y jurarle fidelidad a cualquier otra persona que vos me indiques. Estoy dispuesto a pelear a tu lado contra V…Voldemort. Estoy dispuesto a pelear contra mi propio padre si fuera necesario… Porque soy tuyo por entero… porque te pertenezco… y aunque vos no me quieras, yo te quiero y siempre voy a quererte.

Lo vi abrir y cerrar los puños varias veces. Yo tenía los dedos clavados en el borde del colchón, esperaba que en cualquier momento se pusiera de pie y me fusilara a hechizos… o que simplemente diera la vuelta y se fuera sin decirme una palabra. Pero no hizo ni una cosa ni la otra, se quedó contemplándome con esas gemas penetrantes, en silencio…

—¿Cuál es tu decisión entonces? —pregunté finalmente tras un largo momento— ¿Te casarías conmigo, Harry?

oOo


	22. Con todos sus defectos

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 22 – Harry: Con todos sus defectos**

Duro se sentía el suelo debajo de mí. Y frío… muy frío. Se me dormían las manos y el trasero, sentado allí mirándolo. Me había quedado sin palabras. ¿Qué hubiera podido responder? Me había confesado tantas cosas que yo ni siquiera podía empezar a creer… y ni hablar de poder elaborar una réplica.

—Sé que es mucho… —continuó con su lamento, yo ya no podía soportarlo.

—¡Dejá de hablar, Draco! —demandé abrumado y presa del pánico— Por favor, ya no agregues más.

Cerró la boca al instante, era evidente que se sentía herido, pero en ese momento yo no podía hacer nada para consolarlo. Tras un largo rato de silencio anuncié finalmente. —Necesito pensar. —me puse de pie y salí. Teniéndolo delante de mí expectante y ansioso me iba a ser imposible procesar la información y aclarar las ideas.

Mientras caminaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor me sentía como si no fuera yo mismo. Como si alguien más se hubiese apoderado de mi cuerpo

_Mortífago. Mortífago. Mortífago._

Se me presentaba la imagen de Draco en el círculo de mortífagos que me rodeaba en el cementerio, al lado de Lucius. Sus rasgos afilados ocultos detrás de la máscara. Podía verlo apuntándome con la varita. Podía oírlo burlándose de mí por haberme enamorado tan profundamente de él. Podía oírlo reír al revelarme que todo había sido una mentira.

Quería morirme.

Si él quería matarme… dejaría que lo hiciera.

Una mezcla de amor y dolor me rasgaba el corazón, volvía a recordar nuestro primer beso y nuestras primeras horas juntos…

No… era imposible… Draco nunca podría ponerse esa máscara, nunca podría haber estado en ese círculo, Draco me amaba… se había entregado por entero a mí.

Seguramente lo habían obligado a aceptar la Marca… o de alguna forma lo habían presionado… o lo habían persuadido.

Cuando llegué a la sala común de Gryffindor seguía tanto o más que confundido que cuando había salido corriendo del hospital.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Me propuso matrimonio!

Agarré a Ron de un brazo con una mano y a Hermione con la otra y me los llevé a un rincón. —Hermione, —dije en voz baja— ¿podemos ir a hablar a algún lugar privado?

Me miró con preocupación. —Por supuesto. —respondió asintiendo. Ron me preguntó con la mirada si él también tenía que ir; negué con la cabeza. —Más tarde te cuento todo, ahora necesito hablar con Hermione a solas.

Hermione me tomó del brazo y salimos juntos por la puerta retrato. Me condujo a lo largo de un corredor hasta un aula en desuso.

—Harry, ¿que pasó? ¿le pasó algo a Draco?

Volví a ver la Marca en mi mente, apreté los dientes hirviendo de ira. —¡Voy a matarlo! —siseé— ¡Así sea lo último que haga voy a matarlo!

—¡Oh Harry! —exclamó ella— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Yo creía que todo iba tan bien entre ustedes…

—¡Lo marcó! —vociferé y pateé un escritorio que tenía al lado— ¡Lo manoseó!

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto. —¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Él me lo dijo. —suspiré, seguía sintiéndome muy enojado, pero ahora el dolor se me iba intensificando en el pecho.

—¡Ay Harry, lo siento tanto! —hizo un ademán como para abrazarme pero se contuvo, quizá fue mejor así… las cosas todavía no habían vuelto a ser como antes— ¿Rompieron?

—No… —dije sacudiendo la cabeza— …no lo creo. En realidad me pidió que me casara con él.

—¡Que qué? —casi había sido un grito— ¿Que te pidió que te casaras con él? ¿Te confesó que te engañaba y después te propuso matrimonio?

—¡Cómo? —ladré— ¡Draco no me engaña! —¡cómo se le ocurría decir un disparate como ése!

—¿Pero no dijiste que había otro que lo había manoseado? ¿Que querías matarlo? —preguntó desconcertada con el ceño fruncido.

—Draco fue marcado… ¡por Voldemort! —le espeté con frustración— ¡Y voy a matar Voldemort por haberlo deshonrado con su Marca…! ¡Y por tantas otras razones! Me quitó mi familia, destruyó mi vida… ¡y marcó a mi novio! ¡Voy a destruirlo al muy hijo de puta! ¿Y si esto termina destrozando nuestra relación? ¿Cómo voy a hacer si tengo que ver ese horrible tatuaje todos los días por el resto de mi vida?

—¿Está marcado! —los ojos de Hermione se abrieron grandes del shock— ¿Querés decir que Draco es un…?

—…un mortífago. Sí, así es.

—¡Mierda! —la miré muy sorprendido, Hermione nunca dice malas palabras— ¡Pero si todavía no alcanzó la mayoría de edad!

—Sí… yo también pensaba que recién los admitían de mayores… pero no me extraña tanto, Voldemort no es precisamente un ejemplo de rectitud moral.

—¿Y él te lo confesó así de golpe? ¿Por qué?

Me encogí ligeramente de hombros. —No sé… —dije suspirando— aparentemente su madre le dio la aprobación para que nos casáramos…y él quería proponerme matrimonio sin demorar más… pero quería que yo supiera antes toda la verdad.

—Si parece mentira… —dijo ella tapándose la boca— ¿Y vos le contestaste?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—¿Y ya pensaste lo que le vas a contestar?

Volví a sacudir la cabeza. —No, no estoy seguro… tengo mucho que pensar primero… pero quería poder contárselo a alguien.

—Entiendo… para serte sincera, me alegra que me lo hayas contado. Yo quiero ayudarte siempre que pueda.

—Lo sé. —la miré directo a los ojos— No le digas nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a Ron. Yo se lo voy a contar… pero una vez que haya decidido qué contestarle a Draco.

Asintió en silencio.

oOo

Estaba en un calabozo. Frío y húmedo. Y vacío. No había cama, ni mesa, ni inodoro. Sabía donde estaba, Voldemort me había capturado. Pero no podía acordarme cómo había sido.

La puerta se abrió. Entró Draco y caminó hasta mí.

—Harry. —saludó y se arrodilló a mi lado. ¡Estaba tan contento de verlo! Le tiré los brazos al cuello y lo atraje contra mí. Se rió. —Sos tan tonto, Harry. —me dijo.

Y fue como una revelación, supe que había sido él el que me había traicionado. No había sido Voldemort. Había sido Draco. Mi Draco. Lo solté de inmediato. Se separó un poco y me contempló con una de esas medio sonrisas retorcidas tan propias de él.

—Te amo, Harry. —dijo con sarcasmo— Vos vas a ser mi primero, Harry. Quiero que me hagas el amor, _Harry_. —repetía mi nombre, una y otra vez rebosante de burla.

Me aparté de él gateando por el suelo. —El Señor Oscuro está tan complacido conmigo, Harry. —dijo riendo con satisfacción— Y va a recompensarme magníficamente por esto. Voy a obtener un lugar privilegiado en sus filas. Confía totalmente en mí.

Sus palabras fueron como una puñalada que me hizo añicos el alma.

—Te va a matar, lo sabés, ¿no? —me dijo sonriendo— Y lo mejor es que voy a poder mirar. Realmente estoy progresando, Harry. Y es todo gracias a vos y a tu débil… muy débil corazón. —rió estruendosamente, pude sentir a mi débil corazón haciéndose pedazos— No puedo creer que pudieras enamorarte de mí, imbécil. ¡Ahora voy a poder verte morir!

oOo

Me desperté sobresaltado. La habitación estaba helada pero yo me sentía hervir. Estaba bañado en sudor y las mantas parecían estar sofocándome. Me las saqué de encima con una patada furiosa. Quería olvidarme del sueño. Quería gritar de rabia y de frustración… la imagen de Draco riéndose de mi muerte inminente era desgarradora… y el gozo rebosante en su rostro de poder ser testigo presencial.

Me bajé de la cama y fui de puntillas hasta el baño. Por lo menos el aire frío resultaba tonificante. Me apoyé sobre el lavabo y traté de contener las arcadas. Levanté la mirada y me contemplé en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto terrible, lo cual no era de extrañar puesto que así de mal me sentía.

—¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? —susurré.

En ese momento supe que podía perdonar a Draco por ser un mortífago y por haber sido marcado. Podía perdonarlo por haberse entregado a los designios de Voldemort y a su cruzada devastadora. Era todavía muy joven y las presiones de su padre debían de haber sido difíciles de desoír. Había sido un error, si bien uno que podía comprenderse. Lo que me iba a resultar mucho más duro de pasar por alto era la traición.

Unos meses antes Draco me quería muerto y había estado más que dispuesto a engañarme, a traicionarme y a entregarme en bandeja de plata a Voldemort.

¿Cómo podía seguir con él sabiendo eso?

Una vocecita en el fondo de mi mente me recordó que yo también había tenido intenciones de usarlo. Yo pensaba aprovecharme de él para obtener información… y para poder llegar a Voldemort. Yo tampoco había sido honesto.

Pero así y todo era un trago muy difícil de pasar, Draco había querido sacar provecho de mi muerte… ¿era ése el hombre que amaba? Suspiré.

Hubo golpes a la puerta. —¿Está todo bien, cumpa? —me llegó la voz de Ron desde el otro lado.

—Sí… todo bien, Ron. Enseguida salgo.

—Ah… bueno. — respondió y oí sus pasos alejándose. Él sabía que me pasaba algo, había intentado sonsacarle información a Hermione pero ella se había negado a soltar prenda.

No sabía qué decirle, no quería mentirle, pero tenía miedo de que pudiera tomar muy mal la novedad, estábamos tratando de reconstruir la amistad y no quería arruinar los avances que ya habíamos logrado. Y Ron podía enojarse mucho… podía incluso llegar a atacar a Draco por haberme engañado… y yo no estaba seguro de querer que hiciera algo así.

oOo

Esperaba que dejaran a Draco otro día en el hospital, de esa forma no tendría que reencontrarme con él tan pronto. Necesitaba espacio, tiempo lejos de él para poder pensar y decidir lo que quería hacer.

Seguía amándolo con todo mi corazón… quizá era una necedad amarlo tanto. ¿Era acaso más sensato tratar de expulsarlo de mi corazón? ¿O debía buscar alguna forma de superar la desagradable y terrible revelación y conservarlo a mi lado? ¿Podía confiar en él?

Una vez más el destino decidió en mi contra, no me extrañé demasiado cuando lo vi entrar en el Gran Salón para el desayuno. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, de golpe me pareció que éramos, él y yo, los únicos en el recinto. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ir corriendo a su encuentro.

Desvié la mirada y traté de concentrarme en la conversación de mis amigos. Cuando terminé de desayunar, me puse de pie y me animé a mirar furtivamente hacia la mesa de Slytherin… pero él ya no estaba.

oOo

Ese día tenía dos clases con él, no sabía cómo iba a hacer para poder soportarlas. Siempre nos sentábamos juntos… pero no podía sentarme a su lado, hubiera sido intolerable. Si me ignoraba y no me dirigía la palabra me mataría… pero si me hablaba… yo no iba a saber qué responderle… y eso nos mataría a los dos.

Él estaba sufriendo mucho. Había podido verlo en su rostro. Quizá los demás no se daban cuenta pero yo sabía adivinar las señales que para los otros pasaban inadvertidas. En ese corto instante en el Gran Salón cuando nuestro ojos se habían encontrado… pude ver lo dolido que se sentía y algo más… su ansia y su nostalgia… su verdad… lo mucho que me amaba.

Me estaba comportando como un tonto. Él me amaba y yo lo amaba. Teníamos que estar juntos… ¡si tan sólo fuera tan simple!

Draco había llegado antes al aula para la clase de Historia. Estaba sentado en nuestro banco habitual. ¡Cómo me hubiese gustado ir a su lado! ¡Decirle que lo amaba y que nada me haría más feliz que casarme con él! Y era cierto… ¿pero qué si el pasado venía mordernos y terminaba desgarrando nuestra felicidad?

Me senté al lado de Hermione un poco más atrás. El profesor Binns entró flotando poco después y empezó con su monótona perorata habitual. Estuve mirando la nuca de Draco durante toda la clase.

Adivinación no fue distinto, me senté con Ron y estuve mirando a Draco todo el tiempo. ¡Lo amaba tanto! ¡Tenía tantos deseos de decirle que sí! Pero me faltaba valor… triste Gryffindor estaba resultando.

oOo

No tengo idea de cómo pude sobrevivir a ese día, pero de alguna forma pude. Las horas fueron deslizándose unas detrás de las otras. Y el corazón se resquebrajaba cada vez más…Draco se me escapaba deslizándoseme entre los dedos. Hasta el día anterior había estado tan seguro de nuestra relación. Hasta el día anterior había estado seguro de que nada podía separarnos… que podíamos superar todo, que podía amarlo sin importar lo que hubiera hecho. Pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. ¿Acaso lady Malfoy tenía razón? ¿Todo parece amor cuando se tienen dieciséis años?

Suspiré y elevé los ojos a las estrellas. Sabía que una de esas constelaciones tenía el nombre de mi amado. ¿Cuál sería? ¿Se podría ver desde donde estaba?

Me había escapado después de la cena al estadio de quidditch. No me importaba el frío, ni la oscuridad. Quería estar solo.

Tenía que decidir qué hacer con Draco esa misma noche. No iba a poder soportar otro día como el que había pasado. Respiré hondo y traté de encarar todo lógicamente.

Las faltas que Draco había cometido contra mí eran muchas. Había sido un matón abusador durante años, años de mentiras, de manipulación, de intrigas en mi contra… y ahora también mortífago. Pero todo eso anterior ya se lo había perdonado… lo de ahora era distinto… mortífago, un plan maligno para matarme… siquiera pensarlo era demasiado doloroso.

—¡Hace un frío de cagarse, macho! —la exclamación de Ron me provocó un sobresalto— ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo acá?

—Pensando. —dije encogiendo los hombros. No me había esperado que viniera, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que me alegraba que se hubiese acercado— Sentate, voy a poner un encantamiento para entibiar el aire.

Se sentó a mi lado, su presencia me hacía sentir menos perdido, no tan desamparado.

—No es preciso que me cuentes lo que está pasando. —dijo con voz muy suave— Hermione me dijo que no tenía que preguntarte… y no voy a preguntarte. Lo que quisiera saber es por qué vos podés hablar con ella pero no conmigo… sé que debés de estar teniendo problemas con Malfoy… pero no tenés que creer que yo no vaya a entender… sea lo que sea yo voy a entender… y voy a ayudarte… quiero ayudarte.

Asentí, me sentía un poco culpable. Lo había subestimado… porque pensaba que no iba a entender… por eso tampoco le había contado nunca que era gay. —Necesito tu ayuda… no puedo pensar con claridad…

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? La última vez que los vi estaban en un delirio de felicidad el uno con el otro.

—Me pidió que me casara con él.

Ron pareció ahogarse al oírlo. —¿Le permiten hacer algo así? —preguntó, él debía de saber mucho más que yo sobre las reglas que regían el matrimonio en las familias sangrepura.

—Su madre le dio su consentimiento… o se lo va a dar si yo derroto a Voldemort. Draco piensa que no habría que descartar propósitos ocultos de ella. Probablemente desee librarse de Voldemort y de mí con una sola movida… en el caso de que ninguno de los dos sobreviviera al enfrentamiento.

—Ya veo. —Ron trataba de procesar la información— ¿Ése es el problema entonces? ¿Él te propuso matrimonio y vos te espantaste porque llevan muy poco tiempo juntos?

—Bueno… no precisamente. Aparte de la propuesta hay mucho más. —dije con imprecisión— Si sólo hubiese sido la propuesta le hubiese dicho que sí inmediatamente porque yo quiero casarme con él. Lo amo tanto así. Pero él me confesó además otras cosas… antes de la propuesta… y… no sé…

—Está bien… no es necesario que me lo cuentes. —dijo con un suspiro decepcionado.

Se recostó en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos y la vista fija en el cielo. Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Tenía que pensar… si contárselo o no. Finalmente decidí era mejor que se lo contara.

—Draco es un mortífago. —noté que se ponía tenso, pero no dijo nada— Voldemort lo marcó hace unos meses cuando cumplió dieciséis años. Hasta ahora había estado ocultándome la Marca… pero anoche me la mostró.

—¿Un mortífago? —repitió, el tono indicaba que le parecía algo difícil de creer.

—Sí, pero aunque te parezca extraño, no es eso lo que más me preocupa. Puedo entender que haya tenido que aceptarlo por su educación y las presiones de su padre.

—Sí, supongo. —dijo Ron no muy convencido.

—Sé que él ahora está arrepentido. Y sé que ya no es leal a Voldemort. Sé que es leal a mí y sé que nunca me haría daño.

—Y entonces… ¿cuál es el problema?

—El problema es que… hasta no hace mucho él quería hacerme daño. Había planeado traicionarme y fue por eso que empezó todo. Su propósito era que me enamorara de él para después entregarme a Voldemort.

Ron soltó el aire de golpe en una sonora mezcla de bufido y suspiro. —Harry… a mí Malfoy no me cae bien que digamos… tampoco estoy seguro de que nunca vaya a hacerte daño… pero considerando objetivamente las cosas y tratando de interpretarlas correctamente… creo que lo que vos tenés que recordar siempre es que Malfoy en esencia… es un idiota. —fruncí el ceño confundido y tuve que contenerme para no reírme por la seriedad del tono que había usado— Malfoy parece ser uno de esos idiotas que deciden sobre las cosas antes de saber cómo son realmente, y probablemente yo soy el más indicado para decirlo puesto que soy igual que él; pero lo bueno de los idiotas como Malfoy o como yo es que cuando comprendemos cómo son realmente las cosas… nos damos cuenta de lo idiota que somos y de lo idiota que actuamos. Hermione sabe muy bien lo estúpido que puedo llegar a ser… y me ha perdonado tantas cosas, tantas veces… creo que soy un tipo con suerte, otra ya me hubiese mandado a la mierda hace rato de una buena patada en el culo.

La lógica de Ron me dejaba perplejo y si bien para su razonamiento no había apelado a términos muy académicos, lo que había dicho… ¡era exactamente lo que necesitaba oír! —Entonces… ¿lo que vos estás diciendo es que…?

—Que Malfoy no sabía nada sobre vos cuando con toda su infinita sabiduría, o falta de ella más bien, urdió ese plan de seducirte para después entregarte atado y envuelto en papel de regalo a Voldemort.

Sonreí, empecé a sentir una agradable sensación cálida en el pecho. —Él me dijo que se había enamorado de mí durante el proceso de su plan y antes que yo de él.

—Lo que quiere decir que vos no caíste en su trampa. —razonó Ron— Al menos no hasta que sus sentimientos fueron sinceros y no sólo ganas de meterse en tus pantalones.

Me reí a carcajadas y me dio también un poco de vergüenza de que Ron lo dijera así con tanta seguridad y como si tal cosa. Pero algo me quedaba claro, Draco no había llegado a engañarme. Había tratado y no le había salido bien… es más, en cierta forma el tiro le había salido por la culata.

De pronto me sentía liviano, libre de toda la deprimente y abrumadora carga de ese día. Y me encontré sonriendo como un idiota.

—Entonces, ¿puedo concluir que tengo que comprarme ropas de gala nuevas? —me preguntó. Le sonreí pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que me estaba hablando.

—¿Qué querés decir?

—Quiero decir que supongo que no le vas a pedir a otro que sea tu padrino.

Me eché a reír y sin pensarlo lo envolví en un apretado abrazo. Él también me abrazó.

oOo

Estaba tan ansioso que esa noche no podía dormirme. Ron me gruñía cada tanto que dejara de hacer ruidos y de dar vueltas en la cama. Pero no podía evitarlo. Finalmente pude conciliar el sueño pero después de varias horas.

El resultado fue que a la mañana nos quedamos dormidos más de lo debido y llegábamos tarde para el desayuno. Nos vestimos a la rápida y salimos corriendo de la torre para bajar a desayunar. Yo había empezado a entrar en pánico, ¿y si llegaba demasiado tarde y Draco ya no estaba en el Gran Salón?

Corría sin poner demasiada atención y pasó lo que tenía que pasar, terminé chocándome con alguien. —¡Draco! —exclamé, era justo a él al que había atropellado.

Me miró con ojos sorprendidos, masculló una disculpa, dio media vuelta y de inmediato se perdió en el mar de alumnos que ya salían de desayunar para ir a clase. —¡Draco! —lo llamé tratando de abrirme paso entre la multitud— ¡Draco, tengo que hablar con vos! —le dije cuando finalmente pude alcanzarlo.

—No hace falta, Harry. —me respondió— Entiendo. —dijo e hizo ademán de irse.

Pero no entendía nada, o peor, entendía mal. —¡Draco, esperá! —seguíamos inmersos en la ola de alumnos.

—No, todo está bien, Harry. No es preciso que me expliques nada. En tu lugar, yo tampoco querría estar conmigo.

—¡Draco, por favor, pará un poco!

Mis gritos de súplica habían llamado la atención de varios de los que estaban alrededor, que se detuvieron de inmediato donde estaban dispuestos a presenciar un nuevo episodio de la saga Potter-Malfoy. En ese momento, poco me importaba quién nos estuvieran viendo.

—¡No tenés que hacerme favores, Harry! —me gritó, pero lucía más herido que enojado.

—¡Entonces haceme un favor, vos a mí! Por favor, escuchame un momento.

Para mi alivio, finalmente se avino a mis deseos. Me olvidé por completo de los que estaban alrededor, mis ojos y mi corazón eran sólo para Draco.

Él había fijado la mirada en el suelo. Le tomé una mano para asegurarme de tener su atención, porque lo que le iba a hacer no era algo que quisiera tener que repetir.

—Por favor, Draco, haceme un favor… —dije con voz muy suave hincándome de rodillas— …casate conmigo.

oOo


	23. La decisión correcta

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 23 – Draco: La decisión correcta**

El silencio se me hacía difícil de soportar. Acababa de darme cuenta de lo mucho que quería que me dijera que sí. ¿Le había hecho la sorpresiva proposición para que no le diera tanta importancia a mi vergonzoso secreto? Mi intención no había sido ésa. Amaba a Harry, eso era innegable. Y casarme con Harry era exactamente lo que quería. Y verlo ahí caído sobre el suelo, con una expresión en la cara como si fuera a vomitar de un momento al otro… era demasiado doloroso.

Quizá convenía que me explicara un poco más… para convencerlo de mis sentimientos por él. —Sé que es mucho… —empecé a balbucear, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a oír más.

—¡Dejá de hablar, Draco! —exigió casi con un grito— Por favor, ya no agregues más.

La brusquedad de sus palabras no daba lugar para más, me interrumpí de inmediato y bajé la mirada. Había lágrimas en mis ojos que querían escapar, pero iba a hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles para contenerlas. No debería haberme sorprendido tanto que reaccionara así, ¿cómo podría él amar a un mortífago? Era seguro que terminaría conmigo y era por mi culpa. Hubo un largo silencio, yo seguí con la mirada gacha, no quería verle la decepción dibujada en los ojos, no quería ver la duda que seguramente los habría invadido… podía entenderlo, en su lugar yo hubiese reaccionado así también.

Quería que dijera algo, la espera, la incertidumbre me estaban matando. No me animaba a decir nada con la esperanza de que tras una reflexión silenciosa me dijera que todo estaba bien y que si nos amábamos podíamos superar todo… que era lo que me había dicho esa misma mañana.

Cuando habló, mi ilusión perdió todos los pétalos como una flor marchita. —Necesito pensar. —dijo directamente y se puso de pie y un segundo después había salido precipitadamente por la puerta. No pude ni siquiera llorar, me sentía como una cáscara vacía, despojado de sus ojos y de su amor. Todo iba a terminar. Harry ya no me amaba.

oOo

Dumbledore vino a verme poco después de la cena, aparentemente no estaba todavía informado de la ruptura.

—Entiendo que ha tenido una semana muy ajetreada, señor Malfoy. —acercó una silla y se sentó junta a la cama.

—Bien puede decirlo, señor. —quizá sí sabía, Harry podía habérselo contado. Todos tienden a mostrarse más comprensivos cuando las cosas salen como querían.

—Poppy me ha informado que ya está en condiciones de abandonar el hospital. —una corriente helada me invadió las venas, no quería volver a los dormitorios de Slytherin, ni siquiera después de que muchos de ellos hubiesen sido expulsados. Aún quedaban muchos que me odiaban y querían verme muerto. Pansy me lo había dicho claramente.

—Todavía no me siento del todo recuperado. ¿No le parece que sería mejor que me quedara internado un tiempo más?

—Tonterías. —dijo con una risa breve y cálida. Me dio una palmada en el brazo, justo encima de la Marca Oscura oculta bajo la manga. Sus ojos celestes le titilaban como nunca, llenos de comprensión— Naturalmente no lo voy a mandar de vuelta a los dormitorios de Slytherin, eso sería demasiado riesgoso. Voy a asignarle otros aposentos para el resto del período.

Suspiré aliviado, el director me miró divertido. Me ayudó a juntar mis cosas y luego me condujo por los corredores del castillo, permaneciendo en todo momento muy próximo a mí. No sabía adónde me llevaba y no le presté demasiada atención al camino… algo poco sensato, si uno se pone a pensar… dado que me llevaba a la que sería mi residencia durante los meses siguientes. Estábamos en alguna parte del cuarto piso cuando finalmente se detuvo frente a un tapiz de la pared. Representaba una colina con un árbol en flor en la cima.

Tomó una flor del tapiz y la insertó en un ojal de sus vestiduras y a continuación desapareció cruzando el tapiz y la pared. Fue algo inesperado pero no me sorprendí demasiado. Copié sus acciones, arranqué una flor rosada y la clavé en mi toga y accedí a una suite amueblada con buen gusto.

Tenía mucho más que mi dormitorio. Una salita con chimenea y las paredes cubiertas por estantes llenos de libros, un dormitorio muy acogedor para mí solo y un baño por supuesto. Quedé encantado, lástima que hubiese sido necesario que casi me mataran para obtener el privilegio de aposentos privados. Y lo conveniente que nos habrían resultado a Harry y a mí si me los hubiesen dado antes… ahora ya todo había terminado… no tenía que ponerme a pensar… la vida debía continuar.

—Espero que no lo incomode demasiado la decoración. —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa pícara, fue entonces que noté que los colores predominantes del dormitorio eran rojo y oro… otro detalle más que me recordaría a Harry…

—Es mucho más de lo que habría esperado, señor. —dije con voz muy suave depositando mi bolso sobre el suelo. Ya habían trasladado mis cosas, mi baúl estaba al pie de la cama y mis libros en los estantes. Fui a sentarme a una silla, suspiré y escondí la cara en las manos. —Gracias, señor. —murmuré.

Se me acercó y me posó una mano sobre el hombro.

—Señor Malfoy… —por alguna razón el apelativo me produjo un estremecimiento.

—Por favor, señor, el señor Malfoy es mi padre… en privado al menos, llámeme Draco.

—Bien entonces, Draco. —tomó asiento en una silla frente a mí— ¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando?

Solté una corta risa. Había tantas cosas… y estaba mucho más que preocupado. —Todo es un lío, director… mejor dicho, yo hice todo un lío. No quiero ser un mortífago, no quiero ser un Malfoy… ni siquiera quiero ser un Slytherin si eso significa que pierdo a Harry.

—¿Perdiste a Harry? —preguntó alzando una ceja gris.

—Quizá nunca llegué a tenerlo realmente. —murmuré. Me sentía tan perdido. No me sentía yo sin Harry. ¿Cuándo se había producido ese cambio? ¿Cuándo "yo" se había transformado en "nosotros"? ¿Volvería alguna vez a ser como antes? ¿O quedaría para siempre partido por la mitad?— Había muchos secretos que le ocultaba… y hoy le dije todo, señor.

—¿Todo? —inquirió alzando aun más la ceja.

—Sí, todo. —respondí y me levanté la manga para mostrarle la Marca en mi antebrazo.

—Y puedo presumir que Harry huyó espantado cuando la vio… —razonó. Asentí. —Harry es de los que necesitan tiempo para pensar y procesar las cuestiones… por su cuenta… o con aquellos en lo que más confía —me explicó— Siempre ha sido muy independiente. Nunca viene a mí cuando está en peligro… y cuando le pregunto si tiene problemas… difícilmente me contesta con verdad. Busca el apoyo de la señorita Granger y del señor Weasley generalmente… e incluso con ellos tiene sus reservas. Harry no es de otorgar su confianza con facilidad.

—Lo sé. Y lo arruiné todo… ahora… ya no confía en mí.

—Bueno… no puedo anticipar lo que vaya a decidir el corazón de Harry… pero si te ama, Draco… estoy seguro de que te dará una segunda oportunidad. Harry es incapaz de abandonar a los que ama. Su naturaleza misma le impide mezquinar su corazón… yo en tu lugar no me abrumaría tanto. Es muy probable que vuelva a acercarse a vos mañana mismo. — me aseguró; sus palabras me reconfortaron. Dumbledore estaba resultando muy distinto… yo tenía una imagen muy distinta de él.

Me sonrió y se puso de pie para marcharse. —Profesor… —dije de repente, tragué ostensiblemente antes de proseguir— ¿Qué tendría que hacer para cambiar de lado, señor?

Sus ojos chispearon más de lo habitual y me dijo con una sonrisa críptica: —Todo parece indicar que ya has cambiado de lado, Draco. — giró y marchó hacía el tapiz de la salida, era la imagen del mismo árbol, pero con las ramas desnudas.

Me dejó solo en mi habitación. ¡Cuánto me hubiese gustado tener a Harry en mis brazos! ¡Qué dicha poder dormir acurrucado junto a él! Elevé una muda oración a cualquier deidad que quisiera oír mi súplica… _¡que Harry vuelva a mí mañana!_

oOo

Me desorienté unos segundos al día siguiente cuando me desperté. Hasta que los acontecimientos del día anterior me volvieron a la mente. Deseaba tanto que Dumbledore tuviera razón y que Harry me concediera otra oportunidad.

Me apresuré a bajar a desayunar, quizá tendría posibilidad de hablarle antes de las clases. Tenía miedo de que, ya reconciliado con Granger y Weasley, yo quedara total y definitivamente desplazado de sus afectos.

Traté de parecer de lo más normal cuando entré al Gran Salón. Todavía podía sentir algunas leves secuelas de las torturas pero me esforcé en disimularlas.

Era de capital importancia no mostrar una imagen de debilidad. Y debía ir muy precavido, algún Slytherin podía sorprenderme con un ataque en algún corredor poco frecuentado.

Cuando entró a desayunar nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un instante y hasta llegó a dar un paso en mi dirección… luego se detuvo, me dio la espalda y se sentó en su lugar concentrándose por completo en la comida y en la conversación con sus amigos. Hubiese querido correr hasta él y pedirle perdón de rodillas. Pero no logré reunir el valor.

Me levanté y salí del Gran Salón, estuve recorriendo los pasillos, pensando qué podía hacer para recuperar a Harry… si acaso lo recuperaba alguna vez. Quizá la separación era lo mejor para los dos. Sería menos peligroso para él y para mí. Harry terminaría encontrando a alguien más que fuera merecedor de su amor. Quizá era mejor así… quizá así tendría la oportunidad de obtener méritos propios ante la Orden… no solamente por ser el novio de Harry… quizá pudiera mostrarles que podía pelear para el lado de ellos sin necesidad de contar con la guía de Harry.

Era curioso que se me hubiese ocurrido una idea así de golpe… de repente me veía como un villano reformado… por su amor, aunque sin su amor… su arma más poderosa, la que lo hacía superior a Voldemort… que había dejado una marca en mí… otra marca tan distinta… invisible pero innegable.

oOo

En las clases sólo recibí fría indiferencia del chico al que tanto amaba y deseaba. Al final del día me había convencido de que no iba a tener otra oportunidad. Ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarme, había sido un martirio insoportable. Por momentos había tenido la impresión de que sus ojos verdes estaban mirándome, pero al darme vuelta lo había visto todas las veces concentrado en alguna otra cosa. Traté de distraer la mente tomando apuntes en la monótona clase de Historia.

Había sido tan tonto. ¿Realmente había llegado a pensar que Harry Potter, justamente él de entre todas las personas, querría pasar toda una vida conmigo? No había nada que yo pudiera ofrecerle que justificara un compromiso así. Él tenía dinero, fama y poder… ésas eran las razones que justificaban la concertación de un matrimonio en mi familia. Él ya tenía un apellido sangrepura y amigos que lo querían y los Weasleys lo consideraban parte de la familia. Lo único que yo podía ofrecerle era mi corazón… y no era lo suficientemente puro para alguien de la grandeza de Harry James Potter.

oOo

No fui a cenar esa noche. El estómago se me quejaba gruñendo, traté de no hacerle caso… y traté de no hacerle caso a la voz en mi cabeza que me gritaba que estaba actuando mal. Estaba de pie en el centro de mis nuevas habitaciones contemplando fijamente el anillo en mi dedo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había pensado en el anillo. El escudo de los Malfoy me recordaba a la gente que había traicionado por causa de un amor que no había sabido conservar. Mi corazón tenía mucho en común con esa ágata engarzada… negro, duro… pero con refulgente brillo superficial para disimular.

Ahora que me ponía a pensarlo, debía de haber sido el anillo el que me había mantenido con vida a pesar de las torturas. La magia entramada en el artefacto era realmente muy poderosa, pero no eran sus cualidades de protección las que estaba considerando en ese momento… no, era la otra propiedad… la de transportación con una simple fórmula.

Llegar a la Mansión iba a ser fácil, pero lograrlo sin que nadie lo advirtiera ya era otra historia. Tenía que saber exactamente a qué lugar me transportaría el anillo para poder trazar un plan que fuera efectivo. Que me permitiera colarme sin ser notado para despachar de una vez y para siempre al monstruo que había destruido mi vida. Quería que la Marca Oscura desapareciera de mi brazo… aunque fuera que terminara desapareciendo de la pálida piel de mi cadáver.

_Illic est haud locus amo domus,_ susurré e hice girar el anillo tres veces. Se trataba de un viaje de reconocimiento solamente pero igual iba preparado para atacar apenas llegara puesto que no sabía a qué lugar de la Mansión me transportaría.

Aterricé sobre la alfombra del estudio de mi padre. Era incluso posible que el Señor Oscuro ni siquiera conociera la existencia de la habitación. La entrada estaba oculta por un tapiz de las planicies élficas y protegida por poderosos encantamientos y por una contraseña que yo desconocía. Pero todas las precauciones eran para prevenir la entrada, nada me impediría salir. Desde allí podría desplazarme sin ser visto hasta los aposentos del Señor Oscuro, mi madre tendría que decirme cuáles eran. No creo que fuera a tener problemas con eso. ¿Acaso no le convenía? Su enemigo perecería y ella ni siquiera iba a estar obligada a cumplir su parte del trato.

Yo sabía que era muy probable que no sobreviviera a la misión, pero no era algo que me inquietara. Hasta podría haber dicho que así lo deseaba. Un futuro sin Harry parecía tener muy poco sentido… una vida sin Harry perdía todo su atractivo…

Todos los ideales que alguna vez me había inculcado mi padre se habían desmoronado como deidades de pies de barro. No había nada glorioso en matar muggles, por muy diferentes de nosotros que fueran. Desde el momento en que había comprendido que estaba enamorado de Harry me había apartado para siempre del derrotero trazado por mi padre. Yo ya no era un Malfoy… incluso ahora que había sido abandonado por mi amado. Ya no sabía quien era… ya no sabía si había algún lugar en el mundo que me correspondiera. Mucho mejor sería que esta misión que me había autoasignado… matar a Voldemort… fuera lo último que hiciera.

Asentí con resolución y elaboré mi plan. Primero tenía que hablar con mi madre, luego esperaría hasta el momento oportuno y vendría a la Mansión para matar al que había destruido todas mis posibilidades de una vida feliz. Eso era el plan básico. Había algunos detalles más de los que me ocuparía durante los días siguientes. Mi decisión estaba tomada, cerré los ojos y aparicioné ante los portones de Hogwarts. Pude colarme en el predio de la escuela sin que nadie me viera. Mientras avanzaba con precaución de vuelta al castillo, pude observar a un par muy conocido que abandonaba el campo de quidditch también en dirección al castillo.

Harry y Ron cruzaban ya el patio, una gran sonrisa jugueteaba en el rostro de mi amor. Si todavía me quedaba alguna duda sobre mi plan, se desvaneció por completo en ese instante, al ver a mi Gryffindor sonreír. Harry podría llegar a ser feliz, tenía amigos y seguramente terminaría encontrando a alguien más que lo amaría y satisfaría los deseos de su corazón. Lo menos que podía hacer por él era eliminar la sombra que había nublado siempre su vida. Yo podía liberarlo de esa carga y lo haría para que pudiera ser feliz.

Lo haría por Harry. Haría cualquier cosa por Harry.

oOo

Me levanté muy tarde a la mañana siguiente, había dormido mal en la fría cama vacía. Si me daba prisa podía llegar a desayunar siquiera algo. Ya no podía seguir ignorando las protestas de mi estómago vacío.

Crucé rápidamente los corredores atraído por el aroma de la panceta y los bollos recién horneados. Era en realidad una bendición que Harry me hubiese ignorado el día anterior, si se me hubiese acercado para plantearme la ruptura definitiva en la cara… hubiera sido más de lo que hubiese podido soportar. Si las cosas terminaban saliendo de acuerdo a mis planes tendría que evitarlo sólo por unos días más y luego… el destino se encargaría de decidir.

Esos eran los pensamiento que distraían mi atención cuando me choqué con… ¡mi torpe Gryffindor!

—¡Draco! —gritó, los ojos se le dilataron al reconocerme.

Yo también debía de parecer muy sorprendido, porque realmente lo estaba, el encuentro repentino había sido totalmente inesperado. Farfullé una disculpa y me abrí camino entre un grupo de cuarto año que salía del Gran Salón, tenía que escapar de mi ex.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que me escabullera. Gritó mi nombre y enfiló en mi dirección. — ¡Draco, tengo que hablar con vos! —aulló, casi me había alcanzado. Los gritos habían llamado la atención del mundo de gente que había alrededor. Me vi en la obligación de contestar.

—No hace falta, Harry. —le respondí con determinación— Entiendo. —me dispuse a alejarme una vez más, no quería que me lo dijera mirándome a los ojos… que todo había terminado entre nosotros.

—¡Draco, esperá! —volvió a gritar y una vez más lo tuve a mi lado. ¿Por qué seguía tan empeñado en decírmelo a la cara?, yo ya sabía que todo había terminado. ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz?

—No, todo está bien, Harry. No es preciso que me expliques nada. En tu lugar, yo tampoco querría estar conmigo. ¡No tenés que hacerme favores, Harry! —grité sin poder mirarlo. Me sentía tan miserable por haberlo perdido… ¡e igual lo seguía amando tanto!

—¡Entonces haceme un favor, vos a mí! Por favor, escuchame un momento.

Realmente no podía negarle nada que él me pidiera. Tampoco en ese momento… que ya no era mío. En la multitud que nos rodeaba crecían los murmullos de anticipación. No pude creerlo cuando me tomó la mano en las suyas y cayó de rodillas delante de mí, ya no pude evitar mirarlo.

—Por favor, Draco, haceme un favor… —dijo con voz muy suave— …casate conmigo.

Sólo atiné a parpadear varias veces… me había quedado como paralizado y sin palabras.

Era el hombre de mi vida, el hombre de mis sueños, mi amado Gryffindor, de rodillas, proponiéndome matrimonio frente a la escuela toda, sin que le importara lo que los demás pudieran pensar. Tragué con dificultad, sentía la boca seca.

—¿Y el anillo…? —fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir. Hubo risitas entre los curiosos, pero fue poca la atención que les presté, era como si sólo estuviéramos él y yo en el pasillo.

—Creo recordar que vos tampoco tenías un anillo cuando me hiciste una propuesta similar hace dos días. —replicó y por un segundo me pareció distinguir una veta de miedo en los ojos verdes.

—Por favor, ponete de pie. —le rogué. Así lo hizo, pero con una expresión de gran preocupación en el rostro. Le apreté la mano para espantar todas sus inquietudes y prácticamente lo arrastré del lugar. Quería llevarlo lejos de la caterva de buitres que nos observaban. Sin soltarlo en ningún momento lo conduje hasta la puerta de mi nueva habitación. Arranqué dos flores, le puse una a él y la otra en mi ropa y entramos. —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —demandé una vez solos.

No contestó de inmediato, en realidad estaba mirando alrededor bastante confundido. Después de unos segundos volvió a mirarme. —Quiero casarme con vos. —dijo decidido— Te amo.

Las palabras fluyeron por mi cuerpo, ardientes en algunos lugares y cálidas en otros… hasta que finalmente me llegaron al corazón. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que nunca más volvería a oír de él esas palabras. Pero ya había tomado una decisión que no podía cambiar ahora. Iba a librar a Harry de la amenaza del Señor Oscuro… ¿o acaso podía recurrir al egoísmo una vez más olvidándome del plan? Nada quería más en ese momento que abrazarlo estrechamente y olvidarme de todo lo demás. ¿Debía acaso decirle _no_ por el momento y tratar de sobrevivir a mi misión, esperando que estuviera dispuesto a aceptarme cuando volviera? Quizá lo más sensato… lo más Slytherin sería mejor decir… era responder que sí… pasar con él unos días gloriosos y luego actuar según lo planeado sin confesarle nada de mis propósitos de matar a Voldemort…

Pero yo no quería mentirle, yo quería se merecedor de él… a las actitudes de Slytherin debía hacerlas a un lado. Mi mente se debatía confundida entre las diferentes opciones. Abrí la boca para responder sin saber lo que iba a decirle. —Harry… yo…

oOo


	24. Sin anillo

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 24 – Harry: Sin anillo**

Vacilaba.

Creo que yo hasta ese instante no había alcanzado a abarcar en toda su dimensión lo que implicaba mi solicitud. Acababa de pedirle a mi novio que pasara el resto de su vida conmigo. Sentí una constricción en la garganta y el corazón empezó a latirme desenfrenado. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto ansiaba eso hasta que estuve allí de rodillas con Draco mirándome desde arriba… vacilante.

_¡Oh Dios! Decí que sí. Por favor, decí que sí._

—¿Y el anillo…? —fue lo que dijo después una pausa que se me antojó una eternidad.

Me invadió el pánico. Yo estaba seguro de que él ansiaba lo mismo que yo. Me parecía una presunción más que razonable… ¡ya que él me lo había pedido primero! ¿O acaso había cambiado de parecer en tan corto tiempo? —Creo recordar que vos tampoco tenías un anillo cuando me hiciste una propuesta similar hace dos días. — le hice notar.

—Por favor, ponete de pie. —me dijo con voz muy suave casi suplicando. Temía que a él le hubiese disgustado que le hubiese hecho la propuesta públicamente, a mí no me importaba pero a lo mejor a él sí.

Me puse de pie de inmediato, muy inquieto. Me agarró la mano y me arrastró lejos de los que nos circundaban. Caminamos bastante y subimos varias escaleras, en realidad no iba prestando atención hacia dónde me llevaba, mi mente estaba ocupada en un torbellino de pensamientos confusos.

Finalmente nos detuvimos frente a un tapiz de aspecto bastante extraño, un árbol solitario sobre una colina. Sin decir palabra arrancó dos flores del árbol, me puso una en la toga y él se colocó la otra… y luego atravesamos el tapiz.

Todavía estaba tratando de ubicarme en el ambiente desconocido cuando me preguntó: —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Miré un poco alrededor antes de contestar. —Quiero casarme con vos. —dije finalmente con determinación y mirándolo directo a los ojos, nunca había estado tan seguro de algo— Te amo.

Lo dejé boquiabierto, quizá porque era la primera vez que se lo decía con seguridad y explícitamente, pero a esas alturas él ya debía de saber que lo amaba.

—Harry… yo… —vacilaba una vez más, lo sentí como una puñalada en el pecho.

—¿Cambiaste de opinión? —pregunté, siempre mirándolo a los evasivos ojos.

—¡No! —se apresuró a exclamar, las rodillas se me aflojaron de alivio— Yo creí que vos me odiabas. —agregó con voz muy suave.

Sentí sus palabras como una violenta bofetada. No pude replicar enseguida. —¿Qué! —exclamé— ¡Yo _jamás_ podría odiarte!

—Pero, Harry, ¡yo soy todo lo que vos odiás! —insistió como si estuviera tratando de convencerme de que yo no _podía_ querer pasar toda mi vida con él.

—¡Nada podría estar más alejado de la verdad! —le espeté enojado.

—Soy un mortífago, Harry. —dijo y bajó una vez más la mirada al suelo.

—Vos sos _mi novio_. —dije cortante— Y ese psicópata va a pagar con su vida por haberte deshonrado con su Marca.

Levantó la mirada, los ojos grises se le habían encendido de pasión tormentosa, y la chispa en ellos repercutió directa y ardiente en mi entrepierna.

—Te amo. —dijo con tono ronco. Me le tiré encima en la misma fracción de segundo.

No habían pasado ni dos días, pero me parecía que había transcurrido toda una vida desde la última vez que lo había acariciado. Le ataqué la boca con violencia como si sus besos fueran mi aliento vital y hubiera estado privado de aire desde la última vez que nos habíamos besado. Mis manos le recorrían el cuerpo y si hubiera podido treparme a él lo hubiese hecho, necesitaba de una proximidad total. Comenzó a tironearme las ropas como si quisiera arrancármelas. Podía sentir su erección frotándose contra la mía.

Fue empujándome hasta el dormitorio y hasta la cama. Al instante siguiente me encontré de espaldas sobre el colchón y Draco a horcajadas encima de mí, friccionándome con las caderas y chupándome el cuello. Jadeé de placer, ¡cómo deseaba que tuviéramos tiempos para coger como se debe! Ansiaba sentirlo dentro de mí… algo que todavía no habíamos hecho. —Ahh… Draco… —exclamé con grito ahogado de deseo, me aferré a él estrechamente y arqueé la espalda para frotar las caderas contra él con mayor fervor. Segundos después me sentí al borde el clímax, el placer me recorrió enardeciendo cada fibra de mi cuerpo, me estremecí en espasmos gloriosos debajo de él y él no tardó en alcanzarme y su gozo reverberó como un zumbido de deleite en mi carne encendida, finalmente suspiré de satisfacción y de aliviada dicha cuando se desplomó sobre mí.

A medida que la excitación fue amainando recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido y me sentí culpable por lo que le había hecho pasar el día anterior. Nos quedamos así como estábamos, quietos, durante un largo rato, su peso se sentía tan confortable sobre mi cuerpo. Era consciente de que deberíamos haber estado en clase DCAO… pero no me importaba, igual íbamos a llegar tarde… y teníamos mucho de qué hablar.

—Fue mucho… todo junto… me tomó tiempo poder procesarlo. —susurré finalmente, lo sentí ponerse algo tenso— Lamento haberte evitado todo el día de ayer… necesitaba algo de espacio para pensar.

—Entiendo. —murmuró en mi cuello, pero era claro que seguía sintiéndose herido.

—Es necesario que sepas que al principio yo también tenía pensado usarte. —confesé— Como un medio para poder llegar a Voldemort… para matarlo.

Alzó la cabeza y me miró con ojos llenos de incredulidad. —¿Ésa fue la razón por la que te hiciste amigo mío?

—Sí, pero no fue por eso que me enamoré de vos. —susurré, volvió a bajar la cabeza, suspirando.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio? —preguntó en voz muy baja— ¿Cuando dijiste que querías unirte a mí…?

Sonreí. No podía creer que hubiese dudado durante un día de lo que quería con él. Amaba a Draco más que a la vida, más de lo que nunca pudiera haber imaginado… y si él todavía tenía sus dudas al respecto… hacía falta que se lo dijera claramente. —Todos los días pienso que no podría amarte más de lo que ya te amo… y cada día que pasa me doy cuenta de que no es así… que con cada hora que pasa mi amor se hace más intenso. Cada vez que te veo sos más bello, más increíble, más perfecto. No sé cómo es que puede pasar algo así… pero es lo que pasa. No podría vivir con ningún otro que no fueras vos… sé que no tengo encima el anillo de rigor… pero tenía tantos de deseos de decírtelo, vas a tener que tener un poco de paciencia…

Se sonrojó levemente. —No hace falta el anillo… en ese momento me había quedado sin palabras y buscaba desesperadamente algo que decir… y lo único que se me ocurrió fue esa boludez.

Sonreí. —Bueno… ya no importa, decime que te vas a casar conmigo y voy a conseguirte el mejor anillo que pueda encontrar.

—Así fuera un cordel que ataras alrededor de mi dedo… si vale como anillo de nuestro compromiso será el mejor del mundo. —me aseguró y selló la promesa besándome en los labios.

—¿Es un sí, entonces? —pregunté sonriendo nervioso.

—Sí, es un sí.

oOo

Draco me estaba esperando junto a la puerta del Gran Salón cuando llegué a almorzar. Mi mirada bajó hacia las piedras del suelo, ese espacio se había vuelto sagrado para mí. Horas antes había estado de rodillas en ese preciso lugar, con la determinación de cambiar mi vida para siempre.

Me acerqué a mi prometido y le di un rápido beso. _Mi prometido_… ¡me encantaba como sonaba! —Hola. —le ronroneé suavemente.

—Hola. —respondió sonriendo— Yo también estaba mirando el suelo… todavía no me convenzo de que sea cierto… ¿te pusieron penitencia?

La usina de rumores de Hogwarts había trabajado como siempre con magistral eficiencia. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos y profesores ya sabían que le había hecho una propuesta de matrimonio pública a Draco Malfoy; la dramática escapada y nuestra ausencia durante la primera hora de clases no había hecho sino intensificar las murmuraciones. Cuando reaparecimos, la profesora McGonagall me llamó de inmediato a su oficina, Snape había hecho otro tanto con Draco.

—Nah… —respondí encogiéndome de hombros— Me sacó puntos… pero más que nada quería hablarme… asegurarse de que no hubiera perdido la razón.

La charla con McGonagall se me había hecho eterna. Apreciaba que se preocupara por mí y que quisiera asegurarse de que no estaba cometiendo un error al tomar una decisión como ésa. Pero no se convencía cuando yo le insistía que Draco era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca y que estaba plenamente seguro de lo que hacía. Sutilmente me recordó que los Malfoys eran partidarios de Voldemort, que Draco y yo nos habíamos detestado mutuamente hasta pocos meses antes y agregó además que sólo teníamos dieciséis años y que el matrimonio era en principio un compromiso de por vida. Finalmente la corté con una réplica de la que me arrepentí enseguida, porque la hirió sin dudas, aunque ésa no había sido mi intención. Le recordé que mi tiempo de vida difícilmente fuera a prolongarse demasiado.

—Sí, ya me imaginaba que haría lo imposible para disuadirte. —dijo Draco con tono amargo. —deslicé mi mano a lo largo de su brazo y finalmente entrelacé sus dedos con los míos.

—Le dije que tenía razón, que estaba loco… loco de amor por vos… —le susurré provocándolo— …y que nada me haría cambiar de parecer.

Rió y la felicidad le brilló en los ojos. —Pero que edulcorada cursilería, Harry. —comentó burlón.

—Y a vos te encantó. —le ronroneé en la oreja, lo hice estremecer. Me separé un poco y lo miré a los ojos— ¿Y a vos cómo te fue? ¿Te salvaste también de una penitencia?

Se encogió de hombros. —Sí y no. Oficialmente es una penitencia... pero va a ser más como clases avanzadas de Pociones. No me va a poner a fregar calderos como a vos.

Reí. —No me hagas acordar. —le rodeé la cintura y entramos al Gran Salón; el estómago me gruñía, esa mañana no había desayunado nada. —Eso es completamente injusto, siempre supe que vos eras su predilecto.

Cuando nos acercamos a la mesa de Gryffindor, todos los ojos se clavaron en nosotros. Apreté a Draco más contra mí como para protegerlo de las miradas curiosas, yo ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, pero Draco siempre había conservado un perfil más bajo.

Nos sentamos enfrente de Hermione y Ron. —Parece que han arreglado sus asuntos. —comentó ella. Intercambié una breve mirada con Draco, levantó apenas una comisura como diciéndome: "son tus amigos, adelante". —Así, es. —respondí, pero no agregué nada más. Hermione no quería urgirme pero se mordía el labio y se frotaba nerviosa las manos, se moría porque le contara más.

—Entonces… ¿voy a tener que ir a comprarme ropas de gala nuevas? —preguntó Ron tratando de no sonreír. Sabía que todos los oídos de la mesa estaban pendientes de lo que iba a decir. Le apreté suavemente la mano a Draco.

—Más te vale. —dije como al descuido— Y que no sean como esas espantosas que usaste pare el Baile de Yule en cuarto año.

—Sí, ya me acuerdo. —exclamó Draco— No lo vamos a invitar si no se consigue unas mejores.

Todo el Salón explotó en risas y en cotorreos excitados. Bueno… era de esperar, después de mi declaración pública, mal podía pretender pasar inadvertidos. —Te amo tanto. —le susurré al oído a mi futuro marido, él me contestó con un casto beso en la mejilla. Luego todos procedimos a atacar la comida.

oOo

La tarde transcurrió sin mayores incidentes. Asistimos a clase como correspondía. Me resultó muy difícil concentrarme porque Draco se empeñaba en acariciarme constantemente el muslo. Tuve que llamarlo al orden varias veces, él se limitaba a reír sin decir nada, sabía perfectamente que yo estaba encantado con sus acariciantes atenciones.

Pero después de la cena tenía que ir donde Snape. —¿Es imprescindible que entres? —gimoteé frente a la puerta del aula de Pociones— Si dijiste que no era realmente una penitencia… ¿por qué tenés que entrar?

—Me está esperando, Harry. —me recordó— Y además es mi padrino. Tengo que presentarme.

Hice un puchero. —Bueno, entrá entonces y decile que vas a dejar la clase para otro día porque hoy tenés que hacerle el amor a tu prometido. —argumenté deslizándole un sugestivo dedo por el pecho.

—Te voy a hacer el amor… —susurró, sus labios rozando los míos como a punto de robarme un beso— _…más de una vez._ —cerré los ojos, su aliento en mi boca me llenaba de deseo. Separé apenas los labios esperando sus besos embriagadores— Pero no esta noche. —dijo finalmente echando por tierra todas mis expectativas. Me soltó, dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia la puerta.

¡Qué cruel decepción! —¡Pérfido, rastrero! —me quejé con dramática indignación— ¡No sos sino un calientabraguetas, Draco Malfoy!

Giró a medias y me guiñó un ojo. —Soy un Slytherin, Harry. Que no se te olvide nunca. —replicó abriendo la puerta.

Solté una corta risa luego de que hubo entrado. Di media vuelta y marché hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Bueno… iba a tener toda la velada para charlar con Ron y Hermione.

Iba por los corredores pensando en lo que había dicho Draco. Era cierto… era un Slytherin, era un Malfoy… y había sido un mortífago. Todo eso era parte de él, pero ninguna de esas cosas lo definía. Él era una persona valiosa por sí mismo… eso era algo que _él _no debería olvidar.

oOo

Había llegado un par de minutos antes a la puerta de la habitación de Draco, había arrancado un pimpollo y me lo había puesto en la ropa… pero el muro se negaba a darme acceso.

Muy irritado empecé a golpear el suelo con un pie, quizá alcanzó a oír el ruido de las coces puesto que emergió unos instantes después. —Buen día, —saludó con un murmullo— ¿qué estabas esperando, no te había dicho que entraras directamente?

—¡Eso hubiera hecho si el condenado tapiz me hubiera dejado! —bufé. Me abrazó y aplacó mi descontento con un ardiente beso matinal. Me había rodeado la cintura y me había atraído estrechamente contra sí. Quedé en puntas de pie y tuve que sostenerme de sus hombros con las manos para equilibrarme. Me chupó suavemente el labio y sentí que me derretía por completo en su abrazo. Abrí la boca ávida para darle paso a la lengua que me invadía acariciadora. Metafóricas mariposas me aleteaban frenéticas en el estómago y la cabeza parecía darme vueltas, me sometí fascinado… encantado a su envolvente dominancia.

Tambaleé un poco cuando me soltó, las rodillas se me habían aflojado, él tuvo que estabilizarme otra vez. —¡Cómo me gusta el modo como reaccionás a mí! —ronroneó. Me sonrojé de vergüenza.

—¡Oh callate! —lo reconvine haciéndole un puchero— Yo te hago reaccionar igual, admitilo.

—Eso es cierto. —dijo con voz profunda y algo ronca— Vayamos al dormitorio y te muestro exactamente como me hacés sentir. —levantó varias veces las cejas en rápida sucesión. Me eché a reír.

—Ya sabés que no podemos. — le recordé— Ya tuvimos problemas ayer por faltar a una clase. Esta noche voy a poder quedarme con vos toda la noche… vamos a tener todo el tiempo que necesitemos.

—¿Toda la noche? —preguntó burlón, me tomó de la mano y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el Gran Salón— Voy a tener que juntar y ahorrar mucha energía durante el día, entonces.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron para mirarnos cuando entramos a desayunar y hubo murmullos a nuestro paso. Pude distinguir por primera vez después de muchos días a Mike en su mesa, tenía a su lado a un chico de quinto que lo agarraba posesivamente de la mano.

—Veo que tu ex se consiguió un nuevo novio. —comentó Draco con lo que me pareció una nota de inseguridad en el tono.

—Sí, así parece. Me alegro por él. Ojalá su nuevo novio pueda hacerlo feliz.

—Parece que nosotros seguimos siendo el tema del día.

—Sí, yo pensaba que para hoy las murmuraciones iban a ceder un poco pero parece que no es así.

Nos sentamos enfrente de Ron y Hermione.

—Mal van a ponerle freno a los chismes si no se preocupan por ser más discretos, Harry —me recriminó Hermione con mirada severa.

—¿Qué querés decir? —pregunté disimulando una sonrisa, me puso enfrente un ejemplar de El Profeta y estuve a punto de caerme de espaldas —¡Por la barba de Merlín! —exclamé abrumado. Draco a mi lado tomó el diario y contuvo a medias un juramento: —¡Mierda!

La foto en primera plana me mostraba de rodillas frente a un Draco de mirada insegura. El titular gritaba: _Potter: gay y comprometido con un adinerado heredero sangrepura_. El artículo especulaba sobre las motivaciones de un casamiento a edad tan temprana e insinuaba que mis padres me habían dejado sin recursos y que me casaba con Draco por su fortuna. Al parecer algunos alumnos le habían comentado a la periodista —otra Rita Skeeter en ciernes— que sólo habíamos estado saliendo unos pocos días —lo cual era tristemente cierto— y que antes de eso siempre nos habíamos odiado. Basándose en eso, la reportera sugería que el dinero y el estatus social de Draco eran mis motivaciones para casarme. El párrafo final le aconsejaba al heredero de los Malfoy que recapacitara y se alejara de mí.

—¡Voy a matarla! —siseó furioso— ¡La muy hija de puta! ¡Está resentida! Fue _ella_ la que siempre estuvo atrás de mi dinero.

—¿Cómo? —exclamé escandalizado— ¿Vos la conocés?

—Sí, su familia desde hace años ha estado tratando de congraciarse con mi padre para concertar un matrimonio entre su hija —esta Rosette que firma el artículo— y yo. Tiene cuatro años más que yo y hermanos menores que todavía asisten a Hogwarts, —echó una furiosa mirada alrededor del salón como si estuviera tratando de ubicarlos— estoy seguro de que fue uno ellos el que le proporcionó la foto.

—No te inquietes, Vida. —le dije acariciándole el muslo tratando de calmarlo— De todos modos no hubiésemos podido guardarlo en secreto por siempre. Yo metí la pata, sin embargo, no me importó que todo el mundo estuviera mirando. Pero es que estaba desesperado, vos querías irte y yo tenía que hacer algo para detenerte y que me escucharas. Perdón, debí haber esperado hasta que estuviéramos solos… o debería haberte dicho que sí directamente cuando me lo pediste en el hospital.

—Tenés razón, hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos hubiese terminado sabiéndose igual. —replicó— No es algo que me importe. ¡No me importa que todos lo sepan! Pero me da mucha rabia que ésta sugiera que te casás conmigo por mi dinero.

Sonreí y le di un beso rápido. —En realidad… yo también soy bastante rico.

—¿En serio?

—Tengo dos legados a mi nombre. —dije escuetamente y me volví para empezar a comer.

—Bueno… en ese caso espero que el anillo sea de excelencia. —dijo con tono muy serio, giré la cabeza para mirarlo, me observaba con una medio sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué te parecería uno de esos anillos de caramelo de Honeydukes que cambian de color según el humor del que lo lleva puesto?

Hermione y Ron explotaron en risas y Draco masculló algo por lo bajo sobre divorciarse si llegaba a atreverme a algo así. Luego todos nos dedicamos a comer durante un rato hasta que Draco preguntó: —Harry, ¿qué pasó con Pansy?

—¿Cómo? —farfullé con la boca llena de porotos. Me di vuelta para controlar la mesa de Slytherin, Parkinson brillaba por su ausencia. Tragué el bocado. —No sé. —me volví hacia Hermione quien lucía en el rostro una expresión de angélica inocencia— ¿Hermione?

—¿Humm…? —fue todo lo que contestó ella con gesto distraído.

—¿Sabés algo de Pansy Parkinson? —pregunté, los tres teníamos los ojos clavados en ella.

—¿Quién…? ¡Ah! Esa chica Slytherin… hum… no estoy segura… pero ayer oí como al pasar un chisme en un baño. Aparentemente sufrió un ataque de una enfermedad desfigurante muy rara, la mandaron a la casa… va a completar su educación con maestros privados. Según dicen tenía un aspecto horroroso, ojalá no sea algo permanente, y comentaban que podía haber sido por una poción que había preparado mal, a veces se desprenden vapores tóxicos cuando uno no sabe bien lo que está haciendo. Por eso yo siempre insisto en que hay que estudiar mucho para evitar que ocurran accidentes lamentables como éste.

—Sí, Hermione, —asentí— vos siempre nos lo decís.

Draco, muy pálido, se había quedado mirándola como hipnotizado. Al igual que Ron y yo, él también empezaba a avizorar una faceta peligrosa de Hermione, que hasta ese momento le desconocíamos.

Cuando nos pusimos en marcha hacia las clases, Draco me agarró del brazo y me retuvo para demorarnos un poco más atrás. —Por favor, nunca me permitas que haga o diga algo que la pueda hacer enojar.

Me reí y traté de tranquilizarlo con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

oOo

—¿Viste la cara que puso Ron cuando les dije que me iba a quedar con vos toda la noche? ¡De antología! Creo que debe de haberse hecho una imagen mental.

Habíamos pasado un día de clases dichoso… sin mayores inconvenientes. Con Draco a mi lado me sentía capaz de todo… y conseguiría todo… Voldemort ya no me atemorizaba… me sentía capaz de destruirlo con un simple estornudo.

Entramos en sus habitaciones y me abrazó. —Por favor, Harry… —dijo acariciándome la mejilla con los labios— ¿hacía falta un comentario así? ¿Weasley imaginándonos retozando en la cama?

—Bueno… pero es que pasó tanto desde la última vez… permitime al menos que yo sí pueda deleitarme con una imagen de nosotros retozando en la cama.

Aulló como un dragón hambriento y me arrastró a la fuerza hasta el dormitorio, prácticamente me arrojó sobre la cama. Luego se echó posesivo encima de mí. —¿Qué tal te parece esta imagen? —ronroneó y me reclamó la boca besándome con pasión.

La piel me hormigueaba de anticipación pensando en todo lo que quería que Draco me hiciera esa noche. Se me antojaba que era el acto perfecto para sellar nuestro compromiso. Draco estaba arrodillado entre mis muslos, le rodeé las nalgas con las piernas y lo atraje contra mi entrepierna. Me soltó la boca sorprendido y se incorporó un poco soportándose con ambos puños apoyados sobre el colchón. —Quiero que me hagas el amor, Draco. ¡Por favor! —no creía que fuera a negarse pero me pareció que había algo que lo hacía hesitar.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Estuve toda la semana pensando en eso… que me hicieras el amor… sólo hay una cosa de lo que estoy más seguro… y es que quiero pasar toda mi vida con vos.

Cerró los ojos y dibujó una tenue sonrisa. —Te amo. —dijo con voz suave.

—Demostrame en qué medida entonces…

Se inclinó para un nuevo beso ardiente. Le desenganché las piernas. Él trasladó la mayor parte de su peso sobre las rodillas y sus manos comenzaron a derivar por mi pecho explorándome y desvistiéndome al mismo tiempo.

Luego los dos nos sentamos para desnudarnos por completo. Eran tantas las ansias que tenía de él… parecía que cuanto más tenía más necesitaba.

Me hizo acostar de lado y se tendió a mis espaldas en cucharita besándome y mordisqueándome el cuello. Me acurruqué contra él.

Me rendí por completo, cerré los ojos para poder concentrarme en todas las deleitables sensaciones que me provocaba el contacto con él. Sus piernas enredadas con las mías, su pecho contra mi espalda y su verga anidada en el canal de mis nalgas… como una promesa. La intensidad y la intimidad del momento me inflamaron por entero de deseo, necesitaba sentirlo en cada parte de mí… nunca parecía demasiado… nunca parecía suficiente…

—Draco, ¡no puedo esperar más! — gemí, sus dedos se habían cerrado alrededor de mi miembro— Te quiero dentro de mí.

Rió suavemente en mi oreja, me provocó un estremecimiento —Bienaventurados los pacientes, Harry, de ellos será la heredad. —susurró irónico pero afectuoso.

—¡Estuve esperando toda la semana! —protesté, se volvió a reír.

—Si esperaste tanto, unos minutos más no te van a matar. —replicó jocoso.

Se separó un poco e hice un cuarto de giro, me puse de espaldas para poder verlo mejor. Se incorporó un poco a mi lado y me recorrió el pecho con los dedos, admirándome con ojos amorosos. Parecía que le gustaba lo que veía y palpaba, como si mi cuerpo fuera angélico, celestial… o comestible quizá.

Se deslizó hacia abajo y se tendió cómodamente entre mis piernas, la cara entre las ingles muy próxima a mis genitales, verlo así desde arriba me hizo temblar. Me besó, chupó y mordisqueó la cara interna de los muslos… se demoraba demasiado, gimoteé de frustración, ¡quería que hiciera _algo_! Me miró y volvió a reírse de mí pero se compadeció y elevó la boca hasta la sensible piel de la bolsa de los testículos. Luego de entretenerse allí un rato, uno o dos minutos quizá… pero a mí me parecieron eternos, se decidió finalmente a prestarle atenciones a la verga. La besó, la lamió y la martirizó delicadamente con los dientes, era obvio que lo estaba disfrutando a mares.

—¡Draco, por favor! —me quejé desamparado. Sin decir _¡agua va!_ se la tragó completa en una fracción de segundo. Me sacudí entero por lo repentino del ataque.

El placer fue desplegándose sobre mí como una manta cálida, las sensaciones agradables me recorrían como ondas acompasadas con sus movimientos regulares, su cabeza subía y bajaba a lo largo de mi verga. Bajé la vista y el espectáculo me disparó el placer de repente a cimas elevadísimas. Gemí y giré la cabeza a un lado, de lo contrario iba a acabar demasiado pronto y yo quería que durara. Sus manos entraron también a participar, primero pellizcándome los muslos y luego fueron a colaborar a la base de la verga, masajeando y estimulando rítmicamente coordinadas con la boca que se ocupaba de la punta.

Sentía la presión acumulándose en mi interior hasta límites casi insoportables, los gemidos se transformaron en gritos que yo trataba de apagar sin ningún éxito, ¡qué oprobio! Yo sabía que a él le encantaba oírme, como a mí me encantaba oírlo a él… pero también sabía que más tarde me lo iba a refregar burlón en la cara.

—¡Pará! —articulé ahogado, por suerte me hizo caso. —¡No así… te necesito ahora! —era consciente de que mis palabras no tenían mucho sentido, eran fragmentos de frases más largas que no estaba en condiciones de pronunciar, pero creo que alcanzaron para expresar lo que quería.

Se sentó y agarró la varita. —Puede que sientas esto un poco raro. —me previno con voz gruesa de deseo. Raro, era un término que se quedaba corto, me arrancó un aullido cuando sentí los músculos relajárseme y la sensación tibia de la lubricación. Los reflejos instintivos pedían a gritos contraer el esfínter pero el encantamiento no lo permitía. —Relajate, Vida. —me apaciguó afectuoso, acariciándome tiernamente el vientre con lentos movimientos circulares— Elevá un poco las caderas. —hice como me pedía.

Se reubicó posicionándose ante mi entrada. Con una mano me acariciaba un muslo, con la otra fue guiándose para el ingreso. Tenía los ojos fijos en mi cara atentos al menor de mis gestos. Traté de no hacer ni la más mínima mueca, puesto que él se detendría y tendríamos que volver al principio. Cerré por tanto los ojos y me esforcé para que mi expresión se mostrara imperturbable. La distensión forzada que iba provocando la penetración la percibía como una incomodidad, pero racionalicé para convencerme de que era natural, dado que se trataba de la primera vez… con más práctica ya aprendería a disfrutarla.

—¿Vamos bien? —preguntó. Abrí los ojos. Tenía el ceño fruncido, preocupado… no quería hacerme doler.

—Todo va bien, Vida. —intercalé entre dos jadeos— Es una sensación nueva, distinta… pero me encanta esta unión tan íntima con vos.

—Bueno… no va ser mucho más íntima que esto… ya entré hasta el tope… pero voy a esperar unos momentos hasta que te acostumbres y te acomodes.

—¡No, no…! —le rogué— ¡Movete, por favor! ¡Quiero sentirte! No me duele, de verdad, el encantamiento que usaste es muy efectivo.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó dubitativo, se lo reafirmé asintiendo— Bien entonces, voy a empujarte las piernas un poco para arriba. —volví a asentir. No las elevó demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para darse un poco de espacio.

Cuando comenzó el vaivén la sensación fue mucho más intensa de lo que había imaginado, sentí que perdía por completo el control, me sacudía espasmódicamente sin poder evitarlo… era increíble… y entonces fue cuando me rozó ese punto particularmente sensible… dejé escapar un grito desgarrado… creí que iba a acabar en ese mismo segundo… pero no.

—Merlin… —lo oí susurrar reverentemente. E incrementó la fuerza y la frecuencia con entusiasmo estimulando el mismo punto una y otra vez. La sensación de clímax inminente parecía prolongarse indefinidamente… era al mismo tiempo un suplicio y un placer indescriptible… me sacudía casi convulsivo debajo de él como la más barata de las putas, y gritaba su nombre una y otra vez.

Cuando finalmente llegué al orgasmo fue como un sismo que me tensó todos los músculos al máximo, por un segundo creí que me iba descoyuntar por entero. Jamás había experimentado nada que se le pudiera comparar. Me dejó totalmente consumido. Segundos después Draco se dejó caer sobre mi pecho laxo, irradiando masivamente calor y bañado en sudor. Él también había acabado.

Permanecimos un largo rato así recuperando el control de los sentidos. Luego Draco salió de mí y rodó hacia un costado. —Alucinante… —susurré girando la cabeza para mirarlo, jadeaba. Lanzó un tenue gemido agotado y me envolvió satisfecho en un abrazo. Me acurruqué muy próximo, gozando del calor de su aliento en mi rostro. Cerró los ojos que de golpe se le iban llenando de sueño. Sonreí.

—Draco, —murmuré— ¿Cuándo es el próximo fin de semana de Hogsmeade?

—¿Eh…? —gruñó— No sé… éste, seguro que no… quizá el próximo. ¿Por qué? —preguntó bostezando, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a permitirle que se durmiera todavía.

—Quiero comprarte un anillo.

—Pará con eso… ojalá no te hubiera dicho nada…

—No, en serio, quiero ir a comprarte un anillo. —insistí— Los dos podríamos comprar uno.

—Oh bueno… está bien… —accedió suspirando.

Le observé el rostro con detenimiento. Varios mechones platinados le caían rebeldes sobre los ojos. Cada una de las sedosas hebras era cautivante, como todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Me pregunté si siempre me haría sentir de esa forma… no encontré razón alguna para que no fuera así. Cuán bello se vería vistiendo una toga plateada... que hiciera juego con sus ojos… ya podía verlo parado a mi lado intercambiando los votos matrimoniales conmigo. —¿Seguís despierto? —murmuré, obtuve un gruñido como respuesta. Lo tomé como un sí. —Draco… no quiero esperar… casémonos ya mismo.

La modorra postcoito se le esfumó por completo. —¿Cómo! —preguntó como si no pudiera creer lo que había oído— Harry… nosotros… vos tenés que… no podemos hasta no haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad.

—Cumplo diecisiete a fines julio… podríamos casarnos en agosto. —razoné. Faltaban todavía ocho meses… parecía demasiado tiempo. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio, daba la impresión de que quería decirme algo… pero estaba indeciso. —Mirá, yo sé que tu mamá quiere que mate a Voldemort antes… y bueno… y si resulta que…

—¡Vos no te vas a morir! —exclamó y me apretó con fuerza como si quisiera expulsarme esas ideas de la cabeza.

—Está bien. —dije suspirando— Pero lo cierto es que no sabemos qué puede llegar a pasar.

—Nada va a pasar… al menos no por ahora. ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos dormimos?

Asentí y me dediqué a acariciarle suavemente el flanco para calmarlo y para calmarme yo también. —Te amo, Draco. —susurré y cerré los ojos.

Poco después me sumergí en un sueño profundo y apacible.

oOo

No sé si me desperté espontáneamente o si hubo algo que me despertó. Quizá mi cuerpo había adivinado la ausencia de Draco a mi lado y había decidido ponerse en alerta. Noté varias cosas cuando abrí los ojos, no era sólo que Draco no estuviera en la cama. Estaba de pie, completamente vestido y me dio la impresión de que estaba a punto de aparicionar… vaya uno a saber adónde. Tenía la vista fija en el anillo que siempre llevaba puesto y estaba formulando un encantamiento.

—¡Draco! —grité. Salté de la cama de inmediato y me le aferré de un brazo justo en el momento en que empezaba desvanecerse. Sentí la ya conocida sensación de presión en el ombligo. Draco aterrizó firmemente sobre sus pies, yo en cambio llegué con torpeza, tambaleé y él tuvo que ayudarme a estabilizarme. —¿Qué estás haciendo! —siseó con una mezcla de fastidio y de espanto.

—¿Qué es lo _vos_ estás haciendo? —le espeté enojado. Miré alrededor, me pareció que estábamos en una especie de estudio, pero no reconocí el lugar. —¿Dónde carajo estamos?

—No deberías estar acá, Harry. —murmuró aprensivo— Tendrías que volver… ¡Oh Merlín, Harry, estás _desnudo_!

Tenía razón… aunque recién me daba cuenta. —Bueno… vos también deberías estar desnudo. —repliqué confundido— Vos tendrías que estar conmigo en tu cama de Hogwarts ¿Qué viniste a hacer acá? ¡Y dónde puta estamos?

Abrió la boca para contestar pero se interrumpió puesto que en ese momento oímos un ruido. —¡Salazar nos asista! —masculló con los ojos desorbitados de terror.

Alguien estaba a punto de entrar.

oOo


	25. La cueva de la bestia

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 25 – Draco: La cueva de la bestia**

¿Acaso podría sentirme más dichoso?

Yo, Draco Malfoy, hijo de uno de los más temidos mortífagos, estaba oficialmente comprometido con Harry Potter, El Niño Que Sobrevivió. Me entraban ganas de dar brincos de alegría de pensar que pasaría toda mi vida, por muy corta que pudiera llegar a ser, con el chico de cabellos negros desordenados que adoraba.

Tomados de la mano íbamos a la segunda clase del día, habíamos faltado a la clase de DCAO de la primera hora. Lo cierto era que no quería separarme de él tan pronto, pero él tenía Encantamientos, una de las pocas que no compartíamos.

Al doblar en unos de los recodos del pasillo oímos los fatídicos pasos… la profesora McGonagall se cernió sobre nosotros como un dementor. Cruzó los brazos y nos encaró con la más severa de las miradas. —Señor Potter, ¿podría tener unas palabras con Ud. en mi oficina? —si bien lo había formulado como una pregunta era claro que se trataba de una orden. Harry asintió obediente y me dirigió una rápida mirada como disculpándose. No entendí por qué tenía que disculparse hasta que me di vuelta y vi a Snape a unos pocos pasos, también de brazos cruzados y con una mueca desdeñosa en los labios.

—Malfoy, sígame. —siseó, giró sin esperar respuesta y se puso en marcha. No tenía alternativa, partí tras él según me lo había ordenado.

Ya en su oficina, cerró la puerta y me espetó. —¿Es que no has aprendido nada de los Slytherins, Draco?

—¿Quiere decir aparte de aprender a sonreírse como si nada mientras lo despedazan a uno?

—Discreción, Draco. Es la clave para manejar las situaciones problemáticas. ¿Pensás acaso que el Señor Oscuro no se entera de nada de lo que ocurre en Hogwarts?

—Por supuesto que no. No soy imbécil.

—Entonces deberías dejar de actuar como si lo fueras. Desde que te enganchaste con Potter parece que has perdido la sensatez. Estás actuando como el más necio de los Gryffindors… poniendo innecesariamente tu vida en serio peligro.

Me puse muy tenso; en realidad no alcanzaba a entender del todo de qué estaba hablando. ¿Sabía acaso de la incursión de reconocimiento en la Mansión? ¿O se refería a que mis devaneos por Harry me habían vuelto descuidado? —He asumido algunos riesgos calculados. —respondí, consciente de que no era del todo cierto. Aparicionar a la Mansión había sido una movida peligrosísima… casi irracional.

—¿Acaso podés llamarle riesgo calculado al espectáculo que dieron esta misma mañana a las puertas del Gran Salón?

—Bueno… no… pero no puede echarme la culpa por el impulsivo comportamiento de mi Gryffindor, yo hubiese preferido que me lo pidiera en privado… pero Ud. ya sabe cómo es Harry. Haga lo que haga él es siempre el foco de atención. —sonreí para mis adentros recordando la imagen del hermoso e idiota de Harry de rodillas. Harry siempre se las ingeniaba para enredar todo… pero sus ocurrencias eran encantadoras.

—Ojalá no se le hubiese ocurrido tal despropósito… va a ser imposible ocultar esto del conocimiento del Señor Oscuro.

—Soy consciente de eso. —expresé con determinación— Pero poco me importa… es posible que esté muerto antes de que pueda llegar a enterarse.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con incredulidad, de golpe se había puesto lívido.

—Tengo intenciones de matarlo. —expliqué— Esta noche.

—¿Y cómo podrías lograr algo así, él está en la Mansión y vos acá? —había querido sonar irónico pero pude darme cuenta de que estaba aterrado.

—Me extraña que no lo haya Ud. notado. —dije y alcé la mano mostrándole el anillo.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Padre. —dije escuetamente— Si bien tengo que decir que él nunca se hubiese imaginado que terminaría usándolo para esto que he planeado.

—¿Y qué es lo que has planeado? —preguntó receloso.

—Ya hice una prueba. Me trasladé a la Mansión… anoche. Las defensas no mostraron ni la menor alteración… me conocen, no se produjo perturbación alguna. Voy a comunicarme con mi madre esta noche y ella va a indicarme donde duerme. Voy a matarlo mientras duerme… mientras sueña con matar a mi prometido.

—Estás asumiendo una carga demasiado pesada, Draco. No sos sino un chico. —dijo Snape. Podía sentir la furia brotándole como en ondas, lo que no hacía sino confirmar el miedo que tenía— Y no es tu responsabilidad.

—Sólo me faltan unos pocos meses para la mayoría de edad, Harry ha hecho mucho más que esto… y era mucho más chico. Y si uno se pone a pensarlo, matar a alguien mientras duerme no es nada del otro mundo. —murmuré. Que mi padrino estuviera tan asustado no era precisamente algo que me diera ánimos, pero no iba a cambiar de parecer por eso. El monstruo tenía que morir. Por Harry, por mí, por nosotros. Nunca tendríamos un momento de paz en tanto su amenazante presencia siguiera sobrevolándonos.

—¡Sé razonable! —ordenó Snape, echaba humo de ira— ¡Vos no sos Harry Potter! ¡Vos no sos El Elegido! ¿Qué te hace pensar que este plan de pacotilla que ideaste pueda dar resultado? ¡Es Potter el que está destinado a matarlo, no vos!

—Tengo que intentarlo. Si no lo hiciera y algo llegara a pasarle a Harry… —no pude concluir la frase, se me formó un nudo en la garganta…la sola idea de que pudiera fracasar… no podía permitir que Harry expusiera su precioso cuello en una batalla enfrentando a ese enajenado. La vida de Harry era lo más importante de todo. —Lo amo.

Un largo suspiro exasperado fue su respuesta. Tras una larga pausa, finalmente asintió solemnemente y entrecerró los ojos. —Sea… ya veo que nada podría disuadirte de cometer una locura como ésta… vas a necesitar de mi asistencia.

—Yo no necesito… —empecé a protestar, pero Snape desestimó mi queja con un gesto brusco y me clavó una mirada negra que no dejaba lugar a réplica.

—¿Ya pensaste de qué forma vas a matarlo? —me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, avergonzado. —No en realidad… se me ocurre que esa maldición seccionante… la que Ud. me enseñó el año pasado…

—No es lo suficientemente rápida… —masculló— Es efectiva… pero le daría tiempo para despedazarte varias veces antes de desangrarse hasta morir.

—Sólo con que sirva para que Harry no sufra daño alguno… —empecé a argumentar pero me cortó con otra mirada negra, más intimidante que la anterior.

—¿Y cómo creés que va a quedar Potter si vos murieras? ¡Destrozado, sintiéndose miserable por no haber hecho nada para impedirte que cometieras una necedad fatal!

Sí, era innegable… Harry quedaría muy mal… pero con el tiempo lograría superarlo. Si las posiciones se invirtieran… ¿podría yo superarlo?... No. —Oh, está bien… —concedí finalmente— ¿Qué es lo que Ud. sugiere?

—Ahora no. Esta noche después de la cena te espero en el aula para una "penitencia". Lo discutiremos entonces.

Suspiré y asentí, no estaba en posición para hacerle planteos. —Quiero suponer que va a guardar secreto sobre todo esto…

Revoleó los ojos y torció los labios con desdén. —A diferencia de vos yo no hice a un lado mi naturaleza de Slytherin… ni la de espía. Hacé un esfuerzo y tratá de comportarte de manera sensata siquiera durante las próximas horas.

—Haré todo lo posible. —le aseguré, di media vuelta y marché hacia la puerta, alcancé a oírlo musitar por lo bajo: —Salazar se apiade de nosotros.

oOo

No podía quitarle los ojos a la piedra sobre la que Harry se había arrodillado para hacerme la propuesta. Cuando lo vi acercarse, noté que él también traía los ojos fijos en la misma piedra. No… si iba a resultar que mi padrino tenía razón, me estaba transformando en un Gryffindor sentimental.

Tenía que frenar esa mutación dañina antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Harry llegó hasta mí y me dio un casto beso. —Hola. —me saludó con su habitual falta de elocuencia. Era encantadora su carencia de pericia para expresar sus sentimientos con desenvoltura, pero ese simple "Hola" susurrado en el lóbulo de mi oreja bastaba para mí.

—Hola. —le susurré a mi vez, no sin un dejo de ironía— Yo también estaba mirando el suelo… todavía no me convenzo de que sea cierto… —se sonrojó y me dieron ganas de llenarlo de besos, pero eso no hubiese sido propio de un Slytherin… y yo le había prometido a Severus…—¿Te pusieron penitencia?

—Naah… Me sacó puntos… pero más que nada quería hablarme… asegurarse de que no hubiera perdido la razón.

Podía hacerme un cuadro de cómo había sido la conversación, semejante a la de Snape conmigo, sólo que de diferente perspectiva. La voz incisiva de la profesora seguramente le habría pontificado que un joven tan prometedor como él nada tenía que hacer a la vera de un más que objetable mortífago como yo. Lo que me llevó a preguntarme si llegaría alguna vez el día en que todos terminaran aceptando nuestra relación sin cuestionarla… o acaso íbamos a tener que batallar indefinidamente y de manera constante con el resto del mundo.

—Sí, ya me imaginaba que haría lo imposible para disuadirte. —bufé sin disimular la irritación. Harry se apresuró a calmarme, me acarició el brazo y luego me tomó de la mano. De repente ya no me importaba cuántas batallas nos tocara pelear, Harry y yo íbamos a ser felices juntos… aunque tuviéramos a todo el mundo en contra.

—Le dije que tenía razón, que estaba loco… loco de amor por vos… —susurró intencionadamente— …y que nada me haría cambiar de parecer.

No pude contener la risa, pero la sensiblería empalagosa de la ocurrencia me había llenado de calidez. Era tan opuesto a mí en todos los sentidos concebibles… y sin embargo se había ganado un lugar en mi corazón para siempre— Pero que edulcorada cursilería, Harry. —comenté sarcástico.

—Y a vos te encantó. —volvió a ronronearme en la oreja y me arrancó un estremecimiento, se sonrió ante mi reacción— ¿Y a vos cómo te fue? ¿Te salvaste también de una penitencia?

Me limité a encoger los hombros, no quería entrar en detalles. Sabía que ocultarle cosas estaba mal… pero no podía contarle. Sabía que si se enteraba de lo que estaba tramando, intentaría impedírmelo. —Sí y no. — repliqué con deliberada vaguedad. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar así sin más, alzó una ceja instándome a que continuara— Oficialmente es una penitencia... pero va a ser más como una clase avanzada de Pociones. No me va a poner a fregar calderos como a vos.

—No me hagas acordar. —dijo riendo, me rodeó la cintura con un brazo e ingresamos al Gran Salón. —Eso es completamente injusto, —se quejó— siempre supe que vos eras su predilecto.

Estuve a punto de replicarle que él no era el más indicado para hablar puesto que Dumbledore siempre lo había privilegiado, pero fue entonces que noté que todas las cabezas se daban vuelta para mirarnos. Me vino a la mente la voz de Snape exigiendo: _Discreción, Draco._ A como estaban las cosas, ya no era posible. Todos estaban enterados de la propuesta y, con sólo vernos, hasta el más tonto podría deducir cuál había sido mi contestación.

Granger y Weasley le sacaron toda la información pertinente apenas nos sentamos. Al parecer sus viejos amigos habían vuelto a ganarse su simpatía… ¿sería que volverían a ganar precedencia sobre mí en la estima de Harry? No era mi intención protestar o mostrarme celoso, Harry quería a sus amigos… y si mi plan no resultaba, iba a necesitarlos además.

Traté de apartar esos pensamientos. No le fallaría… no podía fallarle. Traté de concentrarme en la conversación, intercalé uno que otro comentario jocoso sobre las ropas de gala de Weasley y cosas así. Pero en realidad no podía poner demasiado espíritu en la charla, lo que me había dicho Snape me tenía por demás de inquieto.

oOo

Entré al aula de Pociones y cerré la puerta detrás de mí soltando un profundo suspiro. Harry se había mostrado tan ansioso de estar conmigo, de que hiciéramos el amor… y si bien yo tenía tantas ganas como él, sabía que esa noche no iba a poder ser. Tenía mucho que hacer… y obstáculos que superar aguardándome.

—¿Vas a pasar de una vez o pensás quedarte toda la noche junto a la puerta? —demandó Snape sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo.

—¿Cómo vamos a matarlo? —pregunté sin preámbulos. Bien hubiera preferido estar en mi habitación en dulce contienda romántica con Harry; si me lo estaba perdiendo, más valía que esa reunión resultara productiva.

Levantó la vista y me miró con una ceja en alto. —Vas a tener que usar la Maldición Mortal. —contestó.

—¿Tanta sabiduría y agudeza para llegar a esa conclusión? ¿_Avada_? Podría haber llegado a la misma conclusión sin necesidad de ayuda. —siseé, dispuesto ya a dar media vuelta e irme.

—Pero no fue eso lo que se te ocurrió.

—Claro que sí… —repliqué—…lo que pasa es que…

Snape terminó la oración por mí: —No crees ser capaz de usarla. —tenía razón, de repente fui muy consciente de que eso transparentaba debilidad. Se puso de pie y se me acercó— No hay nada de malo en eso, Draco. —dijo con un suspiro— No me cabe duda de que una de las cosas que Potter ve en vos es eso… no está en tu naturaleza matar… lo tuyo no va mucho más allá de herir con lengua y palabras afiladas.

Me encogí de hombros… quizá era cierto. —Verlo muerto es lo que más quiero… pero no creo que pueda usar la Maldición Mortal de manera efectiva… y no voy a tener la posibilidad de atacar dos veces. Me obligaron a practicar todas las Imperdonables durante el verano, mi padre me castigó muchas veces porque no llegué a dominarlas, ni siquiera con el Cruciatus obtuve resultados aceptables.

—Lo sabía. —me dijo.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga entonces? ¿Aplastarle la cabeza con un candelabro? —demandé sarcástico.

—Sería una gran ironía que lograras hacerlo sucumbir sin usar magia… pero diría que no tendrías ninguna oportunidad… no podrías sorprenderlo con un ataque físico… el Señor Oscuro está siempre alerta.

—Y supongo que habrá también un contingente de guardias.

Para mi sorpresa, Snape negó con la cabeza. —No, no es así. No confía en nadie. Cuando duerme sólo se protege con magia… y podríamos decir que ése es su talón de Aquiles. Si bien su magia es poderosa… no es infalible.

—¿Y entonces cómo? ¿Cómo hago para cruzar las defensas sin que se dé cuenta? —pregunté con un tono de ligera frustración.

—Con esto. —respondió, y alzó un frasco con un líquido púrpura en su interior— Esto te hará invisible, tu persona y todo lo que lleves encima… y no sólo a la vista. Tampoco la magia podrá detectarte. —susurró con reverencia y evidente satisfacción, probablemente era un producto de su invención— Un solo y pequeño sorbo bastará.

—¿Está seguro de que dará resultado? —me miró con ofendida desaprobación.

—Naturalmente. —replicó con alarde altanero.

No pude evitar sonreírme, pero alcé las manos capitulando. —No me culpe por preguntar. ¿Puedo disponer de la poción ahora mismo? Cuanto antes pueda terminar con este asunto mejor.

Me tendió el frasco y preguntó: —¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? ¿Vale la pena realmente que pongas en riesgo tu vida por Potter?

—Totalmente seguro. —respondí sin dudar un segundo y agarré el frasco. Procedí entonces a darle tres vueltas al anillo y murmuré el encantamiento.

oOo

Nuevamente me encontraba en el estudio de mi padre, pero esta vez con un importante recurso para no ser descubierto. Bebí de inmediato un sorbo de la poción, pude sentir el cosquilleo de la magia distribuyéndose por mi cuerpo. Y unos segundos después era invisible. Me tomó unos momentos adaptarme. No podía verme y me resultaba difícil coordinar los movimientos.

_Me da la impresión de que esto no va a resultar._

Suspiré y me concentré. Por suerte no demoré en acostumbrarme a la nueva condición y tenía aparte la ventaja de que conocía el terreno por donde me desplazaba como la palma de mi mano… era mi casa después de todo. Mi madre ya me había informado en que parte se alojaba Voldemort. Pude pasar a través de las barreras que protegían sus aposentos sin ningún problema.

Pero poco después me di cuenta de que probablemente no estaban activadas… ¡porque Voldemort no estaba allí! Maldije para mis adentros. Recorrí algunos de los pasillos y llegué a escuchar una conversación que me proporcionó una decepcionante información, el Señor Oscuro había ido a supervisar directamente un ataque que tenía lugar esa noche.

Tuve que volver a Hogwarts… sin haber conseguido nada. Me había perdido en vano lo que podría haber sido una noche paradisíaca con Harry. Quizá Severus tenía razón, quizá yo no era la persona más indicada para llevar adelante una tarea como la que me había trazado. Quizá tenía que ser necesariamente Harry… me estremecí ante la idea. Lo cierto era que era muy probable que no tuviéramos la ocasión de disfrutar mucho más tiempo juntos… tenía que sacarle el mayor provecho posible.

oOo

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente entré en pánico. El efecto de la poción todavía no se había desvanecido. Habíamos quedado que Harry viniera a buscarme. ¿Qué iba a imaginarse si me encontraba… invisible? Iba a tener que recriminárselo a Snape más tarde… debería haberme advertido de la duración de los efectos.

Me aseé y me vestí con mucha torpeza mientras rogaba que el efecto cesara pronto. Se me ocurrió en ese momento que quizá sería mejor que le contara a Harry sobre mi plan… fue entonces que volví a sentir el cosquilleo de la magia retirándose, unos segundos después había vuelto a ser visible. Me acomodé las ropas ante el espejo y marché hacia la puerta, salí y me topé con Harry.

—Buen día, —susurré— ¿qué estabas esperando, no te había dicho que entraras directamente?

—¡Eso hubiera hecho si el condenado tapiz me hubiera dejado! —respondió quejándose. Lo envolví en un apretado abrazo. Quizá había sido por la poción, la magia del tapiz debía de haber pensado que yo no estaba allí.

Aproveché que podía hacerle unos mimos aunque sólo fura un ratito. Harry pareció dejarse llevar por entero en mis brazos. —¡Cómo me gusta el modo como reaccionás a mí! —suspiré, él se sonrojó, encantador como siempre.

—¡Oh callate! —replicó amonestándome— Yo te hago reaccionar igual, admitilo.

—Eso es cierto. —reconocí, — Vayamos al dormitorio y te muestro exactamente como me hacés sentir.

—Ya sabés que no podemos. —me recordó soltándose de mi abrazo— Ya tuvimos problemas ayer por faltar a una clase. Esta noche voy a poder quedarme con vos toda la noche… vamos a tener todo el tiempo que necesitemos.

—¿Toda la noche? —pregunté provocador con un movimiento de cejas, le tomé la mano y nos pusimos en marcha— Voy a tener que juntar y ahorrar mucha energía durante el día, entonces.

Imágenes de lo que implicaba ese "toda la noche" se me cruzaron por la cabeza. Me excitaban pero al mismo tiempo me hacían sentir culpable. Sabía que él me deseaba, pero hacerle el amor sin contarle todo antes me parecía que estaba mal.

Cuando entramos al Gran Salón noté que sus ojos derivaban hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, hacia el lugar donde estaba Corner, probablemente seguía sintiéndose culpable por haberlo dejado como lo había hecho. No pude evitar una punzada de celos. Corner tenía a su lado a otro chico, Henderson creo que es su apellido, que le agarró posesivo la mano cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry lo estaba mirando.

—Veo que tu ex se consiguió un nuevo novio. —comenté apretándole la mano

—Sí, así parece. Me alegro por él. Ojalá su nuevo novio pueda hacerlo feliz.

Asentí complacido, me había contestado sin vacilar y con seguridad. En realidad no había razón para ponerme celoso, pero es más fuerte que uno cuando se ama tanto a alguien como yo a Harry. —Nosotros seguimos siendo el tema del día. —dije cambiando de tópico.

—Sí, yo pensaba que para hoy las murmuraciones iban a ceder un poco pero parece que no es así. —llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos frente a Granger y Weasley.

—Mal van a ponerle freno a los chismes si no se preocupan por ser más discretos, Harry —intercaló Granger severa, de repente me trajo a la mente las palabras y el tono que había usado Snape., había sonado casi igual.

—¿Qué querés decir? —preguntó Harry poniendo esa cara de inocencia que le sale siempre tan bien, Granger ya le conocía las tácticas y no se dejó engatusar, se limitó a enrostrarle un ejemplar de El Profeta.

—¡Por la barba de Merlín! —exclamó; me incliné a mirar la foto y el titular que ocupaban toda la primera plana. Debo reconocer que una imagen de Harry postrado delante de mí me hubiera calentado sobremanera… si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras. ¿Cómo era posible que la novedad pudiera haber llegado a la prensa tan pronto? ¡Y Voldemort debía de estar observando la misma foto en ese momento! ¡Y mi padre!

Traté de controlar la respiración que se me había acelerado de golpe. Tenía que llevar a cabo mi plan de matar a Voldemort cuanto antes. El Señor Oscuro ya debía de estar elucubrando un modo para deshacerse de nosotros dos. Sentí justo en ese instante un dolor quemante en el brazo, la Marca Oscura… ¡me estaba llamando! —¡Mierda! —me salió casi como un chillido ahogado, pero traté de disimular el dolor. Naturalmente no estaba dispuesto a acudir a la convocatoria. Resistí.

Leí muy por encima el artículo. Pintaba a Harry como un aventurero cazafortunas. Puras calumnias. Bajé la vista para ver quién lo firmaba, Rosette Greenhaven, una trepadora cuya familia llevaba años tratando de convencer a mi padre de que concertara un compromiso matrimonial entre las dos familias. ¡La muy yegua! Exponernos de esa forma podía significar una condena a muerte para Harry y para mí.

—¡Voy a matarla! —siseé— ¡La muy hija de puta! ¡Está resentida! Fue _ella_ la que siempre estuvo atrás de mi dinero.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry con una expresión de shock en la cara— ¿Vos la conocés?

—Sí, su familia desde hace años ha estado tratando de congraciarse con mi padre para concertar un matrimonio entre su hija —esta Rosette que firma el artículo— y yo. —aullé, me di vuelta para hacer un paneo de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Sabía que la hermana, Emily, estaba en séptimo año… y también tenía un hermano más chico… ellos debían de ser los responsables de la filtración— Tiene cuatro años más que yo y hermanos menores que todavía asisten a Hogwarts… estoy seguro de que fue uno ellos el que le proporcionó la foto.

—No te inquietes, Vida. —trató de calmarme con unas deliciosas caricias en el muslo— De todos modos no hubiésemos podido guardarlo en secreto por siempre. Yo metí la pata, sin embargo, no me importó que todo el mundo estuviera mirando. Pero es que estaba desesperado, vos querías irte y yo tenía que hacer algo para detenerte y que me escucharas. Perdón, debí haber esperado hasta que estuviéramos solos… o debería haberte dicho que sí directamente cuando me lo pediste en el hospital.

No quería que se sintiera culpable. —Tenés razón, hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos hubiese terminado sabiéndose igual. No es algo que me importe. ¡No me importa que todos lo sepan! Pero me da mucha rabia que ésta sugiera que te casás conmigo por mi dinero.

Se inclinó sonriente y me dio un beso. —En realidad… yo también soy bastante rico. —me informó como quien habla del tiempo.

—¿En serio? —fue más bien una pregunta retórica, no era una novedad, los Potter siempre habían sido una familia de fortuna.

—Tengo dos legados a mi nombre. —dijo sucintamente y se puso a comer sin más. ¿Dos legados? ¿Y de dónde había sacado el otro? ¡Oh, bueno!… ya me enteraría más adelante.

—Bueno… en ese caso espero que el anillo sea de excelencia. —dije con tono pretendidamente serio.

—¿Qué te parecería uno de esos anillos de caramelo de Honeydukes que cambian de color según el humor del que lo lleva puesto? —propuso con estudiada inocencia.

Hubo risas graneadas de todos los que estaban alrededor, mascullé indignado mis intenciones de divorciarme si llegaba a atreverse a cometer semejante sacrilegio.

Poco después mientras comía me di cuenta de una notoria ausencia en la mesa de Slytherin. —Harry, ¿qué pasó con Pansy? —inquirí.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con la boca llena. ¡Que falta de modales! Iba a tener que sermonearlo más tarde y probablemente iba a tener que darle un par de clases. A mi madre le daría un ataque si alguna vez Harry llegara a contestarle escupiendo porotos.

—No sé. —sorprendentemente se volvió hacia Granger y luego de tragar el bocado, ¡gracias a Merlín!, cuestionó— ¿Hermione?

—¿Humm…? —replicó ella como al descuido.

—¿Sabés algo de Pansy Parkinson? —le preguntó, de repente se me había despertado un vivo interés por lo que fuera a responder, la miré fijamente con gran expectación.

—¿Quién…? ¡Ah! Esa chica Slytherin… hum… no estoy segura… pero ayer oí como al pasar un chisme en un baño. Aparentemente sufrió un ataque de una enfermedad desfigurante muy rara, la mandaron a la casa… va a completar su educación con maestros privados. Según dicen tenía un aspecto horroroso, ojalá no sea algo permanente, y comentaban que podía haber sido por una poción que había preparado mal, a veces se desprenden vapores tóxicos cuando uno no sabe bien lo que está haciendo. Por eso yo siempre insisto en que hay que estudiar mucho para evitar que ocurran accidentes lamentables como éste.

—Sí, Hermione, —dijo Harry— vos siempre nos lo decís.

La observé bajo una nueva luz, con inusitado respeto y admiración… y con algo de inquietud. Granger no hubiese estado fuera de lugar si el Sombrero Seleccionador la hubiese puesto en Slytherin.

oOo

Nunca antes mi cuerpo se había sentido tan bien. Tenía la impresión de estar flotando entre nubes. Hacerle el amor a Harry, sentirlo rodeándome y retorciéndose debajo de mí, gritando de placer… me sentía transportado por un delicioso remanso. Harry era distinto, infinitamente mejor… ni punto de comparación con las chicas con las que me había acostado… con ellas había sido apenas placentero… con Harry era la gloria.

No podía seguir mintiéndole. Ahora que se había entregado a mí… no podía llevar a cabo la misión que había asumido… alguien más iba a tener que encargarse de matar al Señor Oscuro… mi lugar estaba allí en los brazos de Harry.

Mi erección fue mermando tras el éxtasis sublime, la retiré del cálido canal y giré para acostarme a su espalda. Lo abracé y sepulté la cara entre sus mechones negros, me sentía totalmente satisfecho y deliciosamente distendido y cierto sopor comenzaba a invadirme.

—Draco, —murmuró— ¿Cuándo es el próximo fin de semana de Hogsmeade?

—¿Eh…? —balbuceé— No sé… éste, seguro que no… quizá el próximo. ¿Por qué? —pregunté. No pude contener un bostezo.

—Quiero comprarte un anillo. —respondió decidido.

—Pará con eso… —gruñí— Ojalá no te hubiera dicho nada… —no necesitaba un anillo, no todavía al menos, ni siquiera era una tradición en las familias sangrepura… no hasta la boda.

—No, en serio, quiero ir a comprarte un anillo. —insistió y me sacudió un poco para que no me durmiera— Los dos podríamos comprar uno.

—Oh bueno… está bien… —accedí para que se quedara conforme. Lo único que quería en ese instante era disfrutar del abrazo y dormirme pacíficamente a su lado. No era el momento para discutir sobre anillos.

—¿Seguís despierto? —preguntó luego de un largo silencio, yo ya estaba dormitando y reaccioné con un gruñido —Draco… no quiero esperar… casémonos ya mismo.

Me incorporé sobre los codos, de repente las palabras de Harry habían ahuyentado el sueño. —¿Cómo! —pregunté confundido y preocupado. ¿Por qué me salía repentinamente con eso? Éramos jóvenes… podíamos disfrutar de nuestro compromiso durante un tiempo… ¿para qué apurar las cosas?— Harry… nosotros… vos tenés que… no podemos hasta no haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad.

—Cumplo diecisiete a fines julio… podríamos casarnos en agosto. —empezó a decir, me di cuenta hacia donde apuntaba, él estaba seguro de que no tendríamos mucho tiempo juntos —Mirá, yo sé que tu mamá quiere que mate a Voldemort antes… y bueno… y si resulta que…

—¡Vos no te vas a morir! —grité abrazándolo con fuerza; nosotros nos merecíamos toda una _larga_ vida juntos.

—Está bien. —dijo suspirando— Pero lo cierto es que no sabemos qué puede llegar a pasar.

Creo que no debe de haberse dado cuenta del tremendo efecto que causaron en mí esas palabras. Así como momentos antes repentinamente había desechado la idea de llevar adelante mi misión… en ese mismo segundo volví a la determinación del principio. Tenía que matar a Voldemort… tenía que hacerlo por nuestro futuro juntos.

—Nada va a pasar… al menos no por ahora. —expresé solemnemente— ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos dormimos?

Asintió y se me acurrucó. —Te amo, Draco. —susurró.

Poco después su respiración acompasada me indicó que se había dormido. —Yo también te amo, Harry. —murmuré— Es por eso que tengo que hacerlo. Espero que llegues a entenderlo y que me perdones.

Esperé un largo rato hasta asegurarme de que estaba profundamente dormido. Luego me separé cuidadosamente de él y me bajé de la cama. Me vestí sin hacer ruido y me quedé un momento mirándolo… durmiendo apacible… ¡cuánto deseaba volver a la cama, ahogarlo a besos, hacerle de nuevo el amor! Pero si quería que su dulce rostro pudiera lucir en el futuro la misma pacífica expresión… tenía que irme.

Voldemort estaría durmiendo. Era muy simple: bebería la poción, entraría a hurtadillas en su habitación y le rebanaría el cuello.

Me guardé el frasco de la poción en un bolsillo, todavía quedaba suficiente para dos o tres dosis. Me acerqué a la cama y le acaricié apenas la mejilla con los nudillos. No pude resistirme, me incliné y lo besé suavemente en los labios. Quizá fue un error… quizá ésa fue la causa de lo que pasó poco después.

Me incorporé, hice girar el anillo y comencé a pronunciar el encantamiento. Pero antes de que la magia hiciera efecto, Harry se despertó, gritó mi nombre y se abalanzó agarrándome del brazo.

Terminamos los dos en el estudio de mi padre. Tuve que sostenerlo porque él llegó tambaleante y estaba a punto de caerse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo! —siseé espantado.

—¿Qué es lo _vos_ estás haciendo? —replicó furioso —¿Dónde carajo estamos?

—No deberías estar acá, Harry. —murmuré controlando todos los rincones del recinto, que por suerte estaba desierto— Tendrías que volver… —fue entonces que se me hizo evidente que…—¡Oh Merlín, Harry, estás _desnudo_!

Ni siquiera se sonrojó, puso los brazos en jarras y dijo con toda naturalidad: —Bueno… vos también deberías estar desnudo. Vos tendrías que estar conmigo en tu cama de Hogwarts ¿Qué viniste a hacer acá? ¡Y dónde puta estamos?

No alcancé a contestar porque oí un ruido que venía del otro lado de la puerta. —¡Salazar nos asista! —murmuré frenético de espanto.

Alguien estaba a punto de entrar.

No tenía un segundo que perder, me saqué la toga y se la eché encima. Luego revolví en el bolsillo y saqué el frasco de poción. —¿Confiás en mí? —pregunté entregándoselo. No dudó un segundo, se la tomó toda de un trago. —¡Mierda! —siseé. Ya estaba desapareciendo… ¡y me había dejado sin nada para mí! —Me alegra que confíes en mí… ¡pero no tendrías que habértela tomado toda!

—Perdón… —dijo una voz que brotó del aire— Esto es rarísimo…

La puerta comenzó a abrirse en ese instante, le hice un gesto para que guardara silencio y me preparé para enfrentar a quien fuera que fuese a entrar.

Era mi padre… comprobé, no sin alivio, un segundo después.

—Me pareció percibir una perturbación en las defensas. —expresó con voz pastosa tras haber cerrado la puerta detrás de sí— Presumo que has venido por lo del artículo del diario. —agregó alzando una ceja inquisitiva, era una forma de indicarme que ya podía empezar a explicar.

—Así es. —mentí— Sabía que ustedes estarían furiosos por haberse enterado de esa forma… y me pareció que lo que correspondía era venir a pedir disculpas.

—Que considerado de tu parte. —acotó con sarcasmo y se me acercó— Así y todo… cometiste una insensatez al haber venido.

—Entiendo… —dije agachando la cabeza— Pero era mi obligación como Malfoy.

—¿Y cogerte a un Gryffindor sangresucia es algo que también considerás como una de tus obligaciones? —me escupió. Me empezaba a invadir el pánico… mi padre estaba lívido, tenía los puños apretados y los ojos rezumaban ira… volaba de furia.

—Pero madre… —empecé a decir, pero me hizo callar con una bofetada. El golpe me hizo caer de rodillas y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener un grito de dolor.

—¡Silencio! —vociferó—Narcissa no es la cabeza de la familia. ¿Me entendés?

—Sí, padre. —dije agachando una vez más la cabeza.

—Se tomó mucho tiempo y molestias tratando de convencerme de que un matrimonio entre Potter y vos sería sumamente conveniente para la familia… pero eso fue antes de que el Señor Oscuro viera la imagen de ustedes dos en el diario de esta mañana. Él sabe que has cambiado de lealtades… y la traición se paga con la muerte. —aulló Lucius.

Mi respiración se había tornado jadeante, estaba en una situación de suma vulnerabilidad, mi destino en las manos de mi padre. ¿Se mostraría clemente? ¿O me entregaría a Voldemort? ¿O quizá elegiría una alternativa intermedia? No me atrevía a alzar la vista para mirarlo.

—Mi único hijo… ¿cómo pudiste traicionarme de esta forma? ¿cómo pudiste preferir a este chico… el enemigo de nuestro Señor? Me debés una explicación, Draco. ¿Cómo es posible que abandones a tu familia por un… _Gryffindor_? —escupió el apelativo como si fuese veneno.

—Lo amo. —contesté simplemente, pensar en Harry… pensar en mi Amor me devolvía el valor— Y Tom Riddle ya no es más mi Señor.

Alcé la mirada justo en el momento en que la maldición me alcanzó en el pecho. Grité retorciéndome de dolor bajo el Cruciatus. —Sabés muy bien que está prohibido pronunciar ese nombre. Sabés bien que está prohibido fornicar con alguien de sangre impura. Y sabés que está prohibido desafiar la voluntad de tu padre. No obstante, has hecho todo eso y no mostrás ningún remordimiento.

—¡Lo amo! —grité ahogado por el suplicio— ¡Lo amo más de lo que te amo a vos!

Interrumpió la maldición; el alivio fue inmediato, pero los músculos siguieron contrayéndoseme espasmódicos durante unos momentos. —Espero que lo ames más que a tu precioso cuello. —me espetó agarrándome del cuello de la camisa y obligándome a ponerme de pie— Porque eso es lo que te van a costar estos escarceos lujuriosos.

Me sacó a la rastra y enfiló en dirección a los sótanos, no opuse ninguna resistencia. Los efectos de la tortura y el terror que sentía por mí… y por Harry me impedían intentar nada. Deseaba que Harry actuara con sensatez siquiera por una vez y se escapara… sabía que no sería así… no se escaparía… sabiendo que yo estaba en peligro.

Mi padre me arrojó en una celda. —Supongo que el Señor Oscuro va a estar muy interesado en visitarte cuando se despierte. Te conviene descansar hasta entonces. Vas a necesitar la energía… aunque igual será difícil que puedas sobrevivir a las torturas a las que habrá de someterte.

—Que ame a Harry más, no quiere decir que no te quiera, padre.

—Poco importa ya, Draco. —dijo suspirando— Traté de advertírtelo después del ataque, traté de protegerte… pero no me hiciste caso. Y deberías haber sido más discreto… —me miró a los ojos con malicia— Nunca debés olvidar quién sos, hijo. —sus ojos derivaron un segundo hacia el anillo, luego dio media vuelta y salió.

Bajé la vista al anillo y lo contemplé un largo rato pensando en lo que acababa de pasar… y fue entonces que me di cuenta de un detalle muy importante… mi padre no me había quitado la varita.

oOo


	26. No estoy preparado

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 26 – Harry: No estoy preparado**

Cerré los ojos y me apoyé en la pared helada y dura. Iba a tomarme un momento… sabía que no podía prolongarlo demasiado, a pesar de las cosas que me había ocultado, Draco me necesitaba y era mi intención ayudarlo.

Traté de razonar… me costaba hilvanar las ideas; había habido indicios los últimos días, momentos en que parecía distante… por los secretos que guardaba… y este traslado repentino a la Mansión… donde habitaba Voldemort… parecían a apuntar a alguna forma de traición. Me amaba, de eso no tenía dudas… pero si algo había aprendido ese año era que incluso los que te quieren pueden traicionarte. Nadie es perfecto… lo sé. Me había mentido… ¿cuán hondo calaban esas mentiras?

—¿Estás herido? —pregunté quebrando el silencio. Levantó la cabeza bruscamente y empezó girar la cabeza recorriendo el espacio fuera de la celda con ojos frenéticos. —¡Harry! ¡Oh, gracias a Merlín que estás bien! ¿Dónde estás? Dame la mano. —estiró el brazo entre los barrotes pero en otra dirección. Me llamaba… me partía el corazón… tenía que ayudarlo… pero, ¿podía confiar en él?

Primero había sido la sorpresa de verme invisible… mejor dicho, de no verme… estaba tan confundido que no atiné a hacer nada cuando su padre lo había torturado… pero no había sido sólo la confusión… también el temor, por la traición… ¿cuáles habían sido sus motivos? ¿Y si Lucius se apercibía de mi presencia? Mi varita había quedado en la cama… en Hogwarts.

Me acerqué a él, me apretó lo más que pudo contra sí, pero los barrotes se interponían entre los dos. —¿Cómo hago para salir de acá? —susurré. En ese instante quería, al mismo tiempo, estar muy cerca de él… y lo más alejado posible de él.

—Por eso no te preocupes. —susurró en respuesta— Acabo de darme cuenta de que tenés que ser vos… —agregó con tono… reverencial.

—¿Y quién otro pensabas que podía ser? —pregunté más confundido que antes.

—No… no entendés… —llegó casi a reírse— Quiero decir que tenés que ser vos el que lo mate. Por eso no resultó anoche… por eso anoche cuando vine… no estaba acá.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Anoche estuviste con Snape… _—¿acaso había más mentiras?_

—Estuve con Snape, pero no toda la noche. —me informó. Era asombroso… me estaba diciendo que me había mentido y parecía no darle ninguna importancia… y sonaba incluso entusiasmado— Vine acá a matarlo… —explicó— …tomé un poco de la poción para hacerme invisible… la idea era entrar a escondidas en su habitación y matarlo. Invisible e indetectable… era invencible. Era la ocasión perfecta, pero él se había ido. Y mirá lo que pasó esta noche… _vos_ tomaste la poción y Voldemort está durmiendo… ¡Es tu oportunidad!

Era eso… había ideado un plan para matar a Voldemort, pero no le había dado resultado… porque El Elegido soy yo… ¿sabría Draco de la profecía? No le había contado nada para no preocuparlo… pero Snape podría habérselo dicho… —¿Vos querés que te deje acá y que vaya a matar a Voldemort? —pregunté perplejo, ¿cómo esperaba él que lo matara…? ¿con las manos?

—Nunca vas a tener una oportunidad mejor que ésta. —insistió.

—No. —repliqué, mi confusión se iba tornando en enojo— Tengo que sacarte de acá, tenemos que irnos.

—Por mi no tenés que preocuparte. ¡Y estás perdiendo tiempo! —me urgió— Tenés que ir al ala este y…

—Draco…

—Es donde duerme… tenés que seguir por el pasillo con la estatua de tía Greselda, una bruja horrible con un águila sobre el hombro…

—Draco…

—Finalmente vas a llegar a una gran puerta con serpientes labradas…

—¡DRACO! —grité, mucho más fuerte de lo conveniente en circunstancia como ésa— No puedo dejarte acá… no podés esperar que…

—¡Silencio! —siseó— O van a venir a ver qué pasa y va a ser peor para los dos. Nadie tiene que saber que estás acá. Padre no me quitó la varita… —metió la mano en un bolsillo y la sacó— …tomala. Andá y matalo.

—Pero de que estás… —empecé a decir, pero tuve que interrumpirme porque oímos ruidos, alguien venía. Eran más de uno, se oían diferentes voces. Me deshice del abrazo de inmediato y me fui a ubicar en un rincón alejado, Draco sacudía la varita en el aire para que la agarrara… pero no me atreví, estaba demasiado asustado de lo que pudiera pasarle.

—…enojarte conmigo. Sabés que no me quedaba alternativa. Quería verlo de inmediato. —era el inconfundible cacareo de Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Podrías haberme avisado primero… es tu sobrino… —la voz de la madre de Draco.

—No me extraña tu actitud. Nos has dado la espalda… a él y a mí. ¡Todos nos dimos cuenta! —había una nota amenazante en el tono de Bellatrix.

—Bella…

—Igual no te correspondía. —la voz de Lucius, ¿cuántos más venían a ver… o a _llevarse_ a mi novio?— Yo mismo iba a informárselo al Señor Oscuro, no tenías por qué interferir. Me hiciste quedar mal… renuente a servirlo.

—Vos sabés mostrarte débil y renuente por mérito propio, Luchito. —replicó Bellatrix burlona.

—¡Mi nombre es Lucius! Más te valdría…

—¡Lucius! —lo cortó lady Malfoy con tono de advertencia.

—Volvé a tu habitación, Cissa. Yo puedo encargarme de esto…

—De ninguna manera…

—Tchut, Tchut. —intercaló Bellatrix y prosiguió con un sonsonete jocoso que me hizo estremecer— No se griten chicos, ¡qué van a pensar los vecinos! —en ese mismo momento ingresó a la habitación frente a la celda— ¡Oh Dreiquín! ¡En qué lío te has metido! —Draco le clavó una mirada negra y altanera.

—Draco, —se impuso la voz de Lucius por encima de la de su cuñada, al parecer quería dejarles en claro que era él el que estaba a cargo de la situación— el Señor Oscuro requiere tu presencia. Las poco razonables decisiones que tomaste tendrán sus consecuencias. Te sugiero que hagas todo lo que te demande… o podrías terminar pagándolo muy caro.

Draco agachó la cabeza, los sedosos mechones rubios le cubrieron el rostro, lo vi temblar… se me estrujaba el corazón, pero nada podía hacer por él en ese momento, si revelaba mi presencia iba a ser peor.

Narcissa se acercó a los barrotes. —¿Estás bien? —le susurró.

—Sí, Madre. —replicó él sonriéndole con dulzura.

—Perdón… —empezó a decir ella, pero Draco la interrumpió.

—No… no te disculpes…—dijo tomándole una mano— Vos no sabías.

—¿Sabe _alguien_ que estás acá? —susurró lady Malfoy, Bellatrix se les acercó con cara de suspicacia.

—No, Madre, no se lo dije a nadie. —respondió Draco enfático— Ni siquiera a Harry. Él _nunca_ me hubiese dejado venir _solo_ si hubiese sabido lo que estaba planeando.

Ella asintió y se separó de la reja, disimuladamente recorrió con la vista la habitación delante de la celda como si buscara algo… o a alguien. Se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

Lucius se adelantó, abrió la reja, tomó fuertemente a Draco del brazo y enfiló hacia la salida, Bellatrix los siguió… pero lady Malfoy se demoró un poco. Volvió a examinar detenidamente todos los rincones y el suelo. Luego sacó de la manga de su toga una daga con mango incrustado de gemas.

—Forjada por los goblins… —susurró—…muy poderosa. —se agachó y la depositó cuidadosamente sobre el suelo. Se incorporó y partió rauda para alcanzar a los demás.

Alcé la daga y la guardé en la manga de la toga… de Draco… y la seguí. Llegué hasta lo que parecía ser un gran salón de baile. El recinto era gigantesco, iluminado con una inmensa e impresionante araña de intrincado diseño de metal y caireles, colgando del techo, pero no había muebles. Todas las cabezas se volvieron cuando Narcissa entró, sus pasos resonaron muy audibles cuando se les acercó. Me estremecí de pánico, los ecos del salón amplificaban los sonidos… ¿y si me descubrían?

Voldemort estaba de pie sobre una plataforma ligeramente elevada. Lo rodeaban en semicírculo unos… quince mortífagos. Lucius estaba en un costado, seguía sosteniendo firmemente a Draco del brazo.

—Acercate. —ordenó Voldemort con un gesto distraído— Vení, arrodillate a mi lado. —agregó como quien dispensa un gran honor.

Se me tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo, temía por mi amado, me preparé para correr en su auxilio de inmediato si llegaba a ser necesario. Lucius lo soltó, Draco vaciló un segundo, me pareció notar que le daba un ligero, casi imperceptible codazo a su padre… y luego se adelantó aproximándose a Voldemort. Se estaba alejando de mí y se acercaba peligrosamente al enajenado… no podía quedarme donde estaba, me animé a dar un par de pasos con el mayor de los cuidados tratando de no hacer ni el menor ruido… nada, mis pasos habían sido completamente silenciosos, ni el más mínimo roce se dejó oír.

Silencio.

Me desplacé con mucha menos cautela.

Silencio.

La poción que me había dado Draco era fabulosa. Le iba a tener que preguntar más tarde de dónde la había sacado.

—Me presento ante Ud. de pie según me lo demanda pero no puedo arrodillarme. —anunció Draco altanero; me hinché de orgullo por la valentía de la que hacía gala, pero me dieron ganas de pegarle también, ¿cómo se arriesgaba a dirigírsele de esa forma, con tal descaro…?, empeoraba su situación sin necesidad— Mi lealtad ahora es hacia otra persona.

—¿Sos leal a otro? —preguntó Voldemort, parecía desconcertado por la flagrante impertinencia. Seguramente ya estaría ideando un colosal castigo ejemplar para ese ex adepto insolente que encima se acostaba con el enemigo.

—Mi corazón le pertenece a Harry Potter. —declaró con osada audacia. Lucius hizo una mueca, su hijo estaba tirando su vida a la basura.

—Juraste entregar tu vida a mi servicio. —le recordó Voldemort, lo tomó del brazo, le levantó la manga y pulsó con un dedo la Marca Oscura— Vos me pertenecés.

Draco se sacudió de dolor y soltó un aullido espantoso. Las piernas le temblaban y estaba a punto de caer, pero con pura determinación logró mantenerse en pie. Yo estaba convulsivo de ira, no obstante me obligué a contenerme.

Traté de representarme en la mente la mejor forma de llegar hasta el monstruo que estaba torturando a mi amado; traté de imaginar dónde iba a clavarle el cuchillo y lo que sentiría cuando finalmente matara al ser vil que había atormentado mi vida durante tantos años.

—¿Ya te habías olvidado? —le preguntó a Draco con tono burlón.

—No. —respondió Draco sin aliento y con voz ahogada, ya libre de la mano escamosa que lo había tenido aferrado— Pero no podría importarme menos. Siempre supe que el tiempo que pasara junto a Harry terminaría costándome la vida y es un precio que estoy más que dispuesto a pagar de buen grado… sólo me hubiese gustado que fuese un poco más prolongado.

Sentí como si me ahogara. Quería gritarle que dejara de actuar como un estúpido. _¡Dejá de decirle que estás dispuesto a morir! ¡Yo no estoy dispuesto! ¡No voy a permitirte que me abandones! ¡No voy a permitir que te me mueras!_

Voldemort se había quedado mirándolo fijo… inclinó apenas la cabeza a un lado, se hubiera dicho que estaba desconcertado. —¿Morirías por él? —preguntó finalmente sin disimular la repugnancia que le causaba la mera idea de que alguien pudiera hacer algo así.

—Harry es todo lo que siempre quise… aunque yo mismo no lo supiera. —respondió, una leve sonrisa le jugueteaba en los labios. Yo tenía los ojos clavados en él… ¡qué palabras más dulces! ¡Pero con cada una ellas agregaba un clavo más en su ataúd!

Voldemort lo seguía mirando totalmente perplejo.

—Ud. no puede entenderlo, ¿verdad? —sus palabras hubiesen sonado desafiantes si la voz no le hubiese temblado— Eso es lo que lo hace un monstruo. —como un verdadero monstruo, Voldemort no reaccionó— Ud. no entiende el amor. Yo sólo tengo dieciséis años y ya he podido sentir… ya _poseo_ el más grande poder sobre la Tierra; ¡una magia que Ud. jamás habrá de conocer, porque no es más que un detestable, pérfido hijo de puta que nunca podrá…!

Le dio una violenta y sonora bofetada, Draco cayó al suelo. Apreté el mango de la daga en mi mano, pero no me moví… no podía, estaba anonadado por la escena que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos.

—¡Mocoso insolente! —siseó Voldemort, toda la furia que había estado acumulando le afloró de repente— Es evidente que carecés de la sagacidad de la que tu padre siempre ha alardeado. Podrías haber tenido _todo_. Y arrojás todo a la basura por un chico insignificante que no puede ofrecerte _nada_.

—¿Insignificante? — repitió Draco desde el suelo con una breve risa desdeñosa— ¿Cuántas veces logró superarlo a Ud en los últimos años?

Voldemort no replicó. Alzó la varita y le disparó la maldición. —_¡Crucio!_ —aulló, Draco entró a contorsionarse espasmódico sobre el piso de piedra.

Ya no pude contenerme, quizá todavía no había llegado el momento apropiado, pero no podía quedarme parado sin hacer nada mientras torturaba a mi amante. Conocía la maldición, sabía lo terrible que era el dolor… no podía soportarlo, no podía soportar verlo sufriendo de esa forma. Corrí hacia Voldemort dispuesto a desgarrarlo con la daga delante de todos… pero algo se interpuso a mi paso y me hizo tambalear, estuve a punto de caerme… ¡Wormtail!, que en su forma de rata correteaba alrededor del grupo.

Voldemort levantó la maldición y se quedó observando a Draco que trataba de recuperar el aliento, todavía sacudiéndose en el suelo. Quería envolverlo en mis brazos y llevármelo lejos de ese show de horrores. —Tendrías que aprender algo de respeto, chaval. —declaró Voldemort, hubo algunos gruñidos de asentimiento entre los presentes. Se inclinó y lo tomó de la barbilla, lo alzó obligándolo a ponerse de pie. —¿Te gustaría transformarte en un ejemplo de lo que les pasa a los irrespetuosos, joven Malfoy? —le preguntó con la entonación que se usa para ofrecerle caramelos a un chico. Le acercó la cara, muy próxima, por un segundo se me ocurrió que iba a besarlo.

Draco hizo una mueca de asco y trató de separarse, pero Voldemort se lo impidió redoblando la fuerza con que lo sujetaba. Yo me introduje en ese momento en el semicírculo y me aproximé a Draco, ya lo tenía al alcance del brazo.

—Harry Potter ha sido una espina clavada en mi costado desde el día que nació. —musitó Voldemort como para si mismo, y luego dirigiéndose a Draco agregó: —Había atesorado grandes expectativas con respecto a vos, Draco, sos muy listo. Tenía esperanzas de que llegaras a ser uno de mis más valiosos seguidores… pero ahora no me has dejado opción… ¡tengo que matarte!

El corazón pareció detenérseme, oí un grito que dejó escapar lady Malfoy, pero ninguno de los otros mostró ningún tipo de reacción. La daga se sentía segura en mi mano, concentré mi atención en Voldemort y en cómo iba a proceder. ¿Dónde debía clavar la hoja? ¿Cuál sería el lugar ideal para cortarlo y matarlo lo más rápido posible? ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de minimizar los riesgos? No podía fallar, no iba a tener una segunda oportunidad.

—Sin embargo, me resta un dilema aún… el cuando… —prosiguió Voldemort— ¿He de matarte ahora, tal como te lo merecés por tu comportamiento vergonzante delante de tu Señor y de tu padre? ¿O debo esperar para atraer a Potter? ¿Usarte de carnada para que venga galantemente en tu socorro? Ese chico es repugnantemente predecible. —agregó, yo fruncí el ceño; en parte por el fastidio que me provocaba el insulto, en parte porque era innegablemente cierto— Vendrá precipitadamente, alocado y sin estar preparado… igual que cuando fue al rescate de su padrino… y cuando llegue los mataré a los dos.

Voldemort lo soltó, Draco agachó la cabeza y los mechones rubios le cubrieron el rostro. _¡Tengo que matarlo antes de que le toque un solo pelo!_ —pensé acercándomele, midiendo a mi enemigo, todavía no había decidido cuál era la mejor manera de ataque.

—Mi Señor, —intervino la voz de Lucius a mi espalda, me volví para mirarlo— creo que sería más provechosa la segunda alternativa… mantenerlo con vida para atraer a Potter.

—¿Eso es lo que creés? —preguntó Voldemort burlón.

—Sí, mi Señor. —respondió Lucius con voz temerosa, se hubiese dicho que Voldemort estaba a punto de matarlo a él y no a Draco.

—Malfoy, cuando considere necesaria tu opinión habré de pedírtela. Es mejor que lo recuerdes.

—Sí, mi Señor. —dijo Lucius y retrocedió obediente con la cabeza gacha.

Draco pareció indignado y decepcionado por el intercambio, pero al mismo tiempo muy sorprendido. Probablemente le había desagradado sobremanera que se padre se hubiese mostrado tan débil y sumiso… yo había visto la escena con otros ojos, yo había visto a un padre que trataba de interceder por su hijo.

Voldemort tornó a dirigirse a Draco. —Deplorable, ¿no es cierto? —Draco alzó la vista— No precisamente un ejemplo a seguir, si me lo preguntaran. Yo abrigaba esperanzas de que vos llegaras a tomarme _a mí_ como ejemplo, pero… ¡oh cruel desilusión!, eso no va a poder ser. —hizo una pausa como esperando que Draco dijera algo, pero como callara, continuó— ¿Cuál es tu opinión, jovencito? ¿Debería matarte ahora o esperamos a que venga tu Gryffindor Salvador para que empiece el show?

Esas palabras me recordaron que debía actuar y sin demora. ¿Cuál era la mejor forma de matarlo? Muy poco, prácticamente nada, era lo que yo sabía sobre matar de manera efectiva. ¿El corazón? Podía ubicarlo más o menos… pero estaba protegido por las costillas… podía terminar pinchando en hueso… muy riesgoso… si la muerte no era instantánea podría contraatacar…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una suave risa de Draco, Voldemort lo miró muy sorprendido. —Yo creía que Ud. era mucho más sagaz, pero al parecer no ha entendido nada. —Draco dejó oír una carcajada— Ya no le tengo miedo porque ahora puedo ver claramente lo insignificante que es. Ud. no es nada… y Harry es todo… él va a matarlo, es su destino… y esta vez Ud no va sobrevivir. —me acerqué a Voldemort para atacar, ya había tomado una decisión— Puedo asegurarle que la última cosa que va a ver de este mundo será el par de ojos verdes más espectacular que existe.

Voldemort alzó la varita. —Veo que ya has tomado una decisión por mí… Potter no va a venir a rescatarte… ¡vendrá _a vengarte_! _¡Avada…!_ —empezó a pronunciar, pero no pudo completar la maldición puesto que en ese instante le rebané el cuello con la daga y el resto de la fórmula no fue sino un borboteo ininteligible.

La sangre brotó en un chorro que alcanzó y bañó a Draco y en ese mismo instante pude oír la fórmula completa pronunciada por otra voz; al mismo tiempo hubo gritos ahogados de sorpresa de entre el grupo de mortífagos que no entendían cómo era posible que la garganta de su señor se hubiera abierto al parecer espontáneamente. Había sido la voz de Lucius la que había siseado la Maldición Mortal, que nunca alcanzó a Voldemort… porque yo me interponía… si bien invisible.

Sentí como si el Expreso de Hogwarts moviéndose a toda velocidad me hubiera impactado en la espalda, el golpe me dejó sin aire. Voldemort yacía a mis pies en un charco de sangre y yo también empecé a desplomarme.

No podía respirar, no podía ver… sólo alcancé a oír el aullido desesperado de Draco gritando mi nombre.

Y yo que pensaba que se suponía que la muerte fuera algo apacible.

oOo


	27. Rápido y furioso

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Capítulo 27 – Draco: Rápido y furioso**

Ocurrió todo tan rápido.

En un momento estaba riéndomele triunfante en la cara a Voldemort, resignado a mi destino. Algunos podrían aducir que un mago indefenso a punto de ser alcanzado por la Maldición Mortal, mal puede sentirse triunfante, pero yo me permito discrepar al respecto. Se me había acelerado la sangre en las venas, la sensación de poder me cosquilleaba en la piel y mis labios entonaban victoria con una carcajada demencial. Sin importarme lo que me pudiera pasar —ya fuera que muriera o viviera, ya fuera que cayera o siguiera en pie— le estaba ofreciendo a Harry la oportunidad de completar la tarea que la profecía le tenía señalada. Voldemort iba a morir en ese momento y no me importaba si yo también perecía.

Yo era el catalizador, la carnada, la distracción. El cebo para la destrucción de Voldemort… no era yo el ejecutor, pero yo era uno con Harry —en cuerpo, mente y alma— y su mano era como si fuese la mía.

—Puedo asegurarle que la última cosa que va a ver de este mundo será el par de ojos verdes más espectacular que existe,… —le espeté. Me hubiera gustado poder cerrar los ojos para ver en mi mente por última vez esa mirada verde… pero era preciso que me mantuviera alerta. Voldemort no me dejó terminar la oración, levantó con celeridad la varita y me apuntó a la cara.

Se había producido un repentino silencio en el salón, el latir de mi corazón desbocado me retumbaba en los tímpanos, se me ocurrió que quizá todos los presentes alcanzaban a oírlo como yo.

Dicen que toda la vida vuelve a pasar por delante de uno en el segundo que precede a la muerte… algo así me pasó. Mi mente se llenó de repente con imágenes de todos los errores que había cometido en mi corta vida y por primera vez me pregunté seriamente adónde iría a parar, si es que existía algo más allá de la muerte. Y otra vez repentinamente esas ideas cambiaron y se trocaron en imágenes de Harry. Quizá yo no era tan terrible si alguien como Harry podía amarme. Había muchas cosas sobre las que tenía dudas pero del amor de Harry por mí, estaba completamente seguro.

Harry era mío, así como yo era de él. Eso era un hecho, una verdad innegable… y satisfecho me llevaría ese conocimiento en la mente… de este mundo a la tumba.

Y al momento siguiente… la palabra _¡Avada…!_ que pronunciaron los viperinos labios de Voldemort sonó como un toque a muerto. Cerré los ojos y alcé la cabeza… y esperé el final… pero todo lo que alcancé a oír fue un borboteo repulsivo y en la fracción de segundo siguiente un chorro caliente me empapó completamente.

Los ojos se me desorbitaron pero no podía ver bien, algo espeso y pegajoso los empañaba y mis manos frenéticas que trataban de limpiarlos no hacían sino empeorar la situación… pero no me costó reconocer de qué se trataba.

Sangre.

Pero no era la mía, yo no estaba herido. Era la de Voldemort. Tenía la garganta abierta, como una ruinosa boca adicional, soltó un último resuello hórrido al tiempo que la luz le abandonaba la mirada… y el mago más poderoso de la época cayó de rodillas primero y luego se desplomó a mis pies.

A partir de allí fue como si alguien hubiera dado una señal haciendo redoblar el parche de un tambor gigantesco. El salón se llenó de gritos y de ecos estruendosos. El primer grito fue el mío cuando vi caer a Harry encima del cuerpo muerto de Voldemort. No sabía qué era lo que había pasado pero la luz parecía estar escapándosele también de sus ojos.

Corrí, lo envolví con los brazos y lo puse sobre mi regazo. —¡Harry! —aullé y a los ecos de mi agudo chillido se sumaron muchos más— ¡Harry! ¡Despertate! ¡No te podés morir, no ahora! Lo lograste, le pusiste fin a la guerra. —sollocé, tenía la cara veteada de sangre, rogué que no fuera la suya. Pero sus ojos permanecían obstinadamente cerrados y apenas respiraba.

—¡Vos! —berreó una voz muy conocida muy cerca de mí— ¡Esto es todo tu culpa!

Levanté la vista, tía Bella me apuntaba con la varita, sacudiéndose de rabia. La mano de Voldemort no había podido alcanzarme pero todo parecía indicar que iba a morir por una mano de mi propia sangre y carne. Se habría podido decir que era paradójicamente lógico. Durante toda mi vida me habían inculcado la importancia de la sangre y la obligación que se le debía a la familia, y en el momento más crucial de mi vida iba a perecer por la mano de un familiar que se suponía debía protegerme. Supongo que era lo que merecía por haberlos decepcionado.

Pero no estaba indefenso, todavía tenía mi varita. La saqué de inmediato, no se la iba a hacer fácil. No fui lo suficientemente veloz, sin embargo.

—_¡Crucio! _—vociferó y una vez más los ecos que reverberaron en los mármoles del salón se me antojaron campanadas funerarias.

Grité, el cuerpo se me tensaba y me retorcía, la maldición me colmaba de agonía. Pero ella no cejaba, seguían llegando una detrás de otra ondas de dolor que me mordían implacables… y me contorsionaba y me sacudía incontrolablemente sobre el charco de sangre.

—¡Basta! —intervino otra voz y el dolor cesó de manera repentina; bella, glamorosa, señorial, grandiosa e imponente como un pavo real albino mi madre acababa de desarmar a su hermana. La fusiló con la mirada. —¡No te voy a permitir que le vuelvas a tocar un pelo a mi hijo! ¡Me has entendido, Bella?

La pregunta había sonado y retumbado como el rugido de una fiera, mi madre seguía apuntándola con la varita. Giré la cabeza, a unos pocos metros mi padre se batía con otros mortífagos que también tenían intenciones de despedazarme para vengar la muerte de su Señor. Pestañeé varias veces, gratamente sorprendido… me defendía como a lo más preciado… él y mi madre, contra todo y contra todos para protegerme… si no hubiese sido por el estado en que se encontraba Harry me hubiera puesto a saltar de contento.

Así y todo, era evidente que nos superaban abrumadoramente en número. No podía quedarme sentado llorando por Harry. Tenía que ayudarlos. Me puse de pie blandiendo la varita y dispuesto a unirme al combate.

—¡Usá el anillo! —siseó mi padre— Agarrá a Potter y escapá.

Negué con la cabeza. —No voy a abandonarlos.

Orgullo y fastidio se mezclaron en su expresión pero no pudo prestarme más atención, tenía que concentrarse en la pelea. Los hechizos volaban de un lado al otro del recinto. Uno le impactó a mi padre en la rodilla y lo hizo caer, pero desde el suelo siguió atacando y esquivando maldiciones. Madre estaba muy ocupada con otros tres mortífagos que habían ido en auxilio de tía Bella.

Ambos luchaban con denuedo, pero no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra tantos… Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?

Levanté la vista… y sonreí con suficiencia. Alcé la varita y apunté a la gruesa cadena que sostenía la inmensa araña del techo. El hechizo impactó e hizo polvo uno de los eslabones y la araña se desplomó sobre nuestros atacantes. Mi padre soltó un chillido de victoriosa alegría, nunca en mi vida hubiese imaginado que un sonido tan… plebeyo pudiera salir de sus aristocráticos y flemáticos labios. Todos quedaron fuera de combate excepto tía Bella y otro mortífago, a ellos dos los pudimos someter fácilmente.

Después de eso mi recuerdo se desdibuja un poco. Mientras mis padres se ocupaban de los prisioneros, yo me volví para atender a Harry. Seguía respirando, aunque apenas, así y todo era un alivio. Usé un encantamiento de limpieza para hacer desaparecer la sangre y poder examinarlo con atenció. No lograba entender qué era lo que había pasado.

—Lo lamento, Draco. —susurró mi padre, apoyándome una mano sobre el hombro.

—No es tu culpa. —repliqué automáticamente.

—No sabía que estaba ahí, yo estaba tratando de salvarte. —sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta la escena a la mente. La Maldición Mortal había sido pronunciada por dos voces… la de Voldemort había sido incompleta… pero la otra… en ese momento había creído que lo había imaginado, pero no era así… el cuerpo invisible de Harry se había interpuesto y mi padre había elegido justo ese instante para mostrar su temple.

—Vos le acertaste con la Maldición Mortal… —susurré sin poder creerlo.

—Me temo que sí. Cuando se materializó yo ya había pronunciado el hechizo… tomó cuerpo de la nada —dijo con voz ronca, había una nota de miedo en la entonación. Quizá estaba anticipando la pena que le aplicarían por haber matado a El Niño Que Sobrevivió.

—Pero Harry no está muerto. —le aclaré.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Lucius perplejo, se agachó y colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Harry— El corazón le sigue latiendo… está vivo.

—Necesitamos a Snape. —demandé.

Mi padre se puso de pie sin demorar un segundo y salió precipitadamente del salón.

Mi madre y yo llevamos a Harry a mi habitación y lo acostamos en mi cama, me instalé de inmediato a su lado. Había que notificar al Ministerio y poco después el salón de baile se iba a transformar en un caos de aurores, y Harry no estaba en condición como para agregarle perturbaciones adicionales.

Minutos después regresó mi padre seguido de Snape y de Dumbledore. Me esperaba un sermón amonestador del director, pero el viejo se limitó a mirarme serio y me pidió que le contara lo que había pasado. Le informé lo ocurrido sin abundar en demasiados detalles y lo más claro posible.

—Severus, las pociones experimentales no deberían ensayarse en chicos. —lo reconvino con dureza.

Snape me dirigió una mirada asesina. Yo me hice el distraído y miré para otro lado. No había sido mi propósito que Harry tomara la poción y no teníamos un atrasatiempo a mano para volver atrás. Al menos Voldemort estaba muerto… y Harry seguía vivo.

Pero no se despertaba.

—¿Dijiste que se tomó todo el contenido del frasco? —preguntó Snape.

—Casi, yo había tomado un sorbo anoche.

—Probablemente fue eso lo que le salvó la vida. —musitó Dumbledore.

Los miré confundido. Snape explicó: —Por virtud de la poción, a todos los efectos prácticos, Potter no existía. —lo miré más confundido que antes, suspiró irritado y prosiguió— La poción no lo hizo invisible como vos crees, tiene una acción distinta…

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijo cuando me la dio? —lo interrumpí.

—Para ahorrarme esta larga explicación que me veo obligado a darte ahora. —replicó— Como estaba diciendo, la poción no lo hizo invisible sino que lo trasportó medio segundo al futuro; para todos los que lo rodeaban, Potter no existía. Indetectable porque estaba en otra dimensión aunque sólo separada de la real por menos de un segundo.

Parpadeé varias veces, no estaba seguro de haber entendido el concepto. —¿Por eso fue tan rápido cuando Voldemort me apuntó para matarme? —pregunté, tenía sentido en cierta forma, la ventaja no era mucha pero le permitió cortarle la garganta antes de que completara la maldición.

—Muy bien, Draco —lo elogió Dumbledore— La maldición que lanzó tu padre sólo sirvió para anular los efectos de la poción y retrotrajo a Harry de manera abrupta al presente. Pero no creo que la maldición lo haya realmente alcanzado.

—Entonces… ¿sólo está dormido?

—Más bien desmayado diría yo, no hay que olvidar que la Maldición Mortal es muy potente… lo más sensato es que hagamos venir a madame Pomfrey para que lo revise y haga un diagnóstico fundado. —se volvió hacia mi madre— Lady Malfoy, por ahora me parece que no es conveniente mover a Harry, ¿podríamos llamar Poppy para que venga a atenderlo?

—Por supuesto, profesor Dumbledore. —respondió mi madre.

Me desintonicé de los demás y me concentré en Harry. Se iba a despertar… me inundó un gran alivio. Se despertaría y sus brillantes ojos verdes se encontrarían con los míos… y estaríamos juntos para siempre… No más Voldemort… no más obligaciones de Malfoy. Sólo nosotros dos. —Te amo, Harry. —suspiré y le acaricié los cabellos negros. Los demás salieron de la habitación, pero no les presté mayor atención.

Harry tenía puesta mi toga, que le quedaba un poco larga y algo apretada a la altura del pecho. Aun así… el hombre más hermoso que jamás hubiera conocido. Tenía una expresión tan apacible en el rostro… Y de pronto los ojos verdes se abrieron abruptamente, estiró una mano y me atrajo hacia sí con brusquedad. Abrí la boca para gritar sobresaltado pero sus labios me la sellaron y ahogaron todo sonido, la boca parecía querer devorarme… bueno, no era algo de lo que quisiera quejarme.

—Creí que nunca se iban a ir. —suspiró jadeante cuando nos separamos segundos después.

—¿Cuánto hace que estás despierto? —demandé con un mohín recriminatorio.

—Lo primero que me acuerdo es la voz de Snape diciendo algo sobre que yo no existía. —respondió— Preferí esperar a que salieran… si no, hubieran hecho un gran alboroto y no nos iban a dejar solos.

—Muy sagaz… ¡pero casi me mataste del susto! —me quejé.

—Te lo tenés más que merecido por lo que hiciste. —me espetó con expresión severa— Tendría que estar furioso con vos, Draco. Me mentiste… tuve que meterme en un salón lleno de mortífagos, tuve que ver como Voldemort te torturaba… ¡y no sé qué hubiera hecho si hubiese llegado a matarte!

Estaba muy enojado y razón no le faltaba… pero no pude evitar sonreírme. Lo amaba… y él estaba bien y yo estaba bien… y todo había salido bien. —Pero no me mató. —le señalé— Y desapareció para siempre… y nosotros estamos juntos.

Revoleó los ojos, dejó caer la cabeza con fuerza sobre la almohada y comenzó a masajearse las sienes. —Creo que recién ahora me doy cuenta de cómo se siente Hermione cuando uso este mismo tipo de lógica. —gruñó.

Me le acosté al lado, lo abracé y me acurruqué contra él. —Voy a hacer un esfuerzo para dejar de lado las intrigas… para actuar siempre abiertamente.

Soltó un bufido jocoso e incrédulo, me abrazó por la cintura y me atrajo más cerca hasta que mi cabeza quedó reposando sobre su pecho, podía sentir su aliento cálido en mis cabellos. Me sentía tan cómodo y satisfecho junto a él. —Lo cierto es que mostraste una valentía increíble, Draco. —el comentario me tomó por sorpresa, me limité a encoger los hombros.

—De pronto vi como si cada pieza encajara en su lugar. Sentí como si eso fuera justamente adonde el destino nos empujaba… que la victoria estaba al alcance de la mano y que sólo bastaba mover las piezas de manera adecuada.

—Ahora sonás como Ron… siempre compara la vida con el ajedrez. —intercaló provocador.

Fruncí el ceño y alcé los ojos para mirarlo. —Si volvés a equipararme con Weasley me voy a ver obligado a divorciarme; por muy deleitable que sea tu culo… ¡todo tiene un límite!

—¿Vos pensás que mi culo es deleitable? —dijo alzando las cejas hasta hacerlas desaparecer debajo del flequillo.

—No era ése el punto central de mi argumento, Harry. —lo reconvine muy serio.

—Ya me han dicho en otras oportunidades que tengo audición selectiva. Además, mal te podrías divorciar si no estamos casados antes. —apuntó con sagacidad.

—Supongo que debo darte la razón. —repliqué con fingido tono derrotado.

—¿Te parece que somos muy jóvenes para casarnos? —preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Probablemente. —contesté y empecé a dibujarle con el dedo siluetas obscenas sobre la panza— Pero podríamos optar por un largo período de compromiso—sugerí— Con mucho sexo.

—Bueno… lo de mucho sexo lo daba por descontado cualquiera fuera la decisión que tomáramos. —declaró.

—Naturalmente.

Nos echamos a reír. No recordaba haberme sentido tan bien nunca antes. Harry conocía todos mis secretos, todos mis errores, todas mis cicatrices y me aceptaba así. Mis padres habían dado su consentimiento, con renuencia… pero bueh…

Pero lo mejor de todo era que Voldemort estaba muerto y que Harry y yo estábamos vivos. Me sentía tan feliz… me le trepé a horcajadas y empecé a darle montones de besos entre risitas incontrolables.

—Bueno, a mí me parece que mejor no podría estar. —sonó una voz conocida desde la puerta. Me bajé de inmediato al costado y traté de poner, con poco éxito, una expresión seria.

—No puedo sino mostrarme de acuerdo, Poppy. —dijo Dumbledore a su lado— Igualmente, sería conveniente que lo examines, no nos olvidemos de que hubo acción de magia experimental de por medio.

—Por supuesto, Albus. —dijo madame Pomfrey aproximándose a la cama.

Mientras lo revisaba con una letanía de encantamientos, Harry se volvió hacia mí sonriendo. —Nunca me imaginé que tu habitación fuera como ésta.

—¿Qué te imaginabas, mucha madera negra e inmensos tapices verdes?

Encogió los hombros y se sonrojó. —Me gusta… es… acogedora…

Recorrí el cuarto con la mirada, siempre había sido igual desde que tenía memoria. —Supongo que tenés razón. —concedí— En mi cuarto me siento como en casa y acá paso la mayor parte del tiempo cuando vengo a la Mansión.

—Yo también me siento como en casa.

—Quizá deberías venir a pasar el verano acá. —sugerí.

—Quizá… —dijo con una sonrisa complacida y enigmática.

—Tal como lo sospechaba, el señor Potter se encuentra muy bien. —anunció madame Pomfrey, todos suspiramos aliviados— De todos modos preferiría que permaneciera en cama hasta mañana, pero no creo que eso constituya un inconveniente.

—No, señora. —gorgeé— Para mí no constituye ningún inconveniente, ¿para vos, Harry?

—Ninguno en absoluto. —respondió con la mirada encendida de entusiasmo.

Madame Pomfrey soltó una breve risa y se despidió. Todos los adultos abandonaron el cuarto.

—Entonces… ¿qué cosas te parece que podríamos hacer dado que estás postrado en cama?

—¿Cartas explosivas? —sugirió con una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios encantadores.

—Sí, seguramente algo de explosión va a haber… —ronroneé y ataqué la boca perfecta de mi adorable prometido.

oOo

Intensa actividad signó las semanas que siguieron. Tuvimos que contar el episodio de la muerte de Voldemort cientos de veces. Concedimos entrevistas a El Profeta, a El Semanario de las Brujas y a otras publicaciones y el relato detallado apareció en todas ellas. Pero igual todos querían oír la historia de nuestros labios.

Y luego vinieron los exámenes, yo tenía la esperanza de que nos eximirían de la obligación, pero Dumbledore no quiso saber nada al respecto cuando se lo sugerimos. Creo que incluso los hicieron aun más difíciles a propósito. Llegué a comentárselo a Snape, pero el desestimó mis quejas aduciendo que me estaba volviendo paranoico.

Cuando le pregunté sobre todos los favores que le debía, me dijo que prácticamente todos los daba por pagados por haber matado a Voldemort… pero se reservó uno, dijo que ése último lo devolvería si me esforzaba al máximo para no arruinar mi relación con Harry. Le prometí con determinación que haría el mayor de los esfuerzos.

Gryffindor ganó la Copa de quidditch, pero no me fastidié tanto como en años anteriores. Al menos no hasta que Weasley decidió escribir una canción que inmortalizara el triunfo. Creo que nunca me va a caer bien, pero mientras se siga llevando bien con Harry… estoy dispuesto a tolerar su pelirroja presencia. A Granger, en cambio…, estoy llegando a apreciarla. Es muy inteligente y hasta yo debo reconocer que en Encantamientos es un portento. Los amigos de Harry constituyen un buen ejemplo que prueba lo errado de los mitos sobre la pureza de sangre… Weasley, sangrepura… es un pelotudo, Granger, sangresu… eeh… nacida de muggles, es una bruja admirable.

El último día del año, cuando abordamos el Expreso de Hogwarts, se me suscitaron sentimientos muy mezclados, por un lado una sensación de realización… de haber completado una etapa… pero también podía avizorar nuevas puertas que se nos abrían hacia el futuro. Tomado de la mano de Harry ninguna de esas puertas se me antojaba ominosa.

oOo

Para terminar de cerrar la historia sólo resta un Epílogo con humor y… sexo. ;)


	28. Epílogo

**Una serie de puntos para unir**

**Epílogo – Harry: 18 meses después**

No podía creerlo… y volvía a leer las palabras una y otra vez: _Aceptado. Felicitaciones señor Potter, ha sido aceptado en el Programa de entrenamiento de aurores._ Lo leí en voz alta y poco a poco se me fue haciendo real. Estaba fascinado. Otra cereza más sobre la torta.

Y hablando de la torta. Tenía que encontrarme con él en la tienda de madame Malkin ¡y ya llevaba cinco minutos de atraso! Saqué el abrigo del armario. Draco y yo nos habíamos mudado a un nuevo departamento tres semanas antes tras habernos graduado en Hogwarts. Alojarme en la Mansión era estupendo, pero tener a los padres de Draco tan cerca me ponía algo incómodo. Habían aceptado nuestra relación y habían bendecido nuestra futura unión, pero yo sabía que en su fuero interno, ellos hubiesen preferido que Draco hubiese terminado con una bruja sangrepura atractiva que pudiera proveerle un heredero de la forma usual. Lucius le había encargado a Snape que investigara y creara una poción que permitiera la fusión del ADN de Draco con el mío, de forma de lograr obtener un legítimo heredero Malfoy que se habría de gestar en un vientre subrogante. Yo hubiese preferido que no interfirieran, era una cuestión que me hubiese gustado discutir solamente con Draco para llegar a nuestra propia decisión… pero bueh…

Supongo que es como dice la señora Weasley: _No sólo te casás con tu pareja, Harry, sino también con su familia._

Aunque los dos teníamos ganas de casarnos lo más pronto posible después de matar a Voldemort, lo discutimos largamente y al final habíamos decidido esperar. Hubiese sido difícil para los dos mientras estuviéramos en Hogwarts.

Sonreí recordando todos esos meses pasados, cada segundo junto a Draco había valido la pena. Apuré el resto de mi jugo de calabaza y aparicioné directamente al patio trasero de _El caldero que pierde_.

Apenas llegué me atraparon. Usaron un hechizo para silenciarme y me vendaron los ojos. Y lo completaron amarrándome de manos y pies con otro hechizo. _¡Mierda!_

Me habían capturado. Había todavía algunos mortífagos que seguían prófugos… y todos estaban tras mi cabeza. Todos esos meses me habían tenido bajo estricta vigilancia, lo que de por sí ya era muy frustrante, nunca tenía privacidad. Por mi parte yo me sentía seguro. Tenía a Draco, a Ron y Hermione, al clan Weasley en pleno, a Remus y a Tonks —que esperaban su primer hijo—, todos para protegerme, no tenía nada de qué preocuparme.

O quizá me había formado una idea equivocada… traté de forcejear para liberarme de las cuerdas, traté de gritar… todo inútil. Segundos después alguien me aparicionó adosado.

La música rugía a mi alrededor, quedé más sorprendido y confundido que antes, si cabe. ¿Adónde me habían traído? ¿Me iban a matar en una discoteca?

Sin ningún tipo de consideración ni ceremonia me arrojaron al suelo; alguien dejó escapar un gruñido, pero no creo que fuera debido al tratamiento del que me estaban haciendo objeto. Comencé a forcejear una vez más, retorciéndome lastimosamente en el suelo y entonces… unas manos fuertes, pero tiernas, comenzaron a acariciarme… la espalda, los muslos…

—Así que éste es uno… —comentó una voz desconocida, alguien más debe de habérselo confirmado con un gesto— ¡Excelente! —las manos comenzaron a manosearme el culo. _¡Merlín, me van a coger antes de matarme! ¡Por favor, no!_

—¿Dónde está el otro? —preguntó otra voz— Espero que esté tan bueno como éste.

¡Tenían también a Draco! ¡No iba permitir que le hicieran daño! ¡No mientras me quedara un ápice de fuerzas! Redoblé la violencia de mis sacudidas y logré golpear con las rodillas al que tenía al lado.

—¡So! Calmate, cosita linda. —exclamó con una nota dolorida en el tono— No voy a hacerte daño… y Bobby tampoco le va a hacer nada a tu novio… a menos que eso sea lo que tu novio quiere…

_¡Hijo de una gran puta!,_ entré a revolverme con más ímpetu, quería volver a golpearlo.

Fue entonces que oí un chillido… casi me puse a llorar. ¡Conocía muy bien esa voz!

Un segundo después la venda y las sogas se desvanecieron y me encontré de frente a los ojos castaños de Hermione Granger.

—¡Hermione! —exclamé, me agarré a ella y me puse de pie buscando protección y tratando de ubicarme en el entorno desconocido.

Hermione. Un hombre desnudo… corrección, _dos _hombres desnudos, musculosos… destilando sex-appeal. Ron, con cara preocupada y culpable, estaba de pie detrás de Hermione. Todos los otros hermanos Weasley… y muchos chicos de Hogwarts… y mujeres desnudas o apenas con algo de ropa encima…

—¡Pero qué carajo…?

—Fue idea de los mellizos, hicieron algo parecido hace unos meses para Lee cuando se casó, dijeron que había estado genial. —explicó Ron con voz ahogada— Lo secuestraron y lo trajeron a este depósito, es el del negocio. —hizo un gesto señalando alrededor— Una parte la tienen acondicionada, con bar y todo, para strip shows. Me dijeron que Lee había quedado encantado… yo pensé que a vos también te iba a gustar.

—¿Qué! —grité espantado… y entonces me di cuenta… —¡Ah…! La despedida de soltero.

—Remus se enteró de lo que estaban planeando y apenas me avisó vine para acá. —intervino Hermione—¡Ron sos un imbécil! Harry podría haberte matado a vos o a alguno de los otros pensando que eran mortífagos que los habían capturado, a él y a Draco.

—¿Draco? —pregunté azorado y paneé alrededor buscándolo. Lo ubiqué finalmente, un poco más allá, lo tenían todavía atado y con los ojos vendados y… ¡un stripper desnudo muy sexy estaba toqueteándolo! —¡Sacale tus sucias manos de encima! —lo increpé y lo hice retroceder con una mirada asesina.

Liberé a Draco de inmediato. Él se echó en mis brazos. —¡Odio a tus amigos! —gruñó en mi cuello. Sonreí y le acaricié tiernamente los cabellos.

—Yo también. —suspiré y le besé el cuello.

—Cumpa, perdón… —dijo Ron que se nos había acercado con expresión culpable— Cuando Fred y George me contaron todo lo de la fiesta de Lee me pareció una idea brillante… se me ocurrió que sería muy divertido… no era mi intención que te asustaras tanto… perdón…

—¡Ser secuestrado no tiene nada de divertido! —vociferé— Traeme un whisky de fuego… —Draco gruñó algo— …que sean dos whiskies, mejor… y en tanto tus strippers no vuelvan a ponerle la mano encima a mi prometido… creo que puedo hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada.

Tomé a Draco de la mano y sonaron vítores, silbidos y aclamaciones de entre los presentes que hasta ese momento habían permanecido en silencio.

—¡Hola, Harry! —gritó Oliver Wood, sobándole indelicadamente los pechos a una mujer desnuda que tenía abrazada— ¿Te decidiste a renunciar a tu libertad? —según recordaba Oliver estaba casado desde hacía años y su esposa estaba esperando su tercer hijo. Hice una mueca de disgusto porque a continuación el ex capitán de Gryffindor se inclinó y le mordió un pezón a la mujer que tenía en brazos.

—¡Harry! ¡Malfoy! —Seamus nos separó metiéndose en el medio y nos pasó un brazo sobre los hombros a cada uno— Ya venía siendo hora. Entonces… ¿cuándo vas a hacer de Malfoy un hombre honesto?

Dean, que estaba al lado, soltó una carcajada. Lo fusilé con la mirada. —La boda será dentro de seis semanas. —contesté— En este momento tendríamos que estar en la tienda de madame Malkin para la última prueba de los trajes… pero supongo que va a tener que quedar para mañana.

—Lo dudo… tengo otros planes y pienso salirme con la mía —dijo Seamus y llamó a una chica que llevaba una bandeja con tragos— ¡Mañana vas a tener la madre de todas las resacas… y poco va a ser lo que puedas hacer!

Todos tomamos un vaso y comenzamos a beber; siguieron muchos otros saludos y conversaciones fragmentadas durante un largo rato hasta que finalmente pude escabullirme con Draco a una mesa privada.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté— Podríamos fugarnos si no te querés quedar.

—No, está bien… es agradable. Corresponde que tengamos una despedida de soltero. Es tradicional.

—¿Te parece agradable? —dije soltando una risa. Él también se rió.

—No, en realidad tenés razón… es espantosa. Pero sigue siendo una tradición. Mejor quedémonos un rato más.

Ron y Hermione se reunieron unos minutos más tarde. Seguían muy enamorados una del otro y viceversa. Nuestra amistad había ido fortaleciéndose cada vez más durante los últimos meses, si bien todavía no habían curado del todo las heridas de la traición.

—Realmente lo lamento mucho, chicos. —repitió Ron con un gemido contrito.

—Sos un idiota, Weasley. —intervino Draco sorbiendo un trago de whisky, y le restó importancia al asunto agregando despreocupado— Pero ya estamos acostumbrados.

Ron se puso más colorado aun pero no agregó nada más. Me pareció que era conveniente cambiar de tema. —¿Cómo está Tuck? —pregunté. Ginny había dado a luz a un varoncito muy saludable al que habían llamado Tucker. Había cumplido su primer año la semana anterior, acontecimiento que había sido festejado con una fiesta familiar.

El asunto de Ginny para mí era agua pasada, ya le había perdonado todas sus intrigas, en realidad si uno se ponía a pensar, de no haber sido por ella no me hubiese enamorado de Draco. Pero ella seguía sin hablarme. Al principio me había fastidiado que siguiera comportándose como si yo le hubiese arruinado la vida, después se me pasó, ahora sólo me inspiraba lástima. Al pequeñín Tuck lo había conocido un día que Nott había venido a la Mansión para visitar a Draco. El bebé es amoroso.

Nott y Draco no habían sido demasiado amigos en Hogwarts, pero eso había cambiado en los últimos meses. Nott había seguido estudiando en Hogwarts, los fines de semana le habían permitido que fuera a La Madriguera para visitar a su esposa y a su hijo. Ginny había dejado la escuela a mitad del embarazo. Se habían casado apenas hubo cumplido dieciséis. La boda se había realizado muy en privado, sólo los familiares muy cercanos habían asistido.

La amistad de Nott con Draco no se hacía extensiva a mí. Nos tratábamos con amabilidad, pero si venía a visitarnos y Draco no estaba, Nott nunca se quedaba. Cuando, con la muerte de Voldemort, la guerra terminó, muchos que —como Nott— estaban destinados a unirse a las filas del Señor Oscuro, simplemente habían vuelto a vivir normalmente sus vidas. Sin embargo, yo tenía la impresión de que—para Nott— hacerse amigo mío seguía teniendo sabor como a traición. No era algo que me importara, Nott no era mala persona, amaba a su hijo y era un padre excelente.

—Está estupendo. —dijo Ron con orgulloso entusiasmo— Le encantó la fiesta… fue una lástima que vos no pudieras ir.

Yo había preferido no estar presente, seguramente Ginny hubiese hecho una escena y el fausto acontecimiento hubiese terminado entre lágrimas.

—¡Si vieras lo activo que es! —comentó Hermione eufórica. Sonreí, iba a ser una excelente madre algún día, quizá más pronto que tarde. Dos semanas antes, Ron me había pedido mi opinión sobre el anillo que le había comprado, tenía intenciones de proponerle matrimonio, para el cumpleaños de ella en septiembre— Toca todo, —prosiguió Hermione— hay que estarle encima constantemente.

—Theo dijo que iba a venir esta noche. —intercaló Ron— Pero va a llegar tarde porque dice que él es único que sabe cómo poner a dormir a Tuck, que si no le lee un cuento antes de que se duerma no descansa bien. Tuck lo tiene totalmente comprado.

—¡Como a todos en la casa! —dijo Hermione— Están todos que se babean por el enanito. —todos nos reímos.

Para cuando a Ron le tocó hacer el discurso, Theo ya había llegado y Seamus y Fred ya se habían fugado con dos de las mujeres desnudistas. Y casi todos los que quedaban estaban ya muy pasados de copas.

—Les solicito su atención por un momento. —pidió Ron alzando la voz. La intensidad de la música bajó y los que bailaban se detuvieron— Me toca hacer el discurso, también en nombre de Theo que apadrinará a Draco cuando se case con mi mejor amigo, gracias hermano. —Ron hizo un gesto hacia Nott, quien se lo devolvió alzando la copa, hubo algunos vítores de los reunidos— Si alguien me hubiese dicho en primer año que habría de llegar el día en que Harry se casaría con Draco Malfoy… probablemente lo hubiese sacado volando a hechizos. Pero en primer año yo también estaba convencido de que algún día me casaría con Gabriella Harvey, la capitana de los Chudley Cannons… y nunca hubiese concebido que terminaría encontrando una alternativa muchísimo mejor por lejos… y que ella se enamoraría de mí. —Ron le hizo un guiño a Hermione, quien se ruborizó primero y luego fusiló con la mirada a unos que hicieron por lo bajo comentarios sobre ella no del todo encomiásticos.

—Harry es el mejor hombre que conozco y mejor de lo que nunca voy a llegar a ser. Es una bendición tenerlo como amigo, que me quiera y que disculpe todos mis errores. Draco Malfoy es un hombre afortunado, pero por lo que he podido ver, merecedor de tal fortuna y sé que cuidará de mi cumpa de la mejor manera. —Ron alzó la copa— ¡Por Harry y Draco!

Hubo una respuesta generalizada de la audiencia. —¡Por Harry y Draco! —y todos bebieron.

Ron volvió a reunírsenos. No sabía qué decirle. Su discurso me había parecido hermoso y sincero. —¡Gracias, macho! —le dije abrazándolo— Lo que pasó en sexto hace rato que está perdonado y cuando estés de pie a mi lado como mi padrino no quiero que traigas arrastrando errores pasados. Dejalos atrás, en el olvido, que es allí adonde pertenecen. —Ron asintió con la cabeza, un poco achispado por el alcohol, un poco emocionado— ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —respondió y volvimos a abrazarnos.

—¿Qué es toda esta prodigalidad de abrazos? —intervino Draco y me pellizcó el culo— ¿Y para mí no hay nada?

—Te lo devuelvo, queda todo para vos. —se apresuró a decir Ron e hizo un precipitado mutis.

—Finalmente un momento a solas con vos. —suspiré y le robé un beso— Tengo algo importante que decirte, quiero que seas el primero que lo sepa… antes que nadie.

—Merlín, —susurró con reverencia— ¿estás embarazado? —preguntó abriendo grandes los ojos, luego sonrió divertido. Le di un puñetazo en el brazo, no muy suave.

—¡Callate, boludo! Esto es algo muy importante y quiero contártelo.

—¡Contá entonces! —me instó.

—¡Me admitieron en el programa de aurores! —le informé dando un saltito de entusiasmo. El rostro se le iluminó.

—Voy a tener mi propio guardián de la ley. —exclamó efusivo, me abrazó por la cintura y me salpicó la cara de besos— ¡Felicitaciones! Yo sabía que iban a aceptarte… ¿cómo iban a decirte que no a vos justamente?

—Sí, ya sé pero igual…

—Yo también tengo novedades. —dijo sonriendo— Fui a hablar con Snape esta mañana y se mostró de acuerdo en tomarme como aprendiz. Va a seguir dando clases pero me va a enseñar durante los fines de semana. Además me consiguió un puesto en lo de un apotecario, dos días a la semana mientras sigo estudiando.

El pecho se me hinchó de alegría y de orgullo. Eso era exactamente lo que Draco quería, Snape ya le había tramitado el ingreso en Graides, la universidad mágica de mayor prestigio en Gran Bretaña y unos días antes había llegado la carta de aceptación.

—¡Mi propio experto en Pociones! —susurré, me incliné y junté la punta de mi nariz con la de él— Mi bello e inteligente futuro esposo. —dije. Rió y luego nos dimos un largo y amoroso beso. Nunca me cansaba de sus tiernos labios, siempre era un deleite el sabor y el modo en que me mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

—Bueno chicos, ya es suficiente. —exclamó Nott; nos separamos— Ya basta de arrumacos, ¡es hora de divertirse!

Nos arrastró hasta el centro del círculo que había formado los presentes y nos hizo sentar en unas sillas que habían colocado ahí para nosotros. Sentí un vacío en el estómago, miré a Draco que se había puesto lívido; los dos nos imaginábamos lo que vendría a continuación.

Volvieron a vendarnos los ojos. La música cambió a una melodía típica ondulante, de ésas que invitan al contoneo. Me sentí aterrado.

Alguien se me acercó y me tomó de las muñecas, ya sabía de quién se trataba, era el hombre muy desnudo que me había recibido cuando llegamos; me hizo ponerle las manos sobre las caderas que se meneaban acompasadas con el ritmo. Sabía que la verga del stripper debía de estar oscilando seductora delante de mi cara, sentía que me descomponía. Hubo aullidos y profusión de risas de los concurrentes, pude oír gimoteos incómodos de Draco, a él debían de estar sometiéndolo a un tratamiento similar. Traté de inclinarme hacia atrás para alejarme lo más posible, pero el hombre se me acercó más. Me llevó las manos hasta su culo y me instó con sus movimientos a acariciárselo, luego me las soltó esperando que siguiera sobándolo por mi cuenta. Lo solté de inmediato. Volvió a agarrarme las muñecas e insistió. El juego siguió durante un rato, hasta que Draco se hartó y se arrancó la venda.

Theo protestó. —Estás arruinando el show, Draco.

—Quiero un show que pueda disfrutar con Harry. —replicó y me quitó la venda.

Acercó su silla a la mía y le ordenó a los dos strippers que se alejaran un poco. —Dennos un show, bailen juntos.

Lo que siguió fue más de mi gusto, era un regalo para los ojos verlos provocarse entre ellos, y cuando sus vergas se aproximaban más de lo conveniente a nosotros al menos podía abrazarme a Draco. Siguieron bailando seductoramente y procedieron a ir a provocar a los otros, en un momento Dean quedó hecho un sándwich entre los dos, que se le frotaban a ambos lados.

Mi propia verga estaba encantada con el espectáculo, la tenía parada casi desde el principio. Llegó un momento en que le estaba apretando el muslo a Draco con tal fuerza que probablemente le estaba cortando la circulación, era mi modo de decirle sin palabras, _¡tenemos que irnos, YA!_ Aparentemente captó el mensaje.

—Gracias por la gran fiesta, Weasley. —le dijo Draco a Ron alzando la voz— Y la próxima vez mandá una invitación, no hace falta que nos secuestren.

—¿Ya se van? —preguntó sorprendido— Les están trayendo otros tragos.

—Creo que ya es hora. —dije yo, Draco ya estaba arrastrándome hacia la puerta.

—Pero… teníamos preparados otros juegos… y todavía no es medianoche. —intervino George.

—Vean chicos… quiero irme a casa para cogérmelo a Harry hasta partirlo al medio, así que o nos dejan ir por las buenas, o van a terminar saliendo lastimados. —les replicó Draco con toda naturalidad, yo estaba colorado hasta los cabellos.

—Vayan nomás. —concedió George, Ron estaba escandalizado.

Considerando todo en su conjunto había sido una buena fiesta. La llegada no había sido divertida… y los strippers, bueh… cumplieron con su misión, humillar a los novios. Pero las despedidas de soltero son siempre así, no para entretener al novio sino para satisfacer las tendencias sádicas de los amigos. Mejor que nos fuéramos cuanto antes, de lo contrario terminaríamos los dos desnudos, borrachos y maltratados en el patio de Hogwarts.

En cambio, era mucho más tentadora la perspectiva de que mi prometido me arrojara sobre la cama, desnudo y algo pasado de copas, dispuesto a abusar de mí.

Las manos y la boca de Draco estaban encima de mí. Frenético. Mi piel ardía y la de él también. Con tanto ímpetu no íbamos a durar mucho. Sus manos presionaban mis caderas hundiéndolas en el colchón, tenía la cara sepultada en mi cuello, mordisqueándome. Yo tenía la verga parada al máximo, gritaba pidiendo satisfacción.

—Merlín, Draco. —susurré y lo insté a que me la agarrara. Así lo hizo y me la acarició con los dedos sin urgencia, me provocó un estremecimiento. Luego la rodeó y me la apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Ahogué una exclamación. Siguió estimulándomela con frotamientos rítmicos hacía arriba y abajo. Un alfilerazo de placer me recorrió la columna, arqueé la espalda y lancé un gemido. Draco sabía bien que quería más.

—Hablame, Harry. —susurró. Sonreí, le encantaba incitarme a hablarle sucio, cuando yo estaba tan preso de lujuria llegaba a decir prácticamente cualquier cosa— Decime qué es lo que querés.

Lo miré directo a los ojos, a veces me parecía que con sólo mirarlo a los ojos era suficiente para llevarme a la cumbre del placer. —Quiero que me cojas. —sonrió.

—Te cogí anoche. —me recordó pellizcándome una tetilla— ¿No es acaso mi turno de ser cogido?

Gimoteé. Me fascinaba sentir la estrechez de Draco apretándome la verga, pero lo disfrutaba mucho más cuando él me penetraba. Había algo en la forma que tenía de hundirse en mi interior… que casi me hacía explotar todas las veces. Y él lo sabía, pero las dos posiciones le venían perfectamente. —Mañana a la mañana. —le prometí, pero había sonado como un ruego— Mañana te voy a coger hasta que no puedas caminar, pero ahora te necesito dentro de mí.

Vi una sombra de vacilación en sus ojos, me quería activo… ¿cómo podía negarme?

Enganché una pierna con la de él y giré para ubicármele encima, la movida lo sorprendió. Me escurrí rápidamente hacia abajo y antes de que pudiera decir nada le lamí la verga marcando una estría húmeda desde la base hasta la punta. Sólo pudo gemir. Me la metí lenta y provocadoramente en la boca, lamiendo, chupando y besando la punta. Cuando lo tuve temblando, con los músculos tensos para contener el clímax, interrumpí las atenciones.

—Vida… —jadeó cuando volví a ascender para reclamarle un beso— Ahora poco voy a poder durar. —todavía pensaba que le tocaría el rol activo.

—Preferiría que puedas aguantarte, no sabés lo bueno que es verte acabar mientras te estoy cogiendo y lo delicioso que es cuando me la apretás con los espasmos del gozo. —susurré, creo que fue entonces que entendió como iba a ser la cosa.

—Creo que sé perfectamente lo que se siente. —respondió y me pasó la varita para que lo preparara.

Pronuncié el encantamiento para dilatarlo, relajarlo y para lubricar la entrada y mi verga. No jugueteé con los dedos como otras veces, los dos estábamos demasiado embalados. Él levantó un poco las caderas, me acomodé en posición y acometí.

Dejó escapar un gemido gutural, realmente me necesitaba. Yo me sentía penetrando en mi hogar. Mi bellísimo amante, mi alma gemela, mi futuro esposo yacía debajo de mí, gimiendo por mí, gritando por más… en ese instante mi vida era perfecta. Sabía que en tanto lo tuviera conmigo, mi vida sería siempre perfecta, porque no podía haber nada mejor que esto, y no había nadie mejor para mí que él.

Ante su súplica insistente empecé a moverme, traté de no concentrarme en mí sino en los sonidos que dejaba oír y en los movimientos de sus caderas que se acompasaron con los míos. Una bruma de placer me iba invadiendo cada fibra, cada célula. Mis huevos golpeaban eróticamente contra él en cada embestida, yo también dejé oír gruñidos roncos de deleite en cada ciclo. Pero aun así, no era suficiente, lo necesitaba más cerca, quería besarlo y sentir su aliento jadeante en mi cuello.

Cuando salí de él casi lanzó un juramento. —Te necesito más cerca. —me senté contra el respaldo de la cama para tener más apoyo— Montame. —le pedí y él se me trepó a horcajadas y luego fue descendiendo lentamente hasta empalarse por completo.

Lo sostuve de las caderas para estabilizarlo y a continuación empezó a moverse. Ahora sí estábamos cerca, sus labios a mi alcance. Draco siguió ascendiendo y bajando bombeando en vaivén acelerando el ritmo constantemente. Pronto los dos estábamos sacudiéndonos y prácticamente al límite. Se me acercó aun más y hundió la cara en mi cuello, gritando y mordiéndome hasta que alcanzó el clímax. La combinación de los músculos estrechándose alrededor de mi verga y el erótico aguijón de los dientes lacerándome la piel me proyectaron a la cima y vacié mi orgasmo en su interior apretado y cálido.

Nos dejamos caer sobre el colchón exhaustos y satisfechos y nos acurrucamos muy juntos. —¿Podemos hacer lo mismo mañana? —pregunté, masculló algo ininteligible que supuse fue un asentimiento.

Reí y los dos nos hundimos segundos después en un sueño apacible.

oOo

—Weasley, no deberías estar acá sino junto al altar. —rugió Lucius que acaba de entrar como una tromba en la pequeña habitación donde estaba terminando de vestirme.

Ron lo miró con hostilidad pero prefirió no discutir. —Nos vemos allá, cumpa. —me dijo y salió.

Remus frunció el ceño, seguía sin confiar en Lucius, y se me acercó para arreglarme, por enésima vez, la corbata. Traté de espantarlo. —¿Acaso no querés lucir bien? —con renuencia lo dejé hacer.

—¿Y Draco? —le pregunté a Lucius. Me miró con disgusto los cabellos desordenados.

—Ya hace rato que está listo. —dijo y flameó la varita para alisarme una arruga de la toga.

—Señor, yo hace más de un año que estoy listo. —dije sonriendo; me guardé la varita en la manga. —Ya podemos ir.

Remus se había mostrado muy suspicaz con Draco al principio pero finalmente había llegado a aceptar nuestra relación. Pero Lucius… nunca iba a confiar en él. Para Remus, Lucius era uno de los que habían estado a punto de matarme… y nada iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión sobre el padre de Draco. Cuando la guerra terminó, Remus volvió y pasó a ser una figura constante en mi vida, se sentía en la obligación de ocupar en cierta medida el rol de padre. Él iba a ser quien me escoltaría hasta Draco.

La música resonó en la gran carpa que estaba atestada de invitados. El corazón se me inundó de ansiedad. Remus me acompañó por el corredor central. Draco y su padre vinieron en dirección contraria a nuestro encuentro. Nos juntamos en el centro.

Draco me sonrió ampliamente y yo hice lo mismo. Nos tomamos de la mano y seguidos por Remus y Lucius proseguimos hasta el altar donde Dumbledore nos esperaba para casarnos. Ron estaba al lado de Nott, que sostenía en brazos a Tuck, de cuya muñeca colgaba una bolsita con los anillos. Tuck sólo tenía ojos para su mamá que estaba en la primera fila. También estaban en primera fila Hermione, todos los Weasleys, mi primo Dudley, que se había animado a venir —mis tíos habían declinado la invitación— Y también estaban lady Malfoy y su hermana Andrómeda… y Tonks, muy embarazada de Remus.

Estaba muy contento de que todos estuvieran allí. Pero lo que más me hacía feliz era la mano de Draco en la mía. En ese mismo instante me la apretó suavemente trasmitiéndome con ese gesto su entusiasmo, sus ansias… pero por sobre todo… su amor.

Le devolví el suave apretón. _Yo también te amo._

**FIN**


End file.
